All's Fair in Love and War
by tahmtahm
Summary: This is the sequel to "The End Justifies the Means" in which Section 31 Operatives Reed and Donovan go after the Weapon Supplier of Terra Prime. Chapter 22 - lies, deception and shattered memories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

This is the sequel to "The End Justifies the Means" in which Section 31 Operatives Reed and Donovan go after the Weapon Supplier of Terra Prime in order to prevent any further attacks before the launching of the Enterprise.

Reviews are much appreciated.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter One

0904 - Starfleet Headquarters

Admiral Maxwell Forrest came up the steps of Starfleet Headquarters quickly with Commander Williams close behind him. He was running late for his meeting with Ambassador Soval, and he really didn't need to rock the boat and upset the already strained relations with the Vulcans. The Vulcans had protested last month when Starfleet tested the Warp Engine of the Enterprise. Three Starfleet Officers and three MACOs had been manipulated by the relatively unknown xenophobic group calling themselves Terra Prime. They had been involved in a plot to assassinate him, and to stop the launch of the Enterprise by destroying the ship.

Forrest paused before he opened the stairway door leading to the third floor. He was grateful that the plot had been thwarted and that everything had turned out okay in the end,_ even though he didn't agree with some of the methods used_. He took a few moments to regulate his breathing, then opened the door and headed for his office.

Ambassador Soval turned and raised his eyebrow at the late Admiral. His two Aides looked equally displeased.

Admiral Forrest apologized quickly, "Ambassador Soval, I'm sorry for the delay - I hope I have not inconvenienced you."

Ambassador Soval looked at the man carefully, "When you have a scheduled meeting with a delegation from another world in the future, I hope you will be more punctual." he stated.

Forrest frowned, _he could always count on Soval to give him a jab even before they started their meeting_. "Yes, well - we can always hope." he sighed and indicated for the Ambassador to take a seat as he sat down behind his desk. He pulled out his PADD, "I believe today's meeting is to review the final analysis of the testing of the Enterprise's engine from last month."

Ambassador Soval nodded and activated his PADD, "Have you heard anything from Lieutenant Donovan?" he questioned about the young MACO that had been integral in last month's events.

Forrest stopped mid-motion and slowly looked up at the Ambassador. _The Vulcan had never before inquired about anything but business in all of the time he'd worked with him_. "She returned from the MACO training exercise on Mars a few days ago. She did get a Commendation for her work last month. I believe she is doing well." he stated and continued to watch the Vulcan.

Ambassador Soval nodded, then looked at his PADD. "The matter stream was off by .078 during the test flight." he pointed out.

Forrest rolled his eyes as he searched for the information on his PADD.

Ambassador Soval and Admiral Forrest continued their 'discussion' on the importance of the efficiency of the matter stream for another thirty minutes.

Ambassador Soval stood up, "We must continue this at a later time. Because of your tardiness, I am seven minutes behind schedule." he announced.

Admiral Forrest stood up and sighed. _He just wasn't going to get a break_. He went to walk the Ambassador to the door.

A loud boom sounded and shook the windows of the building.

"What the hell was that?" Forrest yelled to Williams as the man rushed to the window.

Commander Williams frowned as he looked down at the splattered remains of the Vulcan shuttle outside Starfleet Headquarters, "Sir, the Ambassador's shuttle has been destroyed." He quickly called for Medical and Starfleet Security as he headed down to the scene.

Ambassador Soval raised an eyebrow and turned to his Aides and they quickly made communiqués to the Vulcan Compound. He walked to the window and stood beside Admiral Forrest. "Perhaps I should thank you for being late."

_It wasn't an apology or a thank you, just an comment - _but Maxwell Forrest took it as a positive sign. "How did they get a bomb on your shuttle?" he asked quietly.

Ambassador Soval looked down at the wreckage, "I do not know."

XXXXX

1130 - MACO Training Gym

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed quickly made his way inside the gym and quietly sat down on the bleachers to watch the training taking place. Lieutenant Kaitlyn Donovan was on the mat and demonstrating a close quarter combat technique to her Squad Leaders. He recognized the MACOs that he had met last month: Corporals Buchannan, Tinner, and Paulason, and Lance Corporals Rutledge and Vinson. Their movements were quick and efficient. Reed looked down the bleachers and noted two others watching the training - MACO General Casey and Starfleet Admiral Forrest. He briefly wondered if they were here to speak to Donovan about the shuttle explosion. Reed turned his attention back to the mats as three other MACOs came into the gym loudly.

The MACOs on the mat turned and looked questionably at the ones that had interrupted their training session.

Lieutenant Donovan stepped forward, "Gentlemen, is there something I can do for you?" she questioned them.

Malcolm Reed got the distinct impression that these interlopers were trouble. He glanced at Admiral Forrest, who started to stand up.

General Casey shook his head and sat the Admiral back down. "Let her take care of this." he directed.

Forrest looked flabbergasted, "You mean you're just going to sit here?"

General Casey smirked, "I'm going to let her put them in their place. If she needs me to intervene - I will."

Lieutenant Gates looked at Donovan through narrowed eyes, "You can tell me who the hell you slept with to get on the Promotion list." he demanded.

Donovan's Squad Leaders stepped forward to take care of the interlopers. She used hand signals and ordered them to back up and wait. They quickly complied.

Donovan clasped her hands loosely behind her back, "Lieutenant Gates, I'm in the middle of a training session right now, perhaps you can come back later." she said calmly, purposely ignoring his question.

Gates stepped closer and grabbed her arm.

She quickly flipped him over and threw him on the mat and put her boot on his throat, "You will not touch me - that is your only warning." She removed her boot from his throat and stepped back.

Gates jumped up quickly, humiliated because she had tossed him. "I bet you slept with Hayes - you've always been his favorite prodigy!" he sneered.

Donovan raised an eyebrow, "You should not be talking about your Commanding Officer like that." she stated.

"Why don't you answer my question? How many romps with Hayes does it take to get on the Promotion list?" Gates questioned her coldly.

Malcolm Reed was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the scene unfolding before him. He glanced down the bleachers - he couldn't believe that General Casey and Admiral Forrest were still sitting there, though both men now had their hands on the rail. He looked back at Donovan's men, they were showing great restraint, though their fists were clenched at their sides.

Donovan took a deep breath and let the comment roll off her back as she looked at Gates, "You can be upset that you did not make the Promotion list. But, the fact is that your knowledge of tactical deployment is mediocre - if you were given your own unit, you would end up getting them killed because you don't know what they hell you're doing. Your Physical Fitness Tests scores are only Proficient and you only rate as a Marksman on your weapons qualifications. Take this time to improve, so that you will do better next time." she suggested calmly.

"Next time!" Gates yelled. "I have to wait until next year - that's bullshit!"

"Whatever the case may be - it's probably going to take you a year of training in order to pass muster." she pointed out. "You can do it - if you are willing to put forth the effort."

Gates came at her.

Donovan quickly deflected his punches and kicks as her men backed up. He tried to roundhouse kick her, but she used his momentum to face plant him on the mat. She held his wrist at the pressure points and had him immobilized. "Lieutenant, I need you to end this foolishness now. You are already going to be facing charges of Conduct Unbecoming an Officer and Assault, you do not need to get in any further trouble." she explained to him carefully. She noted her Squad Leaders had positioned themselves to keep the other two Lieutenants from being able to intervene. She looked back at Gates, "I'm going to let you up and I expect you and your friends to leave." she told him. She let him go and stood up.

Gates pulled out a knife as he got up.

Lieutenant Kaitlyn Donovan had enough. She used her left hand to make Gates drop the knife. She then open palm jabbed his diaphragm and sent all of the air out of his lungs, then she right hooked his jaw and knocked him out. She turned to the other Lieutenants as Gates dropped to the floor. "Take him to the infirmary, he'll wake up in about twenty minutes." she ordered.

They nodded and quickly picked Gates' limp body up and carried him out.

Lieutenant Donovan took a cleansing breath, then turned back to her Squad Leaders. "I would like for each of you to write a quick analysis tonight on what tactical mistakes Lieutenant Gates made and suggest possible tactics he could have used against me. Make sure you go over the combat moves we practiced earlier with your Squads this afternoon. Dismissed." she directed them.

"Aye, Ma'am!" they snapped to and answered in unison, then headed off to the locker rooms.

She went over to the bleachers and picked up her bag, then slowly walked down the railing. "You know, if I didn't know you any better General Casey, I'd say you wanted a show for Admiral Forrest." she smiled softly.

General Casey shook his head as he stood up, "You gave the boy plenty of opportunities to back down, it's too bad he didn't take your advice. I apologize for his inexcusable comments to you, you handled the situation well."

Admiral Forrest nodded to Donovan, "I think you've improved your hand to hand combat skills, Lieutenant."

Donovan smiled softly, "I'm always working to improve my skills, Admiral. Are you looking for Major Hayes? He got called back to the office by Colonel Kemp - something about the Arctic Training being delayed." she explained to them.

General Casey nodded as the two men walked down the steps. "We'll go find him." He looked at her and shook her hand, "Make sure you put Gates on report."

"Yes, Sir." she acknowledged. She looked at Admiral Forrest, "Admiral, I heard about Ambassador Soval's shuttle - is the Ambassador okay?" she inquired.

Maxwell Forrest nodded, "Yes, he is fine. He was in my office when it exploded."

She frowned, "And his pilot - Sub Commander Stoon?"

Forrest shook his head, "There was nothing left of him." he explained softly.

"Please send my condolences to the Ambassador, I believe that Stoon was a distant cousin." she expressed her concern, she knew how much the Vulcans valued their families.

Admiral Forrest nodded, "I will, Lieutenant." he wondered how she knew so much about the Vulcan Ambassador, he hadn't even known that bit of information. He glanced down the bleachers at Lieutenant Reed, who had remained quiet the whole time - he was obviously here to speak to Donovan.

Lieutenant Reed stood up and nodded to the two Commanding Officers.

The two men returned his nod, then quickly headed for Hayes' office to discuss the possibility of a few MACOs guarding the Vulcans.

MACO Lieutenant Kaitlyn Donovan looked over at Starfleet Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and smiled softly, "Is this visit sanctioned by Harris?" she questioned him.

Reed walked over to her, "Harris sent me." he stated.

"What does he want?" she asked as they walked around the mats.

"I am going on an assignment and I'm here to determine if you are qualified to go on the assignment with me." Malcolm Reed explained as he watched for her reaction.

She stopped and turned to him, "He would allow us to work together?" She remembered their bet, "I guess I owe you another drink, Lieutenant." _She couldn't help but wonder why Harris would allow them to work together_, he'd pitched such a fit last month.

"It surprised me too, Lieutenant." Reed admitted.

Donovan raised an eyebrow, "You're going after the weapon supplier?" she inquired.

Reed nodded and held the door open for her, "Yes."

She looked at him carefully, "Then I'm in."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "I haven't determined if you're qualified yet." he pointed out, his British accent more pronounced.

She stopped at the Locker Room door and pondered what qualifications he was looking for. "Okay, Lieutenant Reed. I need to shower and change, then eat lunch before my meeting to go over the next Arctic Training we have coming up. You can interview me while I eat, does that sound okay?" she suggested.

He nodded, _not like she was giving him any other option._

She gave him a quick smile, "I'll be out in fifteen." with a swoosh, she was gone.

Malcolm Reed pulled out his PADD and went over her records as he waited. He looked up a little later as her Squad Leaders came out of the other locker room in their crisply ironed uniforms, looking like poster perfect MACOs.

Corporal Buchannan nodded to Reed, "Can we help you, Sir?"

"That's quite alright, Corporal - I'm just waiting for Lieutenant Donovan." he explained.

Corporal Tinner looked over the Starfleet Officer, "The Lieutenant told us that you shot the assassin that was attacking her, we didn't get a chance to thank you." he held out his hand.

Reed was surprised that they would acknowledge his assistance. He shook Tinner's hand, then the other MACOs. "Just doing what anyone else would have done. Thank you for protecting Admiral Forrest." he returned the gesture. "Could you tell me why you didn't intervene with Gates?" he inquired.

Corporal Paulason looked at Reed as if he'd grown two heads, "She ordered us not to with her hand signals, Sir. Our job was to keep the others from jumping in."

Reed nodded, _they were certainly well disciplined_. "Does Lieutenant Donovan often get challenged?"

Lance Corporal Rutledge crossed his arms, "She can hold her own, Sir." he stated firmly.

Malcolm Reed swallowed, realizing they thought he was getting too personal. "I meant no offense, I just noticed that she was able to keep cool and level headed." he explained to them.

Buchannan nodded, "It takes something more than words to get her upset, Sir - that's what makes her a great Officer and leader."

"I know she is." Reed acknowledged, he'd seen proof of that last month.

Buchannan glanced at the others and touched his watch, then looked back at the Starfleet Lieutenant, "Have a good day, Sir." They all snapped to and saluted him, then left.

Reed watched as they went out the building and wondered how long they'd been working with Donovan - she certainly had their respect and loyalty. He went back to reviewing her records.

In less than her quoted fifteen minutes, she stepped out of the locker room in her fresh uniform.

He fell into step beside her as they headed out the building and headed to the Dining Hall.

Donovan pulled out her PADD and began to type her reprimand report on Lieutenant Gates as they walked. "So, what do you want to know?" she questioned.

"Your records state that you've acted before - tell me about that." he suggested.

She laughed softly as she continued to type, "I had quite a few roles in college and got some awards. My theatre professor wanted me to change my major, but I politely declined. Why are you interested in my acting abilities?"

"Because the assignment could take two to three months and the people we will be dealing with are paranoid with security. We'd have to assume our roles 24/7 for the duration of the assignment." he stated carefully. He frowned as she continued to type on her PADD. "How can you be typing that report up and listening to me at the same time? This is important." he stressed, more than just slightly perturbed at her.

Donovan stopped as she sent the report off with a click of an icon. She put her PADD back in her vest. "I'm sorry that it appeared I was not paying attention. I know this is important, just like the report I had to send off was important. I knew I had exactly 147 steps to the Dining Hall to complete my report and send it in so that I could devote my attention to you when we sit down. I am perfectly capable of multitasking, Lieutenant."

Reed looked at her curiously, "You know how many steps it takes?" _Surely, she was jesting and pulling his leg._

She smiled softly, her comment had defused his anger, just as she'd hoped it would. "Yes, Lieutenant - and we have 23 more to go." she waved for him to continue.

Malcolm Reed frowned, she'd thrown him off - effectively making him forget where he'd stopped their conversation. He thought back quickly, "We would be travelling to Ceti Alpha to meet with Mardock Tal. I've been working my contacts this past month to set up an appointment." he explained as he opened the door for her, _exactly 23 steps later_. He sighed softly as she walked past him.

They each picked up a tray and made their selections as they went through the line.

He led them to a table away from the other patrons in the corner and sat down with his back to the wall.

She sat down on the same side of the table as him, so she could keep her eye on the surroundings. "If he's that security conscious, it will be very hard to have any sort of back up." she pointed out.

Reed nodded as he put his napkin in his lap, "That's why we came up with the idea of a husband and wife team."

Donovan watched him as she sipped her water, then set the glass down. "What is your cover?"

"Malcolm Steel, I buy and sell weapons from various worlds - I've had the cover for a few years now, doing various deals as needed." he explained.

She nodded, "Well, Kaitlyn Green owns an Antiquity store and imports and exports a wide variety of items - including those rare weapons that are not exactly legal on Earth." she pointed out. "I haven't had to use that cover in three months, but I'm sure that Harris has kept everything active."

Reed nodded, "He has, I checked. I think the two covers would mesh well for this assignment. I saw firsthand that your hand to hand skills are excellent, and that you can keep level headed. I know your weapons qualifications are outstanding, but how are you at working closely with someone, putting trust in someone else?" he questioned her. He was pretty sure he could get along with her, she'd given him no reason to doubt that. He did have doubts on how _he_ would do working so close to her for so long, all of his assignments previously had been solitary ones. He wasn't comfortable with the husband/wife cover, but there wasn't another way in which they could watch each other's backs the whole time.

Kaitlyn Donovan watched him as he waited for her reply. "I trust you." She took a deep breath, "As for working in a husband/wife relationship with you, I think we'll have to work through some challenges." She watched as he sat back and crossed his arms. "Lieutenant, you're going to have to loosen up." she pointed out.

Malcolm Reed frowned slightly and uncrossed his arms slowly and tried to relax. He leaned forward, "I'll work on it." He glanced over to the table across the room where her Squad Leaders were eating and watching them. "Are they always this protective of you?"

She glanced at the other table, then back to Reed, "Those are not protective looks, they are curious as to why you are eating with me." she explained. "I usually eat alone."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "It's easier not to have the gossip mill running rampant. You heard the comments from Gates - it doesn't take much to get the mill started."

"How many female MACOs are there?" he inquired.

"Less than two percent of the total MACO forces, and most of them are Enlisted personnel - only four of us are Officers." She saw his questioning look, "Starfleet is physically and mentally less stressful, and there are more job opportunities."

Reed wondered why she didn't move over to Starfleet, certainly with her skills there would be many opportunities available to her. Then he smiled softly when he realized why she was a MACO, "You like the physical and mental stress."

"I appreciate the challenges." she acknowledged as she finished her pasta. "Besides, where else would I be able to blow things up and not get in trouble?" she returned his smile.

Malcolm Reed chuckled softly, "Not too many places, that's for sure." He had to admit that she had a sense of humor and he didn't feel uptight around her. Not like when he was around most women, but perhaps that was because he knew she was honor bound and had integrity. Then he remembered a comment that Tinner had made to him last month. "Corporal Tinner told me that you don't like to be touched, how is that going to impact this assignment?" he questioned.

She understood his apprehension. A husband would be expected to touch his wife. She supposed she'd have to tell him the truth as to why she didn't like to be touched. She wondered if after hearing, he'd high tail it out of here. She leaned closer, "The reason I don't like to be touched is because I can be bombarded with people's thoughts and feelings. It has its advantages, but, it can overwhelm me if I'm not prepared." she admitted softly and watched for his reaction.

An eyebrow rose, "You're a touch telepath? That's not in your records." He mulled over the information, he could see the uses for it, especially to find out the true motives of someone you just met - but he could also see the huge security problems.

"No one knows, not even Harris - well, he just thinks I can read minds." she sighed softly.

"How did Harris find that out?" surely, she didn't just come out and tell him.

"Can I plead the fifth?" she inquired.

"No." he stated firmly. He noticed that her body didn't tense up, in fact she diffused her tension with a smile.

"I read Lt. O'Dell's mind during his interrogation and Harris saw." She shrugged, "He was pissed, but quickly saw the advantages."

He frowned, _he bet Harris had her use that skill when he needed it_ - that's why it wasn't mentioned in her records. "So, how does the touch telepathy work?"

Kaitlyn Donovan looked around the Dining Hall, then back to him. "It's constantly on. I can't turn it off, but I can put up a mental barrier - so it doesn't overwhelm me. I've become more adept at keeping that barrier up, but sometimes I still get caught off guard."

"Does it hurt?" he questioned.

She chose her words carefully, "Not usually."

Malcolm Reed studied her carefully, "But it can hurt - when you fought Fin?" he wondered.

She nodded slowly, "He was filled with hatred."

He contemplated her ability, "I can see how it could be useful on the assignment, but I don't want you needlessly harmed because of it."

She could sense that he was contemplating leaving. "Lieutenant, we must find Mardock Tal and stop him from supplying any more weapons to Terra Prime. I can handle it." she stated firmly.

They looked up as Commander Williams came rushing in the door. He looked around, spotted them and made a bee line to their table. Reed and Donovan stood up quickly.

Williams nodded to the two of them, "Admiral Forrest sent me to fetch the both of you, now." he emphasized.

They quickly gathered their trays and put them in the wash bin and followed Williams out the door.

"What's the problem, Commander?" Donovan questioned him as they headed down the path to Starfleet Headquarters.

Derek Williams glanced at her, "The Security Team had finished mapping and plotting the shuttle scene and were about ready to start moving it all to a secured location and Ambassador Soval pitched a fit. He insists the two of you come analyze the scene before anything is moved."

"Why does he want us?" Reed questioned.

"He said the two of you know the explosives used by Terra Prime, and he wants to know if this was by them." Williams stated as they got closer to the site.

Donovan quickly sent a message on her PADD to Major Hayes stating that she had been requested at the shuttle site, so their meeting would need to be re-scheduled. She put the PADD back up.

"The Ambassador has to realize that the complete compound analysis will take a few weeks." Lieutenant Reed pointed out. "All we can really do is analyze the device and wiring - if there is anything left to look at."

"He understands." Williams nodded. "But he insisted, nonetheless." They slowed down as they came upon the shuttle scene.

Reed followed Donovan as she headed over to Ambassador Soval.

Kaitlyn Donovan raised her hand in the Vulcan salute, "I grieve with thee, Ambassador."

Ambassador Soval's eyes widened slightly, then he return the gesture. "I will wait for your analysis."

Donovan nodded, then indicated for Reed to speak with Commander Morrison while she slowly walked over to the remains of the shuttle. She took note of the disbursal pattern as she approached the site.

Morrison and Reed approached.

"As you can see, the damage was massive." Morrison pointed out as he handed her a pair of gloves.

She nodded and put them on quickly, then touched the partially intact wall around the shuttle that was shorter nearer the front of the shuttle. She touched the residue on the inside of the wall, then showed it to Reed.

He smelled it and frowned, he expected it to smell more like the explosive compounds instead of just burnt shuttle materials. He looked towards the back of the shuttle, "I would have thought they would have put it in the engine, and not the cockpit." he said softly to her. He looked at Morrison, "Do you mind if we get in and look around?"

Morrison shrugged, "You two do what you need to do so we can get the okay to move everything."

Lieutenant Reed nodded as Donovan climbed in and looked around. He quickly followed her in and watched as Morrison went over to Admiral Forrest and Commander Williams. "What do you see?" he asked as he analyzed the scorch patterns.

Lieutenant Donovan moved closer into the cockpit as she spotted where the bomb had been situated, under the helm controls. "Why _didn'_t they put the bomb in the engine, why put it here?" She kneeled and indicated the blasts' pathway through the helm controls.

Lieutenant Reed kneeled beside her and picked up some of the remnants, "Maybe because the device on the Admiral's shuttle didn't work, maybe they were more focused on killing those inside the shuttle this time. Morrison mentioned that the Ambassador was running late, and that he should have already been in the shuttle."

She looked at him, puzzled. "But that would suggest a timer, Terra Prime leans towards remote detonation, or specifically triggered starts." She pulled out her PADD and started her detonation extrapolation program. She quickly put in the dimensions of the shuttle and indicated the location of the bomb under the helm controls. "How much explosives do you think?" she questioned as she showed him the program.

He indicated the logical amount based on the debris pattern, "Where did you get this program from?"

"What's the wind speed?" she asked and ignored his question.

"Five mph." He watched as she put the wind speed in and clicked on the simulation icon. The program quickly went through the explosion sequence and indicated possible places the pieces of the explosive devices should have landed, if they survived. "Well, let's see how accurate that program is - shall we?" he headed out.

Donovan stepped out of the shuttle and indicated for them to walk North. The debris was getting progressively heavier the further they went away from the shuttle, then it stopped. She looked up at the tree and frowned. "Do you like to climb trees, Lieutenant?"

He tilted his head slightly at her humor, "Ladies first."

She grinned, "How noble." she put the PADD back in her vest and pulled herself up to the lower branch. "Come on." she waved for him to come up as she moved to another branch.

Admiral Forrest frowned as he watched the two Officers climb up the tree. He glanced at Commander Williams, "Why are they climbing up a tree?" he asked.

Williams shook his head, "I really don't know, Sir. Would you like me to go ask them?"

Ambassador Soval walked over to them, "There is no need to ask them, they are looking for remnants of the explosive device." He found it intriguing that they had extrapolated a location that the Security team had not.

A few minutes later, the two dropped out of the tree and both looked over something in Lieutenant Reed's hands. They spoke for a few minutes, then headed over to the Ambassador.

Reed placed the jagged, warped metal piece of the device in Commander Morrison's open hands. "It got hung up in the tree by this wire." he indicated the one attached wire. He looked up at the Vulcan Ambassador, "Sir, this is the same type of device used by Terra Prime, though there are slight differences than their usual methods." he explained.

Ambassador Soval clasped his hands loosely behind his back, "Reasoning?" he questioned Donovan.

"They may have changed their methods because the last attempt on a shuttle did not give them the results they wanted." she suggested.

Ambassador Soval contemplated for a moment, "And what logical results can you extrapolate they wanted with this explosion?"

Lieutenant Reed cleared his throat, "Based on the location of the device in the cockpit and the magnitude of the device - its purpose was to incapacitate everyone in the shuttle. The explosion was not as focused because the shuttle door was open. If the shuttle had been in flight, and the door closed - there would have been little left of the shuttle." he explained.

Soval looked at Donovan, "Do you concur with this assessment?"

"Yes, Ambassador - I just don't understand why they chose a timer detonation." she looked back at the shuttle, _something seemed off._

Ambassador Soval nodded, "I know that you can not conclusively confirm that this bomb was from Terra Prime right now, but I am satisfied that the evidence in which to make that determination is now possible." he indicated the device. He turned to Admiral Forrest, "I expect that you will send me the results as they become available."

Forrest nodded, "Of course, Ambassador." He looked pointedly at Morrison, who quickly nodded.

Ambassador Soval looked at the shuttle once more, then back to the Admiral. "Your people may proceed." He looked at the two Lieutenants, "Thank you again, for your service." He held his hand up, "Live Long, and Prosper."

Donovan returned the gesture, "Peace and Long Life, Ambassador." She watched as the Vulcan Ambassador and his guards walked away. She knew his mannerisms well enough to know that he'd been deeply disturbed by this incident. She looked at Reed, "We have to stop this from happening again."

Malcolm Reed saw the determination in her eyes, and nodded in agreement. _Too much destruction had already occurred because of Terra Prime. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

This is the sequel to "The End Justifies the Means" in which Section 31 Operatives Reed and Donovan go after the Weapon Supplier of Terra Prime in order to prevent any further attacks before the launching of the Enterprise.

Reviews are much appreciated.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter Two

Admiral Forrest dismissed Reed and Donovan after he thanked them for their assistance.

Lieutenant Reed indicated for her to start walking back down the path. "Would you like to get some coffee while we sort this out?" he suggested and indicated the coffee shop outside the gates.

They got their coffees and went and sat at one of the back tables.

He had to know where she'd gotten that program, it was like nothing he'd ever seen. "Lieutenant, the program?" he inquired.

She sighed softly, "I designed it. Remember how I said I like to blow stuff up? So does Kaitlyn Green, it is one of her talents that she markets."

Reed halted, "Harris has you marketing your talents to blow things up? For the kind of people we go after?" he was shocked. He had been requested to do some rather precarious things before, but not actually build a device to be detonated by these people.

Donovan nodded, "Hence the reason I came up with a program that will extrapolate the explosion, so that I can limit the damage. It doesn't sit right with me either, but as Harris pointed out - if I didn't do it, they would just find someone else." She handed him the PADD as he indicated to see it.

Lieutenant Reed proceeded to question her about the programming and how she took in the variables that came into affect with each detonation.

She frowned, "Well, it's not perfect - but it does a good job at what I need it to do."

He looked at her curiously, "It's as close to perfect as it will probably get. Why haven't you marketed this to Starfleet Weapons Complex?"

She set her cup down, "I guess I'm worried about it getting into the wrong hands. Can you imagine if Terra Prime got its hands on it? I don't think I could live with that."

Malcolm Reed nodded, "That is a risk - but if it could help the fleet determine what happened in an explosion, I think it would do a lot of good." He watched her carefully, the program showed that her intelligence was far beyond most people. "I think I know why Harris said we could work together." he frowned. "He thinks Mardock will be more enticed to work with us when he learns that you can build him a device." _He didn't like it one bit._ He was starting to get a headache. "I'm still not certain you can handle the assignment - what if someone accidentally brushes up against you, or grabs you? What will happen?" he asked.

She set her cup down, "When I was young, my mother would hold onto my hand, or touch my shoulder when we went out in crowds - she acted like an anchor."

He raised an eyebrow, "So, I could act as your anchor?" he never thought he'd utter that sentence.

"I know you're a private person, I promise not to listen to your thoughts - unless you call me to do so." she promised.

"How can you promise that if I'm in contact with you?"

_How could she explain it?_ "Thoughts are like a constant humming sound - you have to focus and listen very carefully to hear them, unless someone is 'shouting them'. I'm sorry if I'm not explaining this well. Would you like to know what it's like?" she offered.

His eyes widened, "You could undo it later?" he checked.

She nodded.

"Okay." he agreed hesitantly. _What the bloody hell was he agreeing to?_

Kaitlyn reached out and gently touched his face.

Malcolm closed his eyes as it felt like she was running her fingers through his hair, but it wasn't his hair - it was his mind. It was very soothing, then he felt a calmness settle over him. He opened his eyes.

She smiled softly, _Can you hear me?_

He blinked, "How did you do that? I heard you." he nodded.

"Just think it." she directed him to try.

He concentrated on trying to say something, but he couldn't.

She rubbed his arm gently and smiled softly, _You're trying too hard - just think it._

He closed his eyes and sighed. _Damn, her touch was making him lose his focus._ His eyes flew open when she chuckled softly. _She'd heard him!_

_Yes, I heard you. And your touch is . . . _she stopped herself.

Malcolm glanced down at his hand that had somehow found its way to resting on her thigh. He started to remove his hand, but she stopped him and put her hand on his.

"We're both going to have to step out of our comfort zones for this assignment." she pointed out.

"I know." he nodded slowly. "At least we'll have a few days to get use to our roles." He turned his hand over and she intertwined her fingers with his.

She smiled softly, "I have a place where we can go tonight, the Yellow Canary."

"Okay." he agreed. He could feel a soft humming in the back of his mind.

"Can you feel it?" she questioned.

"What am I feeling?"

"That humming is my thoughts - do you see how you can't really hear them?"

Malcolm nodded.

"Now concentrate on them and listen carefully." she squeezed his hand to encourage him.

He closed his eyes and listened closely. He could start to pick out phrases and images from her. He smiled and opened his eyes, "Why are you making a shopping list?"

She grinned, "We _are_ going to need some things from the store." she pointed out. "Anyhow, do you see that I can't hear everything you're thinking? I promise I won't intrude on your privacy, Lieutenant."

He nodded, "I think you need to call me Malcolm."

"Then you'd better start calling me Kaitlyn." she released his hand and stood up. "We need to head to the Clothiers so they can start working on the items for the assignment."

Malcolm stood up slowly. He frowned when he heard only his own thoughts, and not the soft humming as well. "I take it we're well off?"

She smiled as they walked out of the coffee shop and hailed a cab, "Very. Maybe you should read Kaitlyn Green's bio as we ride." she suggested and handed him her PADD.

He grinned and handed his PADD to her, "Then you'd better read up on Malcolm Steel." he countered.

XXXXX

Angelica, the matronly female Clothier, had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot in annoyance. She had directed Kaitlyn to take off her uniform and she had only taken off her camouflaged top. "Harris was specific - you need to dress elegantly and slightly provocative." she indicated Kaitlyn's body. "I need to see what I'm working with, there's a bikini in the changing room - go."

Kaitlyn frowned as she went into the changing area and pulled the curtain closed. She took off her boots and socks. She was glad that Malcolm had been ushered down a few rows by George, his Clothier, before Angelica had made that statement. Not that she didn't know how to dress in order to elicit a response from males - she just wasn't comfortable with it. She found she got enough attention from men when she wore a simple black dress, she had no idea what the reaction to 'elegant and slightly provocative' would be. She sighed as she slipped out of her cami pants and folded them and set them on the bench. She looked at the hanger that held the black bikini. It didn't look like it had enough material to be a decent cleaning rag.

She could feel the panic begin to envelope her. Her hands started to shake and she felt her lungs start to constrict. She dropped down on the bench leaned over and took deep breaths to keep herself from hyperventilating.

_She had a scar. _

It had been hot-iron branded into her, disfiguring her not only physically, but mentally as well.

She always chose her under garments carefully, because she would never let another soul see what had been done to her during one of her missions last year. She stood up and glared at the bikini as she yanked it off the hanger. She turned away from the full length mirror.

She never looked at herself naked.

_Never, never, never since then. _

She quickly stripped and put the bikini on and felt that, yes, it did cover her scar. Only then did she open her eyes. She knew it was a stupid aversion of reality. But, every time she even remotely thought about the scar, her mind brought up what she'd been put through - before they had decided to brand her. _So, she tried to never think about it and she never looked at the scar._ She turned and glanced at herself in the mirror.

_To the outside world, she looked fine_ - and it was her job to keep it that way.

She stomped down her apprehension and stepped out of the changing room.

Angelica smiled brightly, "You're in fantastic shape - you should be proud to flaunt it." The woman went to the first rack of clothes in the massive clothing warehouse and brought over a turquoise, single strap knee-length dress and quickly slipped it over her head, then smoothed it out. She took a step back and made sure the dress accentuated the woman's curves.

Kaitlyn nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice spoke from over her shoulder, "Very nice." Harris stated.

Kaitlyn tried to remain outwardly calm as she wondered how long the man had been there, and why she hadn't noticed. She decided not dwell on it. "Where am I suppose to put my weapon?" she questioned. The dress was too form fitting for a thigh holster.

"You won't be wearing any weapons on the cruise transport." Harris shrugged.

Malcolm Reed quickly came over from a few rows in a black tux and looked at Harris skeptically, "What do you mean we won't be wearing weapons?" He could feel the uneasiness start to roll over him.

Harris raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Exactly what that means. The transport has a zero tolerance policy to weapons and every area is monitored, including the staterooms. These people take the security of their passengers very seriously."

Kaitlyn frowned, "That puts us at a distinct disadvantage with Mardock and his people."

Harris shrugged again, "While on the transport, they won't have weapons either. Both of you are expertly skilled in hand to hand combat - you'll be fine. All of your weapons will be stowed in the cargo hold of the ship until you reach Ceti Alpha, then you can decide how you will arm yourselves." he explained. "Mardock will probably invite you to stay with him to keep an eye on you."

Malcolm looked at Kaitlyn, "We'll make it work." he tried to reassure her. He looked back at Harris, "Is there anything else we need to know that you haven't told us yet?"

"Not at the moment, I'll have more information tomorrow." Harris looked between the two of them and nodded in approval of their clothing. "More items like those." Harris said to the Clothiers, then left.

Angelica smiled softly, "Luckily, we have the themes for each dinner, so we can dress you appropriately."

"Themes?" Malcolm scoffed.

Angelica nodded, "Dinner each evening is an extravagance. People plan for weeks on what they are going to wear for each occasion. People come on this cruise to network, not necessarily to vacation." she explained to them. "To say that this cruise can make or break a business is not just a phrase." She looked over the themes for the evenings. She looked up at the two of them, "Do you two know how to dance? Every few evenings they have dancing after dinner." she pointed out.

Malcolm looked uncomfortable, "I can dance, I just haven't had to in a while." He looked at Kaitlyn.

She shrugged, "I can dance." She had a thought and turned to Angelica, "Are you saying that I'll need a different dress every night?"

Angelica nodded, "That and the jewelry to go with it." The woman disappeared down the rack of clothes again.

Kaitlyn took a good look at Malcolm, "Nice suit." she smiled softly. It was definitely an expensive one.

He indicated her dress, "Definitely provocative." he indicated that he'd heard Angelica's comment earlier. "Can't wait to see what else you'll be wearing."

Angelica came with another dress in hand, "Come along, we have twenty-nine more to go."

Kaitlyn gaped, "Twenty-nine more?"

Angelica shrugged as if it was no big deal, "You could be travelling back the same way you go. And we still have to select your day and your leisure clothes." She looked at Malcolm and George, "Away!" she barked.

The men quickly headed away, down a few more rows.

A few hours later, Kaitlyn sat down on one of the plush club chairs outside the changing room.

Angelica sat down on the chair next to her and quickly typed a few things on the PADD she held in her hands. "Every item of clothing is catalogued and scheduled - even lingerie, shoes, and jewelry. You will be assigned a Chala when you arrive, she will lay out your clothes, make spa appointments - whatever you need. Give her this and it will make life much easier for you on the transport." she handed Kaitlyn the PADD. She stood up, "I hope your trip is fortuitous." she said softly, then left.

Kaitlyn sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. She was exhausted - it was absolutely ridiculous the amount of clothes she was taking on this trip. Totaled, they would fetch about half a million dollars. "Absolutely absurd."

"What's absolutely absurd?" Malcolm asked as he sat down in the seat Angelica had vacated.

She opened her eyes and waved around the room, "The ostentatiousness of this trip. I would never spend this much money on clothing, especially not for a trip!"

Malcolm watched her closely, "Well, these people are doing business. It seems to me like they are trying to show off just how much money and power they already have."

Kaitlyn sighed in agreement, "So, for the duration of this assignment, we'll just have to be comfortable flaunting how much money we have."

Malcolm frowned, "Entitled." He never thought himself better than anyone else. Though, Malcolm Steel would, because of the successfulness of his business dealings - and the most recent accomplishment of marrying Kaitlyn Green. Her portfolio was impressive. He smirked, yes - Malcolm Steel would definitely wear Kaitlyn Green proudly on his arm.

"What is that look for?" she raised an eyebrow in question and leaned closer to him.

"Just deciding that Malcolm Steel is very impressed with himself for snagging Kaitlyn Green off the market." he smiled softly.

She grinned and poked his chest with her finger, "As long as Malcolm Steel realizes that Kaitlyn Green was not an easy catch, and she likes to be in control."

Malcolm grinned like the Cheshire cat that had been let in on a big secret, "Okay."

Kaitlyn blushed, "I meant in control of the business!"

He smiled, he'd never seen her flustered - and he rather liked it. He raised an eyebrow conspiratorially, "You sure that's all you meant?"

She swallowed, "You're having too much fun getting me flustered. Come on, we need to drop our stuff off, get dinner and get ready to go out tonight." She stood up and picked up the weekend bag that Angelica had packed for her. They were both dressed in designer business suits.

Malcolm smiled and picked up his bag and led her with his hand on her back as they headed out the building. "We've got reservations at the Westbury."

She tilted her head slightly, "Such an extravagance, why?"

He grinned, "Nothing is too good for my bride."

Kaitlyn nodded, "You remember that." she smiled and flagged down a cab.

Malcolm wondered if he'd just effectively given her free-reign.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn's heels echoed on the marble tiles as she came out of the bedroom and went to get a glass of water from the small kitchen. The short, black velvet dress she was now wearing reminded her of the one she had in her own closet, only this one had a drape neck in the back that revealed a bit more than she usually did - _but she'd better get used to it_. She shook her head at the thought of some of the dresses she'd be wearing soon. She was going to have to wear them, and act very comfortable in them. She sat on the stool and sipped the water slowly. She turned as Malcolm stepped out of their bedroom. She smiled slowly. He was dressed in black. Black pants, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Looking like the epitome of a 'bad boy'.

Malcolm Reed saw her raking him in, and that silly little smile on her face. He stopped beside her, "Ready?" he questioned.

She nodded and went to put the glass in the sink.

Malcolm smirked, _definitely a provocative dress_. He schooled his expression quickly as she turned to him.

"Have you seen the James Bond movies?" she questioned.

He scoffed, "Of course - all of them."

"Okay then. I'm partial to Daniel Craig's rendition of Bond. You need to act like him - confident, in control, intelligent, and not revealing all your cards. You've got to understand that you've got the girl that everyone wanted." she pointed out. He didn't think he understood completely the character of Kaitlyn Green, _she wasn't the nice girl from next door_. She put men in their place when she felt she needed to.

He contemplated what she said.

She frowned, "If you don't act like you appreciate me, they are going to tear your cover apart. I already have an established relationship with them - tonight we have to build yours." she tried to explain.

He nodded, quickly deciding how he'd play this out.

She sighed softly and headed to the door. Heaven help her, they were going to rip him to shreds if he didn't loosen up, and this mission would be over before it got started.

Malcolm Reed put his hand on the door to keep her from opening it.

She turned and looked at him questionably.

He leaned closer and kissed her gently, then more possessively when she responded in kind. He stepped back slightly, but kept his hand around her waist.

Kaitlyn smiled slowly, "Very nice." She kissed his cheek gently, "Let's go."

The cab pulled up as they stepped under the breezeway outside the hotel.

Malcolm helped her in and rested his hand on her knee after he told the driver their destination. "So, tell me about this place."

"It's a pub - founded in the early days of the city when this was a mining town - of course it has been completely updated from its original cinder box design that went up in flames during the great fire." she smiled softly as she looked out the window. "The Yellow Canary was named after one of the birds the miners would take down with them to make sure the air was safe to breathe. If the bird lived, they knew they would too."

_He wondered if she saw correlation to how the reference was still relevant today, just in a different context._

"Yes, I know it's still relevant today. That's why tonight is important."

He raised an eyebrow, _you're picking up on my thoughts again?_

She nodded and patted his hand on her leg.

Malcolm had a sudden flash of realization, _she'd probably picked up on his not-too PG thoughts when he'd kissed her._

She had. _I did hear you, and I quite liked it, _she informed him with a small smile.

His leaned closer and kissed her again as he ran his hand over her neck and rubbed his thumb at the pulse point on her throat. _We'll just have to see what happens._ He pulled back and smiled softly.

Kaitlyn grinned, _There's my James Bond. You just might make the cut with them tonight. Remember, they tried and didn't get me - but that doesn't mean that I still won't flatter them._

He looked up as the cab pulled up to the pub. He handed the driver the fare, plus a generous tip, then opened the door and helped her get out.

She smiled seductively as she brushed her body against him as she got out of the cab.

He narrowed his eyes at her brazenness.

_Think James Bond_, she reminded him.

He nodded and pushed her gently against the open cab door and kissed her possessively as he ran his hand over her bum. He pulled back and smirked.

She moved so he could close the cab door. _You really are British - bum?_

He smiled and placed his hand on the aforementioned, _Yes, bum - and you have a lovely one indeed. _

Malcolm held the door open for her, then quickly analyzed their surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the slightly lowered lighting. Three pairs of couples occupied booths. Five boisterous men sat at one of the tables watching the European football game on the vid screen. At least one person was in the kitchen. Two men sat perched on the stools at the end of the bar, and the barkeep was busy filling a tanker for the waitress.

The barkeep looked up as he set the drink on the counter for the waitress, who quickly took it to the table of men. A smile broke out over the middle-aged man's face. "Kaitlyn!"

She held onto Malcolm's hand as she led him over to the bar. "I've missed you, Angus." she admitted as Malcolm sat down on the stool next to where she stood.

"Where've ya been?" his Irish accent thick as he wiped his hands off and quickly starting mixing her drink and raised his eyebrow at her guest.

"I've been traveling and met the most amazing man who has been able to keep up with my fancies. Angus, this is Malcolm Steel, my husband." she introduced him.

Angus grinned and shook Malcolm's hand. "Well now, you must be something if you managed to wrangle Kaitlyn."

Malcolm looked at Kaitlyn very intensely as he smirked, "She is very demanding."

Kaitlyn smiled and patted his chest, "I'm worth it - are I not?" she moved closer to him and raised her eyebrow.

"That's yet to be seen." he said softly.

She kissed his cheek, then turned to Angus and accepted the drink he'd made for her. "Thank you, dear." she nodded to the barkeep. She kept her body brushed against Malcolm.

Angus smiled at Kaitlyn, then looked at her husband carefully. He'd seen dozens of men try to get her attention and she'd shot them all down. "Well, what'll it be?" he asked.

"A logger, if you will." Malcolm replied and casually noted the men at the end of the bar were watching them, as were the men at the table.

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm as she took a sip of her drink. _The men at the end of the bar are Angus' friends, they watch out for him. The five men at the table are the ones we need to speak to. Harry Kingsley, the tall, dark haired one, has been my contact for over a year. We should ask him if he knows anything about Mardock,_ she quickly explained to him.

Malcolm nodded as he accepted the logger, "Thanks, Angus." _What is that you're drinking?_ he questioned her, not quite sure what he was smelling.

She smiled softly. _A White Russian - would you like a taste?_ she asked as she took another sip.

_Sure, I've never had it before._ He started to reach for her glass and she quickly stopped his hand and kissed him very slowly. Malcolm smiled as she pulled back. He could taste the liquid that had been on her lips. _Do you always kiss like that in public?_

She traced his jaw gently and touched her finger to his lips. _Not before this assignment._

_Kaitlyn, one of them is approaching_, he warned her quickly as he tensed.

She nodded, _I see him. Let me take care of this - you play along._

The young man touched her shoulder.

Before he could say a word, she grabbed his wrist and he dropped to his knees. She looked at him coolly, "I don't know you and I don't like to be touched. What do you want?" she demanded.

Harry walked over quickly, "Damn, Kaitlyn - Peter was just going to invite you over to sit with us."

Kaitlyn looked at the man on his knees, who quickly nodded that those were his intentions. She let go of his wrist.

Peter stood up and rubbed his wrist gently as he eyed the woman.

Kaitlyn smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Peter - are you new? Most people know not to touch me. Angus, get Peter another drink and put it on our tab."

Angus nodded and quickly got Peter another drink.

Peter smiled sheepishly, "It's my fault. I'm sorry, Ma'am. Thank you." he got the drink and went to go sit back down at the table.

The other men at the table chuckled, since they knew what was going to happen when Harry sent Peter over to her.

Harry Kinsley looked at Malcolm, "You weren't going to help her?" he questioned.

Malcolm smiled, "Kaitlyn is perfectly capable of taking care of herself in any situation she gets into." he pointed out.

Harry laughed softly, "You're right about that." he agreed and looked her over. "Did I hear right - you got married?" he asked her.

She smiled softly and leaned back against Malcolm, "Yes."

He looked at the two of them again, "Would have thought I would have heard about it." he stated and took a sip of his beer.

Malcolm ran a hand along her arm slowly, "It was a private ceremony in a little village in Spain - we've been traveling since then." he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He then turned his focus on Harry and assessed the man with narrowed eyes, "Kaitlyn suggested we come here and talk to you about someone we're going to do business with in a few weeks. She said you'd likely heard if he was reputable."

Harry quickly took note of the man's change in demeanor. _This was a very cold and calculating man._ Harry cleared his throat, "Who is this person you'll be meeting?" he asked.

"Mardock Tal. We're meeting him on Ceti Alpha." Malcolm stated and sipped his drink, carefully watching the man for any signs of deception.

Harry nodded, "I've had dealings with Mardock before - in fact, that last shipment of items I got for you were from him." he explained to Kaitlyn. "I've never met him personally, I've always had to go through a middleman." he admitted. He looked at them closely. Kaitlyn had just jumped up the ladder if her husband was getting to do business with Mardock himself. He might have to be going through this couple from now on, if their meeting with Mardock was successful. He quickly decided that he'd better stay on their good side. "Why don't you two come join us for awhile? I think Desmond has been to Ceti Alpha, maybe he can answer any questions you have." he suggested.

Kaitlyn looked questionably at Malcolm.

He nodded and stood up. They picked up their drinks and headed over to the table.

Kaitlyn hitched up her dress and stepped over the bench and sat down, then smoothed out the dress.

Malcolm smiled and straddled the bench and pulled her body back closer to him.

Harry sipped his drink as he watched them interact with one another. Malcolm was one lucky man - if anyone else had put their hands on her like he did and pulled her back like that - she would have punched their lights out. He'd seen her do it before. He sighed softly and made the introductions around the table.

Desmond turned out to be a wealth of information about Ceti Alpha. He explained to them the largest town that all of the trading took place, and told them about the places they should avoid because of the deceptive aliens that preyed on humans.

_It's getting late_, Malcolm told her gently as he finished his drink.

She smiled softly at the men around the table, "Thank you for all of your help this evening. We'll keep you all in mind if we end up having some work become available." she promised them and stood up carefully. Malcolm offered her a hand when she stepped over the bench.

The men smiled and nodded as they stood up.

Harry shook Malcolm's hand, "Contact us if you need anything."

Malcolm nodded, "Thanks, Harry." He walked her over to the bar and settled the tab and added a generous tip. "Good night, Angus." he said as he led her out the door with his hand on her bum again.

"What time is it?" she asked softly as she nestled closer to him as the breeze picked up.

He wrapped his arm around her and hailed a cab, "2443." he stated as the cab pulled up and he opened the door for her.

She smiled softly and rubbed Malcolm's leg as he told the driver where to take them. "You did well, Harry likes you."

Malcolm sighed softly, "I'm not sure that he likes me - I think he sees me as a meal ticket if things go well with Mardock." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded and leaned back against him, "You're probably right." She was tired, _it had been a long day and they had a lot to do tomorrow._

Malcolm draped his arm over her shoulder, _We'll get back and then you can get a good night's sleep._

They arrived at the hotel and made their way up to the room.

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?" she asked as she came in and started taking off her jewelry and kicking off her heels.

"The one farthest from the door. I thought you'd want me to sleep on the couch." he admitted as he took off his jacket and hung it over the edge of a chair.

She shrugged as she headed into the bedroom. "We might as well get used to sleeping next to each other." She went to the dresser and pulled out one of the silk nightgowns Angelica had selected for her, then headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

Malcolm frowned, he guessed that she was right. He sighed tiredly and took off his shoes and socks and took off his pants and quickly put on a pair of the silk pajama pants George had packed for him. He pulled the covers down and climbed into bed. He was exhausted.

Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom with her hair braided and turned off the light and made her way to the other side of the bed and laid down.

Malcolm stretched out his arm and offered his shoulder for her to sleep on.

Kaitlyn moved over and laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed softly.

Malcolm wrapped his arm around her back, and despite his usual tendencies - he actually started to relax. "Am I going to keep you awake?" he asked softly.

"No. The humming is actually comforting." She smiled softly, "You did a really good job at being affectionate - thank you."

"I will try to do better tomorrow." he promised and rubbed her back gently. "You know, when you kissed me at the bar, I'm pretty sure the crown jewels could have been stolen right beside us and no one would have seen the theft."

She lifted her head up and smiled softly, "Too much?"

He grinned, "No. I'm just glad I was sitting down."

She laid her head back down and wrapped her arm across his waist and closed her eyes.

Malcolm cleared his throat, "Kaitlyn, you've been very honest with me - I need to tell you something."

Kaitlyn sat up and looked at him, "What?"

He frowned as he watched her, "I don't think it will come up, but I have a fear of drowning."

She patted his chest and sighed softly, "Thank you for telling me." She had been thinking the worst - like he had a real wife waiting in the wings. She laid back down, "Well, as long as we're confessing fears - I have a fear of crashing in things that fly." she admitted.

"So, the Admiral's shuttle wasn't exactly a thrill ride for you?" he sighed softly and rubbed her back gently.

"No, it wasn't - thought I was going to pass out right then and there. If it hadn't been for Ensign Mayweather's expert piloting skills, I'm pretty sure we would have died." she closed her eyes and tried to push down the fear she remembered.

Malcolm could feel her fear. He kissed the top of her head, "I read the report - he did an amazing job at piloting the shuttle. You're alive, don't re-live it. Put it in the back of your mind and squash it." he suggested.

She put the memory up and closed her eyes as she nestled closer, "Good night, Malcolm."

He smiled and closed his eyes , "Good night, Kaitlyn."

Malcolm sighed softly, _she was right - the humming was comforting._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2 and stroke3times for the reviews, and all of you that are following this story.

Reviews are much appreciated.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 3

1137 - Section 31 Facilities, Armory

Malcolm Reed went down the rows of weapons and contemplated the ones that they would use to showcase for Mardock. He had read over the reports of Ceti Alpha this morning and seriously contemplated requesting some lightweight body armor for them to wear under their clothes once they got to Ceti Alpha. Evidently, there was a group of rebels that opposed the newly elected government and they were taking to arms. Violence hadn't erupted yet, but the group was becoming more vocal. The unrest on the planet unnerved him, they already had enough to focus on.

He frowned as he went through the racks and selected the weapons with the most accuracy and firepower. Mardock liked real projectile weapons, not phase weapons. That, coupled with his penchant for bombs, gave Malcolm the distinct impression that the man liked to inflict pain in his victims - not just cause destruction.

He looked up as Kaitlyn entered. He quickly pushed aside his reservations. "Did you get to brief your unit?" he asked softly as he picked up another rifle and put it on the table. She'd changed into a brown jumpsuit like he had earlier, since they were going to be working with the weapons this afternoon.

She nodded, "I also had to go in front of the Promotion Review Board." She picked up the rifle he'd put on the table, "Why did you select this one? The AR7 has a faster firing capability."

Malcolm picked up the PADD on the table, "After reviewing some of Mardock's previous purchases, I noticed that he sometimes gets weapons that are more for distance and accuracy, not just bursts of firepower." He showed her the weapon lists he'd been going through.

She frowned, "Sniping. That would make sense for assassinations." She quickly took the weapon apart, "You know, we could probably increase the distance if we modified the barrel."

"I'm not sure that's necessary, a good sniper could use the M180 at 1000 feet without a problem." he pointed out.

"I got it to 1200 feet earlier this year, but I think it can go further." she thought about it for a moment as she looked at the chamber.

"Remember who we're talking about, I don't want him to get his hands on that type of weapon." Malcolm stated, wondering why she was even contemplating the idea of making the weapon's accuracy even deadlier.

Kaitlyn heard the infliction in his accent. His voice always fluctuated when he became more adamant. "I have no intentions of actually giving him the weapon, but we need to be able to sell him on it with a demonstration." she watched as he winced slightly. "What other types of weapons has he been focusing on?" she questioned.

They went through the rest of the list and pulled a few more weapons and decided to make modifications to seven of them.

They were finishing up when Harris stepped in to check on them.

"I see you two are busy at work." he commented.

Donovan looked at him questionably, "We'll be ready to test them in a few minutes, if you'd care for a demonstration."

Harris nodded, "I have an addition to your portfolio." he began. "The Section acquired Finley Transport and put it under Steel's Corporation." He looked at the various weapons they had out on the table. "You've selected some very unique weapons to take with you."

Malcolm looked at Harris questionably, "Why would Steel want a transport company?" he glanced at Kaitlyn when he noticed that she'd stopped putting the weapon back together.

"To make quick deliveries. You have four Warp 3 Transports, along with 42 shuttles - of which 7 of them can travel at Warp. What more could a gun runner want?" he shrugged, as if it was the most natural progression of Steel's character.

Kaitlyn finished putting the weapon together, "That will be a very good selling point to Mardock, we'd be able to deliver the weapons without using a middleman for transport." she nodded. She wondered how the Section had 'acquired' the company.

Harris nodded, "That was the thought." He watched as she looked up at him, could see the question in her eyes - but she didn't have a need to know, and he knew she wouldn't ask. "I heard your unit will be guarding the Vulcans, that will be good. I don't think the Ambassador would have agreed to it if his shuttle hadn't been blown up." he shrugged.

Malcolm frowned, it seemed to him the man was dangling bits of information before them. "Did they figure out how the bomb was put on the shuttle?"

"We put it there." Harris stated.

"What?" Kaitlyn jumped off her stool. "Stoon was killed in that explosion!" She was seriously considering decking Harris when a voice stopped her.

"I am not dead." Stoon came further into the room. The younger looking Vulcan was wearing a lightweight tunic and pants, and not the traditional Vulcan robes. "It is the illusion of my death that was necessary in order to prompt the Ambassador into accepting the guard detail. He has not heeded to the advice of his Advisors." he explained.

Harris looked at Kaitlyn as a range of emotions crossed her face, from anger all the way to annoyance. "The Ambassador's life, as well as the other Vulcans on Earth, have received an increasing amount of threats - he failed to see reason. We had to encourage him to accept the guard detail."

Kaitlyn shook her head at Stoon, "You've caused him undue grief in your supposed death." She was upset at him. How could he have logically concluded that this was the only course of action? "I would have spoken to Ambassador Soval to get him to accept the guard detail, you didn't need to blow up the shuttle." she stated.

Harris scoffed, "I don't know what kind of influence you think you have with the Ambassador, but words were not working. Stoon and I have been talking for a few months and we decided that this would be the push the Ambassador needed."

Malcolm frowned, "Where did you get the device from?" He had an uneasy feeling. _How could the man rationalize blowing up a shuttle on Starfleet's grounds? _Innocent bystanders could have been seriously injured in the explosion.

"It was part of the device from one of the explosives on the Enterprise, we had to modify it a bit - but it worked out for the job." Harris explained and watched them carefully. "We do have a slight problem that has come up with the purchase of Finley Transport."

"What's the problem?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Robert, Fin's brother runs the day-to-day business that Fin always brought in - he's the one we bought the company from, with the agreement that everyone would keep their jobs at the company. He wants the two of you to come out and meet him and tour the place before you leave." Harris stated.

"I don't see a problem with that." Malcolm crossed his arms, he could tell Harris was about to dump something huge on them.

Harris looked at Kaitlyn, "Paxton wants to meet with the new owners to ensure that his contracts will be fulfilled."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and shook her head, "I can't meet with him - you know that." she looked back up at Harris.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Kaitlyn sighed softly, "I've met with him multiple times as Donovan - I revamped the Security of his building and his Mining facilities."

"Why did you do that - do MACOs usually take on other jobs?" Malcolm questioned her.

"No, they don't. " Kaitlyn glanced at Harris, then back to Malcolm. "He's part of Terra Prime - though to what extent, we're not sure yet." she explained.

Malcolm contemplated the information, "So, you did these Security jobs to get closer to him?"

Kaitlyn nodded.

"I could go alone." Malcolm suggested.

Harris shook his head, "He's not going to allow that since we leaked that it was Kaitlyn Steel's bomb that blew up the Vulcan Ambassador's shuttle."

Kaitlyn looked down at her hands and tried to keep herself calm. This was just the kind of crap that Harris was known for - putting people in compromising situations so they had no choice, except to do what he told them to do. She frowned when a sudden thought came to her, she looked at Harris, "Are you setting me up to take the fall for all of this?" _He could easily do it_ - have her take the heat so that she had no choice but to 'defect' and work for Terra Prime. She'd refuse. She'd back out now before it came to that.

Harris chuckled, "No, but that is an interesting option."

Kaitlyn glared at him, "It's not an option - do you understand?" she demanded.

Harris didn't like her tone, "I think you need to get to our salon and get your hair dyed, then go to Angelica and have her select something for you to wear."

"Changing my hair color is not going to fool him, Harris!" she raised her voice.

Harris looked at Malcolm, then back to Kaitlyn, "Then I guess you'd better do a damn fine bit of acting - just like you did last night at the Yellow Canary - hadn't you?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Harris, "How did you know about last night - and what exactly do you know?" he questioned. He didn't like his privacy invaded, and truth be told, last night was not a walk in the park for him. He'd acted almost completely opposite of what he normally did, but that was because Kaitlyn had helped him. They had been acting to get into their roles - not to be a show for Harris. He glanced at Kaitlyn and noticed that she had her fists clenched on the table and was eyeing the weapons - _probably contemplating which one she should use on Harris_.

Harris shrugged, "I know that you two were extremely convincing." He turned his attention to Kaitlyn, "Just don't act like Donovan and you'll be fine."

Kaitlyn watched as Harris shrugged again. _Like it was that easy._ Kaitlyn looked over at Malcolm, "Are you ready to test these?" she questioned and slung a weapon over each of her shoulders, then carried one in each hand and headed out the door to the range. She sighed softly. There was no use arguing with Harris. What's done is done, she'd just need to decide how she was going to play this out. But right now, she needed to focus on testing these weapons they'd modified.

Malcolm gathered the other three modified weapons and followed her out the door. He could tell she was upset, but she'd decided to put her attention elsewhere. He still wanted to throttle Harris. He was putting Kaitlyn in a dangerous situation. If Paxton realized that Kaitlyn Steel was in fact Kaitlyn Donovan - their mission would be over. He took a deep breath as he watched Kaitlyn set the weapons down on the table near the shooting range.

They didn't really converse, Malcolm and Kaitlyn just systematically took turns and tested each weapon as Harris watched.

Kaitlyn regulated her breathing as she lay on the ground and moved her body to line up with the target. "Wind speed?" she questioned Malcolm as he kneeled beside her position.

"Three mph, from the Southwest." he stated as he watched her make a few adjustments.

She sent one shot down the range and waited.

Malcolm looked through the binoculars at the human silhouette, "Hit the throat." he relayed.

She sent another shot off.

"Head shot." Malcolm nodded.

She put the safety on and got up. She looked at Malcolm, "We could probably get a few more hundred feet, but I don't think it will be as accurate." she admitted.

He shook his head, "No use going over 1500 feet unless we're going to change the site out. This is just fine." They turned and walked back to the table and began picking up all of the weapons. He looked around the area and saw Harris heading back inside. _Guess he'd seen what he wanted_. "I think the weapons we've selected will demonstrate the possibilities to Mardock." he commented as they went inside and started packing all of the weapons into the secured crates for the trip.

Kaitlyn nodded, "He'll be impressed." she stated softly. Any other time, she'd probably be thrilled with the modifications they'd managed to make. She was still unsettled at the whole shuttle ruse, the acquired Finley Transport, and the thought of meeting Paxton as Kaitlyn Steel. "I read over the report on Ceti Alpha when I was on my way over here, what do you think about packing some lightweight body armor?"

Malcolm smiled softly, "I was thinking the same thing."

She returned his smile as she closed the crates and indicated for him to lock them with the secured code.

He quickly locked them, then patted one of the crates gently. _ Hopefully what they had chosen to showcase would be enough to get Mardock's business_. He glanced at Kaitlyn, she still looked upset.

"Did you get everything you needed to get done this morning?" she inquired.

Malcolm nodded as they headed down the corridor, "All the paperwork indicates that I'll be working on the Mars Array for a few months, and I took care of some last minute reports." He watched her as they walked, "I guess I need to read up on Finley Transport."

Kaitlyn rolled her shoulders gently, "The Communications Bureau should have everything you'll need. Why don't you go see them while I go get transformed?" she suggested.

He nodded and headed to the second floor.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn frowned as she came out of the salon over an hour later. They'd dyed her hair blond and given her a pedicure and a manicure topped off with dark red nail polish. She headed down to the Clothiers to find Angelica.

Angelica raised an eyebrow, "At least it's a golden blonde shade - it actually looks very good on you." she smiled softly. "Come along, Harris told me where you're going."

Angelica outfitted her in a white, sleeveless sheath dress and white heels, and topped it off with a pair of black sunglasses and a wide rimmed black hat. "Keep the glasses on while you're there - it will make you feel better." She went and brought back a pair of dangling black earrings and a matching necklace and put them on her. She could see Kaitlyn's apprehension. "You'll do fine."

Kaitlyn smiled softly, "What will Malcolm be wearing?"

"He came by at little while ago, George has him in a grey suit - it will complement your outfit nicely." she reassured Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn thanked Angelica for her help again, then headed out the door.

Stoon was waiting for her when she stepped into the hall, his hands gently clasped behind his back. "It was not my intention to upset you earlier." he stated.

She frowned, "I'll be fine." She started to walk down the hall.

He caught up with her, "May I speak with you?" he questioned and indicated the courtyard out the doors.

She nodded and went out first. She walked around for a few moments. She was angry at him for the deception he'd been an accomplice to. She'd spoken to him a few times when she'd been waiting to talk to Ambassador Soval about the lecture she'd given to the University students. He'd been very amiable and willing to answer her questions. She knew she'd probably asked far too personal questions about what items were taboo to talk about, but he'd answered them. She'd been taken aback on their third meeting when he'd asked her about her Commendation and her upcoming training on Mars. Though they weren't friends in the human sense, they were certainly acquaintances. She looked back at Stoon, "Why did you agree to blow up the shuttle?"

"It was a logical solution, in order to get the Ambassador to accept a MACO guard detail." Stoon replied.

She shook her head, "I want your reason, not Harris' line."

He watched her carefully, "Ambassador Soval could not be logically reasoned with - we presented to him all of the threats, and he would not waiver. He insisted that the Vulcan guards would be sufficient. I tried to tell him that Terra Prime did not think logically, therefore he needed help from humans to predict their behavior. Again, he could not be reasoned with. I know the Ambassador holds your opinion in high regard, but I do not think even you could have persuaded him."

"You didn't even let me try." Kaitlyn pointed out to him.

"No, I did not. I apologize." Stoon glanced at the door and stepped closer to her, "I have been working with Harris because my abilities have not been used by Vulcan sufficiently. I have many talents, and yet, I am the shuttle pilot. Harris will allow me to use my talents to help your people and mine at the same time." he explained.

She studied him, "That sounds like jealousy and pride. Have you been meditating regularly?" She knew that the Vulcans could slip in their emotional control if they did not meditate properly.

He raised an eyebrow, "I have been meditating. Harris did not pressure me into this course of action. I am satisfied that I will do more good in this organization than I ever would have been allowed to do for Vulcan."

"If you are okay with your current situation, then I will not worry." Kaitlyn stated.

"You need not worry." Stoon replied. "I hope that your mission is a success."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Thanks." She looked past Stoon as Harris came out into the courtyard.

Stoon bowed, then left them alone.

Harris regarded her closely, "This mission is extremely important. We need to get in good with Mardock so that we can ensure that he isn't able to supply any more weapons to Terra Prime without it going through us first. You need to convince him that you are the one to build the bombs for him. Do what you have to in order to convince him."

She watched Harris carefully, "Just what do you want me to do?"

"If he needs you to blow something up - do it."

Kaitlyn frowned, "I'm not going to allow innocent people to be hurt." Surely he didn't mean just to hand Mardock a bomb and let him do with it as he pleased.

"You will do whatever is necessary in order to make this deal go through with Mardock - do you understand?" Harris raised an eyebrow at her clenched fist, "You'd better learn to control your anger issues. Kaitlyn Green doesn't have a problem with whatever her bombs blow up - it's a profitable talent. Good luck." he turned and left her standing there.

She walked back inside and went to find Malcolm, but he found her first.

"I requisitioned the body armor and already put it in the crates." Malcolm looked over her quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Are you finished here? Do you need anything else?" she questioned.

"No, everything's ready to be transported to the ship when it arrives." he reassured her and touched her arm gently. _What's wrong?_

_We need to leave here, first. _ They headed out the facility and walked a block down the road to the main thoroughfare. Kaitlyn frowned, "He told me to do whatever was necessary, including blowing something up for Mardock."

_Now he understood why she was so angry._ "We'll just have to do what we can to keep the damage to a minimum, if it comes down to that." Malcolm tried to reassure her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You did a really good job with the shooting today, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner."

Kaitlyn smiled softly, "I don't think I was in the mood to hear it earlier. If I were a buyer of weapons, I would be impressed with what we have. You did a unique adaption to the WA9."

Malcolm grinned, "I think you're trying to flatter me."

She shrugged as a cab pulled over for them, "Possibly." They climbed in and headed to Finley Transport.

He could feel her apprehension as he put his arm around her. He assessed her new look, "The color is actually very flattering."

She tried to smile, "Still, I'm a blonde."

He touched her chin gently - they'd even covered the scar along her chin, "How long will that hold up?" he questioned.

"Only a few hours - just long enough to get through this train wreck." she sighed softly and looked out the window.

"Have you decided how you're going to act around Paxton?" Malcolm questioned.

"A bit more friendlier, I guess." she shook her head. "I'm really worried that he's going to know me as soon as I open my mouth." she admitted.

"When you've met him before, we're you always cordial with him?" Malcolm contemplated the situation.

"Of course." she looked at him questionably.

"I think you should treat him with disdain. Kaitlyn Steel thinks she is better than him, he's a waste of her time - unless he talks about her skills with explosives and weapons, then she might lighten up. If you haven't realized, when you get upset, your voice changes. Do you think you can do that?" Malcolm asked her.

She thought about it and wrapped her head around the idea, "I think I can do that." She smiled and patted his leg. "What in the world would I do without you?"

Malcolm chuckled softly, "You wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. I promise I'll be right beside you." he said as the cab stopped at the entrance of Finley Transport. He paid the fare and helped her out. He smiled as he led her inside with his hand on her back.

The young receptionist smiled softly as they stopped at her desk, "How can I help you?" she questioned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Steel to see Robert Finley." Malcolm stated as he took off his sunglasses.

The receptionist stood up quickly, "Mr. and Mrs. Steel - it's wonderful to meet you." she quickly buzzed for Robert Finley.

A few moments later, a young man came walking down the hall. He looked a lot like Fin, except his build was a bit slighter than his MACO older brother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Steel, I'm Robert Finley. I'm glad you could come before you go on your trip." he smiled brightly and shook their hands.

Malcolm nodded, "Well, we needed to come and double check all of our information on the inventory. We plan on pulling in a lot more business from this trip."

Robert nodded as he led them out to one of the hangers, "Everything we have in the inventory was in the sales agreement. Thank you again for letting everyone stay on - they've been worried since my brother died, thinking we'd have to shut down. He was the one that always sought out business for us." he admitted.

Kaitlyn nodded, "We've read over the employee evaluations, all of them seem to be doing fine - there's no reason to fire anyone." she stated as she slipped her sunglasses back on.

Malcolm looked at her curiously, she'd added a bit of a lilt to her voice, it was actually very interesting. He placed his hand on her back as they walked through the bright hanger and Robert showed them the shuttles that were in currently.

"The rest of the shuttles are all out on runs." Robert pulled out a PADD and handed it to Malcolm. "We can monitor where all of the shuttles are with this program, and if you click on the icon, it will give you the details of what they are doing." he explained. "We actually have a transport available for the two of you, as owners. I could see if the Odyssey has room for it, unfortunately I don't have a pilot that could go with you at this late a date."

Malcolm quickly clicked through the twenty-six shuttles that were currently out to get an idea of where they were and what they were doing. "We're both pilots, Robert." he stated and handed the PADD to Kaitlyn as Robert led them to a table under the patio area by the building.

Kaitlyn went through all of the information as Malcolm continued to talk to Robert Finley.

"Really? That's great. The Odyssey is a very nice cruise transport - lots of business takes place on that ship." Robert commented.

Malcolm nodded, "Like I said earlier, we hope to bring in more business."

"Well, I hope you won't become so busy that you won't be able to honor our contracts." John Paxton stated as he walked over to them. He smiled at Malcolm, "I'm John Frederick Paxton, owner of Paxton Industries." he introduced himself.

Malcolm stood up and shook Paxton's hand firmly, "Malcolm Steel, and this is my wife, Kaitlyn." he introduced them.

Kaitlyn had remained seated and watched for Paxton's reaction. _So far, everything seemed fine._ She smiled softly as Malcolm touched her shoulder gently. "Mr. Paxton, we will, of course, honor our contracts with you - as long as you don't give us reason not to."

Paxton watched as the blonde beauty crossed her legs and looked at him through her sunglasses. _Could this woman before him have really created the bomb that blew up the Vulcan shuttle? _She certainly didn't look like she did that sort of work. She looked like she'd be right at home shopping from store to store all day. He sat down in the available chair and smiled softly to her, "What kind of reasons?"

Malcolm cleared his throat, "We have a few questions about some of the items being transported." he stated.

Paxton sat back in the chair and glanced at Robert Finley. Robert didn't know some of the things he had worked out with Fin, "Robert, would you be so kind as to bring us something to drink - it's a bit warm out here."

Robert nodded quickly, "Of course." he headed inside to the main building.

Paxton looked at Malcolm Steel, "Fin and I had made arrangements to make some special deliveries, for a higher delivery fee." he explained. "Sometimes I need explosive materials delivered to my Mining facilities."

Malcolm nodded, "But not all of these deliveries are to your Mining facilities." he pointed out, then leaned forward. "Since I deal with weapons in my other business, we have no problem delivering these types of items to you - but we will expect the same higher delivery fee."

Paxton smiled, "That will be fine." They didn't beat around the bush, they got right to business. He looked over at the woman that was watching him closely, "I heard that you do a remarkable job with explosives."

She raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Paxton, I get paid well enough that I don't remember what I've done in that respect - but I'll be happy to discuss anything else about my import and export business." she gave him a small smile.

Paxton nodded. She was smooth, most people would jump at the chance to rattle off everything they'd done to prove themselves - she obviously felt confident in her abilities. He looked back at Malcolm, "I hear you're going to have a meeting with Mardock Tal. He and I do business together, hopefully everything will go well for you and we'll all be able to work together in that area of business." He smiled as Robert came out with three lemonades and set them on the table for each of them. Paxton took a slow sip, then stood up. "It was good to meet both of you before your trip." He shook Malcolm's hand as he stood up. He was surprised when the man's wife stood up and reached out her hand. Paxton grinned as he shook her hand - she had a solid handshake. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Steel."

"Likewise." she smiled softly.

"I'll walk you to your car, Mr. Paxton." Robert Finley offered.

They watched as Paxton left.

Malcolm looked at her quickly. He knew as soon as she reached out her hand to Paxton, she was going to find out what the man was thinking.

"He doesn't suspect that I'm Donovan. He's very interested in my bomb-making abilities. How did he know we were going to meet Mardock Tal?" she questioned him.

Malcolm shrugged, "Maybe Mardock told him we have a meeting - I mean, if they do that much business with each other. Paxton doesn't seem like the type of man that would just sit by, he seems like he has his hands in everything that concerns him."

Kaitlyn nodded, "That's exactly how he is."

Malcolm touched her arm gently, "Feeling better, now that that's over?" he asked her softly.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Yes, but I've got a very tense back." she admitted.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." Malcolm looked up as Robert came back to them. He shook the man's hand. "It was good meeting you, Robert. Just keep doing what you've been doing, and leave the rest to us."

Robert smiled brightly, "Yes, Mr. Steel. You two have a wonderful trip, and I'll see to it that your transport gets loaded on the Odyssey." he shook both of their hands.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Thank you, Robert." They walked outside and got a cab.

"What will we be doing tonight?" she inquired as they got in and headed back to the hotel.

"Dinner and dancing at the Osprey." he informed her.

"The Osprey has a very long waiting list." Kaitlyn pointed out to him.

Malcolm patted her knee gently, "That is the good thing about having money, you can move up the line."

Kaitlyn kissed his cheek gently, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

XXXXX

They went back to the hotel and sat at the table and went over the schematics of the Odyssey.

Kaitlyn sat back and watched Malcolm. He'd been in full blown tactical mode once they got back to the hotel. No dry humor, no affectionate touches or glances that she was getting accustomed to the past few days. She had a thought, "Malcolm, is there anyone you need to see before we leave?" she questioned him.

He chuckled, "You mean a girlfriend? No." he shook his head. "You?" he countered. He hadn't even contemplated her being in a relationship - but why wouldn't she? She was brilliant and beautiful.

She shook her head slowly, "I find that men don't stay around long if you don't put out." She got the water pitcher and refilled his glass. She looked up and found him still watching her. "It's a bit unnerving to be blindsided by thoughts of all of the other women a guy has been with." she pointed out.

Malcolm nodded slowly, "I guess that would ruin the mood." He raised an eyebrow, wondering if his mind had wandered at times.

Kaitlyn patted his hand, "You've never thought about any of them, at least you haven't broadcasted them to me. You keep your thoughts under lock and key - just like me. I've done things I don't agree with morally, but that's the nature of our work." she shrugged and stood up. She picked up her glass and put it in the sink. She turned around and found him standing just a few feet from her. She looked at him questionably when she spotted the small box in his hand, "What's that?"

"It's a Tuesday gift." he said softly and handed her the box. "It's a tradition in Britain. A gift given to show appreciation - just because its Tuesday." he shrugged slightly.

Kaitlyn smiled and opened the box. Inside was a beautifully handcrafted gold anklet. "It's beautiful, Malcolm - thank you."

He indicated for her to sit on the stool, then clasped the anklet around her right ankle. "I figured I should start lavishing you with gifts." he smiled sheepishly. "Usually the gifts aren't extravagant - sometimes it's a note, or a book, something you know they'd enjoy."

She nodded slowly and stood up beside him and rubbed his arm gently, "I'm sorry that I didn't know about this tradition - I would have gotten you something."

Malcolm shook his head, "I wanted to give you something first."

"Thank you again." she said softly and kissed his cheek gently. She moved to the table and started collecting all of the PADDs they had spread out over the table. She grinned as she started to think of items she could get for Malcolm.

XXXXX

2040 - The Osprey Diner Club

Malcolm shook his head gently as Kaitlyn brushed herself against him again, then he spun her out and brought her back. "You're incorrigible." he declared.

Kaitlyn laughed softly as she moved her hips to the beat of the music, "I like to dance, I just don't get to that often."

He grinned, "You are definitely having fun, and giving everyone else a run for their money." he glanced at the other couples that weren't near as expressive as they were being.

"They are old." she whispered as the music ended.

Malcolm pulled her closer, "I'm done for awhile. I need water." he admitted.

Kaitlyn held his hand and led him back to their table.

"You two look wonderful out there together." a man of about fifty stated as they approached the tables.

Kaitlyn smiled brightly, "Well, thank you."

The man stood up, "I'm Oliver Schultz." he introduced himself.

Malcolm shook the man's hand firmly, "I'm Malcolm Steel, and this is my wife Kaitlyn." he introduced them easily.

"The Steels that are traveling on the Odyssey?" he questioned them.

"Yes." Malcolm nodded, _how did this man know they would be travelling on the Odyssey_?

Kaitlyn could feel Malcolm's tension and squeezed his hand gently, "Mr. Schultz, how did you know we were travelling on the Odyssey?" she inquired with a soft smile.

"Oh, they just released the passenger list an hour ago - I think that's why my wife went into a nervous fit, she saw the names of some of the people travelling." he shrugged. "Would you mind if I requested for you to sit with us at dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

"That would be fine." Malcolm nodded.

Oliver Schultz said he looked forward to it and then they headed to their table and sat down.

"We have to go over the passenger list." they both said at the same time, then chuckled softly.

Kaitlyn nodded as she indicated for their waiter to come over, "First, dessert. They have a wonderful chocolate lava cake with homemade vanilla ice cream. I think we deserve a splurge because of the newly acquired transport company and the outstanding weapons we have ready to showcase." she indicated.

Malcolm smiled softly as Kaitlyn gave the order to the waiter.

"Anything else?" the waiter questioned Malcolm.

"No, we'll share." he gave Kaitlyn a smirk.

"How do you know that I'm going to share with you?" she questioned him quietly as she leaned closer to him.

He rubbed the back of her neck gently, "Because I've seen how big those desserts are and since I'm your devoted husband - you'll be nice and share."

Kaitlyn smiled and kissed him gently, "Thank you again for the anklet."

"You're welcome." Malcolm grinned.

XXXXX

2245 - Westbury Hotel

Kaitlyn came out of the bedroom as she read through the passenger lists, "Some of these people are extremely well known." She'd changed into her pajamas and sat down on the couch next to Malcolm and tucked her feet under her. "David Hammond is that new up and coming technology guru."

Malcolm nodded, "Did you see that Oliver Schultz is actually the owner of the Odyssey? We lucked out meeting him tonight." He scrolled through some more names. He smiled when he saw their listing, "Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm Steel - owners of Steel Security Industries, Finley Transportation, and Emerald Isle Antiquities."

Kaitlyn frowned, "I'm not sure I like the way that it's listed. Pretty old fashioned, listing us under your name."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying they should be listed under Mr. and Mrs. Kaitlyn Steel?" _this could end up being a very interesting conversation_. He'd always been raised with such formal traditions. His parents had always been introduced as Admiral and Mrs. Reed. He'd never really given much thought as to what his Mother thought about it. He wondered if it rankled his Mother as much as it seemed to bother Kaitlyn.

"I'm just saying that Kaitlyn Green had a successful business before she got married - don't you think she'd like a little bit of recognition for that?" she countered.

He couldn't tell if this was something Kaitlyn was adamant about herself, or just for Green. "So when you get married, how do you want to be addressed?" he asked her gently.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, then frowned slightly. "I'd prefer to be addressed by my rank, but it's irrelevant - I won't be getting married."

"Why not? Do you have something against marriage?" Malcolm looked puzzled.

Kaitlyn smiled and shook her head, "I'm a MACO and I intend to stay in for life. Female MACOs usually leave after three months of getting married, therefore I won't be getting married." she stated.

"Why do they leave after three months? I know there are male MACOs that are married." Malcolm watched her carefully as she ran her hands over the satin pillow in her lap.

She shrugged, "I guess that once a female MACO has decided to get married, they've also made the decision to start a family. I don't know and I really don't understand it - that's just what happens. I found out at my Promotion Review Board today that there are now only two female Officers, the other two turned in their resignations last week." she sighed softly and shook her head.

"Really, there's only two of you now?" Malcolm's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Who's the other Officer?"

"Major Jensen, she's actually the Administrative Officer in charge of the Lunar training facility." Kaitlyn wondered how long it was going to take for Jensen to quit, she'd been engaged to Major Phips for three years now.

Malcolm found it interesting that she was the only female Officer in charge of Ground Units. "So, how did the Review Board go?" he tried to change Kaitlyn's mood that had become clouded.

Kaitlyn smiled softly, "Colonel Kemp was in charge of the panel. He asked a bunch of tactical and deployment questions, gave me a scenario to evaluate and make recommendations. They seemed pleased. He made sure to point out to me that only five percent of the Officers that make it on the Promotion list actually get promoted the first time around." she shrugged.

"Why do they do that? I mean, why not reduce the number of Officers on the Promotion list?" he queried. It didn't make sense to put people through the needless stress of standing in front of a Review Board that you had no chance at getting the promotion.

"It's an experience, one that you can learn from. They pull everything out that you've done and lay it out in front of everyone, then you have to defend what you've done. They want to see how you will react. There are so few Officers in the MACOs to begin with, we can't afford to make a mistake and put the wrong person in charge of a unit." she pointed out. "Anyhow, I think it went as well as can be expected."

Malcolm smiled softly, "You probably impressed them to no end."

Kaitlyn shook her head as she rolled her shoulders carefully, "Doubt it, and really I've only held the billet of a Ground Unit Platoon Leader for a year, in charge of 125 MACOs - the next step up is a Ground Unit Commanding Officer, in charge of 250 MACOs. It's a big step up."

"What's the difference between a Ground Unit and another type of Unit?" he hadn't really thought about the MACO infrastructure before now.

"Ground Units are the ones to go in first and dig into a war zone, set everything up as they defend the area and the civilians. When you reach the rank of Major, you can stay in charge of a Ground Unit and gain more MACOs, or you can be selected to head a Specialized Unit. The Specialized Units are small units of MACOs that don't stay to defend the safety of the compound walls, they are tasked to go out and hit specific targets in order to quell the enemy. The other type of unit is the Administrative Unit, they keep everything in order so that we have a smooth running frontline." Kaitlyn explained as she watched Malcolm. She sat back, "I really don't like the fact that we won't have any weapons on the cruise transport." she commented.

Malcolm smiled at her rapidly changing thought process, "I know of a place - Chen Li's, perhaps we can go tomorrow morning and pick up some items that could be used as weapons." he suggested.

Kaitlyn grinned, "I've purchased a few items from Mr. Li before, we may be able to find some things there - good idea. I've also got an appointment with my doctor, I'm going to try and get us a full triage medical kit to take with us."

"Won't he get suspicious when you ask for one?" Malcolm questioned.

"He patched me up enough last month - I think he knows the kind of trouble I get into." she shrugged. "Are you going to stay up some more? I think I'm going to turn in. I need to go for a run in the morning, I missed out this morning and I'm starting to feel it." she stated as she stood up and headed into the bedroom.

Malcolm turned out the outer room lights and followed her into the bedroom. "I'll go running with you in the morning - in the park?" he suggested.

Kaitlyn nodded and crawled under the covers, "Might as well enjoy the fresh air while we've got it. I hope they have good equipment on that transport." she laid back and sighed softly.

Malcolm turned off the lamp and laid down. He pulled the covers up to his chest and stared up at the ceiling and watched the shadows dance across it. "Should be all top of the line equipment on board." He thought about everything they'd accomplished today. He turned on his side and propped himself up to look at her, "I know you were really anxious about meeting Paxton today - you did a great job, I hope you know that. I've got to work on complimenting you more." he said softly. He realized earlier that he'd been pretty introverted today.

Kaitlyn smiled slowly as she turned on her side to look at him, "I was very anxious - you're the one that kept me level headed today." she admitted and touched his face gently. "Your mental reassurances kept me from bolting." she pointed out.

Malcolm chuckled, "I don't think you'd ever run from a challenge." He laid back and offered his shoulder for her to sleep on.

She patted the silk material over his chest and sighed softly, "You complimented me enough today - don't worry about that sort of thing. Today has just proven to me that there is a lot riding on the success of this mission - if that means I have to change the way I look and be put in uncomfortable situations, I'm just going to have to do what needs to be done. I'm glad I'm on this mission with you." she smiled softly.

He touched her face. He understood what she meant. She'd effectively been told by Harris to get Mardock's trust, even if it meant innocent people would be hurt. "Just remember that the two of us are working together, we have to watch each other's backs."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow when he mentally called up a picture in his mind, "Backs, or bums?" she questioned him.

He quickly squelched his thoughts and dropped his hand from her face, "I was trying to be serious - it just popped into my mind." he apologized, embarrassed that his thoughts had drifted.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I know you were trying to be serious and I appreciate it. I will watch your back, I promise." She laid her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "At least it was my bum you thought about." she pointed out with a small smile on her lips.

"Do you want me to crawl under a rock?" he was embarrassed enough, without her goading.

She lifted her head up, "I'm not trying to goad you." she apologized quickly. "I'm flattered that you think of me like that. You're a very complex man - you intrigue me." She laid her head back down and closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his strong heartbeat.

Malcolm wondered if intriguing her was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kaitlyn patted his chest gently, "It's a good thing - now go to sleep." she directed him.

XXXXX

John Frederick Paxton looked out the window of his office to the direction of Finley Transport in the distance. He'd found his meeting with the Steels earlier to be satisfactory. He'd sent a communiqué to Mardock Tal about them, told him to test them out thoroughly. He looked up as Daniel and Josiah came in quietly. "What news have you?" he asked them.

"We have everything set up for tomorrow." Josiah stated.

"How many targets?" Paxton questioned.

"Two separate targets tomorrow." Daniel said as he indicated on his PADD the targets that had been selected.

Paxton nodded, "Has security been amped up around the Vulcans yet?"

Josiah shrugged, "Not as much as we thought it would be after the shuttle explosion."

"That will all change after the MACOs get involved." Paxton pointed out. "Drop one of the other targets and go after the Vulcans tomorrow."

Daniel looked at Josiah, then back to Paxton. "Sir, we can't drop one of the other targets - but we can add the Vulcans." _They couldn't stop what was going to happen now - even if Paxton demanded it._

Paxton nodded, "Good, report to me tomorrow." he dismissed them and looked back out the window as shuttles flew in the distance. He wondered how Steel had gotten the bomb on the Ambassador's shuttle. _That_ would be information worth paying for.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2 for the review, and to all of you that are reading this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 4

0640 - Enterprise Engine Room

Commander Trip Tucker walked around his Engine room and silently cursed as he picked up equipment that had be left lying around by the Night Crew. He'd come down to check on the progress they'd made last night and found the place in disarray. He put all of the equipment he'd picked up on the work bench.

He headed to the Captain's Dining Room to meet Archer for breakfast early this morning. They had decided to take a two day trip planet side. Archer knew of a linguist in Brazil that he wanted to persuade to be the Communications Officer on the Enterprise, and Trip had convinced him that they could use a few days scuba diving in Cozumel.

Jonathon Archer looked up at his friend as he entered the room, "What's the word?" he asked about the progress in Engineering.

"You know, the engine works just fine - I don't know why they insist on adding more stuff. They left their tools all over the place when they took off this morning." Trip shook his head and sat down at the table.

The steward quickly sat down a plate of Country Fried Steak and eggs before Trip, then left them alone.

Jonathon Archer poured the engineer a glass of orange juice and handed it to him, "So, do we need to cancel the trip so you can yell at them?" he smiled, knowing full well that Trip wouldn't back out.

Trip shook his head as he swallowed a mouth full of food, "No way - I'll just leave them a nasty note and threaten to revoke their clearances if they leave their stuff out again." He took a sip of juice, then set it down. "You know, when Reed was in charge of the Security he'd always come around and check on everything - make sure nothing was out of place. Where did he go anyway?"

Archer frowned, "He got pulled off to go work on the Mars Array for a few months - they were having some kind of problem."

Trip speared another piece of food and savored the flavors. _Damn, the cook was good_ - the food was as good as his Mom's cooking. "You know, if he's good enough to be pulled off of the security here to go put out whatever problems they've got on Mars, you should really consider him for your Tactical Officer." The Brit definitely knew his way around weapons and explosive devices and he'd kept the security of the Enterprise and the Dock Yards under tight reign while he was in charge.

Archer nodded thoughtfully. He'd been considering it, "You don't think he's too tight laced?" he questioned.

Trip watched his friend carefully, "I don't think you want someone in that position that's fool hearty or trigger happy. You need someone that's no nonsense - Reed seems to be just that." he pointed out.

"That he does." Jonathon Archer ate his toast and gazed out the window at the Dock Yard surrounding the Enterprise. He _had_ noticed that security had become more relaxed since Reed had left, and he wasn't pleased. Maybe he could meet with Admiral Forrest this morning and talk to him about his reservations on the security of the Enterprise and the Dock Yards.

XXXXX

0930 - Antony's Restaurant

Kaitlyn walked into Antony's as Malcolm held the door for her. She took a deep breath and savored the aromas that she was going to be without for awhile.

Antony looked surprised as he came out from the kitchen, "Kaitlyn, what a pleasant surprise!" he smiled brightly and hugged her tightly. "Your new hair color is pleasing." he commented.

She smiled softly and glanced at Malcolm. "Antony, this is Malcolm. Malcolm, this is Antony." she introduced them. She'd told Malcolm earlier that Antony was a family friend and suggested to him that they come here and eat breakfast.

The men shook hands and Antony quickly led them to a table. "What can I get for you today?" he asked.

"Pancakes with peanut butter on the side and a bowl of pineapple, please. Coffee to drink." Malcolm requested.

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm curiously, then turned her attention back to Antony, "My usual, please."

Antony nodded and left quickly to get their drinks.

Kaitlyn looked back at Malcolm, concern on her face.

"What?" he questioned quickly and reached for her hand.

"I thought you were allergic to pineapple?" her brows furrowed.

A slow smile spread across Malcolm's face, "You've been reading my medical records?"

Kaitlyn smiled and touched his face with her other hand, "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't know what you were allergic to?" she questioned and kissed his cheek gently.

Coffee cups shattered on the floor beside them. They had both tensed momentarily, then relaxed when they realized Antony had just dropped their cups.

Antony looked stunned and his mouth was agape. He'd heard her comment. He quickly noted the huge ring on her finger. _How could this have happened? How could she have gotten married?_ He stepped back quickly. The others were going to blame him for this, because he was supposed to keep tabs on her.

Kaitlyn jumped up when she realized that Antony was about to implode. She touched his arm gently, "Please, let me explain." she tried to calm him down.

"Let the Nexus open up and take me now." Antony quietly cursed and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel her trying to calm him down mentally. He looked up at her slowly, _who had she learned that from? _He quickly went to fetch the broom, dustpan, and mop. He efficiently took care of the broken mugs and put out the wet floor sign, then brought them two new drinks.

Kaitlyn was still standing, waiting for him. She could tell Antony was distressed. "Please let us explain."

Antony sat down in the seat across from them and watched the two carefully. His eyes widened as Malcolm rubbed Kaitlyn's shoulder, then he nudged her gently. _She didn't let people touch her, yet she had no problem with this man._

Kaitlyn sighed softly as she noted Antony's assessment. "Antony, we're on an assignment - we'll be gone for about three months." she stated.

Antony blinked slowly, "An assignment? Like the last one?" He leaned forward, "You were kidnapped last time, you were drugged, shot, and almost killed - that kind of assignment?" he questioned her in hushed tones.

Kaitlyn didn't answer the older man, she just waited for him to calm down.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Kaitlyn. He hadn't known she'd been shot. _How could he not have known?_

Antony's heart skipped a beat when a thought had come to him. "Are you going after them?" he whispered, afraid to hear her answer.

Malcolm frowned, _how much did this man know?_

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm. She heard his question and could feel his uneasiness that security protocols had been violated. "He and a few of my Mother's friends know about Terra Prime. They're the ones that gave me the database of information on them." she explained quickly.

Malcolm looked at Antony curiously, "You have been tracking them?"

Antony winced, "They are malicious." He looked at Kaitlyn, "You must be careful - they have found a drug that can wipe your memory." he frowned and shook his head. _This news was worse than her being married_. He looked at Malcolm, "You will protect her?" he questioned.

Malcolm nodded, "With my life." he promised.

Antony looked at the two of them, then sighed softly. "Okay then." He stood up and headed back to the kitchen.

Kaitlyn watched as Antony puttered around in the kitchen. She turned her attention back to Malcolm when he cleared his throat and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"How did I not know that you'd been shot?" Malcolm questioned her softly.

Kaitlyn patted his leg gently, "There's probably a lot more that you don't know about that assignment."

"Will you tell me later?" he requested.

She nodded as Antony came back and set their food down in front of them, then disappeared back into the kitchen. She closed her eyes. _She shouldn't have come_, but she'd felt compelled. While Mr. Li was helping them acquire the special items they needed for the trip earlier this morning, she'd had a flash and a feeling that she'd never see Antony again.

Malcolm frowned. He could hear her thoughts and sense her regret. Within a few moments she took a calming breath and pushed it all aside and focused on her food. "Kaitlyn. . . "

She gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine."

He nodded slowly and began to slather his pancakes with peanut butter, "Eat your breakfast." he prompted her gently.

XXXXX

1030 - Starfleet Medical

Kaitlyn Donovan headed for Doctor Phlox's office while Malcolm headed to his apartment to pick up a few items and take care of a few more things.

Doctor Phlox smiled brightly as she entered, "Lieutenant Donovan - it's so nice to see you when you're not injured."

Kaitlyn shrugged, "It has been a month - I can go for awhile without injury." she smiled softly.

He indicated for her to get on the examining table, then it finally dawned on him that she wasn't wearing her MACO uniform - she was in civilian clothes. He watched her carefully, "How can I help you today?"

"I'm going away on an assignment and I need my medicines. I would also like to know if there is a counter agent to the drug they gave me - the one that impaired my memory." she explained.

Doctor Phlox looked at her curiously, "You won't have access to medical care?"

"I will not be with my unit and I'm not sure about the medical care available." she stated.

He thought about her second request and realized she might encounter those people again that had drugged her before and that's why she was asking for a counter agent. He frowned, _why would she put herself into such a position?_ Then he remembered that she was the type of person that went after the bad people in the world. He went to his computer, "There is not a counter agent, but there is a way to build up a reserve immunity to it, partially." he came back over to her with a hypo spray and released it into her neck. "You should have a dose of this each week. How long will you be gone?"

"Probably three months." she said as she rubbed her neck gently. She quickly reached out when she felt like she was falling off the table.

Doctor Phlox put a steadying hand on her, "Dizzy?"

"Just slightly." she admitted.

He went to his small refrigerator and brought her back a small container of orange juice.

She drank the juice and nodded her thanks as she felt her equilibrium retuning to normal.

"I suggest you have juice nearby when you take the injection. Each hypo spray has four doses." Phlox looked at her carefully, "Don't double the dosage to try and counter the effects if you've been injected with that drug - it doesn't work that way and it could actually kill you." he sighed softly. "When you get back from this assignment, I'll need to do an analysis to make sure it is not doing more harm than good. If you start to find yourself having a hard time remembering things - stop taking it." He frowned, "Will you be alone on this assignment?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, "No, I have someone coming with me." She looked at the doctor carefully, "I'd also like to request a complete triage medical kit."

Doctor Phlox blinked at her request - _why in the world would she need one? _

Kaitlyn saw that he was about to protest, "Doctor, I'm asking because depending on the type of injury, we may not be able to go to any medical facilities without raising suspicion." she tried to get him to understand her reasoning. "I am a certified field medic."

Doctor Phlox nodded slowly, "Do you know how to use all of the equipment in it?" he asked as he went to one of his lower cabinets and pulled out the large case and set it on the examining table as she got down and stood beside him.

"All but two of the items, if you could show me." she requested.

Phlox nodded as she pulled out the two items in question. He seriously hoped she'd never have to use them. He quickly demonstrated how they could be used. He glanced at her slowly, "What types of injuries are you expecting?"

Kaitlyn turned to the Denobulan doctor, "Wounds from projectiles." She watched as the man frowned again.

He went to one of his other cabinets and pulled out a few jars, "After you have taken care of the wounds, place this purple gel on it liberally every six hours for two days. If the tissue becomes warm, or the patient develops a fever, discontinue the purple gel and put this blue gel on it every two hours." He placed the gels in the large kit, then went to collect all of her medicines. He packed the case up and shut it, "The medical scanner in there will help you diagnose the problem and walk you through the steps for treatment." he explained.

"Thank you, Doctor Phlox - for everything." she smiled softly and slung the kit's strap on her shoulder.

Phlox nodded, "Come back and see me when you return." he requested.

"I will." she promised, then headed out. She felt her PADD vibrate and read the incoming message. She frowned at the orders to come to Admiral Forrest's office immediately. She only had a few more hours before she and Malcolm were taking the shuttle up to the cruise transport. She quickly headed for Admiral Forrest's office.

She could hear a raised voice as she approached Forrest's office.

"Damn it, Max - stuff is slipping through the cracks up there!"

"I'm sorry, Jon - I can't get Reed pulled back to security on the Dock Yards, his temporary assignment to the Mars Array is above my pay grade to change. We will find another alternative." Admiral Forrest stated calmly.

She waited quietly in the outer room and wondered where Forrest's Aide was? She knew the Admiral had already ditched the security guards a few weeks ago - much to her disappointment. She certainly didn't think that Terra Prime had stopped targeting him.

She saw Captain Archer pace back and forth in the Admiral's office, then he looked up and noticed her.

Archer came to the door and waved her in, "What about Lieutenant Donovan? She could run the Security." he suggested.

Admiral Maxwell Forrest frowned, "Unfortunately, Lieutenant Donovan is also being deployed for specialized training - hence the reason Ambassador Soval has been giving me a migraine all day."

Archer scowled, "And there's no way for you to delay your training?" he questioned her.

Lieutenant Donovan shook her head, "No, I leave in two hours."

Jonathon Archer realized her appearance. The blonde hair, the navy business suit she was wearing, the fingernail polish, the lipstick, and the heavy duty medical kit. "Where are you going?"

"I am not at liberty to say, Captain." She turned to Admiral Forrest, "If you'd like my opinion, I'd recommend Commander Morrison to head the security on the Dock Yards." she stated.

Archer remembered that she had found out the name of the Weapon Supplier. He stepped closer to her, "Are you going after them?" he questioned her softly and watched her carefully.

Kaitlyn Donovan gazed at Archer for a few moments, then stepped away from him and moved closer to Admiral Forrest, "Sir, I really shouldn't be here now."

Maxwell Forrest nodded, "I apologize for delaying you, but as soon as Ambassador Soval found out you weren't going to be with your MACO unit to guard him - he refused them." he shook his head and crossed his arms. "Can you go by and talk some sense into him before you leave?" he requested.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist and calculated that she could probably make the time, if she left now and Ambassador Soval didn't drag things out too much. She nodded, "If I leave now."

Jonathon Archer noted the huge rock on her ring finger, "You won't be going alone? You will have someone with you - right?" he questioned her, realizing that this assignment was way beyond the duty of a regular MACO.

"I have someone coming with me." she nodded, then looked at Admiral Forrest to be excused. She realized he had something else to tell her. "Sir?"

"Your father is on his way. Evidently he got a call from a family friend this morning." Forrest frowned.

Kaitlyn Donovan shook her head, "Tell him to go back to New Zealand."

Maxwell Forrest frowned, his long time friend, and her father, Allen Donovan had been quite upset when he'd gotten a hold of him and demanded to know what was going on and why she was being sent off an another mission. "He's not going to turn back around."

_She didn't have time for this._ "Admiral, the ship I'm leaving on won't wait. The mission I'm going on won't wait. If I don't go, it won't matter who you have for security on the Dock Yard because they will find a way to destroy it." She took a calming breath and looked at the Admiral that she had protected with her life a month ago. "I can either talk to Ambassador Soval, or my father - but I can't do both and I've got to leave now." she stated firmly.

Admiral Forrest nodded, "Go speak to Ambassador Soval, I'll inform them you're coming. Kaitlyn, thank you and be careful."

She nodded to him, then Archer and quickly left the building. She got in the cab and sent a message to Malcolm that she was being delayed and that she'd explain as soon as she got back to the hotel and told him to expect her within an hour. She put the PADD up and closed her eyes tightly. She imagined her father was upset, especially if Antony had told him what had happened on her last mission. She opened her eyes as they arrived at the Vulcan Compound.

She frowned as she walked up to the gates and realized that she had absolutely no credentials on her that said she was Donovan, everything she had said Kaitlyn Steel.

"Identification?" the Vulcan guard requested.

"I have an appointment with Ambassador Soval." she stated. She looked past them as Sub Commander T'Pol walked to the gates and ordered the guards to let her in.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Thank you, Sub Commander."

The Vulcan woman nodded and looked at her hair curiously, "You have changed your hair color." she stated as they walked up the steps.

They stopped inside at the Security desk where Kaitlyn dropped off the medical kit. Sub Commander T'Pol then led her outside to the garden and down the path.

"The Ambassador was displeased when he found out you would not be leading your unit to assist in guarding him." the Vulcan stated.

"To be expected, though my Unit is highly trained and will protect him and all of the Vulcans here with their lives. He should not be worried." Kaitlyn explained.

"Worry is an emotion. Your Unit is effective because of your leadership. If _you_ are not there to lead them, they will not be as effective." T'Pol pointed out to the human female.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I understand your argument, but it is flawed." She watched as the Vulcan female's nostrils flared. "Sub Commander, as much as I find it agreeable to talk to you - I came here to speak with Ambassador Soval. I am on a very tight timeline." She thought the Vulcan female was actually going to give an emotional retort, if the Ambassador had not shown up at that moment.

Ambassador Soval dismissed Sub Commander T'Pol, then watched as Kaitlyn raised her hand in the Vulcan salute.

"It is pleasing to see you before I had to leave, Ambassador." she stated.

He returned the salute and indicated for her to sit down at the table. He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Are you sure that you are pleased to see me? _ I_ am displeased with you." he pointed out as he poured her cup of tea, then his.

Kaitlyn shrugged slightly, "Your displeasure in this instance is unavoidable if you expect me to lead my Unit while they are guarding you."

Soval watched her carefully, "I have declined their assistance." he sipped his tea.

"You are being stubborn, Ambassador." she pointed out. "I have enjoyed our discussions and I was hoping that we would be able to continue them after I return. That might not be possible, if you do not allow my Unit to help protect you." She watched him carefully, then stood up. "I have said what I came to say, I hope I will see you again." she turned and left.

Ambassador Soval watched, stunned, as Lieutenant Donovan left without giving him a parting Vulcan salute. She always took great care not to insult Vulcan traditions, but she was upset at him. He steepled his fingers and took a deep breath, then expelled it slowly. She was right, _he was being stubborn_. It was logical for him to accept the MACOs assistance. He went inside and had Sub Commander T'Pol communiqué Admiral Forrest to tell him to send the MACOs. He looked out to the garden. Soval knew that she was going on a mission to track down the weapon supplier of Terra Prime. Undoubtedly the mission was dangerous, but at least she would have someone accompanying her. _Hope_ was a human expression, but he _hoped_ he'd see her again.

XXXXX

1147 - Westbury Hotel

Kaitlyn came in to the hotel room quickly, "I'm sorry I'm running late." she apologized as soon as she shut the door.

Malcolm stood up from the couch and came over to the table as she sat the large medical kit down. "That is quite a huge kit." he opened it up and peered inside. He opened the container of purple gel and his nose crinkled at the obnoxious odor, he quickly closed it. "What in the world is that for?"

She quickly explained the gels, and her injection that should help her build up a slight immunity to the drug that wiped her memories. "Do you know how to use everything in here?"

He shook his head, "No, but you can show me later." He grabbed a bag of hypos that he'd picked up from his doctor for the trip and put them in the medical kit, then closed it. "We've got an hour before we have to be to the transport - do you want to get lunch?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Did everything get transported?" she questioned as he put his suit jacket on.

"About an hour ago. They confirmed that it all arrived." He quickly took a look around the hotel suite to make sure they hadn't left anything behind. He came back and slung the bag over his shoulder and held the door open for her.

They dropped the key cards off at the front desk to confirm their check out, then headed to a soup and salad shop down the street. They placed their orders, then got a table in the back.

"So, what delayed you?" Malcolm questioned as he sipped his water.

"My visit to my doctor only took about thirty minutes, but then I got a message to come to Admiral Forrest's office. Guess who was there wanting your return to Dock Yard Security?" she smiled softly.

Malcolm's brow furrowed, "Who?"

"Captain Archer. He wants you back there, said things had been slipping since you'd been gone." she explained.

"What's happened?" he sat up, worried. The Security teams had specific protocols to follow, if they followed them, nothing should be amiss.

"I didn't ask." Kaitlyn shrugged, "The reason Admiral Forrest had called me in was because Ambassador Soval was refusing my Units' help since I wasn't going to lead them. Forrest wanted me to go and talk to him." she sighed.

Malcolm looked at her curiously, "Did you speak to the Ambassador?"

She nodded, "I think I succeeded." She thanked the waitress as she set their food down at the table.

He watched as she dipped her spoon into the broccoli and cheese soup and blew on it gently, "How did you persuade him to accept your MACOs?"

She swallowed and wiped her mouth gently with the napkin, "I told him he was being stubborn."

He looked at her flabbergasted, "You told the Vulcan Ambassador he was being stubborn?" He didn't know anyone who would say that to the Vulcan Ambassador. He didn't even think that Admiral Forrest would say it. "I'm surprised they didn't lock you up for being insubordinate." he shook his head in disbelief. "Why?" he questioned her.

She raised her eyebrow, "Because I was right." She touched Malcolm's arm and realized what he really wanted to know is why did she think she could talk to him that way. "I've been studying Vulcans since I was six. I know their language, their customs, and their teachings. They don't intimidate me and I can argue with them logically." She took a sip of water and sighed softly. "After I was kidnapped, when my memories were wiped, Ambassador Soval offered to help me meditate so that I could remember."

"You did remember." Malcolm looked thoughtful, "So, is that why he holds your opinion in high regard - because he meditated with you?"

"I don't think so, I'm sure he has his reasons." she went back to eating her soup.

Malcolm picked up his sandwich and ate quietly. He was sure there was more about Ambassador Soval that she wasn't saying, but he didn't see that it really mattered at the moment.

She frowned and pulled out her PADD as a message came in. She read the message and scowled. It was from Admiral Forrest. He relayed that her father was in his office, demanding to talk to her. She sat the PADD down on the table. She tried to think of what she should reply.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"My father. In the midst of all of this other stuff going on this morning, Admiral Forrest informed me that my father was flying in from New Zealand. Evidently, Antony told him about my last mission and that I was leaving on another one." Kaitlyn picked up the PADD and typed in her response, then turned the PADD off and put it up in her bag.

"Do you need to speak to him?" he questioned as he looked at his watch. They had thirty minutes before they had to be at the transport.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "No. I risked enough by going to Admiral Forrest's office and the Vulcan Compound. It's time to focus on our mission and not be distracted by everything else going on here."

XXXXX

1217 - Admiral Forrest's office

Maxwell Forrest sat in his desk chair and watched Allen Donovan pace in front of his desk. His PADD vibrated that it had a message and he quickly read it.

_Tell my father that I love him and for him to go back to New Zealand. ~ Kaitlyn_

Forrest handed the PADD over to his friend and watched him read it.

Allen Donovan sank down in the chair and handed the PADD back, "She's really not going to see me before she leaves." he frowned.

Maxwell Forrest stood up, "Let's go get lunch." he suggested.

XXXXX

1227 - Antony's Restaurant

Antony quickly came over to Allen Donovan as the man came in with the Starfleet Admiral. He quickly led them to a table. "Did you get to speak to her?" he questioned.

Allen Donovan shook his head and frowned, "No." He glanced at Max, "Admiral Maxwell Forrest, this is Antony."

Max shook the man's hand.

Antony looked at him carefully, "You're the Admiral that Kaitlyn was guarding last month. She cared about your safety a great deal - even putting her own life in danger to protect you." he stated.

Max nodded, "I wouldn't be here if she hadn't done such a great job."

Allen glanced at Antony, "Did you get a hold of the others?" He knew his wife's friends were a tight knit bunch, and that they were protective of Kaitlyn.

"I got a hold of Martus and Tolian, I had to leave a message for Guinan. They were not pleased. We had just got through talking to her last month about being cautious around these Terra Prime people." Antony explained. He took their orders, then headed to the kitchen.

XXXXX

1230 - The Odyssey Cruise Transport

Malcolm led Kaitlyn with his hand at the small of her back as they entered the cruise liner from the airlock. They were immediately greeted by a young Asian woman dressed in the cruise transport's navy uniform.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Steel. I'm Timai, your Chala. If you will follow me, I will take you to your State room. I hope your flight was well." she smiled softly. She led them to the lift and selected the seventh floor. She handed each of them a key card to their State room.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Everything went well, thank you."

Timai led them down the corridor to the last door on the right. "We hope you will find this State room satisfactory - it is one of our best designs." She slid the card in the reader and the ornate double doors slid open. She moved aside and had them enter first.

Kaitlyn took in the enormity of the living area directly in front of them that held two plush couches that faced each other. There was a fireplace and a large screen monitor above the mantel. She turned to the right and saw the large table for eight and the full service bar. The room was definitely masculine with the deep red color scheme and the dark woods.

"This State room has an extra half bath in this compartment area, so that your guest do not have to enter your bedroom. Please, follow me." Timai waved for them to come to the double frosted glass doors on the other side of the room. She slid the doors open to reveal the massive bedroom.

Malcolm set down the medical kit on the bench at the end of the king size bed. This room was decorated in coastal blue colors, very calming - as opposed to the front room's power business vibes. They actually had a large window that looked out into space. _Nice_. He went to the Master bath and smiled at the huge tub and the separate large shower. _The bathroom was bigger than his first apartment_. He came out and saw Kaitlyn and Timai disappear into another room. He followed them to the door and grinned at the dressing room lined with all of Kaitlyn's clothes already hung up.

"I've already unpacked all of your clothes." Timai explained as they came back out. "Mr. Steel, your dressing room is through this door." She opened the door further down the wall that held all of his clothes. I received and have reviewed both of your data PADDs for your clothing, I will make sure that each item is ready at the prescribed time." she assured them. She walked them to another door along the wall, "Mrs. Steel, all of your jewelry is in here." she explained as she opened the door to reveal the shelving unit.

Kaitlyn opened a few of the drawers and nodded.

Timai indicated the large drawer at the bottom of the shelving unit, "This is a special safe that you may put your business information in. Just select a new code to activate it. Only the two of you will have access to it." she closed the door and smiled at them softly. "Would you like for me to get you a drink from the bar?" she questioned them.

Malcolm smiled as he walked back to the front room and headed to the bar to see what was available. It was very well stocked, not only with a wide range of alcohol, but also other beverages. "No, I think I can handle it." he smiled as he got two bottled waters out of the fridge and handed on to Kaitlyn.

"Very well." she walked over to one of the small monitors on the wall. "This monitor will allow you to contact me, or any of the guests on the ship. It also has the menus available for breakfast and lunch that you can select up to twenty-four hours ahead of time. If you will be entertaining guests, I will be happy to help arrange the menu and even arrange a bartender, if needed. If your Stateroom is not big enough, we also have three other rooms available, of varying size, that I can help you secure."

"Do many people do business in their Staterooms around lunch?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Yes, Ma'am. Many start their meetings with lunch, then do business. We will be departing at 1700 and dinner will be served at 1800 - I believe Mr. Schultz has invited you to dine with him at his table tonight. Would you like for me to make any spa appointments for you before dinner?" Timai asked them.

"No, I think we'll just look around the ship." Kaitlyn stated.

"I will return and have everything laid out for you this evening by 1700. If you need anything, or have any questions, please page me on the monitor." she smiled softly, then left.

Kaitlyn smiled at Malcolm, "Pretty nice." she admitted.

He grinned, "Definitely." He finished his water and tossed the bottle in the recycler. "You want to go look around?" he offered his arm to her.

Kaitlyn sealed her water and put it back in the fridge, "Let's go."

XXXXX

1250 - Vulcan Compound

Major Hayes walked beside Ambassador Soval through the garden as they went over the details to secure the perimeter of the Compound.

Ambassador Soval looked at the PADD the Major had handed him. "You said that Lieutenant Donovan detailed all of this out?" he questioned the MACO.

"Yes, Ambassador. She sent me this yesterday, to make sure everything was taken into account to ensure that you and the rest of the Vulcans would be safe." Major Hayes nodded. He looked back at Corporals Buchannan and Tinner as they surveyed the area. He turned his attention back to the Ambassador, "I wish to thank you for allowing us to keep our weapons on us while we are in the Compound."

Ambassador Soval tilted his head slightly, "It is logical for you to have your weapons with you when you are protecting us." he stated. He heard a high pitched whine of an engine.

Major Hayes looked up at the sky and noted a shuttle sweeping over the Compound and two objects dropped to the ground. "Grenades!" he yelled as he unceremoniously grabbed the Vulcan Ambassador by the shoulders and started propelling him away from the grenades. The explosion slammed the two of them to the ground.

XXXXX

Antony's Restaurant

Admiral Maxwell Forrest paid for his part of the bill and stood up, "I need to head back to the office. Want to come by later and we can go out to dinner?" he asked Allen Donovan.

Allen nodded, "Great. I'm going to stay here and talk to Antony for awhile longer. I'll be at your office at 1700." He stood up and shook his friend's hand.

Max waved to Antony as the man was busy taking dishes to the back.

The older man smiled brightly, "Come back again sometime, Admiral."

Maxwell Forrest started walking down the sidewalk to the street to catch a cab when the restaurant exploded behind him and knocked him out when his head hit the sidewalk.

XXXXX

University Office of Professor Martus

Martus sat back in his chair as he fingered Kaitlyn's college graduation photo. He had talked to her last week when she had gotten back from training on Mars and she hadn't mentioned going on another assignment, so this must have been a new development. Antony had been frantic when he had called him this morning and told him she was leaving this afternoon. He had suggested that Antony get a hold of Allen, _maybe her father could talk some sense into her_. Kaitlyn was good at protecting people, but Terra Prime had proven to be tenacious.

He looked up as his door opened. He smiled at his grad student, "How can I help you, Sarah?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you have a few minutes to look over a few pages of my study?" the young woman smiled softly at her professor.

"Of course, come in." Martus indicated for her to take a set in the chair across his desk. His monitor beeped with an incoming message and he quickly clicked on the icon. The monitor buzzed, then started to beep faster. His desk exploded and sent his body into the shelves lining his office.

XXXXX

TBC

Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2 for the review, and to all of you that are reading this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 5

Antony's Restaurant

Admiral Maxwell Forrest sat up slowly. The San Francisco Medical Emergency Medics were helping him get to a nearby bench so they could take a look at his injuries. He looked back at the smoldering building that was being doused with water to put out the flames. "There are people inside - at least nine." he told them quickly.

One of the Medics nodded, "Yes, Sir. They pulled out five people that were severely injured, they're on their way to the hospital." The man was cleaning the gash on his forehead.

Forrest winced, "Which hospital?" he asked as he pulled out his communicator, but he couldn't quite get it to open.

"Saint Mary's." the other Medic replied as he tried to help the Admiral take off his jacket.

"I'll be fine - leave me alone." Maxwell Forrest growled.

"Sir, your back has been burned. We need to take the jacket off." the Medic insisted.

Forrest frowned, he hadn't even realized. Now that they had pointed it out, he started to feel nauseous. "Send me to Starfleet Medical." was the last thing he remembered saying.

XXXXX

Vulcan Compound

Major Hayes got up and went to Ambassador Soval quickly, "Are you okay, Ambassador?" he questioned.

The Vulcan Ambassador sat up, "Yes, I believe I just have a few scrapes." he stood up slowly and smoothed out his robes. "It is most fortuitous that you pushed me to the far wall."

The MACO Major nodded, "I'm sorry if I broke protocol by grabbing you and pushing you, but I thought it was necessary." he apologized.

"No apology is needed, Major Hayes." he looked back to where they were standing. "We must determine the status of everyone else on the Compound." he advised.

They quickly walked back and found Corporals Buchannan and Tinner already surveying the damage.

Major Hayes looked up, "We're going to have to secure the air space and put up a no fly zone." he stated.

Ambassador Soval clasped his hands behind his back gently, "Lieutenant Donovan had suggested that last month." He hadn't thought it was necessary at the time. Two of his Aides quickly came over to him and called for the Doctor.

Major Hayes nodded, "Her suggestions are usually right on the money." He touched his communication implant and stepped a few feet away from the Ambassador and began relaying the situation to MACO Command.

Corporal Buchannan came over to the Ambassador, "Let's get you inside, Ambassador - that way your doctor can check you out, Sir." he suggested.

Ambassador Soval nodded and headed inside.

XXXXX

Office of Professor Martus

Commander Derek Williams made his way to the University. He'd gotten a call from the Dean and was informed about the bomb in Professor Martus' office.

The University Dean met him outside Martus' office, "Commander, I'm Dean Strauss." He shook the younger man's hand. "I know this may be unusual, but Martus had told me last month that if anything happened to him, I was supposed to contact Lieutenant Kaitlyn Donovan, and that if I couldn't reach her - I was to contact you." He handed the Commander a thick envelope.

Williams nodded, "Thank you. Do they know what happened?" he questioned.

"They are not sure how the bomb was detonated yet. San Francisco Police are working on it right now. I'm afraid Professor Martus and the student in his office did not survive." Strauss frowned.

Williams looked up quickly, he'd thought a bomb had just gone off - not that the Professor had been killed. He immediately thought of Kaitlyn and wondered how she'd take the news. "You said you couldn't get a hold of Lieutenant Donovan?"

Strauss shook his head, "MACO Headquarters said she was away for training and would not be back for a few months."

Derek Williams frowned, he knew that Admiral Forrest said he was going to see her earlier this morning.

Strauss watched as the man frowned, "Do you mind me asking how you knew Professor Martus?"

"He was helping Starfleet gather some information." Williams said softly and looked at the large envelope in his hands. He looked up as a San Francisco Detective came out of Martus' office.

"I'm Detective Fosk, you are?"

"Commander Derek Williams." he introduced himself as he shook the man's hand.

"Well, Commander, do you know anyone that has a grudge against Professor Martus?" the detective asked.

Williams watched the detective carefully, wondering if he could trust the man.

"Look, Commander - I've got to leave here and get to another bombing site, I don't have time to dally." the Detective stated.

"Another bomb?" Williams' brow furrowed.

"At Antony's Restaurant - Commander?" he watched as the man's face paled.

Williams quickly snapped out of it, "Detective, these two bombings may be related. I'll explain on the way." He pulled out his communicator and tried to reach Admiral Forrest as they headed out the building.

"Hello?" came a hesitant query on the other end.

"This is Commander Williams, I'm trying to reach Admiral Forrest - who is this?" he questioned.

"Commander, this is Doctor Phlox. Admiral Forrest is unconscious at the moment, he was injured by a bomb at a restaurant and they brought him here. I have treated his burns, but he will probably not be awake for another few hours." Dr. Phlox stated.

"Thank you, Doctor Phlox. I'll be there later." Williams ended the call and tried to get a hold of Captain Gardner. He didn't quite know what to think about the man, but Lieutenant Donovan said he could be trusted.

"Gardner." the man barked from the other end.

Williams quickly explained what had happened at Professor Martus' office, and Antony's restaurant, then the fact that both men knew Donovan and they knew about Terra Prime.

Gardner sighed, "Williams, Donovan's father was there at the restaurant too - he was taken to Saint Mary's hospital. That's not all, the Vulcan Compound had two grenades blow up in their garden area - dropped from a low flying shuttle."

"Was anyone injured?" Williams asked quickly.

"Ambassador Soval and a some MACOs got a few bumps and bruises. Look, I'll talk to Admiral Davis and see if we can take over the investigations from SFPD." Gardner quickly picked up his PADD and cleared his desk off. "Did you get a hold of Kaitlyn?" he questioned.

"They said she's on a training mission and won't be back for a few months." Derek Williams frowned when Gardner said Kaitlyn's name in such a familiar tone.

"I'll call General Casey and see what I can find out. Where are you right now?" Gardner asked as he walked down the corridors of Starfleet Headquarters.

"At the University, but I'm going with the Detective to Antony's." Williams relayed.

"Good. Stay at the restaurant until I get back to you. Gardner out." he ordered, then knocked on Admiral Davis' door.

XXXXX

1330 - The Odyssey

Kaitlyn Donovan walked into the Observation Lounge and stood by the huge windows that allowed the guests to see the forward view of the ship. It was quiet and peaceful at the moment, but she was sure it would be busy at nights when the bar opened.

"Mrs. Steel, do you like the view?" Oliver Schultz questioned as he walked over to her.

She smiled softly, "Yes, I do. I love to travel in space."

Schultz nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, what transport do you usually take?"

"Actually, I usually pilot myself." she admitted.

Oliver Schultz grinned, "You pilot? No wonder you bought Finley Transport."

"That, and it makes more profitable sense to transport our merchandise ourselves, rather than have to pay someone else." she nodded.

Schultz stroked his chin gently, "You know, we have to pay outside companies for all of the shuttles that transport our guests at all of the ports we disembark at."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "You should consider purchasing your own shuttles."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't know what I was getting into."

Kaitlyn tilted her head slightly, "Well, it's silly not to find out whether or not it would be profitable for you. I could run some numbers, so you could put your mind at ease." she offered.

"I don't want to be a bother." Schultz smiled softly.

"Mr. Schultz, I'm a business woman - it's not a bother." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Steel. Would you like to see the bridge?"

"That would be wonderful." she smiled.

Oliver Schultz led her up to the Bridge of the Odyssey. "I hear one of your other businesses is Security." he commented.

"And the weapons that enforce that security." she nodded as they stepped onto the Bridge.

The Captain, Executive Officer, as well as the Helm, Communication, Security Officer looked up to see who had entered the Bridge.

The Captain, Karl Dawes, walked over to them and smiled. He shook Mr. Schultz's hand, "Glad you could take this voyage with us, Sir."

Schultz nodded, "Wife wanted to get away for awhile. Captain Dawes, this is Mrs. Kaitlyn Steel." he introduced the two.

Kaitlyn smiled softly as Dawes shook her hand and he wondered why Schultz was bringing her up to the Bridge that was off limits to passengers. "Nice to meet you, Captain."

Oliver Schultz noticed the Captain's questioning looks. "Mrs. Steel runs a Security business. I wanted to ask her opinion before we launched."

"Of course, Mr. Schultz." Dawes nodded and led them to the Security Officer. "This is Mr. Osbourne, the Chief of Security." he introduced.

Mr. Osbourne quickly explained the Security System the ship had in place.

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, "You have a very well placed security system, Mr. Schultz - every area in the ship is monitored. Though, I must say I don't appreciate being watched in my State room." she frowned.

Osbourne stepped in, "We never watch the feeds from the State rooms unless something happens, then we only watch the timeframes needed." he promised. "It is for the safety of our guests and their possessions. I'm sure your wardrobe and jewelry are valuable." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I understand. But, you realize that anyone with a bit of knowledge could tap into your system and watch whatever they wanted?" she questioned them.

Schultz shook his head, "No, I was promised this was a top of the line system."

She smiled softly, "Would you like to test it? Do you have a PADD?"

Schultz handed her his, "I'm afraid it doesn't do too much."

Kaitlyn chuckled, "_You_ may not have it do much, but it _is_ capable of doing a lot." She quickly turned on its' ethernet access to see what systems were available. She smiled softly as she quickly went through the access to the ship's security and within a few minutes, she brought up the camera of them standing on the bridge. She handed the PADD back to Schultz. "You really need to make your password harder to break."

He was flabbergasted, "How in the world?" he showed the PADD to Osbourne.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "If you'd like, I can shut down the remote access to these feeds." she offered.

Schultz nodded and Osbourne pulled up the security program on the terminal.

Kaitlyn clicked through a few icons, "It's really as simple as clicking on the box to _not_ allow access." she clicked on the box. "By chance, does the person that installed this program travel on the ship a lot?"

Schultz nodded, "He does."

Kaitlyn sighed, "An honest programmer would have not kept the remote access open. I hope he hasn't been using this access to make a profit." she shrugged. "Perhaps it was just an over site." She quickly changed the password. "I'd be wary if anyone tries to gain access to this terminal - I changed your password." She quickly wrote it down on a slip of paper and showed it to Schultz.

He reached for the paper.

"No, memorize it." she instructed.

"How am I going to remember those numbers - they're meaningless to me." Schultz frowned.

Kaitlyn smiled softly and whispered in his ear what the numbers represented. She stepped back, "Will you forget them now?"

Oliver Schultz was wide-eyed and shook his head no.

"When you change the password, it should represent something that's not obvious to anyone." she stated.

Schultz nodded, "Thank you for your help. Will anyone be able to gain access to the video feeds now?" he questioned her.

"Not unless they physically tap into your wiring - which I believe is right up there." Kaitlyn pointed to the ceiling space above them.

"You've given me a lot to think about, Mrs. Steel. I'm glad you and your husband will be dining at my table tonight." he smiled softly.

XXXXX

1500 - Steel's State room

Malcolm looked up from the PADD he was reading when the doors opened. "Where've you been? I thought you were just going to go looking around for a little while." he raised an eyebrow at Kaitlyn as she came in.

She could tell he was miffed. Kaitlyn came over and sat down on the couch beside him. "I did. I ran into Mr. Schultz." she stretched out on the couch and proceeded to tell him what had happened.

Malcolm sighed, "How can I stay mad at you when you've probably just gotten us a client?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn shrugged and smiled softly, "So, what did you do while I was working?"

"I was checking out the layout of the place and trying to figure out what in the world we could do to occupy our time whilst we're on this ship." he handed her the PADD. "They've got things going on and scheduled all hours of the day." Malcolm grinned as he glanced at Kaitlyn, "I was accosted by a very interesting woman named Abigail Fitzpatrick."

Kaitlyn sat up and looked at him questionably, "What do you mean - accosted?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back, "She ran her hand over my backside and asked if I already had a table to sit at for dinner this evening."

Kaitlyn moved over and sat on his lap, to which his eyes popped open in surprise. She touched his lips with her finger and spoke softly, "Mrs. Steel doesn't appreciate other women touching her husband - you're off limits." she pointed out to him.

Malcolm smiled softly, "I did promptly tell her that my wife and I were dining with Mr. Schultz."

"What did she say to that?" Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes, thinking that a woman that brazen wouldn't just go away.

"She shrugged and told me if I got bored, to come find her." Malcolm frowned. He could feel Kaitlyn's anger bubbling under the surface.

"The audacity!" she seethed and moved to get up.

Malcolm held her still, "That goes for you too. No other man gets to put his paws on you." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn smiled softly as she felt a tinge of jealousy course through him, "Don't worry dear. Any other man that tries to grab my ass will be promptly knocked out." she kissed his cheek, then got up and headed to the fridge to retrieve her open water bottle.

XXXXX

1800 - Steel's State room

Malcolm adjusted his black tie, then put on his white dinner jacket. He smoothed the jacket over his black pants and gave himself another look in the mirror. He did look rather dashing, if he did say do himself. He came out of his dressing room as Timai was quickly clipping part of Kaitlyn's hair up.

Kaitlyn smiled as she looked at Malcolm through the reflection in the mirror, "You look very nice." She quickly put her dangling diamond earrings on.

Timai fastened the necklace around her neck and smiled, "Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Steel." she quickly left them alone.

Malcolm smiled as Kaitlyn stood up and he got a good look at the dress she was wearing. The black velvet skirt of the dress fell right at her knees and the white sequined strapless bodice showed off just enough of her cleavage to distract a man.

She picked up the long sleeve black velvet shrug and Malcolm helped her put it on. She looked at him questionably, as he was still watching her.

Malcolm kissed her cheek, "You look lovely this evening." he admitted as they made their way to the Dining Hall.

The hostess quickly led them to Mr. Schultz's table, where four couples were already seated. The men stood up to greet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Steel, welcome. This is my wife, Bethany." he introduced the raven haired, middle aged woman beside him. Schultz indicated the man on his left, "This is David Hammond, and his wife Selma."

Malcolm nodded and looked over the technology guru that couldn't be a day over thirty, and the man's wife that he was pretty sure he'd seen in lingerie ads.

Schultz indicated the next couple, "This is Reverend Baxter and his wife Theresa."

Kaitlyn smiled softly at the young Christian Evangelist and Missionary couple that always looked so well put together on their televised show every Sunday morning.

Schultz indicated the last couple at the table, "And this is Peter Weston and his wife, Catherine."

Malcolm nodded again. The middle aged banking and real estate tycoon didn't really need an introduction. Though, this did seem to be a new, younger wife than the one he remembered the man having previously. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Malcolm, and this is my wife, Kaitlyn." he introduced her and held her chair for her to sit down.

The men sat down and the waiter quickly came and took their drink orders.

Schultz smiled softly at the group he'd invited to dine with him tonight. The theme tonight was 'Black, White, and Big Band' and as he gazed around the Dining Hall, he had to admit the coordinators had done a great job tonight in the decorating. "Well, I'm glad all of you could make this trip. Are there any of the destinations we'll be stopping at that hold particular attention for you?" he asked them.

Theresa Baxter smiled brightly, "Actually, Ceti Alpha is where we are looking to set up a new satellite Missionary. We've had a wonderful response to our inquiries, especially in the Capitol city of Brauma." she explained.

Her husband patted his wife's hand gently, "Yes, we've actually got a church built and we've got activities planned. It's all thanks to Theresa's planning that this has come about." His wife blushed softly at his praise.

Peter Weston nodded, "It will be good to have a place to worship while we're there. I've got a few real estate ventures going on at Ceti Alpha as well. The biggest one is a fine golf course with luxury homes and condos around it. We're hoping more businesses and people from Earth will start to colonize out here." he stated as the salads were placed before everyone.

David Hammond nodded, "Well, I'm out here to check out the new expanded facility at our factory in Brauma. I'm also looking to expand our facility at Rangel IV - I hear they have lovely tropical weather."

Oliver Schultz nodded, "That they do." He smiled softly, "What about you, Mrs. Steel?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn smiled, "We, too, have business on Ceti Alpha - but I'm always on the lookout for unique items for my store."

Catherine Weston grinned, "That's right - Emerald Isle Antiquities! I actually got these earrings and necklace from there yesterday."

Kaitlyn looked at the handcrafted multicolored jewels, "Those are from Risa - a very interesting planet that focuses on catering to the pleasures of their visitors." she explained casually.

Peter Weston grinned, "Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, though I was too young at the time to indulge in everything they had to offer. I get deliveries from them every quarter, and their items always sell out quickly." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Perhaps you should increase your shipments from them." Weston suggested.

Kaitlyn tilted her head slightly, "It does take a year for the trip, and besides - low supply is what makes it profitable."

The men chuckled softly. Oliver Schultz nodded, "You are definitely a business woman, Mrs. Steel."

As the main course of steak and lobster was placed before them, Weston and Hammond started to talk about their businesses on Ceti Alpha.

Kaitlyn watched as the conversation kept its focus on business and wondered if this was how each evening was going to go. She reached over and touched Malcolm's leg. _Doing alright?_ she asked.

Malcolm smiled softly and leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, _Bored out of my skull_, he admitted. _The food is very good, though._

_Our one saving grace_, she grinned.

David Hammond looked up, "Mr. Steel, what do you think about the rebels on Ceti Alpha? Do you think they're really going to be a problem?" he questioned.

Malcolm sighed softly, "They haven't become violent as of yet, but I have heard that they are not pleased with the newly elected government. They could become a problem. We're actually going to Ceti Alpha to visit with a few local business owners that want to increase the security of their facilities." he explained.

Schultz nodded, "Carl Dresden, is going out there to mediate between the government and the rebels." he pointed out about another passenger on the ship.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "I hope he is successful."

Weston looked at her questionably, "If he does succeed, wouldn't that decrease the amount of business you'd get?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "No. The undercurrent of uncertainty is what increases our business."

Adam Baxter frowned, "Well, I hope it doesn't break out into violence. Our congregation had an emergency prayer session after those bombings today, right before we came on board."

Malcolm looked up quickly, "What bombings?" he questioned as he placed his hand on the back of Kaitlyn's chair and rubbed her neck gently. He could feel her tension increasing.

"One was at the University, a Professor Martus and one of his students, Sarah Wilcox, was killed in the explosion. The second was at Antony's restaurant - four were killed and six were severely injured." Baxter explained.

Kaitlyn looked down at her lap and closed her eyes gently. _They couldn't be dead - they just couldn't!_ But then she remembered the feeling she'd gotten this morning that she would never see Antony again and frowned. If she was going to be cursed with these flashes, why couldn't they at least be helpful! Surely she could have disarmed the bombs if she knew where they were. She clenched her fists tightly in her lap.

Malcolm could hear Kaitlyn's thoughts clearly, she was yelling them loud enough in his mind. He needed to get her away from this table. The band started to play _Moonlight Serenade_ and he stood up. "If you'll excuse us." He reached for Kaitlyn's hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his left hand on her back and pulled her closer.

Kaitlyn rested her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly. "This can not be happening. The whole reason we're coming out here is to stop this." she stated softly.

He kept his right hand intertwined with her left and brought them to his chest. He kissed her forehead lightly, "We'll do this job and stop them from harming anyone else." he promised.

Kaitlyn took a calming breath, "I hope we can stop them, or else I'm afraid that Harris is going to have me take them out." she lifted her head when Malcolm winced.

He watched her carefully, "You think he'd really have you do that?"

She nodded slowly, she didn't want to dwell on it. "I'd really like to leave here, but I think we're obligated to stay for a few dances." she stated.

Malcolm nodded. He'd seen a brief glimpse of something that had come up in her mind, but then she'd quickly locked it away from him. "We'll leave after three more dances." he nodded.

Luckily, the songs had all been slow ones, because Malcolm was not particularly up for a fast paced swing dance. The song ended and he let his left hand slip down over her bum and smiled rakishly, then kissed her possessively.

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow as he pulled back slowly.

Malcolm grinned as they walked over to Oliver Schultz. He shook the man's hand, "Wonderful evening, thank you for inviting us to sit at your table tonight."

Schultz grinned at the couple's eagerness to leave, "I'm glad you found everything satisfactory. See you tomorrow."

Malcolm led Kaitlyn out of the Dining Hall and to their State room.

As soon as they entered, Malcolm turned on the vid screen and found the news and Kaitlyn picked up a PADD and started to research the news articles.

Malcolm took off his jacket and sat down on the couch as the news showed the destruction to Antony's restaurant. He frowned and glanced at Kaitlyn. She'd been rather calm for someone who'd lost two of her Mother's friends in a short span of time. He glanced back at the screen and frowned at the names that were running across the screen of the people that had been injured at the restaurant.

Kaitlyn looked up at the vid screen and her eyes widened. Allen Donovan, Maxwell Forrest. She shook her head slowly. _Of course! Of all the days her father would go to Antony's, it would be today_. She closed her eyes and fought the urge to yell. She felt warm arms wrap around her. She leaned against Malcolm and frowned again. _She hadn't even bothered to talk to her father today_.

Malcolm touched her chin gently, "I'm sorry, Kaitlyn."

She pulled back and turned off the vid screen and the PADD, "We might as well go to sleep, they're not going to update anything until tomorrow. Did you see that the Vulcan Compound had two grenades lobbed at them?" Kaitlyn asked as she headed to her dressing room.

Malcolm picked up his jacket and carried it to the bedroom, "Yes, luckily no one was really hurt." He went into his dressing room and started to change. He sat down on the bench and wondered how long Kaitlyn would be able to keep her emotions in check. She was keeping it all pushed back for now. His shoulders were tense. He didn't like waiting for the other shoe to drop - _and that's exactly what this felt like_. Like he knew that the volcano was going to explode, he just didn't know exactly when it was going to happen. It had been like that when he was younger. His father always carried around an undercurrent of anger, and Malcolm had never known when he'd have to stand in front of his father's desk and receive a dressing down for something he'd done that his father didn't agree with. _Luckily, his father had been away with the Royal Navy most of the time_. Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to keep a headache from forming. He pulled on the silk pajama pants and navy t-shirt and left his used clothes on the bench for Timai to take care of tomorrow. He turned off the light and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kaitlyn handed Malcolm the tube of toothpaste as he came over to the double sink cabinet. She quickly rinsed her mouth out and then left. She went to the vanity dresser and took the clip out of her hair and brushed the curls out. She braided her hair, then went to the bed and pulled the covers down. She climbed into the bed and laid down.

Malcolm turned out the lights as he came to bed.

Kaitlyn moved closer to him when he stretched out his arm. She immediately felt his tension. "If you sit up, I can relieve the tension in your shoulders." she offered.

"I'll be okay." he said softly.

Kaitlyn sat up, "Actually, you won't. It's going to travel down your back when you're sleeping, and it will cause an extreme headache by morning." she pointed out.

"How would you know that?" Malcolm questioned.

"Because I do. Sit up, please." she requested.

Malcolm sat up slowly and turned so that he was facing away from her.

Kaitlyn began rubbing his shoulders carefully, trying to gauge where all of his tension was located. She heard a fleeting thought from him about her exploding and she smiled slightly. "I'm not going to explode." she said softly as she rubbed the base of his skull.

Malcolm frowned, "I don't know why you wouldn't."

"Because it won't help." Kaitlyn pressed her fingers along the vertebrae at the middle of his shoulder blades and felt the tension being released after a pop.

He felt the tension quickly dissipating, he turned and looked at her, "How did you know to do that?"

Kaitlyn smiled, "Can you believe from a Vulcan?"

Malcolm chuckled, "No." he shook his head. He laid back down and offered his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked her softly.

"I will. I'll think about it tonight and write up some recommendations in the morning and try to figure out how I can send a secured message out tomorrow." she listened to his steady heartbeat as he lazily ran his hand over her back.

Malcolm sighed. _She was more like him than he'd realized_. When facing personal problems, they both buried themselves in work.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 6

0810 - Starfleet Medical

Admiral Maxwell Forrest breathed through his anger as Captain Gardner explained all of the events that had taken place the day before. He narrowed his eyes at Doctor Phlox, the man had purposely kept everyone away from him yesterday evening when he'd woken up.

Dr. Phlox raised his eyebrows as the Admiral's blood pressure started to rise. "Perhaps, this was not a good idea, Admiral. If you cannot keep your blood pressure from elevating, I must insist everyone leave." he threatened.

Forrest nodded slowly and tried to calm down. He looked at Commander Williams, "Were you able to get a hold of Kaitlyn?" he asked.

Williams shook his head, "She'd already left. General Casey is going to try and get in touch with her." he explained.

Gardner frowned, "Can't he just contact the training unit she's with?" He didn't see how it would be a problem for the MACO Commandant to get in contact with someone under his command.

Forrest shook his head, "She's not working with the MACOs right now."

"What are you talking about? Where did she go?" Gardner looked at the three other people in the room that obviously knew the answer. Realization hit him and he shook his head, "You let her go after the Weapon Supplier?" he couldn't believe that Forrest would just let her go.

Maxwell Forrest sighed, "I have no authority over her assignments." He watched as Sam Gardner started to pace. "Besides, you and I both know that once she has her sights on a threat, she does whatever she has to do in order to take the threat away." he pointed out.

Gardner nodded and stopped pacing. He looked at the Denobulan doctor, "Did she come to you?" he asked.

Doctor Phlox nodded, "Though I cannot reveal what was said, I can tell you that she was very determined and she is prepared to meet whatever trouble comes in her way." he tilted his head slightly. "I have seen very few humans with that much determination and calmness at the same time."

Williams looked at the Admiral, "It's likely that she's heard about what happened by now - do you think she'll come back?"

Forrest shook his head, "No." _She'd do her duty, then come back and pick up the pieces_. He knew she was going to be kicking herself for not talking to her father, in light of what had happened to him. At least her father was now listed in stable condition, even though he was still in a coma. "The best thing we can do is to not let this happen again. Let's see if we can get the MACOs to help out like they did last month. Commander, see if General Casey has time to come by. Also, see if Ambassador Soval can come by as well. Is Commander Morrison taking over the Security of the Dock Yard and Enterprise?"

Williams nodded, "Yes, Sir. He recommended that Lieutenant Lawson head up the bombing investigations, since he helped Reed last month." he explained.

Forrest nodded and saw Gardner frown again. "What now, Captain?"

"Where is Reed? He should be heading all of this up. He proved himself capable last month." Gardner pointed out.

"Lieutenant Reed is solving problems at the Mars Array." Forrest stated and raised his hand to stop Gardner, "We can't have him back right now." He closed his eyes. "Dr. Phlox, see what you can do about having Doctor Donovan brought over here to Starfleet Medical." He opened his eyes, "Gardner, see what Lawson's discovered." All three men nodded and left him alone in his room.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn thanked Timai as she wheeled their breakfast in on the cart and quickly put it out on the table for them. "Could you see if there is a deep tissue massage available for this afternoon? I think I'm going to try that pilates class out at one."

Timai nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. I'll be back for your dishes in an hour." she quickly left.

Kaitlyn lifted the lid on the plate and frowned slightly.

"Is that corn beef hash?" Malcolm inquired as he buttoned his shirt as he came in the room. He sat down and smiled as he removed the lid on his plate. He noted that she hadn't made a move to eat yet, "Have you never had it before?"

She shook her head and picked up a bite with her fork and ate it hesitantly. It wasn't going to be a favorite, but she could eat it. She picked up the salt and pepper and put it on the eggs and the hash. "It's okay." she admitted to him.

Malcolm quickly ate his food and read over the latest news reports on his PADD.

They looked up as the monitor beeped.

Kaitlyn got up and touched the flashing icon, "Yes?"

"Ma'am, this is Bryan Sheppard, the Communication's Officer. There's a priority message coming in from your father, Harris Green." he explained.

"Put it through, please." Kaitlyn replied.

Malcolm walked over and stood next to her.

The screen quickly reverted to Harris - not in his usual black uniform, but in a bright orange tropical shirt - and it looked like he was on a beach. "Hello, Kaitlyn. Malcolm." He clicked a button on his keyboard. "The line is secured - any audio devices there?" he questioned them.

Malcolm shook his head, "None, just visual and at this angle, you won't be seen." he reassured Harris.

Harris nodded and looked between the two of them, "You heard what happened?"

They nodded. Kaitlyn took a deep breath, "Any news about my father?"

"He's out of critical condition, downgraded to stable, but he's still in a coma. Doctor Phlox just put in the request for him to be transferred to Starfleet Medical." Harris watched her, "I am sorry about Martus and Antony - I know you were close to them. Admiral Forrest's back got burned, but he's recovering and running everything from his hospital bed."

Kaitlyn nodded and kept her emotions pushed back, "How were the bombs detonated?" she inquired.

"A communication came in, when they answered it, a signal was sent out and the bomb was triggered." Harris explained.

"Terra Prime?" Malcolm reasoned.

"Pretty sure. Your man Lawson is working on the bombings - it will probably take him a few days to finish his report." he told Malcolm.

Malcolm nodded, "He's a good man, he'll detail everything out. What about the Vulcan Compound?"

Harris shrugged, "Just damage to the flowers and bushes in the garden, Ambassador Soval just got a few cuts and bruises. They are finally putting up the no-fly zone over the Compound like you recommended to them last month."

Kaitlyn crossed her arms over her chest, "Better late than never. Do you know why Terra Prime went after them?"

"Other than the fact they handed over a boat load of incriminating evidence to us? Someone in Terra Prime must have found out." Harris sighed, "Who knew they gave you that disk?"

She shook her head, "Very few people." She stood up straighter, "How long will we be able to reach you over this satellite?"

"A day, maybe a day and a half at most." Harris pointed out.

"I've got a few recommendations to make. I'll send out an encrypted message within an hour." she told him.

Harris nodded, "Send the message from the Bridge, then we'll be able to get into their system and see if anyone on that ship is keeping tabs with known Terra Prime people." He glanced between the two of them again, "Anything else?" he questioned.

They shook their heads.

"Okay. Send your message as soon as you can." Harris directed, then the screen reverted back to the monitor.

Malcolm glanced at her, "Did you already type out your recommendations?"

She nodded and handed him her PADD to read, "Did you tap into the Security feeds?"

Malcolm sat down on the couch, "I crawled up there and got it tapped before I took my shower." he started to read her recommendations. "It has a short reach - you've got to sit right under the ceiling tile in order for the PADD to pick it up, but that will keep anyone else from discovering it." he shrugged.

XXXXX

0900 - Odyssey Bridge

Kaitlyn Donovan smiled softly as the doors to the Bridge opened. She took one step inside and waited.

Captain Dawes quickly came over and smiled, "How can we help you today, Mrs. Steel?"

"Well, I actually came to see if I can send out a message." she raised an eyebrow in question.

Dawes chuckled softly, the woman was definitely charming. "You know you can send messages from your State room." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes, but we have a dedicated satellite, and I can't send a message to it from our State room."

"You have a satellite?" he crossed his arms.

"My husband and I take our business dealings very seriously." she shrugged.

"Okay, Mrs. Steel." he led her over to the Communication monitor and patted the young man's shoulder. "Bryan, Mrs. Steel needs to send out a message." Dawes looked at Kaitlyn, "Could you stop to speak to me before you leave?" he requested.

"Of course, Captain." Kaitlyn nodded, then turned her attention back to Bryan and handed him the disk and gave him the coordinates for the satellite.

Bryan quickly did as directed and sent the message out. "Pretty cool that you've got your own satellite." he grinned. "What's the range?"

"We'll probably only be able to use it for another day, but at least we'll be able to do some last minute business before then." Kaitlyn explained. She smiled as an icon flashed on his monitor.

"Your message is confirmed that it was received." Bryan smiled as he pulled the disk out and handed it back to her. He stood up and indicated the door on the opposite wall, "The Captain went into his office, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Bryan." she gave him a wave and headed for the Captain's door and knocked on it.

Dawes opened the door and offered her a seat at the small table.

She sat down and looked around the office and noticed a photo of him receiving an award in a MACO uniform. "You were in the MACOs?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I retired four years ago after twenty years of service. Got a little tired of being shot at." he shrugged. "I hear you know a lot about weapons."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes, I do. Is there something I can help you with?" she inquired.

"Would you like some coffee?" Dawes asked her as he stood up.

She nodded, "With cream and sugar, please." She watched his quick movements. He was nervous, very unlike what she'd seen from him earlier.

He set the coffees down, "Normally, I wouldn't be talking to a passenger about this - but Mr. Schultz trusts you." He sighed softly and stirred his coffee. "Pirates are becoming a problem near Mobius Prime - we'll be stopping there on our way back to Earth. I'm concerned about Security."

Kaitlyn sipped her coffee, "For the passengers visiting the planet, or being boarded?"

Dawes frowned, "Both." he admitted. "We've been there three times and we haven't had any problems, but yesterday another ship was taken over. Luckily, just jewelry and money was taken and no one was injured or taken hostage."

"You should put out a notice to the passengers on which areas to avoid on Mobius Prime. As for being boarded - what kind of shielding does the ship have?" she inquired.

"It's good, but I hear that these pirates have transporters that can go through them." Dawes drummed his fingers on the table.

"What about your Security team, how trained are they?" Kaitlyn watched him.

"Most of them are former enlisted MACOs, but they haven't been training here to repel boarders, and the weapons we have would be considered toys in a firefight." Dawes sighed. "I took this job to relax."

Kaitlyn could feel his concern for the people on the ship. "I could speak to Malcolm. We could compile all of the information we have on these pirates for Mr. Schultz. If he agrees with our recommendations, perhaps we could get a shipment of phase pistols and rifles sent to Mobius, so they'd be there when we arrive. We could train your Security team, we do have a few of the weapons with us in the cargo hold." she explained. She thought for a moment, "I think we might be able to modulate the shields, but that's more Malcolm's area of expertise, I'll talk to him about it." she stood up and smiled softly at the Captain.

"Mrs. Steel, I can't offer you anything right now for coming up with these recommendations." Dawes stated hesitantly as he stood up.

Kaitlyn patted his arm gently, "I think of it as self-preservation. It won't take us that long to write it up, we'll have it to you by tomorrow morning." she promised. She took out another disk from her jacket pocket. "Could you get this to Mr. Schultz? He requested some numbers on shuttle cost efficiency."

Dawes took the disk and smiled, "I'll get it to him." He walked her out of his office and to the lift on the Bridge.

"Have you had any more problems with the Security feeds?" she asked quietly.

Dawes smiled, "Actually, it's interesting that Mr. Hammond came up to check on it last night before dinner. I think he was a little perturbed that he wasn't allowed access to the system, but that's just my observation." he shrugged.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Hammond, huh? That's very interesting. Thank you for delivering that for me, and I'll get that report to you." she stepped on the lift as the door opened.

Dawes nodded, "Have a good day, Mrs. Steel."

Kaitlyn came back into the State room and found Catherine Weston and Malcolm speaking in the living area. She smiled softly and tried to not show her displeasure at the woman being in their State room.

Malcolm came over to Kaitlyn and kissed her cheek gently, "Did you send out the message?" he inquired and raised an eyebrow as he felt her irritation.

Kaitlyn nodded, then casually went over and sat next to Catherine on the couch. "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine. I just came by to invite you and your husband to lunch with us today. Peter wants to talk about the security on Ceti Alpha. He wanted to just send a message, but I told him that was too impersonal. We'd also like to invite you to sit at our table for dinner." she offered.

Kaitlyn looked at Malcolm questionably.

Malcolm nodded, "I think that would be wonderful, thank you for inviting us." he smiled.

Kaitlyn decided she needed to learn more about Weston and his wife. "Catherine, I'm going to do that pilates class at one, then I'm getting a deep tissue massage - would you care to join me?"

Catherine Weston smiled brightly, "That would be wonderful! I'll have our Chala make arrangements." she stood up and headed for the door. "We'll see you at noon." she waved, then left.

Malcolm was curious, "A girls afternoon?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "It's a great way to learn more about them, besides, I get the feeling she's lonely. Peter seems very business oriented. I learned a lot from Captain Dawes." she proceeded to tell him what she'd found out.

By the time she was done explaining, Malcolm was already thinking of recommendations. He handed her a water bottle and sat down on the couch next to her. "We should work on this before lunch, that way we can get it to Dawes this afternoon. If we need to get the shipment of weapons delivered, we'll need to send a message out before tomorrow afternoon." He pulled up the latest intelligence on pirates in the area of Mobius Prime. "Nausicaans and Orions - neither of them are easy to deal with."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly. She'd dealt with them before and she really didn't want to again. She pushed back her trepidation and went to work on gathering information. After two hours of detailing out their recommendations, Malcolm sent it to Dawes and Kaitlyn quickly went to change.

Malcolm sat back on the couch and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He'd expected to be bored on this ship, but he was quickly finding out that there was a lot to be done, security wise, as humans ventured out beyond their borders. He opened his eyes as he felt Kaitlyn stop in front of him.

She smiled softly, "Are you tired?"

He shook his head no and took a good look at what she was wearing. A light blue, short tank top that revealed her tight abs and a pair of way too short shorts. "Why in the world are you wearing that to lunch?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kaitlyn grinned, "You mean, other than get attention?" She wrapped a matching sarong skirt around her waist. "I have a pilates class after lunch, and I won't have time to change." she shrugged.

Malcolm stood up as she moved out of his way, "Well, I doubt Peter will complain." He shook his head slowly, _she definitely knew how to get attention_.

XXXXX

1523 - Starfleet Medical

Admiral Forrest sat in his hospital bed and fretted over being confined. He needed to be in his office.

Doctor Phlox looked over at his restless patient, "Admiral, I know you don't want to be here - but you need one more day of dermal regeneration on your back, then you can go back to light duty."

Forrest nodded slowly. He understood, it was just that he had a lot to do. Just when they thought Terra Prime had backed off a bit, they stirred shit up again. He'd spoken to General Casey an hour ago and they had agreed that Donovan's whole Platoon was going amp up the security around Starfleet Command, the Vulcan Compound, the Dock Yards, and anywhere else they were needed. Over a hundred of her unit had helped out last month and they knew the drill.

Forrest looked up as Harris came into the room without knocking.

Doctor Phlox recognized the man that had come and visited Kaitlyn last month. He looked at the Admiral, "I'll be back in a while."

Harris waited for the door to close, then came and sat down on the stool next to Forrest's bed. "Had a bit of ruckus yesterday." he commented casually.

Forrest frowned, "Do you have information for us?" He didn't feel like playing Harris' games today.

Harris handed him a PADD, "Donovan has sent some recommendations. I'd seriously take them under advisement."

"She's okay?" Forrest questioned. He quickly turned on the PADD and read over her recommendations.

"Of course she's fine." Harris scoffed.

Forrest looked puzzled, "Who is Daniel and Josiah?" he read their names.

"Paxton's Security goons. Kaitlyn said that if anyone was going to make arrangement for trouble, it would probably be from them - at least, that's the impression she got." Harris stated. He watched Forrest closely and crossed his arms, "You know that the bombings at Antony's and Martus' office isn't just a coincidence, right?"

Forrest nodded slowly, "You think they're aliens?" he questioned.

Harris nodded, "I'm pretty sure you suspected that as well."

Forrest sat the PADD down, "Well, I thought it was interesting that they didn't look like they'd aged after the twenty years I've known them. So, you think Trian Donovan was an alien, too?"

Harris pulled out another PADD, "Yes. You know her death was very suspicious - right?" He pulled up the report.

Maxwell Forrest sighed softly, "Yes, though I know that Allen kept that information away from his daughter."

"As I looked back over the report, and after reading all of the information Martus gave us, I'm beginning to suspect that this was one of Terra Prime's first crimes." Harris watched for the man's reaction.

Forrest looked up quickly, "Are you serious?" _It did seem to make sense_. He frowned and looked at the PADD in his hands. "If they are aliens, their similarity to humans is uncanny." he stated.

"Very." Harris agreed. "Unrecognizable, even under thorough examination."

Maxwell Forrest shook his head, "Kaitlyn doesn't know."

"No, she doesn't. I don't think it's our place to say anything to her. If these people haven't told her yet - there must be a reason. And, in light of everything that has gone on, I understand their hesitation." Harris stood up, "I always found it interesting some of the things she could do."

"Like what?" Forrest raised his eyebrow.

Harris gave him a small smile, "That's classified." He took a deep breath, "You know, it would probably end her career if anyone found out she was half-alien. It's best that we keep this conversation between the two of us."

Forrest frowned, "And as long as that fact never becomes known - you can still use her talents."

Harris grunted, "She is talented, but the truth is - she could work for me even if it did come out. I just know that she'd be devastated if she couldn't be a MACO anymore, she loves her job." He pointed to the PADD Forrest had in his hands. "Make sure you get those distributed and taken care of. I am able to communicate with Kaitlyn until tomorrow around noon, should you need to get a message to her." he stated then left.

Maxwell Forrest quickly sent out the recommendations to the appropriate people responsible, then laid back in his bed and frowned as he tried to make amends with everything he'd learned from Harris.

XXXXX

1600 - The Odyssey, Spa facilities

Kaitlyn sighed softly as the steam came off the rocks in the sauna room. She'd decided to come in here after her massage and relax for just a little while longer before she headed back to the life she was regulated to at the moment. _She was tired_. Not just from everything that had happened yesterday, but she realized she wasn't usually this sedentary. She was going to have to do something to boost her metabolism, or she would have to start carving out time for a nap each afternoon. A smile formed on her lips. She wouldn't mind taking a nap each afternoon with Malcolm, though she had to admit - she was interested in more than just a 'nap' with him. She sighed again. _Never gonna happen_. She had too much emotional baggage to get involved with anyone, too much psychological damage after her kidnapping last year to let any man get that close anyhow. Besides, this job would be over in a few months and they'd both go their separate ways, live their separate lives. She didn't mind the role she was in at the moment - it was interesting and she and Malcolm might actually be able to help out a few people along the way.

She looked up as the door opened and Malcolm came in. "What brings you here?" she smiled softly as he sat down beside her.

"Peter and I played some racquet ball, then I decided to come find you." he smirked. He noticed she was wearing her bra underneath the towel that was wrapped around her body. "You know, people usually only wear a towel in here."

Kaitlyn smiled, "I'm not most people." She couldn't help but note that sweat was starting to bead on his chest and run down his stomach. He was _hot_. She sighed and decided she needed to needle him to get her mind off what she was tempted to do. She grinned and patted his thigh, "So, does that mean you don't have anything on underneath your towel?"

His eyes narrowed, "That would be correct. Don't even think about snatching this towel off of me." he warned her as he caught a glimpse of what she was thinking.

Kaitlyn shrugged and closed her eyes, "Have it your way. I'm perfectly fine with just sitting in here beside you." She opened her eyes quickly when he moved closer to her.

Malcolm touched her cheek gently, "Peter Weston is very interested in you, he couldn't take his eyes off of you at lunch."

"I noticed, but I kept my focus on Catherine." she nodded. "You worried?" she felt his concern.

"Yes." he replied simply.

She kissed his cheek gently, "You needn't be."

Malcolm sighed and sat back against the wall, "I don't suppose you're going to wear something tame tonight?"

"Nope. Tonight's theme has something to do with 'glitter' and none of the dresses I'm wearing on this trip are 'tame'." she pointed out. She thought for a few moments, "I think we should practice our salsa dancing tomorrow." she suggested.

"Salsa. Hmm, I guess so. I think I've danced two salsas my entire life, and I wasn't that good at it. How long do we have to practice?" he was starting to worry. He could dance - thanks to his forced dance lessons when he was a child, but he wasn't used to all of this.

"We've got tomorrow and the next day. That night the theme is 'Fire, Ice, and Salsa." she smiled slowly. "Don't worry, you're not going to be throwing me in the air. We'll just make the basics look really good."

XXXXX

2142 - The Odyssey, Forward Lounge

_It had started innocently enough._

They had decided to grab a nightcap in the Lounge after dinner with the Westons. Everything had been going fine until Abigail Fitzpatrick had started flirting with Peter at the bar when he was waiting for a second round of drinks. Catherine had proceeded to fly off the handle and almost knocked Abigail off the stool she was sitting on. Peter had calmed his wife down and sent her back to their State room to cool off. Kaitlyn had gone with Catherine to try and calm her down. The problem was that now that Catherine and Kaitlyn were gone, Peter Weston was ogling Fitzpatrick.

Malcolm stood up and shook Peter's hand after he finished his drink, "We'll get those recommendations to you tomorrow afternoon." He left and he was pretty sure the man was not going to go to his wife anytime soon.

Malcolm came into an empty State room, at least he thought it was empty until her turned on the bedroom light and found Kaitlyn curled up on the bed. He quickly crawled over to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he laid down beside her.

"Catherine is coming unglued - and she has every right to be." she sighed and stretched out and laid down on her back. "That Fitzpatrick woman is something else. Do you know she's been married five times already - and she's not even thirty?" she glanced at Malcolm. He had his head propped up on his arm and was watching her curiously. "What?"

"Why are you worried about Fitzpatrick?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn rolled on her side and mirrored his position, "Are you kidding me? She's a home wrecker. She, and women like her, are the reason that any woman that is remotely beautiful and single are loathed by other women." She could see he still didn't understand. "Look, it's bad enough that I have to continually prove myself to the men under my command - but I also have to prove to each of their wives that I'm not a home wrecker. Do you understand?" she asked.

Malcolm smiled, "So, she's the antagonists to all womankind?"

Kaitlyn nodded and laid back, "See, now you understand." she smiled.

Malcolm rubbed her stomach distractedly, "I think Peter might be enticed to go with her tonight." he frowned.

She looked at Malcolm, "That's the other reason Catherine is upset. He seems to not be able keep to his nuptials. He's been married four times, and I think she's beginning to see a pattern."

"Did you give her any advice?" he asked.

"I told her to have hot sex with him all night and tomorrow and remind him what he already has." Kaitlyn shrugged.

Malcolm chuckled then quickly stopped because of the look on her face, "You're serious, that's what you told her?"

She frowned, "Yes - why do find that so hard to believe?"

"Is that what you'd do?" he asked softly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean, if I was married and my husband seemed distracted by another woman?" Kaitlyn thought about it for a moment, "Yes, but I think I'd take the woman out first." she watched him closely, "So, if that woman comes near you again . . ."

He shrugged, "You could just remind me what I have right here." _He'd meant it in jest_, just giving her own advice back to her. But then she proceeded to kiss him possessively and managed to crawl over him. At first he was hesitant, but he quickly started to respond with just as much force as she was dishing out. He didn't know how long they'd made out, but it was long enough that he was sweating.

Kaitlyn was straddled over him and sat up. _She needed to leave_, she was really on edge and in serious danger of pouncing on him. She took a deep breath and quickly fixed her hair back in the clip. "You know, I think I'm obligated to make sure Peter gets back to his wife tonight." she moved off him and smoothed out her short dress when she stood up.

Malcolm sat up slowly, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kaitlyn smiled, "No, I'll be back soon." she waved over her shoulder and left quickly.

Malcolm flopped back on the bed, _what the hell had just happened? _He was pretty sure she was just teasing him, but it sure hadn't felt like it.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn slowly walked into the Lounge and looked for Peter. She quickly spotted him sitting next to Abigail Fitzpatrick. Actually, the woman was close enough to him to be sitting in his lap. _Time to turn the tables on that woman_. She walked over and ran her hand over Peter's shoulders. She leaned her body against his back, "Peter, I thought you were done here. " she said quietly next to his ear.

Peter Weston turned around quickly and raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Kaitlyn, what are you doing here?" he stood up and held her elbow gently.

Kaitlyn tilted her head slightly and smiled softly, "You know you shouldn't be here."

Abigail Fitzpatrick stood up quickly next to Peter and held onto his arm, "Peter, tell her to go away. We were just starting to get to know one another." the woman cooed.

Kaitlyn frowned, "I think you need to go and find another man to hit on tonight." she advised.

Abigail looked over Kaitlyn slowly, sizing her up. "You're just a child, why don't you go back to your husband and leave Peter and I alone."

Kaitlyn stepped closer to the woman, "Let's get something clear. You will stay away from married men on this ship."

Abigail narrowed her eyes, "You can't stop me dear."

Kaitlyn smiled, "I can make your life a miserable hell on this ship."

Abigail raised her hand to slap her, but Kaitlyn caught the woman's hand with ease. She squeezed it for good measure and Abigail let out a yelp. Kaitlyn released the woman's hand. "Good night, Ms. Fitzpatrick." She turned to Peter and motioned for him to walk with her.

They walked down the corridor quietly for a few moments.

Peter glanced at her, "Kaitlyn, did my wife send you?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, "No, but she's very hurt right now. I came because I didn't want you to ruin your marriage. Catherine loves you very much, I hope you realize that." They rode up the lift in silence.

"Does Malcolm know that you were coming to fetch me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Kaitlyn, I really do love my wife. Abigail just distracted me." Peter shrugged.

"That's a pretty shitty excuse." Kaitlyn frowned. "Abigail Fitzpatrick is a harlot - she just doesn't get paid for her services until after she gets married. I hope you'll resist her temptations. You probably don't want to mention to Catherine that I came and got you." she said as they reached his door. "Good night, Mr. Weston." she turned and headed down the hall.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn came in and headed for her dressing room.

Malcolm was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard and reading his PADD. He looked up slowly, "Did you get Peter back to his wife?" he questioned.

She came out in a long night gown and sat down at her vanity and took her hair down, "Yes, he was saved from the clutches of Abigail Fitzpatrick." She smiled softly, "The woman has a sore hand for her troubles." Kaitlyn brushed her hair, then quickly braided it.

Malcolm sat up, "You hurt her hand?"

Kaitlyn turned to him as she was about to go into the bathroom to brush her teeth, "She tried to slap me. All I did was stop her hand." She went and brushed her teeth and turned out the bathroom light. "Do you want me to leave the overhead light on?" she questioned as she stood by the control panel.

"No, I'm done. I was just waiting up for you." he stated.

She smiled and turned the light out and climbed into bed. Kaitlyn moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. She took deep, calming breaths and tried to settle her nerves.

"Kaitlyn . . ." Malcolm said softly.

"Hmm?" she asked quietly.

He wanted to ask her if she'd been teasing him earlier, but he decided against it. He sighed, "It was a good thing you did for Catherine and Peter." he kissed the top of her head.

Kaitlyn patted his chest gently, "Just doing what any woman should do for a friend. Besides, I didn't mind putting Abigail in her place."

Malcolm closed his eyes as he felt her amusement, "I'm sure you quite enjoyed that." He was going to have to talk to her tomorrow about what had happened between them earlier. But for now, he just wanted to hold her.

XXXXX

TBC

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

( FYI - A future story of Donovan is now posted under the Star Trek 2009 Movie listing).

Thank you to Hummingbird2 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 7

0443 - Steel's State room

Malcolm woke up slowly and found himself in a very embarrassing predicament. Kaitlyn had taken a liking to drape herself on him at night to sleep, _not that he minded at all_, it just complicated things. He'd had a very vivid dream about her last night, hence his current condition. He decided to make a tactical retreat to the bathroom before she woke up.

Kaitlyn frowned as she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. _So much for actually sleeping until 0500. _She moaned as a marching band rattled around in her head. She was going to seriously have to limit how much alcohol she drank. She'd only had two drinks, one at dinner, and one in the Lounge - and she hadn't even finished either of them. But obviously she hadn't hydrated herself enough. She usually only nursed one drink all night, if she had to drink at all.

She felt sick. She got up and ran to the smaller bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach.

Malcolm grew concerned when Kaitlyn wasn't still in bed when he came out of the bathroom, then he heard her getting sick in the other bathroom. He quickly went to her. By the time he reached her, she was washing her face. "Are you okay? Do you think it was something you ate last night?" he questioned as he got a washcloth from the cabinet and wet it and handed it to her.

She put the cool washcloth on her forehead. "I think I didn't hydrate enough and had too much to drink."

Malcolm frowned, "You didn't even drink half of either of those drinks and you drank three glasses of water at dinner alone." He shook his head and touched her cheek gently, she wasn't burning up. "I'll be right back." he retrieved the medical scanner from the kit out of the closet. He turned it on and went back to Kaitlyn. He quickly scanned her and waited for its analysis. His eyes widened at its list of possible diagnosis - all of them were a result of poisons. It recommended immediate medical attention and a complete blood workup.

Kaitlyn snatched the scanner and read it. She blinked. Poisoned?

Malcolm sighed, "It had to be in your drink at the Lounge." he crossed his arms. "You had the wine at dinner and it was poured at the table." he pointed out. "Come on and get dressed, I'll take you to the infirmary." He took the scanner as she handed it back to him and slowly walked to her dressing room. He put the scanner back into the bag and followed her.

Kaitlyn sat down on the bench. She closed her eyes and covered her face with the washcloth again. She fought another wave of nausea.

"Do you want me to get your clothes out of the dresser? What do you want to wear?" he offered to help.

Kaitlyn looked up slowly, "I think there is a pair of black leggings in the middle drawer, and I'll wear that long, brown button down shirt." she pointed to the shirt on the hanger a few feet away.

Malcolm quickly got the clothes and put them on the bench beside her.

She smiled softly, "Thank you, I think I can take care of the rest. You might want to page Timai and tell her where we're going, so she holds off bringing breakfast." she suggested.

Malcolm nodded and quickly paged Timai, then changed into a pair of navy pants and a light blue button down shirt. He was putting his shoes on when she came out of her dressing room. He stood up and offered his arm as they made their way to the infirmary on the fifth level of the ship.

The nurse on duty quickly led them to a private room and scanned her. She frowned slightly, then announced she'd be right back.

A few minutes later the nurse came in and took a sample of blood and told them the doctor would be here in just a few minutes.

Kaitlyn handed the washcloth to Malcolm, "Could you wet this again, please?" she requested as she blanched again.

Malcolm quickly wet it at the sink and rung out the excess water and handed it back to her. He rubbed her back gently as he stood beside her. He was getting angry, _he wanted to know who the hell had poisoned her_.

She raised an eyebrow at Malcolm, "And what are you going to do when you find out?"

He moved in front of her and ran his hand over her arm. He sighed softly, "I guess it depends on who it is."

They looked up as the door opened a few moments later.

A tall, brown hair, middle aged man came in quickly. He nodded to the two of them and stretched out his hand to Malcolm, "Mr. Steel, I'm Doctor Kouri."

Malcolm shook the doctor's hand and stepped out of the way so the doctor could reach Kaitlyn.

Dr. Kouri shook Kaitlyn's hand, "Mrs. Steel, it seems as though you've been slightly poisoned." he stated.

Malcolm nodded, "We figured that out. It had to be in her drink she got at the Lounge last night. What type of poison?" he questioned.

Dr. Kouri was slightly taken aback that they were already aware of what her ailment was, then he remembered that one of their businesses was Security. He glanced at the PADD, "Trinitrogen chloride, it's found in a lot of cleaning products."

Malcolm looked at Kaitlyn and held her hand. He gently rubbed his thumb on her hand, _also used as an explosive_, he pointed out to her.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I don't remember ordering that in my drink." she tried to smile and make light of the situation.

Malcolm wasn't in a humorous mood, he glanced at the doctor, "What does Kaitlyn need to get it out of her system?" he questioned.

Dr. Kouri smiled softly, "Luckily, not too much of it got in her system in the first place, and she's gotten rid of most of it. Her body seems to be doing a good job of counter acting the poison. I suggest you drink a lot of water today, and avoid alcohol for 48 hours. Eat well rounded meals." He pulled out a hypo and injected her, "Here's an anti-nausea, you should feel back to normal in just a few hours." He pulled out his PADD, "I'm very sorry about this, Mrs. Steel - I've notified Mr. Osbourne, our Head of Security. I'm sure he will get in touch with you soon. I'll come by and check on you after lunch to make sure you're on the mend." he patted Kaitlyn's hand.

"Thank you, Doctor." Malcolm shook the man's hand, then the doctor left. He turned to Kaitlyn as she got down off the table.

Kaitlyn looked up at him questionably when he stood fixed in place in front of her.

He touched her cheek gently, "Someone poisoned you on purpose." the little worry lines on his forehead became more pronounced.

She nodded slowly, "It usually takes a few more days for me to get under people's skin. I must have really ticked someone off."

He tried to smile, but he really didn't feel like it. He guided her out of the infirmary and back to their State room. He led her to the couch and had her sit down, then kissed her forehead. He quickly went and brought her back a bottle of water, then paged Timai that she could go ahead and send breakfast. Malcolm sat next to her on the couch as he pulled out his PADD. "Okay, let's go through people you've ticked off." he suggested.

Kaitlyn mulled it over, "Hammond, I cut off his access to the Security feeds - though really, it could be anyone that had figured out how to use them." she pointed out.

Malcolm nodded, "Abigail Fitzpatrick." he suggested.

"But I didn't confront her until after I'd had the drink, unless she spiked the drink thinking it would get me out of the way for awhile." she frowned. The woman was a menace, but she didn't think she'd actually poison someone.

They looked up as the chime for the door rang.

Malcolm got up and let Timai in.

"Good morning, Mr. Steel." Timai nodded and rolled the breakfast cart in and quickly placed the domed covered plates on the table and poured the cranberry juice in the goblets. "Dr. Kouri made some recommendations for your breakfast, Mrs. Steel." she explained.

"Thank you, Timai." Kaitlyn smiled softly as she came over and sat down in the chair. She lifted the lid and surveyed the contents. Toast, grits, ham, and fruit. She looked over at Malcolm's plate of eggs, hash browns and bacon and had to admit that his breakfast, which she normally would like, didn't seem that appetizing to her at the moment. She took a sip of juice, then started to eat her toast.

Timai went to the fridge to check the contents, "I will bring more water and juices when I come back. Is there anything else I can get for you?" she questioned Kaitlyn.

"Actually, is there a room we can practice dancing this afternoon?" she inquired.

Timai smiled gently, "I will see if one is available." she quickly left.

Malcolm looked up, "You still want to practice this afternoon?" he questioned her.

"I'll be fine by then, besides do you really want to dance tomorrow without having practiced?" she inquired, she knew he had reservations about having to show off their dance moves every few nights.

He sighed, "No. I just don't understand this ship's infatuation with dancing after dinner." He stabbed at his eggs.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Look on the bright side, at least you get to dance with me. That is something that not many men can say." she pointed out.

Malcolm grinned, "Well, there is that." _She was a very good dancer_. He tilted his head slightly, "Where did you learn to dance?"

Kaitlyn laughed softly as she leaned back in her chair. "I had to have four courses in a fine art for my degree requirement, so I decided to take a dance survey class for the first course. I liked it, it was active and kept my body limber, so I took the other ones they offered."

"Wouldn't your theatre courses have counted?" he wondered.

"Well, if I'd been interested in theatre my first two years of college - which I wasn't. I didn't get involved in theatre until after I'd already taken the dance courses." Kaitlyn shrugged.

Malcolm was intrigued, "So, how did you get interested in theatre?" _She acted so well, he just thought she'd always been inclined. _His eyebrows arched as she proceeded to blush furiously. He grinned, "Now you have to tell me."

"I lost a bet." she admitted. "So, I had to try out for a play."

Malcolm grinned, "Obviously the director liked you for the part - what play?" he questioned.

"The Taming of the Shrew - don't laugh!" she threatened.

"Pray tell, did you play Kate?" his grin widened.

She sipped her juice and watched him carefully, _he was enjoying this too much._ "Yes, and I did a very good job." She stood up when the chime rang and opened the door. "Good morning, Mr. Osbourne. Please, come in." she offered him a seat on the couches.

Malcolm came over and sat beside her, as Osbourne sat on the couch across from them.

Osbourne looked between the two, then focused on Kaitlyn, "I was very displeased when I heard this morning that someone had poisoned you. Dr. Kouri said you thought it happened at the Lounge last night?" he inquired.

Malcolm nodded, "Had to be then. The wine at dinner was poured at the table."

"Could it have been afterwards?" Osbourne asked.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I didn't have anything else after the drink at the Lounge last evening."

Osbourne nodded slowly, "You had an altercation with Ms. Fitzpatrick last evening?"

"Yes." she answered simply.

"Could she have poisoned you, because of that altercation?" he wondered.

"No. My altercation with her was after I left the Lounge, when I came back." Kaitlyn stated.

Osbourne was puzzled, "Why did you go back?"

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm as he held her hand gently. She looked at Osbourne, "I take it this will be held in confidence?"

The Head of Security cocked his head, "I can't guarantee it, but I'll try."

Kaitlyn sighed softly, "Abigail Fitzpatrick was outright flirting with Mr. Weston, his wife got angry. I left with Catherine and later, when Malcolm told me that he was still in the Lounge - I went to get him."

Osbourne blinked slowly, "You went to get him?" He wondered why her husband hadn't gone with her to get Weston, "Why?"

Kaitlyn leaned closer to Osbourne, "I thought it was my duty to get Mr. Weston back to his wife."

"I still don't understand." Osbourne shook his head.

Malcolm could feel Kaitlyn's anger start to build. He tugged her back to lean on him and squeezed her hand gently. "Mr. Osbourne, Abigail Fitzpatrick had already flirted with me the day before and my wife was rightly perturbed at the woman." He narrowed his eyes at Osbourne, " Now, even though the woman is a menace, we don't think she did this. I suggest that you watch the video feeds to see if you can find out who poisoned my wife." he stood up, effectively ending the conversation.

Osbourne quickly stood up, "Of course, Mr. Steel."

Malcolm walked the man to the door and shook his head as the door closed, "He should have already looked at the feeds and be questioning people by now." he pointed out as he went and got two bottles of water out of the fridge. He opened the door when it chimed and let Timai in, then headed back over to the couch. He handed Kaitlyn one of the bottles, then reached for the PADD again to finish working on the recommendations for Weston. He glanced at Kaitlyn, she still looked really tired. "Why don't you rest for awhile?" he suggested.

Kaitlyn had to admit that she was still not feeling that great. "We really need to finish Weston's recommendations." she pointed out.

Malcolm smiled and put one of the pillows in his lap, "Get the throw and lay down. I'll work on it while you rest. If I've got a question, I'll nudge you." he promised.

She sighed softly and pulled the throw around her and laid her head down on the pillow. She closed her eyes slowly and felt herself quickly falling asleep.

Malcolm looked up as Timai came out from fixing their bedroom about thirty minutes later.

Timai smiled softly as she saw Kaitlyn sleeping peacefully. "Mr. Steel, Mr. Schultz has invited the two of you to lunch to discuss the recommendations you sent him yesterday and he'd also like for you to dine at his table this evening." she said softly, so as not to disturb his wife.

"That will be fine." Malcolm nodded.

"I reserved the Dalma room for you at 1400, so you can practice dancing. It has a speaker system with access to a full library of music." Timai explained.

"Thank you, Timai." he smiled.

"I'll send your acceptances for lunch and dinner to Mr. Schultz." she said, then left and took the dishes with her.

Malcolm watched Kaitlyn for a few minutes as she slept. She really was very beautiful and looked quite peaceful as she slept - but he also knew that she was deceptively strong. When she'd blocked Lieutenant Gates' blows, _had it really only been four days ago?_ she'd held back and only stopped him. Even when she took him down, she could have done far more damage to him - but she held herself back.

When he'd read her files, he'd learned that she had been part of the forward ground unit in the incursion on Alpha Centauri last year. A group of aliens, _their identity was still classified as need to know_, had attacked two of the outer lying cities and had taken over the deuterium facilities there. The aliens were butchers, they not only attacked the workers at the plant, but they'd also terrorized the women and children. The quick reports he'd read said the fights were brutal hand to hand combat scenarios. The MACOs had been quick about it and took out the butchers in less eighteen hours.

He frowned and closed his eyes. He knew she could take care of herself - but how could she do that if he allowed her to get poisoned! He looked back at the PADD. He was supposed to watch her back. If Osbourne didn't hurry up and find the person that poisoned her, he was going to have to find them himself. Malcolm shook his head, _he was a damned incompetent fool for allowing it to happen_.

Kaitlyn could hear Malcolm's thoughts clearly, as he was practically yelling them. She kept her breathing even, as he recollected the reports on Alpha Centauri. He was right, _the fights were brutal._ The aliens had been the Nausicaans. Alpha Centauri and United Earth had wanted to keep it quiet on who the aliens had been. If the public had found out that these aliens were able to just come out of the woodworks and terrorize planets and its citizens, it wouldn't be good for colonization of other planets. Ever since the incursion, MACOs had been stationed on Alpha Centauri and other colonized planets were asking for a unit of MACOs - just in case they were needed.

She opened her eyes slowly as Malcolm's self-deprecations became too much for her to tolerate. "You are not incompetent, nor a fool." she stated firmly as she looked up at him.

Malcolm moved the PADD so he could see her. He sighed softly, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Kaitlyn sat up and watched him, "I was waking up." She noted that he didn't take back what he was thinking about himself. "You're too hard on yourself." she pointed out.

Malcolm shrugged, he wasn't going to disagree with her. "When did you start to wake up?" _She was very good at playing possum_, he hadn't detected a change in her breathing.

"When you started to think about Alpha Centauri, I picked up on it." She reached for her water on the table and drank it slowly. "They were butchers." she agreed with his assessment. She kept the images way in the back of her mind, but she could talk about it. "The Nausicaans." she stated, knowing he wouldn't tell anyone else. "They did unspeakable things to the women and children. They were given no quarter." she stated.

He nodded in understanding. "Did you get any information from the Nausicaans?"

"Yes." she took another long sip of water. She winced as she remembered the distinct sound Nausicaan bones made when they broke, how it felt as she had broken them.

Malcolm watched as her lips twisted, she was obviously thinking of something horrible that had happened there. He decided to broach the subject he'd been dreading to bring up. He took a deep breath, "Kaitlyn, about last night . . . "

Kaitlyn looked over at him slowly, unsure about what part of last night he was bringing up. Then she saw the questioning look on his face. "Oh, when I kissed the living daylights out of you?" she shrugged slightly. "I guess I could blame it on the poisoned alcohol - but that's not it. I told you that you intrigue me." She watched for his reaction before she went on. _He was really good about not revealing how he felt in his expression. _"Did I offend you?" she asked.

"No." Malcolm admitted. He was concerned, she seemed vulnerable at the moment. He reached for her hand tentatively and held it. _He didn't want to break her heart._ He often left women wondering what they'd done wrong when the relationship ended. The reality was that he just couldn't allow himself to get that close to any of them and broke it off before they could get too close.

She smiled softly when she heard his fleeting thoughts, "You assume I have a heart to break." She shook her head, "With everything I've gone through in the past year? I really don't have a 'heart' anymore, I just have this thing that beats in my chest and keeps my blood pumping." she shrugged slightly. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek gently, "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm not going to let you get that close to me either." She stood up.

Malcolm stood up beside her, not exactly sure what she wanted from him. He raised an eyebrow, "But you wouldn't mind something more?" he asked her hesitantly.

Kaitlyn grinned as the console beeped, "I thought I made that clear last night." She quickly went and answered the call. She schooled her expression as Harris came on the screen.

Harris had seen her expression before she'd efficiently removed it. He nodded to her slowly, "Anyone else there with you?" he questioned.

Malcolm came over, "Just us." he stated.

"We got into the ship's communication system and our analysts are going over each of the calls, evidently there is a lot of business going on - over six thousand communications." Harris pointed out.

Malcolm nodded, "There is, we've already been approached." he quickly explained to Harris about their business dealing so far.

Harris contemplated the information, "If we need to get a shipment of weapons to Mobius Prime, I'll need to know soon." he pointed out to them.

"We've got a lunch meeting with Schultz today to go over the recommendations we made." Malcolm stated. He glanced at Kaitlyn, then back to Harris. "Kaitlyn's drink was poisoned last night."

Harris sat up straighter and looked over Kaitlyn, "You're doing fine now?"

She nodded, "The ship's Security Officer is working on finding out who spiked my drink."

Harris looked at Malcolm, "If he doesn't figure it out soon - you do it." he directed.

"I was already planning on it." Malcolm said as he glanced at Kaitlyn again.

Harris nodded, "Forrest is moving ahead with your recommendations. They should all be in place by this time tomorrow."

"And my father?' she questioned.

"He was moved to Starfleet Medical yesterday and woke up last night. He got a bit banged up, and a little burned, but he should be released by the end of the week." Harris stated matter-of-factly.

"Good." Kaitlyn nodded. "Forrest?" she inquired.

"He's getting to leave Medical today."

"And the bombings?" Malcolm questioned.

"Lawson reported that all indicators point to Terra Prime." Harris watched the two of them again. "Any other questions, or problems I should know about?" he got the feeling that something was going on between the two of them.

Malcolm grunted, "Have I told you how much I don't like to dance? We're going to practice this afternoon." he said, hoping to divert Harris' bloodhound like senses.

Harris chuckled, "You'll be fine. Take care." he ended the conversation and the screen reverted back to the console.

XXXXX

Ambassador Soval watched as the three MACOs entered his office. He raised an eyebrow at Major Hayes and Corporal Buchannan.

Major Hayes smiled inwardly at the Ambassador's reaction to the third MACO in the room. "Ambassador Soval, this is Corporal Cole. Lieutenant Donovan recommended that Cole be your guard during the weekdays. She said, " he pulled out his PADD and clicked on Donovan's message, "Quote - I don't want Ambassador Soval to think that all female MACOs are as obstinate as I am - end quote." He looked back at the Ambassador, "Corporal Cole is part of Corporal Buchannan's Squad. His Squad will be here during the day. Corporal Tinner's Squad will be here in the evenings. Do you have any questions regarding the schedule and the duties of the MACOs that I sent yesterday?" he asked the Vulcan Ambassador.

"No, the details were sufficient." Soval stated. "Commander T'Pol can be consulted for my itinerary." he dismissed them.

The MACOs filed out of the room. Hayes looked pointedly at Cole, "You stay on his six until your relief comes in the evening. Donovan said he'd try to dismiss you, she said you'll need to be just as stubborn as the Ambassador."

Corporal Amanda Cole gave them a small smile, "Understood, Sir. If you get the chance, please tell Lieutenant Donovan that I'm honored that she recommended me."

Hayes nodded, "She said you'll do just fine, especially since she knows you've been reading up on Vulcan culture and martial arts. Keep your guard up." He advised, then left the Vulcan Compound and headed back to MACO Headquarters.

Corporal Buchannan looked at Cole, "We'll be around the perimeter, if you need us." he stated, then left.

Corporal Amanda Cole took her post outside the Ambassador's office.

XXXXX

1227 - Schultz's State room

"I really don't think we need their help." Rex Osbourne stated as he glanced at the Steels.

Oliver Schultz looked up from his steak at his Head of Security, "Really? Are you familiar with the fighting tactics of Orions and Nauciaans? Have you been training the Security personnel?" he asked the man.

Osbourne frowned, "No, but I don't think we'll have any problems with pirates."

Captain Dawes glanced at Osbourne, "I'm sure _The Georgian_ and _The Flamingo_ didn't think they'd have any problems either." he pointed out.

Schultz looked at Malcolm Steel, "You can prepare the Security and get them up to speed?" he questioned.

Malcolm nodded, "Especially since most of them are former MACOs, it should not be that difficult."

Osbourne frowned at Kaitlyn, "And what will you be doing while your husband demonstrates these fighting tactics to my men?" he inquired.

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow, "Perhaps I will crochet or needlepoint." she said sarcastically. She set her glass down slowly and tried to contain her anger, "Or, perhaps I will use you as my demonstration partner?" she suggested.

Malcolm covered Kaitlyn's hand with his on the table and tried to calm her down. Malcolm looked at Osbourne, "Kaitlyn will be demonstrating the fighting tactics with me - you don't have to worry about becoming her rag doll." he reassured the man calmly.

Osbourne looked at the couple questionably, "I'm sure I could take care of myself."

Malcolm nodded, "I'm sure you can." He looked at Kaitlyn, _Are you trying to stir up trouble?_

Kaitlyn frowned, _He needs to not be chauvinistic._

Malcolm removed his hand and turned his attention to Captain Dawes, "We'd like to do a cursory review of fighting tactics tomorrow morning." he stated.

Dawes nodded, "It should probably be really early in the morning. I don't want to cause alarm amongst the passengers." he pointed out.

Malcolm nodded, "0600 should be sufficient, we haven't seen too many people up at that time."

Schultz smiled softly, "You're up that early in the morning?"

"Kaitlyn and I run on the treadmills each morning at 0530." Malcolm explained as he finished his steak.

XXXXX

1600 - Odyssey Sauna

"I think you tried to kill me." Malcolm winced as he rubbed his left shoulder muscle.

Kaitlyn laughed softly, "No, I didn't." She had inadvertently pulled his shoulder muscle when she was demonstrating on him how to walk her out in one part of the salsa. "I could rub it out later, or I could get Olga to give you a massage - she does a good job." she stated.

Malcolm frowned, "I saw how she dug her elbows into you - no way! How can you even stand that?" he questioned.

"After the initial pain, it feels good." Kaitlyn shrugged. She looked at the clock on the wall and stood up, "Come on, we need to get back and see if Harris returned our communiqué."

"And I need to lay into Osbourne if he hasn't figured out who poisoned you." Malcolm sighed as they walked out of the room. They stopped in front of the Ladies' locker room, "Are you really going to rub my shoulder later?" he smiled softly.

Kaitlyn grinned, "Of course!" Then she smiled slyly, "Do you think I hurt you on purpose so I'd have to use Osbourne as my demonstration partner tomorrow?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I wouldn't put it past you."

Kaitlyn kissed his cheek, "I'd never hurt you, Malcolm."

_At least, not on purpose_, Malcolm thought to himself as he headed into the Men's locker room.

XXXXX

TBC

Hope you've enjoyed this story so far - if you have, please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

( FYI - A future story of Donovan is now posted under Star Trek 2009 Movie: The Ripple Effect).

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, and bina W for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 8

1620 - The Odyssey

When Reed and Donovan got back to the room, they had gotten a message from Harris that said all of the weapons they'd requested would be on Mobius Prime when they arrived.

They quickly got a few more last minute messages ready to go out and headed up to the Bridge.

Captain Dawes smiled as they exited the lift, "Osbourne is questioning the bartender. Jennings says he just got a note with money that told him to mix the vial into your drink." he explained.

Malcolm frowned, "So, he doesn't know who paid him?"

"Says he doesn't." Dawes shrugged.

"Maybe I could talk to him?" Kaitlyn suggested as she handed Bryan Sheppard the disk of messages to be transmitted.

"I don't know about that." Dawes shook his head slowly. There weren't any rules about it, but he didn't want Schultz to end up being sued. "Let me ask Mr. Schultz." he said, then went to a monitor and made a call.

Malcolm raised his eyebrow at Kaitlyn as he stepped closer to her, he touched her arm gently. _What are you thinking of doing? _he questioned.

_If I can touch him, then I can quickly find out if he really doesn't know who paid him off_, she answered and glanced behind him as Dawes approached.

Karl Dawes smiled softly, "Mr. Schultz is coming - he wants to ask Jennings a few questions himself."

Malcolm nodded, "I bet he does."

Dawes walked them to the little room that Osbourne had Jennings in and knocked on the door.

Osbourne came out and frowned at the Steels. He looked at Dawes, "I haven't finished questioning him." he stated.

Oliver Schultz quickly came out of the lift and walked over to them, "Mrs. Steel and I are going to talk to him. Step aside." he indicated for Osbourne to move out of the way.

Malcolm pulled Kaitlyn closer and kissed her forehead, "Be calm." he advised softly.

She smiled, "I will - promise."

Malcolm, Dawes, and Osbourne went to go watch on the monitor on the Bridge.

Kaitlyn turned and looked at Oliver Schultz, "Will you let me speak to him first?" she asked.

Schultz nodded slowly, "I will see to it that he is off this ship in two days when we reach Rangel IV." he promised.

She nodded, then stepped in the small room.

The young bartender's eyes widened when he saw her, "I am so sorry, Ma'am! I just thought it was something like a pick-me-up. I had no idea it was poison!" he stated emphatically.

Kaitlyn pulled the chair from across the table and placed it right next to him. She sat down and gave him a small smile, "I believe you. Your last name is Jennings, what's your first name?" she asked him.

"Thomas, Ma'am." he replied and looked at the beautiful woman that he'd ended up poisoning. _Stupid, stupid! _he chided himself.

She smiled softly, "Thomas, you said you don't know who gave you the vial and the money," she placed her hand gently on his, "what do you remember when you got it?" she questioned and watched as she saw the events play out in his mind as he thought about them.

Thomas Jennings concentrated, "I came into the Lounge to get everything set up. I found the note, the money, and the vial on the counter."

"What did the note say?" she inquired and gently pushed his mind to remember.

Thomas looked up at her, "When Mrs. Steel comes, put this in her drink to make her feel real good." He frowned again. _He should have known not to do it._

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, "Thomas, think carefully back to the note - was there anything special, or unique about it?"

Thomas blinked, "Yeah, it felt real fancy - not like regular paper, and it was written in cursive." he remembered the fluidness of the writing, he had thought it was very elegant when he read it. In fact, that's part of the reason he put the vial of liquid in her drink. He had thought that a person that wrote like that couldn't be all that bad. _Boy, was he wrong_. He looked back at her again, "I'm so sorry." he re-iterated.

She patted his hand, "I'm okay, Thomas. I know you didn't mean to harm me." She had seen the handwriting on the note in his mind, _he was right - it was very elegant_. "Tell me, Thomas - do you often get propositions to put things in people's drinks?"

Thomas Jennings shifted uncomfortably in the presence of the ship's owner, "Um, not often - but sometimes. Usually it's just a man requesting something to be put in his wife's drink, or vice-versa." he explained.

Kaitlyn sighed softly, "You know you shouldn't do that, Thomas." she stood up and glanced at Oliver Schultz, he looked absolutely livid. "He really didn't mean to harm me." she emphasized.

Schultz frowned, "Nevertheless."

She quietly left the two alone and a few moments later Osbourne walked past her and went back in. She walked back onto the Bridge and smiled softly at Malcolm and Captain Dawes.

Malcolm smiled softly as she wrapped her arm around his waist, "You stayed calm."

Kaitlyn nodded and glanced at Bryan Sheppard, "I have another message to send out, may I type it out here?" she questioned.

The young man smiled after getting a nod from his Captain.

She thanked the two of them with one of her warmest smiles, "I figure I'd better tell my Father that we know a little more about what happened. He was about ready blow a gasket when he found out I was poisoned." she shrugged slightly.

Captain Karl Dawes nodded, "I imagine that no father wants to hear that his daughter has been poisoned." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded and quickly sent the message out. She stood up from Sheppard's seat and patted the young man's arm gently, "Thank you for all of your help. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to get messages to and from our satellite."

Bryan Sheppard smiled, "You're welcome, Ma'am. If anything else comes in, I'll send it to the console in your State room."

Dawes nodded to Kaitlyn, "Your husband was telling me that the shipment would be at Mobius Prime when we get there." he commented.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Are you going to come by tomorrow morning?"

Karl Dawes smiled slowly, "That I will."

Malcolm raised his eyebrow at the man's tone, it was a little _too_ familiar with Kaitlyn for his liking. "Yes, well - we're just going to see where everyone's abilities lie." he huffed.

Kaitlyn could hear the exasperation in Malcolm's voice. She reached for his hand and smiled softly, "Come along, dear - we need to get ready for dinner." she suggested.

Dawes nodded, "See you at dinner." he smiled and walked them to the lift.

Malcolm sighed, "Yes, see you at dinner." The doors to the lift closed and he punched the button for their floor. He was irritated. _He didn't like other men being so familiar with Kaitlyn._

Kaitlyn rubbed her thumb on his hand gently and he turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow in question at his thoughts, "Should I be unapproachable, so they stay away?"

Malcolm shook his head as they exited the lift and headed to their room, "No, that wouldn't work." He glanced at her, "You are just very good at what you do, I just need to deal with it." he stated and slid the card to their State room and the doors opened. He waved for her to go first.

Kaitlyn walked in a few steps and smiled softly as she turned to him, "Would you like me to rub your shoulder out now?" she offered.

Malcolm smiled softly, "You're trying to cheer me up."

She shrugged, "Yes or no, I only have about ten minutes to spare before I've got to get ready for dinner."

Malcolm nodded, "Okay." he acquiesced.

Kaitlyn indicated for him to take off his shirt and for him to sit in the dinning chair in front of her as she sat on the table.

He raised an eyebrow as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then hung it on the back of the chair.

She smiled, "I need to be at the right height to reach your shoulder." She pointed out and indicated for him to scoot the chair closer when he sat down. He moved the chair closer and looked up at her questionably. "Rotate your shoulder for me and point where the pain shoots from." she instructed him.

Malcolm rotated his shoulder and winced as he moved his arm, he pointed to the spot and put his arm back down.

Kaitlyn nodded and placed her hands on his shoulder and started to rub the area around the spot gently, "It got hyper extended, shouldn't take too long to make it feel better." she said as she concentrated on his shoulder.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked softly, a bit too huskily for his own comfort.

She gave him one of her lop-sided smiles, "All MACO Officers are responsible for recognizing injuries and being able to treat those in their unit until a medic arrives." she explained. "That's why we are all certified field medics."

Malcolm frowned, "So, if someone in your unit is injured - you treat them?" he questioned,_ wondering how many men she'd treated before._

"It's usually just triage, since we do have medics that come with us." she lifted her brow at his wondering. "I've treated a lot of injured as a Commanding Officer, everything from sprains, collapsed lungs, to artery gushers. One of the worst was on Alpha Centauri. I had a Corporal that got his lower leg amputated by a Nausicaans' sword, I had to get a tourniquet on him before he bled to death." She shook her head, "I really don't want to have to go through that again, but I guess I can expect it in my line of work."

He watched her facial expressions as she continued to work on his shoulder. She'd already seen a lot more combat than he had, and yet she still remained dedicated to her career. _He knew she liked the challenges the MACOs afforded her, but he wondered why she had chosen her current path._

Kaitlyn smiled and looked at him squarely in the eyes, "Igitur qui desidera pacem, praeparet bellum."

Malcolm was surprised at her Latin, "Therefore, those who desire peace should prepare for war." He titled his head slightly, "An interesting theory from Vegetius, but very true. Those countries that were prepared for war were usually more inclined to peace, since they knew the ultimate cost." He nodded, "That doesn't exactly explain why you are where you are." he indicated.

She shrugged, "If you're good at something, you should pursue it - no matter what others think." She finished working on his shoulder and indicated for him to test it out.

He rotated his shoulder and smiled when he realized the pain was almost completely gone, "Thank you." he said softly. He stood up, but didn't move away. "You are a very good Commanding Officer, anyone can see that from the respect your unit has for you." he pointed out and watched her. He was so close to her that he could feel the warmth her body radiated, just inches from him.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Thank you." He didn't move away like she expected. She raised an eyebrow in question and touched his face.

He leaned closer and kissed her lips gently, then a bit more possessively when she encouraged him. He pulled back and watched for her reaction. _She said she had wanted more of a relationship with him, he just wasn't sure exactly what she wanted._

Kaitlyn smiled softly, "I want to get to know _you_ better, Malcolm. _You_ - not this." she indicated the roles they had on this mission.

Malcolm smiled, "I can do that." He stepped back so she could get off the table. He watched as she headed into her dressing room. _Certainly, if any woman could understand why he was the way he was - it would be her, right? _he questioned himself as he went to change.

XXXXX

1710 - Vulcan Compound

Ambassador Soval stood up from his chair as he sent off his last message for the day. He turned off the lamp on his desk and headed for the door. It wasn't until he stepped out into the hall that he remembered that he had a new guard.

Corporal Cole snapped to attention as the Vulcan Ambassador stepped into the hall.

Soval lifted his eyebrow slightly, "I will be going to the gardens, there is no need for you to escort me." he stated and started walking swiftly down the hall.

Corporal Cole caught up with him quickly, "Regardless of where you are going, Ambassador - I will be escorting you." she explained as they continued outside into the gardens.

Soval stopped abruptly and turned to face the woman, "Why?"

She quickly halted so she wouldn't run right into the Ambassador. "Obviously, Lieutenant Donovan believes that you need a guard with you at all times." She watched as the Ambassador's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"I believe that Lieutenant Donovan is a bit overzealous in her recommendations." he stated.

Corporal Cole bristled and stood up straighter, "Lieutenant Donovan is not overzealous, she analyzes the situation carefully before she makes any recommendations. All of her recommendations are grounded in facts and calculations." she pointed out, a bit too loudly. She realized that she'd stepped into the Ambassador's personal space, and quickly took a step back. She bit her lip gently and waited to be called out for her emotional outburst. Instead, the Ambassador gently clasped his hands behind his back and watched her carefully.

"You admire Lieutenant Donovan." it was a statement, not a question.

Corporal Cole nodded, "Yes, Sir." she replied quickly.

"Is it because she is female?" Soval asked the young MACO.

She raised an eyebrow, "Partly." He nodded for her to continue. She thought carefully for a moment, "Lieutenant Donovan has had to work doubly hard to overcome the objections of some people to get to where she is - she constantly has to prove herself." she sighed softly. "When she plans for a mission, she isn't just planning for the 'now', she sees four to five moves out and plans for that as well. She teaches us how to think like that, to see the possible problems that can occur and how to prepare for those possibilities. " she tried to explain.

Ambassador Soval nodded slowly, "I meant no offense. I know that Lieutenant Donovan is a very capable leader, I just meant that she seems overzealous in _my_ security measures." he stated.

A slow smile drifted across Corporal Amanda Cole's lips, "That's because she admires you, Ambassador." She saw his eyes widen and she quickly explained. "You, Admiral Forrest, General Casey, and Major Hayes - she admires all of you. If anyone were to hurt any of you, she would seek out the offender and see that they were punished severely."

"How do you know who she admires?" he questioned slowly, apprehensive that what the woman said was just idle gossip.

"She has a list, Sir." Cole stated.

"A list?" Soval inquired, not understanding.

"Yes, a list that she has displayed in her office. She says that everyone should have a list of people you admire, and the reason you admire each one. She calls the one she displays her bullet list." the MACO explained.

"A bullet list?" he asked for clarification.

"The people on her list are the people she would take a bullet for and defend, without hesitation." Cole said softly.

Ambassador Soval was momentarily stunned. _Lieutenant Donovan thought highly enough about him to take a bullet for him?_ He did not completely understand how he could have made it on this 'bullet list' she had compiled. "Why does she display this list?"

"It's kind of like a warning to others. People know not to come after anyone on the list, _or else_." she pointed out.

"_Or else_?" Soval did not understand this phrase.

Corporal Cole shrugged, "_Or else_ you'll get what's coming to you." she could see he was still confused. "Look at it this way, if someone tries to attack you - no matter who they are, she will defend you first, and ask questions later."

Soval tried to reconcile what this woman had told him, _there was much to contemplate_. He would have to meditate on it later. He tilted his head slightly, "You said the list states the reason?"

Corporal Cole nodded as she remembered what Lieutenant Donovan's list stated, "Ambassador Soval - a dedicated leader that is determined to work with humans, no matter how emotional and illogical we are."

They both looked up as Corporal Tinner walked over to them to relieve Corporal Cole for the evening.

Ambassador Soval looked over the young female MACO, "This has been a very interesting conversation. Thank you, Corporal Cole." he nodded his head slightly.

Corporal Cole bowed slightly, "Good evening, Ambassador." She turned and left the garden and headed through the entry foyer, then nodded to the Vulcan guards as she left to go home. She took a deep breath. She'd probably said too much to the Vulcan Ambassador. She was just a MACO Corporal, his guard - not a confidant. She hoped that Lieutenant Donovan wouldn't be offended that she'd explained her bullet list to the Ambassador. _But, knowing Lieutenant Donovan and the way she always made sure everyone knew what that list meant to her_ _- she probably wouldn't mind at all._

XXXXX

1842 - The Odyssey

Oliver Schultz shook his head, "I guess I just didn't realize how unstable things were getting on Ceti Alpha." he admitted after Carl Dresden had outlined the rising tensions between the newly elected government and the rebels.

Carl Dresden shrugged, "It's not that unstable at the moment, but it could get that way if we can't get the two sides to see reason."

Adam Baxter frowned, "I don't understand, didn't these dissidents vote in the last election?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn had been quietly listening and felt compelled to speak up, "The problem is their Providence doesn't have a voice in Parliament. The districting lines have not been redrawn to give them their own voice in their government." she explained.

Carl Dresden leaned forward and smiled softly, "It seems like you've been reading up on the situation, Mrs. Steel."

"Yes, I have. The real problem is that there are four more Providences that will soon be in the same situation later this year. That's why the dissidents from the Colazen Providence are gaining so much support - because other Providences realize they will be in the same situation." she pointed out.

"The problem with giving them a representative in Parliament is that there would then be an even number, fourteen, for voting purposes - there could be ties." Dresden stated.

"True, but the Founding Laws state that in instances where that situation arises, the Prime Minister would also have a vote on all issues." Kaitlyn emphasized.

Malcolm rubbed Kaitlyn's back to get her to calm down. He could tell she was getting wound up.

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm and took a calming breath, then smiled at him softly.

Adam Baxter grinned, "Well, seems like you've got your solution Carl." he indicated to Dresden.

Dresden looked thoughtful, "Possibly." He glanced at Kaitlyn, "Do you happen to remember where you read that?"

"Article 5, Section 3 of the Founding Laws." she stated.

Dresden smiled and wrote it down on his hand, "Thank you, Mrs. Steel - you've given me a new angle to approach this from."

"Just trying to help." Kaitlyn smiled softly and sipped her water.

Captain Dawes stood up to leave, "If you'll excuse me. Mr. Schultz, thank you for inviting me to dine with you this evening. I hope everyone has a wonderful night."

Malcolm glanced at Kaitlyn, _We need to go practice for the demonstration tomorrow_, he pointed out as he rubbed her neck.

She nodded and stood up, "If you don't mind, there are a few things we need to attend to tonight before we turn in. Mr. Schultz, this was an excellent dinner, as usual. Mr. Dresden, it was nice meeting you. We're looking forward to tomorrow night and the salsa dancing." she grinned when Malcolm gave her a frown.

The guests around the table laughed softly at Malcolm's obvious disagreement with the sentiment.

"Well," Kaitlyn amended her statement, "I'm looking forward to the salsa dancing tomorrow evening."

Carl Dresden stood up and shook their hands, "Well, if your husband doesn't want to dance, I'll be happy to - I've been told I'm not a half-bad." he offered.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the man, "That's nice of you to offer, but I'll manage." he smiled and tried to take the edge off his words.

Dresden nodded, "Understood. Have a good evening." he smiled.

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm as they walked out of the Dining Hall, she felt his anger flare when Dresden offered to dance with her. "I won't dance with anyone else." she stated as they got on the lift.

Malcolm nodded as he tried to calm down. _Why was he being so territorial?_ He shook his head and let out a slow breath.

They went into the room and quickly changed into their workout clothes and headed for one of the training rooms.

XXXXX

2148 - Steel's State room

Kaitlyn frowned as she slowly laid down on the floor at the foot of the bed. She hadn't dodged fast enough and Malcolm had roundhouse kicked her in the side during their training. She closed her eyes slowly. _There was definitely going to be a bruise_, but she was too sore to move at the moment.

Malcolm hadn't come out undamaged either, he'd gotten a split lip when he didn't block one of her punches to his face.

She opened her eyes when he came out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth to his lip.

"Hey, I thought you said it wasn't that bad!" he dropped down on his knees beside her.

She laughed and regretted it when the pain flared up, "I said it wouldn't be that bad, and that I'd be fine tomorrow morning." She saw the worried look on his face. "Really, I'm sure it's just a bruise." She pulled her shirt up to her lower ribs and glanced sideways. The bruise was turning a nice, dark purple. "See - just a bruise."

Malcolm winced, it was more than just a bruise. He went and got the Triage kit and pulled out the scanner and ran it over her. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a bruise - but there were many capillaries under the skin that had burst. He quickly ran the dermal regenerator over the bruise and nodded when it started noticeably healing the bruise. "I'm really sorry, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn watched him carefully, "I didn't dodge fast enough - this isn't your fault, it's mine!" she demanded. "Don't you dare start to feel sorry for me."

Malcolm realized he'd said something wrong, done something wrong, to make her upset. Then, it slowly dawned on him. _She didn't want anyone to think she couldn't take a beating because she was a female. _He looked at her when he finished.

She nodded to him. _He understood._ She sat up slowly, "Do you mind if I take my shower first?" she questioned as she stood up.

"Go ahead, I'm going to go and drink a gallon of water." he shrugged and headed to the fridge.

When he came out later from taking his own shower, she was already sound asleep. He smiled softly and turned out the lights. _It had been a very long day, indeed_.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

( FYI - A future story of Donovan is now posted under Star Trek 2009 Movie: The Ripple Effect).

A/N: This chapter is shorter than most of the others, but I felt it needed to end where I've got it. Sorry for the lack of update last week - I was in Las Vegas at the Star Trek Convention and rather busy there.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, and SerendipityInSerendipity for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 9

0645 - Odyssey Training Gym

Captain Karl Dawes watched as Kaitlyn and Malcolm Steel demonstrated a few basic moves, then had the Security Team members pair up and practice. The couple had a wide range of fighting techniques that they had taken the team members through, to gauge their experience. He looked over at David Osbourne as the man was dropped to the mat by Malcolm Steel.

Malcolm helped the Security Officer up, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to toss you so hard." he apologized.

Osbourne shook it off, "My fault for not moving fast enough."

Malcolm glanced at Kaitlyn, "Think we're done for now?" he questioned her.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Thank you, gentlemen for coming in this morning. We'll compile all of the information we learned today, then we'll start training with you after we get back from Rangel IV."

The Security Team members disbursed after thanking Kaitlyn.

Karl leaned against the wall next to Kaitlyn as Malcolm talked to Osbourne. "You and your husband are well versed in a variety of fighting techniques." he stated.

"Part of running a Security company is being able to train people - right?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "I guess so. It's just that you know MACO training very well." the Captain pointed out.

Kaitlyn smiled, "I have trained with them, and the Royal Navy, and a few other forces."

"That would explain it." Dawes grinned. "Where are you going to stay on Rangel IV?"

"I'm not real sure, I'll have to check with Malcolm. Is there a place you recommend?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Turtle Cove Resort is really nice. Each guest hut is separated from others and it sits right on the beach. Great service and amenities." Karl explained.

"Well, we might just have to check it out." Kaitlyn patted his arm.

"Check what out?" Malcolm asked with a frown as he came over to them.

"Karl was telling me about Turtle Cove Resort and he said it was really nice." Kaitlyn said.

"We _are_ staying there." Malcolm pointed out dryly.

Kaitlyn smiled at Karl, "I should have known that my husband would have already known about it."

Karl laughed, "Well, that's good - I'll see you there." He shook Malcolm's hand, "Thanks for doing the training this morning, you both did a great job. Will you actually be able to enjoy Rangel IV, or will you be too busy planning out the trainings?" he questioned.

Malcolm glanced at the man that was still standing really close to Kaitlyn, "We have actually already planned out the trainings."

Karl Dawes grinned, "Great - maybe you'll be able to hike to the waterfalls and enjoy the beach. Well, I guess I'd better get ready for today. Can't wait to see you Salsa dancing tonight." he chuckled, then left.

Kaitlyn watched as Malcolm picked up his gym bag. She knew he was upset about something. "It was a good session."

Malcolm nodded and headed for the door. They walked quietly down the corridor and got into the lift.

"What have I done wrong now?" Kaitlyn questioned him as she crossed her arms.

Malcolm took a deep breath as they exited the lift and headed to their State room, "How can you have those men hanging on your every word when they just met you an hour ago? You pretty much showed them that you could take them down without breaking a sweat. I don't understand it." he had the door open and went in without having her go first.

Kaitlyn realized he was angrier than she originally thought, at least that's the impression she got since he wasn't being the overly courteous man she'd become accustomed to.

"Maybe it's the way you dress." he muttered and headed to the bedroom.

Kaitlyn bristled and followed him, "That has nothing to do with the training session." she pointed out. Then she thought back to what had happened earlier this morning. She had heard one of his fleeting thoughts before he'd woken up completely and she'd made the mistake of making a teasing remark. He'd become pissed off and accused her of manipulating him. She watched as he disappeared into his dressing room, "I already apologized for this morning." she reminded him.

He came back out and shook his head, "Don't - I don't want to talk about that again." he scowled as he walked up to her.

"This is crap, Malcolm. One minute you like the attention I give you and how I make you feel, and the next minute you despise me because of it." Kaitlyn sighed tiredly, "Maybe six days is our tolerance point. I'll find somewhere else to be today."

Malcolm held on to her arm, "Kaitlyn. . ."

She glanced at his hand, "Let go." she warned him. She'd had enough today and she hadn't even had breakfast yet.

He dropped his hand and watched as she opened the door for Timai. He turned and got his clothes and headed to the shower. He turned on the water and stripped down. _He was upset_ - she'd had no right this morning to make that snide comment. Right before he woke up, or in the process of waking up, he'd been dreaming about being in the shower with her - and then she'd gone on to say that he looked rather nice all soaped up. He'd flown off the handle. He knew she didn't mean to make him upset - but really! She already knew his thoughts when she touched him - _did she have to know about his dreams too? _ It was too damn much for him to fathom at the moment. He was a private person and she'd just stepped right over that line.

By the time he'd come out of the bathroom, she'd already eaten and left. Malcolm frowned as he sat down at the table and started to eat his rather cold breakfast. He looked up as Timai came through the room, "Did Mrs. Steel say where she was going?" he asked.

The young woman nodded, "She had me book her some appointments at the spa." It was obvious to her that the couple had an argument.

Malcolm thanked her and finished eating quietly. He decided he'd go wander the ship today and find something to occupy his time.

XXXXX

0900 - Starfleet Headquarters

Ambassador Soval walked into Starfleet Headquarters closely behind Corporal Cole. She had been diligently attentive to their surroundings on their walk from the Vulcan Compound and hadn't said a word to him - not that he expected her to. He had noted, as he followed her, that she had the same purposeful stride that Lieutenant Donovan had. Soval found it interesting that even though Cole was not an Officer, she was still shown the same respect by the Starfleet personnel they passed - each of them giving her that slight nod of respect. He wondered why, he knew it was not customary.

Ambassador Soval was shown into Admiral Forrest's office as Corporal Cole took her post at the door.

Admiral Forrest smiled tiredly, "Good morning, Ambassador - please, take a seat." he watched as the Vulcan Ambassador glanced back at Corporal Cole. "Is there something I can help you with?" the Vulcan looked a bit perplexed. Maxwell Forrest sat down at the table with the Ambassador.

Ambassador Soval thought carefully, then leaned forward, "I have noted this morning that the Starfleet personnel show the Corporal the same respects as an Officer - why?" he questioned.

Forrest's smile brightened as he leaned back in his chair, "I think Lieutenant Donovan had something to do with that."

Soval raised an eyebrow in question, not understanding.

Maxwell Forrest poured hot tea for the two of them, "When Lieutenant Donovan was my guard, she made sure to get to know most of the personnel that worked in this building. She told me she always tries to know as many people as she can, so that if she ever needs assistance, she knows somebody around. Anyhow, the personnel liked Donovan - they respect her, so they respect other female MACOs, out of respect to Donovan." he explained.

Ambassador Soval nodded as he contemplated the information, "That is a logical reason." He took a sip of the tea and watched the human. "How is Dr. Donovan recovering?" he inquired.

"He's doing better. His burns are healing and the doctors actually had him walking around yesterday." Forrest said. He'd worked with the Vulcan Ambassador long enough to realize he had more on his mind. "There is something else?" he asked, then drank his tea. He preferred coffee, but he'd acquiesced to the Vulcan's taste this morning.

"Yes." Soval had realized, rather abruptly during his meditation last night, that the two bombings were connected to Terra Prime. "What connection did Professor Martus and Antony's Diner have with Terra Prime?" he questioned.

Admiral Forrest thought carefully, he couldn't tell the Vulcan Ambassador everything he knew. "Professor Martus had given us a data disk of information on Terra Prime, evidently he had been tracking their movements, and Antony's Diner is where the information was handed over to us."

Ambassador Soval watched the Starfleet Admiral - he knew the man was holding back information. "Who was the data disk given to? Their life could be in danger as well." he pointed out.

"The disk was given to Lieutenant Donovan, and she knows the situation." Forrest nodded and picked up his PADD. "Did you have a chance to read the Ordinance Officer's report on the shuttle bombing?" he questioned and tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

Soval knew what the Admiral was doing, he was just puzzled as to why. He got his own PADD out of the pocket in his robes, "Yes, we have read the report. It is succinct. We still have not discovered how the bomb was planted in the shuttle."

Forrest nodded, "Lieutenant Lawson suggested that perhaps it was transported onto the shuttle, just like the dampening device on the MACO target range last month."

"That was not in the report." Soval stated.

Forrest shook his head, "Lawson told me personally, he didn't have enough evidence to put it in the official report."

"If Terra Prime has access to a transporter, and has someone talented enough to do such an act - we will have to step up our security." Soval said as he assessed the mounting complications.

"Lawson is already working on the problem and coming up with some possible solutions." Forrest reassured the Vulcan. "When we have some real working solutions, we will put them in place, Ambassador."

Soval nodded, "How are the security measures on the Dock Yard and the Enterprise being handled?" he asked.

"Since Commander Morrison has taken charge, everything is back to how it was run while Lieutenant Reed was in charge. Morrison is making sure that nothing gets transported, everything goes by shuttle." Admiral Forrest explained.

"That is a wise precaution, given this new revelation." Soval nodded. He glanced at his PADD, "There have been two incidents of pirating near Mobius Prime, has the Command Council made any recommendations as to how to deal with the problem?" he questioned.

"We have two of our Warp 3 ships headed that way patrol the area. Frankly, we're not sure what we can do other than patrol. Our assistance has not been requested, though Mobius Prime does have a contingent of MACOs stationed there." Forrest explained.

"Why are there MACOs stationed on Mobius Prime?" Soval questioned.

"After that incident on Alpha Centauri last year, the MACOs have been requested on quite a few planets." Forrest said.

Ambassador Soval remembered the incident and how efficiently the MACOs had removed the Nausicaans. "Why do the MACOs agree to the request for assistance?"

"The MACOs are determined to protect humans, no matter where they are. I know the MACOs get compensated for their help, but I don't know what that entails. You'll have to speak to General Casey for specifics." Maxwell Forrest shrugged.

They spent the next hour going over protocols for ships dealing with pirates.

Admiral Forrest smiled as he stood up to walk the Ambassador to the door. This meeting had actually been productive, and had not resulted in bickering. "Thank you for the suggestions, I will review them with the Command Council when I meet with them this afternoon."

Ambassador Soval nodded, "This meeting was agreeable."

As the Ambassador and Corporal Cole headed back to the Vulcan Compound, he had a chance to review the information he had learned this morning from Admiral Forrest. Soval stopped quickly when the MACO in front of him halted.

Corporal Amanda Cole frowned, the street they had turned onto and been walking down seemed off somehow. She quickly tried to gauge what her mind had sensed.

"What is wrong?" Ambassador Soval questioned.

"Something isn't right." she shook her head as she unholstered her weapon. "Let's double back and go down the next street." she directed.

Soval scanned the street, "There is a van at the end of the street that has not been there before, and the street is not as crowded as it usually is - that is hardly a reason to change our route." he pointed out.

Cole shook her head, "Come on." she wasn't taking any chances. She touched her communication implant, "Cole to MACO Command." she requested. _Silence._ The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. "Ambassador, try your communicator." she instructed as she walked them a little faster back to the busier street they had come from.

Soval opened his communicator and hailed the Vulcan Compound, but was also met with silence. _How had she known something was wrong?_ Perhaps it was because her implant had stopped working, that was an interesting theory he would have to investigate later. They had almost made it back to the end of the street when they heard a familiar whirling sound.

Corporal Amanda Cole's eyes widened as she recognized the sound. She quickly grabbed the Ambassador's arm and they were both transported away.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, and SerendipityInSerendipity for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 10

Ambassador Soval felt hands carefully running over his body to check for injuries. He opened his eyes quickly as he remembered being transported from the street. He did not move until he mentally assessed all of his injuries. Corporal Cole came into his line of sight and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay, Ambassador?" she questioned gently.

Soval sat up slowly, "I have quite a few injuries that I do not remember having earlier, but none are life threatening." He looked over her closely and noted the blood running down her neck and her bruised cheek. "You are bleeding." he stated.

She nodded slowly as she sat down beside him, "They took out my communication implant. It will stop on its own." she explained.

Soval realized that her jacket had been removed, and his robes had been confiscated. "Did you get the bruise on your face while you were conscious?" he questioned. He hoped that she had been awake, he was still unsettled that Lieutenant Donovan didn't remember everything that happened to her when she had been kidnapped and drugged.

"They stunned you as soon as we materalized. I got a few punches in before they knocked me out - a lot of good it did." she frowned. _She'd let everyone down._ She had been assigned to guard the Vulcan Ambassador and keep him safe, and here he was kidnapped - in broad daylight! She stood up and began going around the walls to see if there was some alternate exit. She looked up at the ceiling and frowned, it was a good twelve feet up. "I don't understand how they transported us right off the street." She shook her head slowly and came back over to the Vulcan Ambassador as he stood up. "I guess they could have tracked me through my implant." she frowned slightly. The MACOs relied on their implants, but if they were going to be used against them, they were becoming a liability. She took hold of the Ambassador's arm as he swayed slightly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Soval took a deep breath and nodded, "I believe I hit my head, but I will be fine." he could hear the concern in her voice, and he could sense her feelings of anger that she hadn't done her job well enough. "Corporal Cole you had no way of stopping me from being transported away. You acted instinctively when you were transported with me - you have undoubtedly thrown their plans off." he pointed out.

Amanda Cole smirked, "Yeah, they weren't expecting me. Though, I must admit - for a moment I didn't know if the transporter would be able to distinguish between two people being transported together." she shrugged.

The Vulcan Ambassador's eyebrows raised, "Indeed."

They both looked to the door as it opened and a large, dark skinned man filled the door.

Corporal Cole stepped in front of the Ambassador, "What do you want?" she demanded to know.

The large man stepped in the room, his eyes narrowed at her, "You are not in the position to demand answers from anyone." He turned his attention to the Vulcan, "Come with me, Ambassador." he directed.

Cole shook her head, "He does not go anywhere without me." she stepped closer to the man that had a good 100 pounds and eight inches over her. She wasn't going to let them harm the Ambassador.

Daniel reached out and grabbed her throat and squeezed.

Cole quickly slammed her knee into his groin to get him to let go.

He grabbed her leg and lifted it up to throw her off balance, then he let go of her throat. She fell back and her head slammed on the concrete floor.

Ambassador Soval had been stunned that the whole encounter between the two had only taken a few seconds. He kneeled down to the unconscious MACO and quickly checked to make sure she was not bleeding. He was growing angry, something which he could usually control. He looked at the man slowly, "You did not have to injure her further."

Daniel smiled evilly, "Do you want us to hurt her further while she is unconscious?" he threatened.

Ambassador Soval stood up slowly, "No."

"Then don't cause any trouble, and come with me." Daniel stated.

Soval glanced at the unconscious woman, "You will not harm her?" He focused on the man for any signs of deception.

"We will not harm her, as long as you cooperate and she doesn't cause any more trouble." Daniel promised. Knowing MACOs as he did, the woman would not stay out of trouble - but that wasn't his problem.

Soval nodded and went with the man. He would do all he could to keep this situation under control. It would only be a matter of time before the Vulcans and Starfleet would find them, and they would be rescued. He just had to keep them alive until then.

XXXXX

Malcolm looked up from the pile of winnings in front of him and nodded to the man that had just lost a sizable amount of money to him. He'd been playing for most of the day and had been winning almost all of the hands he'd played. He glanced at his watch and decided he'd better head back to change and get ready for dinner. He indicated to the manager that he was leaving and the man quickly had all of Malcolm's winnings deposited into his ship account. He headed out and was stopped by Abigail Fitzpatrick.

"You've done quite well today." she smiled softly at him.

Malcolm nodded, "Yes, I have." He moved to leave, but she touched his arm gently and stopped him. He looked down at her hand and frowned. This woman's touch was nothing like Kaitlyn's. It wasn't warm and gentle, it was like a fish hook - ready to reel someone in. "What do you want, Ms. Fitzpatrick?" he questioned.

"I just noted that your wife has been too busy at the spa to be bothered with you today. Is the honeymoon over already?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "I thought my wife made it very clear to you to stay away from married men." he stated. He could see how some men would be tempted by this woman, she was beautiful and she did know how to lay on the charm.

Abigail stepped back and dropped her hand, "I didn't know you shared her opinion. But, if you ever grow tired of her - know that you can always drop by and see me." she smiled seductively, then sauntered over to one of the vacant seats at another card table.

Malcolm watched her start up a conversation with the man she sat down next to at the table. He shook his head and headed back to the State room. He'd had time today to contemplate his situation with Kaitlyn. He decided that he'd just have to tell her his limits. She'd respect his requests, that's just the kind of person she was. The problem had been that he hadn't stated any parameters to their situation, and she hadn't known how much she'd upset him by making comments like she had earlier today. They'd just have to work this out, because it wasn't like they could just quit the mission - there was too much at stake.

He went in the State room and headed for the bedroom. He glanced at the closed bathroom door as he heard the water in the shower running. He decided to rest for a bit and laid down on top of the bed and closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to his dream from earlier.

Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom and clutched the towel around her, she hadn't expected him to be back so soon. She'd seen him just twenty-five minutes ago still playing cards before she came back to the room. She turned to head for her dressing room, but stopped when his eyes opened.

Malcolm watched her carefully, he'd remembered something from his dream. "Do you have a scar?" he questioned her.

Kaitlyn swallowed hard, "Yes."

He sat up, "How would I know that? You've never mentioned it." he pointed out. "You only said something about it in my dream this morning."

"That's because I told you in your dream - it was a shared dream, Malcolm." she tried to explain. "It's only happened to me twice before, I didn't know it was possible with a human."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"The two other people were Vulcans." Kaitlyn sighed softly. "I told you that I usually don't let myself get close to people - it's because I don't know what will happen." She was starting to feel very self-conscious in just her towel and headed to her dressing room to change for dinner.

Malcolm got up and followed her and stood at the door, "About this dream - you mean you were in my dream?" he questioned and crossed his arms.

She sighed softly and turned back to him, "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow, "So you saw me in just my birthday suit?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I said you looked good all soaped up - I meant it." She was waiting for him to get angry again, but he didn't.

"I had asked you to turn around, that's when you mentioned the scar and you wouldn't turn around. What scar?" he asked softly.

She frowned and watched him intently, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Kaitlyn," he said as he stepped closer to her, "it's a scar. It doesn't define who you are, though I have a feeling that it has influenced how you interact with men." Malcolm saw her wince and look away from him. "Why are you letting that scar control you?" he questioned.

She glared at him, "It doesn't control me!" she stated sharply.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kaitlyn dropped down on the bench and closed her eyes. He was right. She'd always kept her distance from men since she got bombarded with their thoughts, but since she'd gotten the scar - she didn't even bother to flirt. It had been an indulgence on this mission, because it was expected for the role she played. She missed the companionship of people. The members of her unit knew her, but they really didn't _know_ her. She never let anyone get too close. She opened her eyes when she realized that he had his hand on her back. She wondered how much of her thoughts he'd heard.

Malcolm smiled softly, "For someone that hasn't flirted in awhile - you do a good job."

Kaitlyn tried to smile, "I guess it's like riding a bicycle, you never forget how." She shook her head slowly, "The scar reminds me of what happened and I'd rather not remember." she tried to explain.

Malcolm sighed, "But, the more you avoid it, the more control it has over you." He could feel her mind shirk away from him. "Not all men are fixated on just physical beauty."

Kaitlyn frowned, "But most are." She looked around her dressing room and sighed.

"Show me." he requested gently.

She gazed at him slowly and shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to continue to work with you on this mission."

"You're selling me awfully short if you think that I'm only interested in your body." he pointed out. She was an amazing woman and he wanted to get to know her better. But he also knew that she was purposefully building a wall around herself to keep people out. If he could help her, he was determined to do so.

She chuckled softly, "So, you're interested in me?" she inquired.

"I would have thought you would have figured that out by now." Malcolm smiled and dropped his hand.

She shrugged, "I don't have a very good record with men."

He watched her carefully again, a grin crossing his features. "We can do whatever we want in these shared dreams?" he questioned.

She raised an eyebrow, "I guess. I told you, it's only happened twice before." She wondered what he was thinking.

He smiled again, "I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed." he stood up and realized he hadn't apologized to her yet. "I'm sorry I reacted badly this morning. I'm a private person and this situation with you is throwing me off."

"I didn't mean to intrude on your dreams, and I meant my comment as a compliment." Kaitlyn explained.

Malcolm smiled again, "I realize that now." He indicated the red sequined dress that was ready for her, "Get dressed." he prompted.

Kaitlyn watched as he left and wondered what he was up to - he was definitely scheming. She quickly changed into her clothes for the evening.

XXXXX

Amanda Cole woke up on the floor of the cell and winced at the huge bump on the back of her head. How long had she been out? What kind of guard was she? The man had taken her down in less than a minute. She sat up slowly. She was going to have to outsmart their captors in order to get them out of here. She looked at the door as it swung open.

The dark skinned man smiled again, "Glad you're awake. The Ambassador is having a bit of trouble talking to us. Come with me." he ordered.

Amanda stood up. If this got her in the same room with the Ambassador, it would give her the advantage of not having to search for him. She walked down the hall as the man kept a hand firmly fixed on her shoulder.

He opened up another door and she gasped at the condition of the Ambassador.

She quickly went to him. His shirt had been removed and he had bloody welts all over his upper body. His face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. She touched his face gently, "Ambassador Soval?" she called him softly.

He looked up slowly and he winced as the pain in his head flared up again.

Amanda saw the pain flicker across his face for a moment before he had suppressed it quickly. She knew he was really bad off if his emotions were showing. She turned back to the man, "You should show him some kind of respect - he's an Ambassador for heaven's sake!" she yelled at him.

Daniel crossed his arms, "He's not my Ambassador." He stepped aside as a man in a camouflage uniform came in.

"Hello, Corporal Cole. I'm Alex Green, I run this facility. I'm sorry you've gotten dragged into this situation. I'm sure you were just following your orders to protect the Ambassador - I'm sure you don't really care for his kind." the fit, blonde haired military looking man stated.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, "His kind?" she inquired, her mind racing.

"Alien." Green replied simply.

She bristled, "You have no right to kidnap him."

"They do not belong on our planet, Corporal. They need to leave." he crossed his arms.

"I will not allow you to harm him any further." she stood protectively in front of him.

Green glanced between the Corporal and the Ambassador. They seemed a bit too protective of each other. He had guessed right when he had goaded the Ambassador a few minutes ago. "We won't hurt the Ambassador anymore. We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." He indicated for the other man to leave with him and they shut the door.

"You must leave now." Soval told her quickly.

"I'm not leaving without you." she shook her head.

"They intend on harming you, to get to me." he stated.

"Why would they think that would work?" she quickly tried to untie his hands that were behind him.

Soval shook his head slowly, "I reacted emotionally when they threatened to harm you." he said softly.

Amanda stopped, realizing that an emotional reaction from him was considered a loss of logic and control by Vulcans. She mentally shook herself and went back to untying his hands. She glanced at the window behind them. She calculated they were on the second floor of the building. She went to the window and looked down. There were bushes below and grass. She looked out to try and get a feel of where they had been taken. Beyond the building was a desert. "How many of them do you think there are?" she questioned quickly.

He was still sitting in the chair, "I have only heard three, but they mentioned that someone else was coming in an hour." he stated.

She came over and kneeled in front of him. She looked at him pointedly, "Do you think you can use that nerve pinch thing on the two of them? I mean, if I can distract them and get them to turn their backs to you?" she questioned.

He was taken aback, "How do you know of the Vulcan nerve pinch?"

Amanda smiled, "Lieutenant Donovan has informed us of many Vulcan tactics. Do you think you can do it?" she asked again, trying to keep him focused. If he could incapacitate them, she could take care of the other person as they made their escape. They'd have to quickly find a vehicle and some communication equipment and supplies in order to survive.

Soval nodded slowly, "Wrap the rope loosely around my hands, I will act as if I am still tied." He looked at her, "Be careful, Corporal - they intend to harm you." he reminded her.

She quickly wrapped the rope back around his hands and then headed to the window and threw it open.

The door quickly opened and Green and the other man came in quickly.

"Where do you think you're going to go - we're surrounded by desert." Green pointed out.

Amanda Cole frowned as she looked at them, "Well, I certainly don't want to stay here! The Ambassador said you were going to harm me to get at him." she pointed out as she walked around the room and moved closer to the door, causing them to turn their backs to the Vulcan Ambassador.

Green was about to make a snide remark when he and the other man slumped to the floor.

Amanda quickly grabbed Green's pistol and handed it to the Ambassador, then took the other man's knife and held it firmly. She picked up the Ambassador's tunic top and helped him put it on and tie it in place. They quietly made their way down the stairs to the first floor.

Soval touched her arm gently, "The last room at the end of the hall before the exit, I hear the other voice talking to someone - there could be more than one." he cautioned her.

She nodded and got her knife ready as they made their way along the corridor. She peered around the corner into the room and noted just one man who was speaking into a communication device. She motioned to the Ambassador one finger, then balled her fists to indicate for him to stay put. She slipped into the room and efficiently knocked the man out.

"Ambassador Soval, there is some equipment in here we can take with us." she called to him.

Soval came in the room and noted the unconscious man on the floor. He picked up one of the packs and handed it to her, then picked up the other and started to pack it with a few items.

Amanda went across the hall and found a supply room and started to fill her pack with food packs, matches, two thermal blankets, and medical supplies. She found six bottles of water and put three of them in her pack. She headed back across the hall and put the other three bottles of water in the Ambassador's pack.

Soval handed her another pistol and a rifle. He looked around the room carefully, "Anything else?" he questioned her.

She shook her head, "You have his communication device?" she asked.

He nodded and they headed out the exit slowly, surveying the area before they quickly made their way to the lone shuttlecraft.

Amanda Cole looked questionably at the Ambassador as they quickly got in and she shut the hatch, "You know how to fly this thing - right?".

"Yes." Soval nodded as he started up the shuttle. "We will fly west for approximately thirty minutes to get closer to that mountain range." he indicated as the shuttle lifted off. "This shuttle will undoubtedly have some kind of device for Terra Prime to track, we will have to leave the shuttle. We will land the shuttle near a river stream in order to cover our tracks when we walk to find shelter." he handed her the communication device. "Send out a signal to the MACOs." he instructed her as he flew the shuttle towards the mountain range. He used the communication console on the flight panel to send out an encrypted message to the Vulcan Compound to explain that they were heading toward the mountain range to find shelter for the evening. He hoped the signal got to the Vulcans and they quickly made their way to find them. Terra Prime would be hot on their trail as soon as they realized they had escaped. He glanced over and noted that Corporal Cole was quickly typing out a message on the device and hit send.

She looked up at the Ambassador and tried to smile, "Hopefully they'll understand the message." She took a deep breath and looked out the window ahead of them as the mountains came closer into view. She'd always loved hiking and camping with her family when she was younger, but this wasn't going to be the same. If they didn't evade Terra Prime, they'd just be captured again and who knows what they'd do to them this time.

The Ambassador nodded as he landed the shuttle near a river stream. He shut down the engines and looked at her, "Come along, Corporal." he instructed. They quickly got out and put their packs on firmly.

Amanda looked back at the shuttle, "Do you want me to rig it to explode?" she questioned him.

Soval thought about it carefully, "No, they might locate it quicker - and we will need the head start."

They walked in the river and headed north. The kept walking for thirty minutes, then they got out and headed to the mountains as the sun started to set.

Soval shivered as the coldness of the river was finally starting to chill his body now that the heat of the air was dissipating. He looked ahead and indicated a cave in the mountains about twenty feet up, "We should be able to find shelter in there for the evening."

Amanda nodded as they continued to make their way to the foot of the mountains. She frowned as she saw the Ambassador shutter again. They needed to quickly get into the cave so she could get the thermal blanket around him. "Will you be able to make the climb up?" she questioned. She knew that his injuries had to be bothering him, but he didn't show it.

"I will be able to climb." he said firmly.

They efficiently climbed their way up to the cave and moved to the back.

Amanda quickly gathered some rocks and piled them up, then used the phaser to heat them up, so warmth started to fill the cave and a soft glow lighted the area. She quickly got out one of the thermal blankets and handed it to the Ambassador. "Drink some water." she instructed him as she got the medical kit out. "Take off your wet shoes, Ambassador." she indicated.

He raised his eyebrows as she quickly ordered him into action. No one had spoken to him in such a manner for decades. He took off his wet shoes and moved his feet closer to the warm rocks. The chill in his body was slowly starting to go away.

She quickly got two of the food packs out and heated them by the rocks. She opened one and handed it to the Ambassador, along with a fork. "It's a vegetable casserole - probably not the best, but it is something for you to eat."

Soval nodded slowly and started to eat. He watched as the MACO opened her pack and started to eat. He smelled the aroma, "What is that?" he questioned her.

"Pot Roast. Is the smell bothering you, Ambassador?" she asked quickly.

"I can tolerate it." he stated simply.

She quickly finished eating and disposed of the packet quickly to keep the smell under control. She drank some of the water, then picked up the medical kit and moved over to the Ambassador. "Are you feeling warmer?" she questioned him.

He had finished eating and put the pack down, "Yes, my body temperature has improved." he nodded.

"Good. Take off your top so I can check your wounds." she directed.

Soval looked at her for a moment, "I will be fine until we are rescued."

The MACO shook her head, "I need to treat your wounds now - who knows when we'll be rescued. It could be days, and some of your wounds were deep. If they aren't treated now, you could get an infection - and then you won't be any help to me if I need you." she pointed out. Major Hayes had mentioned that the Ambassador was stubborn, and that you had to appeal to his sense of duty sometimes to get him to see reason.

Soval nodded and carefully untied his tunic and took it off. He folded it and placed it in his lap. He remained very still as the MACO visually looked over all of his wounds to decide where to start.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, and SerendipityInSerendipity for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading this story.

**Warning - this chapter does contain scenes of violence that may be disturbing (In the range of typical CSI episodes). **

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 11

Kaitlyn grinned as she and Malcolm headed back to the dinner table. She was slightly out of breath and a bit flushed. They had definitely tore up the dance floor.

Malcolm stopped her before they reached the table and gently pulled her closer to him, "I think we might have given some of the older people heart palpitations." he smirked. He hadn't ever danced like that with anyone - and it all had to do with the fact that Kaitlyn kept spurring him on with flashes of other things.

Kaitlyn smiled mischievously, "Well, maybe they'll get inspired." She hadn't felt this good in a very long time.

Malcolm nodded and kissed her cheek gently, "I know I am." He lead her back to the table with his hand firmly fixed on her backside.

Peter Weston stood up as they approached the table, "Where in the world did you learn to dance like that?" he questioned them.

Malcolm held the chair for his wife as she sat down, "Kaitlyn taught me the more advanced moves." he smiled as he sat down in his chair and took a sip of water.

Peter sat down and watched the two of them, "Well, it was nothing short of . . . mesmerizing." he stated.

"Erotic is more like it." Captain Dawes shrugged and lifted his glass to the couple.

"Distasteful." Theresa Baxter shook her head. Not that she was a prude, but to see that kind of dancing stirred up the ferial desires of men - especially her husband, and she got the brunt of it.

Kaitlyn set her glass down and leaned across the table and spoke softly to the woman, "It could be considered a form of foreplay."

Theresa Baxter frowned, "Then it should stay in the privacy of your bedroom." she snapped.

Kaitlyn nodded and sat back, "I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable." she apologized.

Adam Baxter held his wife's hand as he spoke to Kaitlyn, "Never mind Theresa, she's just jealous because she doesn't know how to dance like that. Perhaps you could tutor her, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn glanced at Adam Baxter, then noted the color draining from his wife's face. Kaitlyn noted the rigidness at which Theresa sat in her chair. She had the feeling the woman wasn't in the best relationship with her husband, though she covered it well. She looked at Adam Baxter and then intertwined her fingers with Malcolm's, "I'm sorry, Mr. Baxter - that is reserved for my husband."

Malcolm smiled, then kissed Kaitlyn's hand, "Most definitely." he agreed with her.

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch and the glares lessened from Theresa as the conversations turned to the upcoming visit to Rangel IV tomorrow. They would arrive early in the morning and depart the ship and have all day Sunday and Monday to explore the world, then the Odyssey would depart Tuesday at 1100 and continue its voyage to Ceti Alpha.

Captain Dawes stood up to leave, "Make sure your Chala has made all of your arrangements on Rangel IV." he advised them before he went back to the bridge.

Malcolm and Kaitlyn headed back to their State room quietly. He glanced at her and realized that she probably hadn't intended on sending him those mental images earlier, because she was really quiet and not making any comments.

Kaitlyn stopped and looked at him curiously. _What mental images was he referring too?_ Her eyes widened when she realized what she had been thinking of when they had been dancing. She closed her eyes and shook her head as embarrassment and humiliation flooded through her. _She'd never even done some of the things she'd been thinking about! _She needed the floor to open up and hurl her out into space. She needed to be dematerialized by a transporter and sent somewhere, _anywhere_, but here.

Malcolm frowned as he heard all of the thoughts rushing through her head. She obviously wasn't used to anyone being able to hear her thoughts either - well, at least he wasn't the only one thrown off by this. He patted her gently with his hand that was on her back.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him slowly, "I'm sorry." she said quietly. She shook her head again and continued walking to the room. She waited while Malcolm slid the card in the reader and the doors opened.

He knew she was embarrassed, but she really didn't need to be. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed or humiliated - you just have a very vivid imagination." he smiled and tried to get her to smile, but it didn't work. He sighed, "Kaitlyn, you are frustrated and I am too. I have been for a few days." He watched her carefully, she was definitely unnerved that he knew how she actually felt. "Let's just get a good night's sleep. We'll be at Rangel IV tomorrow and then we can go explore the place and maybe go hiking like the Captain suggested."

Kaitlyn smiled at his attempt to get her to relax. "Okay." she nodded and went to go change and get ready for bed.

Malcolm quickly changed and brushed his teeth, then climbed into bed. He was curious about these 'shared dreams' and he wanted to find out more. He wondered if she'd be apt to talk to him more openly in her dreams. She didn't seem as tight laced in her dreams as she did in real life. Perhaps he could get her to show him Alpha Centauri and how the Nausicaans fought, since he hadn't encountered them yet. He watched as she turned off the light and got into bed. "Feeling better?" he asked as she moved closer to him.

"We'll see." Kaitlyn sighed softly. She'd almost resorted to sleeping on the couch, just to keep herself away from him. But she'd realized that he might think she didn't trust him, and that wasn't what she wanted. She laid her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. She sighed softly.

"Kaitlyn, see if you can dream about Alpha Centauri." Malcolm suggested.

She lifted her head and looked at him curiously, "Why?" she questioned, then a thought occurred to her. "You want to attempt a shared dream again?" She wondered why - he'd been so upset earlier.

"I've never seen a Nausicaan fight Kaitlyn. We are going to be training the Security team when we get back." he pointed out. Maybe he could pick something up from watching them fight.

She frowned slightly, "It was very unsettling. I just don't want you to be caught off guard."

"I'm well aware that the fighting was brutal. Just try." he encouraged her.

Kaitlyn nodded, then laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep as Malcolm wrapped his arm around her.

Malcolm opened his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. This was definitely Alpha Centauri, the structures of too close together buildings were ones he recognized from the pictures he'd seen. He could hear the gun fire at varying ranges and locations around him. He stood against a building and was holding a MACO phase rifle. He smirked when he realized he was wearing a MACO uniform and he had a thigh holster with a knife in it. He looked up as multiple footsteps quickly approached. Kaitlyn quickly came over to him, followed closely by the members of her unit he recognized. He quickly noted that she just held the rank of Ensign. He nodded as she stopped beside him.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. _This was weird_. This was Alpha Centauri, but Malcolm was here. Her men looked curiously at the MACO Lieutenant in front of them that they didn't recognize. "This is Lieutenant Reed." she explained. "Any directives, Lieutenant?" she asked. _What was she supposed to say?_ This was too weird.

Malcolm shook his head, "I'm following your lead on this one, Ensign." He didn't realize that her unit members had been the same, or that they would react to him.

Kaitlyn quickly pulled out a printed out map as the men gathered around, "We've already cleared out the mining facilities, now we have to systematically go through the town to round up any Nausicaans that are still running around. Incapacitate, if possible - kill if necessary. Pair up, work your way down the street. Check in every five minutes and when you come across hostiles." she directed. She looked at Malcolm, "You're with me, Lieutenant." she motioned for him to come with her. The other members of her unit headed out. She held her rifle at the ready and indicated for him to do the same as they headed for the second house.

"Am I really in your dream?" Malcolm questioned quietly as they walked in the courtyard of the second house.

"Yes." she stated as they approached the door. She turned the knob slowly, then opened the door.

"How do I know I'm not just dreaming this?" he countered in a whisper.

Kaitlyn glanced at him, annoyed. They needed to be focused on the task at hand. "Do you want me to shoot you to see if you can feel it?"

Malcolm frowned, "No."

They both looked up as they heard a woman scream from the second floor. Kaitlyn quickly took off with Malcolm close behind her.

In the first room on the right at the top of the stairs, a Nausicaan was holding a knife to a woman's throat.

Kaitlyn couldn't shoot without injuring the woman, so she rushed the Nausicaan and they both went crashing through the window.

Malcolm's eyes widened as the two of them crashed through the window and fell down to the first floor. He quickly went to the woman to make sure she was alright.

"Thank you." she said quietly. She went to the closet and opened the door and two children came out crying and held onto their mother tightly.

Malcolm went to the window to see where they had landed. He was surprised to find that they were already fighting each other, he thought for sure that they would have gotten the wind knocked out of them. He aimed his rifle, but he couldn't get a fix on the Nausicaan to shoot without hitting Kaitlyn. He could distinctly hear every hit they were pounding on each other. He winced as the Nausicaan stabbed her in the right shoulder blade with his knife, but then she quickly slammed her foot into his knee and broke it and he collapsed to the ground in pain. Malcolm aimed and quickly stunned the Nausicaan while he was down.

Kaitlyn looked up at the window where the shot had come from. She'd momentarily forgotten that Malcolm was there. She nodded her thanks to him and quickly put the Nausicaan in restraints before he woke back up. She stood back up and touched her implant, "Donovan to HQ. One hostile ready for pick up in Sector 5, block 1. Also a civilian female that needs medical attention." she reported.

"Roger that, Donovan. Security and Medical are on the way to your location. ETA two minutes." the communication officer stated.

"Acknowledged - ETA two minutes, Donovan out." she retrieved her rifle from where it had landed and kept it trained on the Nausicaan. She looked up as Malcolm came running around from the front of the building.

"Are you okay, Kaitlyn?" he questioned her quickly.

She nodded slowly, "I'll be fine." she chuckled softly. "Hurts the same as it did the first time."

"So, you really did go out that window?" he asked.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Yeah - that really didn't hurt that much because I used him to break my fall. It's the knife wound that's bothering me." she explained.

Malcolm walked around her and frowned. The knife had hit her just on the outer edge of her vest and it was bleeding badly. "You need to have the medic check you out."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "Not yet - we need to get to the fifth house down the street." She took a deep breath, _they needed to get there quickly_. She breathed a sigh of relief when the vehicle stopped at the street and five security members got out and quickly came over to the Nausicaan that was starting to wake up.

"We'll take him from here, Ma'am." the Sergeant stated.

"Very well. Where's the medics?" she questioned.

"A minute behind us, Ma'am. Where is the injured civilian?" he asked.

"Upstairs, second floor."

"We'll see she gets taken care of Ma'am." the Sergeant assured her.

"There are also two children - but I didn't see any injuries." Malcolm added.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. She hadn't known about the children. She looked over the security team. "Take care of them." she directed, then headed down the street.

Malcolm quickly followed her, "You didn't know about the children?" he asked her softly as they walked past another house.

She shook her head and glanced at him, "Not at that house." She frowned as she saw the house they were going to. "Malcolm, what happened in this next house is probably worse than you could imagine - just focus on the living, okay?" she suggested.

He frowned, "I don't understand."

They stopped at the door and Kaitlyn closed her eyes for a moment, "You will." She opened the door and quickly surveyed the living room to make sure no Nausicaans were in the room. She purposefully didn't look at the carnage the room held and continued down the hall to the next room. The woman laying on the bed had her throat slit and was in a pool of her own blood. Kaitlyn pushed the image to the back of her mind and continued to the next room. She could hear one of the children crying loudly and she quickly burst through the door and aimed carefully at the Nausicaan as he held the child in front of him as a shield.

"Put down your weapon, Human." he demanded as he used his other hand to tighten his grip on the girl's throat.

"Fine. Put her down." she countered.

The Nausicaan laughed, "I'll make a trade - you, for the child."

"Deal." Kaitlyn said firmly and dropped her rifle to the ground.

He let the child go and the girl quickly ran over to her sobbing.

Kaitlyn leaned over and touched the girl's face gently and wiped a tear away with her right hand as she used her left hand to unholster her pistol, "Cover your ears and close your eyes." she said gently. The child quickly did as requested and Kaitlyn immediately shot the Nausicaan twice in the head. The Nausicaan dropped to the ground. She picked her rifle and the child up and carried them down the hall. "Keep your eyes closed." she directed as the child uncovered her ears. Kaitlyn took her outside and sat her down on the steps of the house. She touched her implant, "Donovan to HQ. Be advised that five houses down from the last call has a dead hostile. I have one child that needs medical attention." she stated as Malcolm came out of the house and walked a few feet away and closed his eyes tightly.

"Roger that, Donovan. ETA less than a minute." came the quick reply.

Kaitlyn sat down by the ten year old girl and took a cursory look over her for injuries. "Is your throat the only thing that hurts?" she asked quietly.

"My arm hurts where he grabbed it." she whispered. "Did you kill him?" she questioned.

Kaitlyn looked up as Security and Medics arrived, "Yes. He won't harm anyone again." She stood up as the Medics approached slowly, so not to scare the child. "These are our Medics, they are going to take care of your arm and your throat." she explained.

The girl nodded, "Are you going to stay with me?" she asked Kaitlyn.

"No, I need to go make sure there are no more of the bad guys around ." she stated.

The girl looked back at her house, then to the Medics. "Where is my family?" she questioned Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn didn't know what to say to the child. All of her family members had been killed. She looked at one of the Medics questionably.

"We'll take care of her Ma'am." the young man promised.

Kaitlyn nodded thankfully to him and turned to the child, "If I can, I'll come by and see you at the hospital before I have to leave." she opened up one of her vest pockets and pulled out a MACO pin and handed it to the girl. "You keep this to protect you."

The girl eyed the pin with the shark on it and held it tightly, then nodded.

Kaitlyn stood up and looked at the Medic, "What is her identification number?" she questioned him.

"52." he stated as he wrote the number on the top of his PADD and began to fill out the information as the other Medic quickly took out a medical scanner.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn nodded, then walked over to Malcolm.

Malcolm shook his head as he tried to comprehend the massacre inside that house. Every family member either had their throats sliced by the Nausicaans' knife, or their necks broke. _ This information had not been in the released files._ This was beyond anything he had imagined. He felt sick. He took a deep breath as Kaitlyn came over to him. "I had no idea it was this bad." he admitted.

Kaitlyn nodded and started to walk down the street. "The government decided that the families didn't need to be re-victimized again by the details being in print."

Malcolm glanced back at the girl as the Medics started to treat her arm, "How many civilians died here?" he questioned. He watched her carefully, she didn't look like any of this was bothering her - _how was that possible?_

"Three hundred and twenty-seven dead, fifty-two injured." Kaitlyn stated as she kept walking past other houses.

"Why aren't we checking those houses?" he asked.

Kaitlyn stopped and frowned, "I already know what's in there, I don't need to see it again."

Malcolm nodded, "How did you manage to get past everything that happened here?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I don't know - you just process it and compartmentalize it. When we began going through the houses, we realized quickly that the Nausicaans didn't care about the people here. Almost all of the houses are like the one back there." she turned and started walking again down the street.

"Where are we going?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, there's going to be a big fight down here - you'll get a good idea of how they fight." she explained as the rest of her squad members emerged from various houses and fell instep.

Six Nausicaans came out of another building and rushed at the MACOs with their knives drawn. The fighting was quick, the MACOs showed no mercy as they efficiently took each of the Nausicaans down.

Malcolm had watched and noted that each of the MACOs had broken the Nausicaans' knees to incapacitate them. "Why did you break their knees?" he questioned Kaitlyn after she had called in for a Security team to pick up the hostiles.

"It's their weak spot, much like the human male groin." she explained to him as the Security truck pulled up, followed by the Medics.

"That's very helpful information." Malcolm nodded. He saw her wince as she rolled her shoulder. "Get that looked at now." he directed.

Kaitlyn smiled, "It's not like this is really happening right now - remember? But, I do end up getting treated here. This was the last of the Nausicaans."

Malcolm looked around. It all seemed so real. "Now what?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "What do you want to do? We don't have to stay here."

Malcolm thought carefully and their surrounding quickly changed to one of the public viewing areas of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was evening, the stars were out, the bridge was lit up and the air was cool as the breeze picked up slightly. He was now in his black outfit he'd worn on their first outing together, and she was in her black dress. He smiled.

Kaitlyn raised her eyebrows as she looked around, "Why are we here?"

"I just wanted to go to someplace nice and get away from that warzone." Malcolm explained.

Kaitlyn sighed and leaned on the railing and looked over the Bay. It was peaceful here - definitely better than where they were a few moments ago.

Malcolm leaned on the rail beside her, "So, what do you want to do?"

Kaitlyn smiled, "Can we just stay here for awhile?" she inquired.

He watched as she tried not shiver. He quickly took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders, "Sounds like a good idea." He wrapped his arm around her and they gazed out at the water. He hadn't realized that the MACOs had gone through so much hand to hand fighting there. He didn't understand how they dealt with everything they'd seen and did on Alpha Centauri.

Kaitlyn leaned her head on his shoulder, "We talked about it a couple of times in counseling sessions, but I think the best thing that helped us was discussing how the Nausicaans fought, and we trained on how to fight them if we ever encountered them again." She watched as a transport took off and headed up.

Malcolm nodded slowly, "Did you get your promotion to Lieutenant because of Alpha Centauri?"

"Yes, we captured seventeen Nausicaans and rescued twenty-three civilians. My squad members were promoted to my squad leaders when I moved up to Platoon Leader. They earned it." she nodded.

"You all earned those promotions." he wondered if she thought she didn't.

Kaitlyn turned and watched him carefully, "It's hard to accept a promotion, when there were so many other civilians that we didn't save." she pointed out.

Malcolm touched her cheek gently, "I bet a lot of them were dead before you even arrived on the planet."

She nodded, "Yes, but still." she shrugged. Major Hayes had pointed out that same fact to her a year ago, but it didn't make it any easier to accept. She turned and looked back out at the bridge, "This is a really nice place. Thanks for bringing me here."

He smiled and watched her start to relax. "Ready to go back?" he questioned.

"Let's stay here for a few more minutes." Kaitlyn just wanted to be with him for a little bit longer. She'd just shared a part of her life with him that she never talked to anyone other than her Squad Leaders about, and she just needed to pack it all back up and push it to the furthest corners of her mind again.

Malcolm heard her. "Kaitlyn, thank you for sharing that with me - I know it was hard to revisit it." he said softly.

Kaitlyn smiled as she turned back to him, "I trust you, Malcolm - and you really needed to know what to expect if we encounter them."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you trust me?" he inquired.

"Yes." she said quickly.

"Then answer me this - do you care for me?" he asked.

"Of course!" she scoffed.

Malcolm shook his head, "Do you care for me - Malcolm Reed, not Malcolm Steel?"

Kaitlyn patted his chest gently, "Yes, I care for you Malcolm." she admitted. She hadn't cared for anyone like this, it was rather nerve-racking.

"And you realize that I'm not this outgoing, that I'm usually quite reserved?" he wanted to make sure.

"Malcolm, I know you usually act like a stiff, formal Brit - but I also know that it's a front you put up to keep people away. I do the same thing - you've seen how I act around my Unit." she shrugged. "It's easier to keep people an arm's length away, than to let them get close enough to rip your heart out."

Malcolm nodded, "I want to take you on a real date when we get to Rangel IV." he watched for her reaction.

Kaitlyn smiled slowly, "Okay." she agreed. She could feel his happiness, but he tried to contain it. It was her turn to look at him questionably, "Kiss me." she requested.

Malcolm pulled her closer and kissed her slowly.

She grinned when he pulled back, "How come you haven't kissed me like that before?"

"Because I care for _you_ - not Kaitlyn Green." he pointed out.

"I can live with that." she ran her hands on his sides. "I think I'm ready to go back."

"Well, I'm not sure I want to go back now." he frowned.

"We need to sleep." she reminded him.

Malcolm nodded and everything disappeared. He smiled as he felt Kaitlyn patting his chest while she slept. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

XXXXX

Ambassador Soval leaned gently against the wall of the cave and tried to meditate, but it was difficult with Corporal Cole pacing about. "You should rest." he advised her, his eyes still closed.

Amanda Cole stopped pacing. She was anxious. She'd treated his wounds, but he wouldn't talk to her about what had happened. It was like he thought she couldn't handle knowing what had happened to him. She sighed softly and grabbed the other thermal blanket and sat down a few feet from him. "You know I won't be able to write my report fully, if you don't tell me what happened." she stated and wrapped the blanket around her.

Soval opened his eyes and looked at her, "It does not matter - you have treated my wounds. I will be fine."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll just write that they hit you seven times with a blunt object, sliced you with a knife three times, and punched you in the face twice - does that sound about right?" she questioned him. She knew what had happened, she knew from the wounds - she'd just wanted him to tell her. But, she guessed that wasn't what Vulcans did. Instead, they just kept it to themselves as some type of penance.

Soval's eyebrows lifted. She was indeed accurate with her description. "You are very knowledgeable in distinguishing wounds."

"I've seen enough wounds to be able to tell them apart." she sighed softly.

"You need to rest, Corporal. I will keep watch. I will wake you if anyone approaches the cave." he reassured her.

She nodded slowly. She was tired, and it wouldn't do them any good if she wasn't well rested. She closed her eyes tiredly and quickly fell asleep.

Soval listened as her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. He began to meditate again. He had been disturbed that their captors had elicited an emotional response from him, and he still was not completely sure why he had reacted they way he did. He cared for humans and did not want to see any of them harmed - but what made this human different? Why had he threatened to kill them if they harmed her? She was just his guard, she was just doing her job to protect him.

Soval breathed out slowly and tried to center himself. He would have to meditate further.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, SerendipityInSerendipity, and jeangreyten for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 12

"Cole? Corporal Cole - can you hear this?" a voice called to her and pulled her out of her sleep. Amanda Cole sat up and looked around the cave. "Corporal Cole this is MACO Command, can you hear this?" Major Hayes inquired again over the communication device a few feet from her.

She stood up and activated the device, "This is Corporal Cole - I read you loud and clear." she replied.

"Good to hear. We are sending an EVAC team to your location, how is Ambassador Soval?"

"Ambassador Soval is injured, but I have repaired as many of his injuries as I could." she stated as she glanced to the Ambassador.

"And your status?" Hayes questioned.

"I will be fine. ETA of the EVAC team?" she asked.

"EVAC team will be there in two minutes." Major Hayes replied.

"Roger that, two minutes. Cole out." she deactivated the device as her attention focused on the Ambassador.

Soval stood up and raised an eyebrow, "The MACOs have located us?"

She nodded, "Yes, Sir." She took a deep breath, "It was a privilege to be your guard, Ambassador. I regret not doing a better job, I'm sure your next guard will do better."

Both his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "Why would I get another guard?" he inquired.

It was her turn to look at him as if he'd lost his mind, "I'm sure I will be reassigned, since you were kidnapped on my watch, Ambassador." Amanda stated.

"You could not have prevented me from being transported away. You did show your unwavering duty when you transported with me. I will not allow you to be punished for something you could not control." Soval stated.

Amanda shrugged slightly, "I don't know that they will see things from your point of view, Ambassador."

Ambassador Soval clasped his hands gently behind his back and lifted his chin, "Then I must make them see this situation from my point of view." he replied.

Corporal Amanda Cole walked to the entrance of the cave as she saw the shuttle land and six MACOs quickly emerged from the hatch. She glanced back at the Ambassador, "Are you well enough to climb back down this cliff?"

"Yes." Soval stated and indicated for her to start the climb down first. He had meditated last night and realized that Corporal Cole's protective actions must have caused the emotional response within him. _That was the only logical conclusion._

XXXXX

0830 - Section 31 Facilities

Harris slammed his hand on the desk as he stood up quickly, "Why the hell did it take you so long to find this out?" he demanded.

The young Lieutenant frowned, "I'm sorry, Sir - but we had over seven thousand communications to go through." he pointed out.

Harris picked up his PADD and went through the information, "They are arriving at Rangel IV today, hurry up and get all of this information coded and send it through the channels so it gets to them at their hotel." He looked at the young officer, "Don't let this happen again, if you need more people to help analyze data - request them."

The Lieutenant nodded and left quickly.

Harris frowned as he crossed his arms. There were two people on the ship in contact with known Terra Prime members, and one of them was in direct contact with Paxton. Unfortunately, they didn't know who, since the messages went through the ship's communication hub. But they did have the routing numbers, and maybe Reed and Donovan could figure out who those routing numbers belong to when they got back to the ship. The Steels would have to be overly cautious around everyone until they found out who had been sending those messages.

XXXXX

Rangel IV - Turtle Cove Resort

The Steels walked into the hotel's opulent entrance and headed for the Registration counter.

The well-groomed middle aged man looked up quickly and smiled brightly to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Steel?" he questioned.

Malcolm nodded and kept his hand on Kaitlyn's back protectively. "Yes, I believe you have a villa for us?" he checked.

"Yes, Mr. Steel. All of your requests have been fulfilled. We are here to make your stay a most pleasurable one. I am Stekth, the Manager of Turtle Cove Resort - allow me to show you to your villa." Stekth indicated for another worker to take his place at the counter as he came around and led them out the massive doors to the winding path past pools and hot tubs to the secluded villas along the beach. Stekth opened the door and indicated for them to enter first, then handed Malcolm the two entry cards after he closed the door. "This is your living and dining area." He indicated the room to the left, "Your Master Suite." Then he walked them to the sliding glass doors and opened them. "This is your private terrace, a few steps away are your lounge chairs and the ocean." Stekth bowed to both of them, "We have a listing of the many activities and places to visit on the monitors. We will be happy to make all of your arrangements."

Malcolm thanked the manager and walked him back to the door.

Kaitlyn stood at the railing and watched as the ocean waves rolled in about thirty feet from their villa. She was tired - not physically tired, but definitely mentally exhausted from the stress of being on the job for seven days. She glanced back into the villa and saw Malcolm going around the room with a scanner. She turned her attention back to the ocean and sighed softly. Did they really both want to venture into a relationship that would more than likely cease in a month because of the nature of their jobs? She wasn't really certain that she could even commit to any kind of relationship, even for only a brief amount of time. Hell, she showered in the dark - what kind of relationship could she really offer? She closed her eyes tightly as her mind unleashed the unwanted memory of large green hands choking her. She could feel her breathing becoming more constricted in her chest. She clenched her fists tightly and willed the intruding memories to go away. _I'm alive, I'm safe, I'm fine_ she kept repeating to herself until she could open her eyes once again. She took a deep breath and headed to the beach. She kicked off her sandals and walked over to the waves as they rolled in. She stood in the white sand and allowed the water to lap over her feet. It was calming, and she tried to gain strength from its affect.

Malcolm had swept the villa for any visual or auditory devices and found none. He had watched as Kaitlyn had stood at the railing on the terrace. She looked distressed, but she quickly regained her composure and headed out to the beach. He swallowed hard. He knew something horrible had happened to her. Horrible enough that she had a scar from it that she wouldn't reveal. Something so life altering that she believed that she wasn't worthy of any affection bestowed upon her. He thought he was finally getting her to open up to him last night, but this morning she'd reverted to old habits and kept her thoughts from reaching him. He walked down to the beach and stopped beside her and watched the waves as they came crashing onto the sand. He could feel an uneasiness start to build in him, being this close to such a large water mass.

Kaitlyn turned and raised an eyebrow in concern, she could feel his uneasiness growing. "Malcolm, you don't have to come out here with me. Let's go back in." she suggested and started to walk.

Malcolm reached for her hand, "You like it out here - I can deal with my discomfort." he explained.

She shook her head and watched him carefully, "Let's at least move back to the chaise lounges." she advised. She kept hold of his hand and walked him back to the chaises and indicated for him to sit down on one, then she laid back on the other. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but found that she could not settle her mind from the images it had brought back to the surface just a little while ago. She turned her head and found that Malcolm was still sitting up and he was watching her intently. Kaitlyn turned on her side to face him, "Are you sure that you're interested in me?" she asked.

"Why do you doubt me?" he questioned. _He needed to know what had happened to her_. "I know whatever happened to you has impacted you greatly - but please don't doubt how I feel about you."

She nodded slowly and laid back. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Last year, I was on a mission for Harris - it was almost a month after Alpha Centauri. I was sent to Mobius Prime to check on rumors of weapons being bought by an arms dealer with ties to the Orion Syndicate." She frowned, "I found Attucks and got close to him and his group. That's when Harris had me start building explosives, so that I could infiltrate Attucks' network and find out why he was amassing weapons. Unfortunately, the Orions he worked with were intrigued with my abilities to build explosives and kidnapped me." She opened her eyes quickly when Malcolm sat down on her chaise next to her hips, his eyes were filled with concern. She shrugged slightly, "They claimed me as their slave. They branded me and beat me until I acquiesced and agreed to build them a bomb."

Malcolm's mouth went dry as her words sunk in. They branded her - _the scar_. He'd seen almost all of her body and hadn't seen it. "Where did they brand you?" he asked softly, afraid that if he spoke too loudly, she'd shut him out.

Kaitlyn's frown deepened. "On my left breast - where I would be reminded that I was their property and any man that dared to get close to me would know that I was damaged goods." she bit her lip and shook her head. She was furious at what they had done to her, but she was more ashamed of what she'd done to escape.

Malcolm's brows furrowed. How could they brand her? It was barbaric! People were not property - but obviously the Orions thought differently. He reached for her hand and held it gently. He could feel her trepidation, her fear that he wouldn't be able to look at her again the same way he had before. "I can't fathom going through what you did. But you escaped?" he inquired gently.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I built the bomb they wanted, then I manipulated one of them, got to a shuttle and had him blow up their ship." she looked up at Malcolm slowly. Other than her inhumane treatment, that was what the scar really reminded her of - the fact that she could manipulate someone to such an extreme.

Malcolm watched as the scene played out in her mind. She'd touched the Orion male's face and spoke to his mind to push the detonation button in two minutes. She'd placed the bomb in his hand, then got on the shuttle. He saw the explosion of the ship and felt her conflicted emotions wash over her. She was glad they were dead, but she regretted having to kill them. Not all of them had been abusive to her, especially not the one she'd handed the bomb to. Malcolm blinked and returned his focus on her, realizing that she was waiting for his reaction. "You did what you had to do to escape, Kaitlyn. How long were you kidnapped?"

"Three weeks, four days, eight hours, and twenty-six minutes." she whispered. She'd always had an affinity for keeping track of time. The curse was that she could always recall every minute of what happened to her. She quickly tried to suppress her memories before Malcolm could see them.

Malcolm rubbed his thumb gently over her hand, "Kaitlyn, I can't undo what they did to you - but I want to show you that you are not damaged goods. Please, let me." he requested.

Kaitlyn sat up and watched him carefully as she searched through his feelings. He wasn't repulsed and he wasn't afraid. He was concerned, but most of all - _he was falling in love with her_. She raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"So? What if I am?" he asked.

"Malcolm, our jobs will take us away from each other - probably in another month when we get back to Earth." she pointed out to him.

He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." He wasn't going to let her give up on their relationship before it even got started. "Are you afraid?" he questioned.

"Yes." she admitted. "Not of you." she added quickly. "I just haven't allowed myself to get close to anyone - ever, I told you I get bombarded by people's thoughts and I find it disturbing."

"But, you told me that I don't disturb you like that - right?" he touched her upper arm gently, wanting to make sure that what she'd told him still held true.

"Your thoughts do not disturb me - though some of them do distract me to no end." she smiled wistfully.

Malcolm smiled and touched her cheek gently, "Well you distract me, so it's only fair." He glanced at her lips as she bit her lower lip. He leaned closer and kissed her slowly, just like he had in their dream. He pulled back a few inches, as he could feel her feelings for him erupt in her mind. She was having a hard time re-focusing her thoughts on where they were at the moment.

"Not fair." she shook her head slowly. He could easily distract her.

He glanced at his watch, "Let's go get lunch - we'll continue this later." he kissed her once more. He stood up and offered her a hand.

Kaitlyn stood up and watched him carefully, "Promise?"

Malcolm nodded, "I promise." He led her back to the villa and called the front desk and requested a lunch reservation at the hotel restaurant. He clicked off the monitor and he grinned as he sat down on the couch, "We've got thirty minutes."

Kaitlyn sat down on his lap and smiled slowly as she ran her hand through his hair, "What will we do?" She kissed him slowly, deliberately enticing him.

"I think this will suffice." he pulled her body closer and kissed her harder.

XXXXX

1130 - Starfleet Medical

Ambassador Soval looked up as Admiral Forrest and General Casey came into his room.

They both looked relieved that he was sitting up and besides the bruises to his face, he looked relatively unharmed.

Soval nodded to them, "General, I appreciate the MACO's ability to locate and extract us." he stated as he smoothed out his tunic top.

General Casey nodded, "We were most fortunate that Corporal Cole was with you and that we were able to back trace the communication device she used to locate the both of you." he admitted.

Ambassador Soval nodded. He looked over the two humans before him as he got down from the examining table, "Corporal Cole seemed to believe that she was going to be punished, because I was kidnapped. Is that true?" he questioned.

Admiral Forrest cleared his throat, "Most of the time, a reprimand would be appropriate."

Soval narrowed his eyes at General Casey, "As you pointed out, you were able to find us because of her. When she recognized the sound of the transporter, she made the quick and selfless decision to be transported with me." he pointed out.

General Casey nodded, "We realize that - that is why she will not be reprimanded." he stated.

Ambassador Soval nodded his approval as he put on his robe and tied it firmly in place. "I will expect Corporal Cole at 0700 at the Vulcan Compound tomorrow."

"She is being reassigned."

Soval raised an eyebrow at General Casey, "Explain."

Forrest sighed softly, "She believes that she has failed you as your guard, so she requested a reassignment. She is being too hard on herself." he added.

Ambassador Soval nodded, "Yes, she is. I will speak to her - where is she?"

"Two rooms down the hall on the left." Casey said.

Soval left the two men and headed down the hall. The two Vulcan guards from the Compound followed him. He quickly opened the door and walked in. _He should have knocked and asked for permission to enter._ He averted his gaze as the nurse finished putting the Corporal's shirt on her. She'd had her back to the door, but he had quickly taken note of every bruise she had on her back because of him. He hadn't realized how battered she'd been. She had been too busy attending to his wounds for him to notice hers. He regretted that he had not inquired about her injuries when they were in the cave.

The nurse stalked over to him and looked him over from head to toe, "Knock next time." she ordered, then brushed past him and left.

Corporal Cole was gently putting her camouflage top on and glanced at him as her muscles protested, "What can I do for you, Ambassador?"

"You do not wish to be my guard anymore?" he questioned as he walked over to her.

She frowned, "I should have done more to protect you." she sighed.

"I do not wish for another guard." he stated and watched her carefully. His expression softened, "You did not tell me about all of your injuries. I should have inquired."

Amanda glanced at the Ambassador curiously, "My injuries were not your concern, your safety was mine." she noticed that he flinched slightly. "But, I thank you for your concern. Wouldn't you feel safer with another guard?" she questioned him.

"No." he said firmly and continued to watch her.

She nodded slowly, "Then I will withdraw my request to be reassigned."

Soval gave her a curt nod, "I will see you at 0700." with that said, he turned and left.

Amanda Cole watched as the door closed behind him and frowned. She didn't understand everything that had just happened. She'd actually seen regret in his eyes when he'd taken note of her injuries and realized that he hadn't asked about them previously. _Why had he seemed so perturbed about getting another guard? _She finished buttoning her top and went to find General Casey.

XXXXX

1800 - Balenta Market

Malcolm and Kaitlyn had eaten lunch at the hotel, then made their way to the village just outside the resort to look around the area. They had made their way around all of the stores and found themselves in the open-air market, admiring the local artisans' craftsmanship.

Malcolm pointed to one of the necklaces, "This would look nice on you." he smiled.

Kaitlyn nodded, "It is lovely, but I don't think I have any other jewelry to go with it." she admitted.

The artisan stood up from his table where he worked and looked at the necklace that Malcolm was pointing out. "What other jewelry do you usually wear with a necklace?" he inquired.

She moved her hair slightly and indicated her earrings, then showed him her wrist and indicated her bracelet, "I usually wear all three, if I can." she explained.

The man smiled and looked at her ears again, "That is very interesting, our women do not wear jewelry on their ears. I believe I can make you some - what do you call them?" he questioned.

"Earrings." Kaitlyn replied.

The man nodded, "I can make you earrings and a bracelet to match this necklace." he offered them.

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm and smiled, "I really would like them."

Malcolm nodded to the man, "What is your name?" he inquired.

"I am Darlell." he bowed to the couple.

Malcolm shook Darlell's hand, "I am Malcolm Steel, and this is my wife, Kaitlyn. How soon can you have them made?"

"I will have them delivered to your hotel tomorrow morning." he promised.

"Very well." Malcolm pulled out his exchange card the ship had provided him for purchases, and quickly paid for the jewelry and added a generous tip. "Please have them delivered to the Turtle Cove Resort."

Darlell bowed again, "Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Steel."

Malcolm smiled as he looked at Kaitlyn, "I'm sure she will look even more beautiful when she wears them." They nodded to Darlell and then continued down the aisles for a few more minutes.

"Kaitlyn Green?" a man's voice called from a few stalls over.

Kaitlyn stiffened - who would know her here on this planet? She glanced at Malcolm and noted his hand was firmly on the center of her back. He raised his eyebrow slowly, and she shrugged almost imperceptibly. She turned to the voice from behind them and immediately recognized the dark haired man approaching them. She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her.

His smile widened, "It is you." He looked at the man beside her that had his hand protectively on her back. "I'm Mardock Tal." He saw confusion cross the man's face. "Kaitlyn knew me previously as Attucks."

Kaitlyn quickly contemplated the revelation that Mardock Tal was in fact the man whose organization she had tried to infiltrate last year. _How had Harris not realized this connection?_ "I guess we all change our names when we need to in our business." she smiled at Mardock. "Mardock, this is my husband, Malcolm Steel." she introduced the two men.

Malcolm shook Mardock's hand, "We didn't expect to meet you until we arrived at Ceti Alpha." he explained.

Mardock shrugged, "I had business here, so I'm taking the Odyssey back to Ceti Alpha. I take it the accommodations are superb?" he questioned them.

Kaitlyn nodded, "They are." She glanced at Malcolm, then back to Mardock. "Had I known who you were, we probably could have saved some time coming all the way out here." she said.

Mardock shook his head, "There are things on Ceti Alpha that you need to see for yourself, Kaitlyn. But, you're right - it would have saved us some time." He looked over her, "I heard you escaped the Orions by blowing up their ship - is that true?"

Malcolm could feel Kaitlyn's anger start to rise and he rubbed her back gently to get her to calm down. He looked at Mardock, "She doesn't like to discuss it." he said firmly.

Mardock frowned, "I didn't mean to upset you, Kaitlyn. I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled at Malcolm, "Why don't we have dinner together? I know a fabulous place around the block." he suggested.

Malcolm could feel her hesitation, but he knew that they had to make nice with the man if they were going to gain his business and be able to stop Terra Prime from acquiring more weapons and explosives from someone else.

Kaitlyn nodded to him as she heard his thoughts. She'd have to put aside her apprehension until she could talk to Malcolm later. They made their way down the block and were quickly seated on the patio overlooking the ocean.

Malcolm and Mardock were discussing the local area as Kaitlyn looked out over the ocean. She frowned slightly as a migraine started to form around her temples. When she had been kidnapped by the Orions on Mobius Prime, she'd suspected that Attucks had set her up. She glanced at the handsome man as he smiled easily and laughed with Malcolm. Mardock was not giving her any indication that he suspected she knew anything about his part in her kidnapping. But then again, he was a very manipulative man - he would sell his own grandmother down the river if it helped him attain what he wanted. She gazed back out to the ocean and tried desperately to calm her nerves - it was too late to run, and there was too much at stake to quit. She had thought this assignment was extremely risky before - now she had the distinct feeling in the pit of her stomach that she and Malcolm would not survive.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, SerendipityInSerendipity, jeangreyten, and sawyer finn for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

*A bit of adult situation occurs in this chapter (nothing more than you'd see on television), but feel free to skip over that section if you feel uncomfortable.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 13

Malcolm glanced at Kaitlyn as she continued to look out to the ocean and he held the conversation with Mardock. She'd definitely been very unsettled at the man's arrival. Malcolm reached for her hand and rubbed it gently. He smiled when she turned her attention to him. _Kaitlyn, you've got to focus_, he directed her.

Kaitlyn nodded and pushed her unsettling thoughts to the back of her mind. She took a deep breath, then glanced at Mardock. "So, how are you involved with Ceti Alpha?" she inquired, all business.

Mardock grinned and raised his glass to her, "Always so direct, Kaitlyn." he mused. "I've reinvented myself. I like to help the underdog now - and it certainly doesn't hurt that they pay me well for weapons and advice." He leaned further over the table. "I've got a few clients that are looking for new weapons and your specialization." he explained to her. "You've even managed to catch the interest of one of my clients on Earth." he pointed out.

Malcolm sat back and crossed his arms, "Paxton? Our transport company does business with him, but I don't see why he would be interested in our other businesses."

Mardock smiled slowly and sat back. "We all have our pet causes we support." He gazed at Kaitlyn and took another good look at her. She was still in the same great shape she was in the last time her saw her. "Anyhow, I'm very interested in working with you and I'm looking forward to seeing what you've brought with you to showcase."

Malcolm didn't like the way Mardock kept looking at Kaitlyn. "Well, we've brought quite a few with us - we even modified seven of them. I'm sure you will find them more than adequate for your needs." he explained.

Mardock heard the inflection in Malcolm's voice and turned to the man, "What would you know of my needs?" he questioned.

Malcolm smirked, "Every good businessman knows his client's needs before he meets with them - if he's any good at what he does."

Mardock nodded, "I heard you do your homework - glad to hear it." He watched the man that had somehow managed to marry Kaitlyn, "A Security firm is a very good legitimate business that explains all the weapons you have." He thought about it for a moment, "I heard your Security firm is obtaining quite a few clients while aboard the Odyssey."

Malcolm nodded as he wondered who the hell Mardock had heard that information from. "Yes, our services seem to be a hot commodity at the moment." He took a slow sip of his drink as he watched Mardock. The man had definitely gone through some type of training - he was mirroring their postures to make sure he didn't come off as threatening.

Mardock finished his drink, "Well, it was a pleasant surprise meeting you two tonight - I didn't expect to meet you until we got on the ship." he stated as they stood up to leave. "You are staying at Turtle Cove Resort?" he asked them.

Kaitlyn nodded as they all left the restaurant, then walked down the street to the resort.

Malcolm rested his hand on the middle of her back as they walked. She was trying so hard to keep her thoughts from him.

Mardock grinned as they came to the path that sent them in different directions to their villas. He shook Malcom's hand, "Good to meet you, Malcolm." He shook Kaitlyn's hand, "Maybe we can spar against each other while we're on the ship?" he suggested.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "We'll see, Mardock." They watched as Mardock headed for his villa.

Malcolm had seen the worried look that had crossed Kaitlyn's features. "Let's go down to the beach." he suggested.

They walked quietly for a few more minutes.

"He likes to spar with you?" Malcolm questioned her.

Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "Mardock likes to inflict pain and he likes to feel pain - he found me to be an adequate sparring partner." she explained as she looked out to the darkened sky. She could still vividly remember all of their sparring sessions and the amount of pain that went with them.

Malcolm frowned, "I don't understand how Harris didn't realize that Attucks and Mardock were the same person. I'm sure he wouldn't have sent you if he'd known."

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?" She shook her head, "I was the first operative to get close to Attucks without being killed, although. . ." she frowned.

"You think that Attucks sold you out to the Orions." Malcolm sighed softly.

Kaitlyn looked at him questionably.

Malcolm shrugged, "I figured if Attucks was working that close with the Orions, they might have struck a deal. If you were their slave, they could have you build all the bombs they wanted - maybe Attucks got something out of it." He reached for her hand and held it. He could feel her uneasiness and the fleeting thought that they might not make it out of this assignment. "We are just going to have to regroup and reassess what we know about Mardock, and then we're going to have to get ahead of this situation." he pointed out to her.

Kaitlyn nodded as they started to walk back to the villa.

When they got back inside, Malcolm found the message that a package had been delivered for them. While he went to the front desk to retrieve it, Kaitlyn changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. She picked up the book she'd brought with her to read and turned on the lamp beside the bed. She laid back against the fluffy pillows and sighed softly.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later she was starting to feel anxious. _Surely it wouldn't take this long to go get a package from the front desk and get back. _She breathed a sigh of relief when Malcolm came in the door a few moments later.

Malcolm came in and set down the open package on the counter.

"What is it?" she asked as he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket.

"A PADD from Harris - encrypted just for us. Evidently, there are two people on the ship communicating with Terra Prime members - and one of them is speaking with Paxton." Malcolm explained as he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and quickly changed.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he'd ever changed right in front of her. In fact, he proceeded to take off his shirt and went to turn off the overhead light.

Malcolm saw her surprised look, "What?"

Kaitlyn cleared her throat as she watched him, "You just seem a bit brazen tonight."

Malcolm shrugged, "You've already seen me naked - not quite fair you know." he pointed out and flipped the light off. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and got underneath them. He laid down on his side and watched her.

Kaitlyn's stomach fluttered. The look he was giving her was making her heart beat faster.

"Are you still intrigued with me?" he questioned her.

"Yes." Kaitlyn replied quickly and felt her face flush.

He leaned closer and kissed her slowly, enticing her with his tongue and nipping her lips with his teeth gently.

Kaitlyn moved closer to him as her body started to hum. She realized she could lose herself in his arms as her hands started to tremble. "This is not helping." She closed her eyes and rolled back against to the pillows and tried to slow down her racing heart.

Malcolm sighed softly and ran his hand over her stomach, "If we indulge our frustrations a bit, perhaps we'll be able to keep them from overwhelming us." he suggested.

She sat up and looked at him questionably, "You'd let me touch you?" she was hesitant, not sure if he understood.

He grinned, "As long as you'll let me touch you." He heard dozens of thoughts tumbling though her mind. _She wanted him - badly. She was afraid that he'd be repulsed by her scar the Orions had left her with. She was afraid that he'd never be able to look at her again. She was afraid that he wouldn't be able to work with her and this mission would fail. She definitely wanted her hands on him and vice versa. _"I won't push you." he promised.

She shook her head and let out a pent up breath, "You won't have to push, not the way I'm feeling." she admitted softly. She laid back down and placed her book on the nightstand.

Malcolm reached over her and turned off the lamp. He smiled at her body's reaction to him leaning over her. The moonlight from outside the huge windows cast a soft glow over the room.

Kaitlyn wondered if it was possible to die of anticipation, because him leaning over her was about ready to make her come unglued.

He kissed her gently and ran his hand down her throat. He smiled at how hard and fast her heart was beating. Malcolm reached for her hand and put it over his heart so she'd feel how hard his was beating.

She kissed him hungrily and ran her hand over his chest. She pulled back when she had to catch her breath. She could feel him pulsating at her thigh. She reached down and started to touch him through his boxers.

Malcolm quickly stopped her hand and put it back on his waist, "If you start man handling me right now, this is going to be really fast." he said gruffly. He laid back and took a deep breath, "You wanted to put your hands on me - now's your chance."

Kaitlyn moved over him and kissed his lips slowly. She smiled as she felt his body react to her. She kissed his throat as his pulse quickened under her lips. She kissed along his collar bone and ran her hands over his nipples and fingered them.

Malcolm shifted beneath her as he felt himself becoming more aroused. He ran his hands over the silk material covering her bum and pulled her closer.

She kissed his nipples and teased him relentlessly as she ran her hands over his abs.

He closed his eyes and spoke softly, "Kaitlyn. . ." Never had he let a woman just roam his body - and he realized why. He wasn't that patient - and he was running short of patience right now. He opened his eyes as she sat up on him. He shook his head, "Not a good place for you to be sitting right now." he rolled them over so he was on top. "My turn." he smirked and kissed her possessively and ran his hand over her waist. He could feel her letting go of her anxiety, until his hand started inching upwards.

She stopped his hand, "Malcolm, the scar is still sensitive. Just be gentle, please." she requested softly.

Malcolm could feel her shaking beneath him. He rolled them so they were on their sides facing each other. "I will." he promised and kissed her forehead. "How about we just hold each other until you stop shaking?" he suggested, realizing she was petrified at the moment.

She frowned and leaned her head against his chest, "How is this going to help?"

He tugged at the hem of her short night gown, "Without this on. You're afraid of me and you don't need to be." he said softly into her hair. She nodded and he gently eased the silk nightgown over her head and tossed it on the floor. He slid an arm gently underneath her, then pulled her close.

Kaitlyn sighed softly. His chest was warm and she could feel herself becoming aroused just by the feel of his skin against hers. Of course, it helped that he was keeping her protectively in his arms and projecting calmness and security to her. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. "I'm not afraid of _you_, Malcolm. I'm just afraid." she admitted. She took a deep breath and decided to bite the bullet. She reached for his right hand and kissed each of his fingertips softly, then she placed his fingers on the scar on her left breast. She tried to remain calm as he traced it gently.

Malcolm traced the two inch scar, "A 'V'?" he questioned. She nodded slowly. "What did they use?" he whispered as he could feel a tear running down his chest from her. He saw a flash of a branding iron, he closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around her again. "I don't know how you survived that - it's a sensitive area, and it's too close to your heart." He was angry at the people that did this to her. He lifted her chin and wiped another stray tear away. He couldn't imagine the pain she must have felt.

"My heart did stop. I don't think they expected that to happen." she leaned her head against his chest. _He wasn't repulsed, and he wasn't running away. _She ran her hand over his side.

"I'm not going anywhere." he kissed her forehead again. He ran his hand over her hip and down her thigh. He could feel heat radiating from her.

Kaitlyn rolled onto her back and pulled him over her. She snapped the waistband of his pajama pants, "These need to go away."

Malcolm came back a few moments later and kissed her softly. _He wanted to devour her, kiss every inch of her body and firmly engrain in her mind just how beautiful she is to him. _His desire surged as she stroked him gently. "Kaitlyn," he shook his head, "I told you what would happen if you . . "

She kissed him urgently on his lips and felt her body flush as heat swept through her. She writhed underneath him, and looked up at him slowly. "I don't think I can wait much longer." she admitted softly.

Malcolm didn't need any more encouragement and was more than happy to oblige.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn sighed softly and slowly ran her fingers over Malcolm's stomach. Their first encounter had been rather fast and very demanding. She was sure it was because it had been so long for her that she had just _needed_ him, and not necessarily all of the pleasantries. But their second encounter . . . she smiled softly as she thought about it. Malcolm was good to his word and took his time and showed her just how affectionate he could be.

Malcolm kissed the top of her head, "I thought you were going to go to sleep." he said softly. He smiled as he heard her thoughts and could feel how content she was, she'd never felt this at ease since he'd met her.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him carefully.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You realize that this 'indulging of our frustrations' has just increased my desire for you, right?" she pointed out.

He grinned, then kissed her lips gently, "I realize that my hypothesis was off, but I will say the results were outstanding." he admitted. Malcolm ran his fingers through her hair, "You have beautiful hair." he commented as he let it fall onto his chest. "Why do you always wear your hair in a braid at night?" he inquired.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "Because if there is an emergency and I'm called on duty, my hair is already within regulations - it's one less thing to worry about." she explained.

"I like it when it's loose, that way I can run my hands through it."

"Well, maybe I won't braid my hair at night." she kissed his chest.

He sighed deeply, "We really need to get to sleep." he indicated. "Look, why don't you roll over and I'll hold you." he suggested.

Kaitlyn turned over and pulled the sheet up to her chin, then snuggled back against him. "Good night, Malcolm."

Malcolm wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Good night, Kaitlyn." he kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes tiredly.

XXXXX

Starfleet Medical

Doctor Phlox hummed to himself as he walked the corridor to check on his patient. It was the middle of the night and the only people moving around were Medical personnel. He quietly opened the door to the room and was surprised that his patient was awake. "Doctor Donovan, I didn't realize you were still awake - do you need something to help you sleep?" he inquired as he walked over to the man's bed.

Allen Donovan looked up at the kind Denobulan doctor and shook his head. "I've had enough sleep for awhile." He had woken up and had felt compelled to read the reports Starfleet had released about the recent bombings. He was surprised that in the official report released to the public, they hadn't gone into detail how the bombings were linked to each other. But, as he read the classified report, he realized that his wife's friends had been specifically targeted. He had always known that something was different about them. He wasn't naive, he knew his wife was not human - though she'd never admitted it to him. He'd wished he had demanded to know more from her, because if these Terra Prime people were after non-humans - Kaitlyn was in danger. He sighed softly and put the PADD down.

Phlox couldn't help but note the report the man had been reading, "Your daughter is very brave." he commented as he ran his tricorder over his patient.

Donovan nodded slowly, "She lives to the beat of a different drummer."

Phlox raised a bushy eyebrow as he tried to decipher the saying.

"She does her own thing, she doesn't feel compelled to follow the norm." Allen explained.

Doctor Phlox grinned in agreement, "That does describe her well - her career, for instance. Not many women are MACOs."

Allen Donovan frowned, wondering when her passions had changed. "For a long time, she wanted to be a scientist." he stated. He wondered if he'd pushed her in her studies too much, causing her to choose another path.

"Children change their minds as they become their own person." Phlox said as he thought back to his own children and how they had all followed their own passions. He could tell the man wasn't too fond of his daughter's choice in careers. "If it helps any, she knows what she's doing and she holds the respect of many people."

Allen nodded, "I know she's very good at what she does. General Casey came by and told me she'd passed her Promotion Review Board, she'll be promoted to Captain when she returns." General Casey had spoken to him for quite awhile that afternoon and had told him about some of the missions his daughter had led. Allen Donovan had actually seen his daughter fight before. She had mentioned when she was in college that she had started to compete in these 'Ultimate Fighter' competitions. He'd never gone to one, since he was always away. One weekend he was in town and found out she was competing. He was going to watch her, then surprise her and take her to dinner afterwards. The ferocity and quick efficiency to which she took her opponent down had actually caused him to throw up. Her opponent would require months of physical therapy to recover. He'd left and never mentioned to her that he'd seen her fight. He loved his daughter to no end, but he would never forget that she was a warrior. He'd realized that day that she would not be content to be a scientist.

"Have you read any of her research papers?" Phlox inquired as he checked his patient's skin and its healing.

Allen raised an eyebrow, "What papers?"

Phlox rocked back and forth on his feet and clasped his hands gently behind his back. "I believe her latest paper was on Vulcan Society and its impact on their Politics. She did a remarkable presentation to the University on it." She had even managed to get Ambassador Soval and his entourage to come. The Vulcans had seemed intrigued with her presentation.

"Well, I'm glad she hasn't let her intelligence slide." her father said softly.

Phlox looked at his patient questionably, "Is that what you're worried about?" He shook his head, "I think Kaitlyn is a woman that requires both physical and mental stimulation to keep herself from getting bored." He looked over the man's latest scans, "You are healing well - you should be released tomorrow afternoon. Will you be remaining in town?" he asked.

Allen Donovan shook his head, "No, I'm going to go back to New Zealand. I don't have a reason to stay since Kaitlyn's not here." He looked over the doctor. He'd evidently treated his daughter before. "When you see my daughter, will you ask her to call me?" he requested.

Doctor Phlox nodded, "I will."

XXXXX

Mardock Tal's villa, Rangel IV

Mardock sat back and watched the security footage from the Odyssey that he had acquired. He found the interactions between Kaitlyn and Malcolm very interesting. At times they seemed to thrive being the center of attention, and other times they seem to just sit back and keep an eye on the other passengers. He was intrigued at how Kaitlyn was able to shift people's attention onto her easily. He hadn't realized just how easily she managed to get people to trust her. It was a very good quality in her line of work. He sat back as he started to watched the next day's footage. A year ago, he had tried to woo her and get her to work for him exclusively, but she had politely declined. He'd been in a pinch and had needed her expertise in building a bomb for his Orion clients. He'd tried to make good on his promise to them and had told them where to find her. He'd hated to do it, but it had come down to her, or him. Then, she up and escaped and blew up the Orion's ship. Mardock had been forced to change his identity because the Syndicate had put a bounty on his head. He'd learned from his mistakes, and his new life was even more lucrative than his last.

He smiled as he watched the footage of Kaitlyn dancing after dinner on the dance floor. He missed having a good sparring partner and maybe, _just maybe_ - he could put a wedge between Kaitlyn and Malcolm and get her to come back to him.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, SerendipityInSerendipity, jeangreyten, and sawyer finn for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 14

0700 - Vulcan Compound

Corporal Amanda Cole stood outside Ambassador Soval's quarters and waited for him to come out. It would only be a matter of moments, he was always punctual. She rolled her shoulder gently and tried to relieve the stiffness. She'd slept heavily last night, but she'd woken up with stiff muscles that weren't relieved with a hot shower. She could hear him approaching from the other side of the closed door. She quickly schooled her expression and stood up straighter.

Ambassador Soval opened the door and stepped out. He glanced at Corporal Cole, "Good morning." he nodded. He noted the slight wince that crossed her face when she shifted.

"Good morning, Ambassador." she stood at attention.

"This morning we are meeting Admiral Forrest at the Weapon's Complex, Commander Morrison will be debriefing us on the bomb from the shuttle." he explained as they walked down the corridor, then headed to the lobby.

Corporal Cole stopped him before they went outside, "Ambassador, I need to put this on you." she took out a small button from her vest.

Soval raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" he questioned.

Cole smiled, "Your own personal dampening field, Ambassador - no one will be able to lock on you to transport you, unless you take it off." she explained as she took off the backing of the pin, then stuck the pin through the material underneath the natural fold of his robe near his collar, so it couldn't be seen. She quickly put the backing on the pin and secured it in place. She nodded as she stepped back. She waved for him to continue. She scanned the area carefully as they headed down the streets.

"Will every Vulcan get one of these devices?" Soval questioned her.

"Yes, I brought them with me this morning. They will be distributed to everyone at the morning meal." she explained.

Soval glanced at the young woman beside him, "The MACOs have been very diligent in their protection detail." he commented.

"We do our best to correct any holes in security that we notice. Besides, if anything happened to you, we'd have to deal with Lieutenant Donovan when she gets back." she smiled.

Soval nodded, "I would not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath."

They walked silently the rest of the way to Starfleet's Weapon Complex.

Admiral Forrest and Commander Williams were arriving at the same time and waited for them before entering the building.

"Good morning Ambassador Soval." Forrest nodded to the Vulcan. He glanced at Cole, "Good morning, Corporal. Glad you're still guarding the Ambassador."

Cole nodded and indicated for them to get in the building - she didn't like them conversing as stationary targets outside.

They headed to the Control Lab.

Commander Morrison nodded as they arrived, "Good morning. Come in and we'll get started. This is Lieutenant Lawson, he's been running all of our testing on the bombs." He closed the door behind them and indicated for the Lieutenant to begin.

Lawson nodded and indicated the remnants of the bomb on the table. "I have run the analysis of the bomb - it has all of the same compounds as the bombs taken from the Enterprise." he stated. "But, there is a big deviation with this bomb."

Forrest nodded, "The timer." He sighed, frustrated. "So, you can't give us a conclusive answer."

Lieutenant Lawson looked at Corporal Cole slowly, then back to Forrest. "I received a message from Lieutenant Donovan and she suggested that I check for any signs of alterations to the bomb's original design. I had very little remnants to work with, but I did discover that there are indications of alterations."

"What does that mean?" Williams inquired.

Morrison took a deep breath, "That the bomb's original form of detonation was changed to a timer."

"How many people are capable of altering a bomb after its already been made?" Forrest asked.

Morrison frowned, "Not many. You'd have to disarm the bomb first, then you'd have to have the knowledge of how to disassemble it, and alter it to another form in which it would still work. I only know of five people that could make those types of alterations."

"Who are they?" Soval questioned.

"Lieutenant Reed, Lieutenant Donovan, a former MACO - Paul Deitric, a Royal Navy Officer - Commander Quientin, and Lieutenant Lawson." Morrison stated.

Lawson shook his head, "I might have the knowledge, but I wouldn't try it. There are too many variables to account for - it would be easier just to build a new bomb, and it wouldn't be as dangerous." he pointed out.

Corporal Cole frowned, "Then why did they alter this bomb? Why not just make a new one?" she questioned Lawson, then realized that she probably shouldn't have spoken.

"That," Morrison stated, "is a very interesting question - one which we don't have the answer to."

Soval looked at Morrison, "The logical conclusion is that they had to keep the original design to make us conclude that this was Terra Prime's doing." he pointed out.

Forrest frowned, "What about the bombs at the University and the Diner?"

"They were definitely made by Terra Prime." Lawson confirmed.

Commander Wlliams looked at the others, "Two bombs by Terra Prime and one made to look like it was from them?"

Forrest looked at Morrison and Lawson, "Find out why." he directed.

Both men nodded. Lawson looked to Morrison. Morrison nodded for him to go on.

"There was one more thing that Lieutenant Donovan asked me to look for." Lawson said. "She wanted me to confirm that Sub Commander Stoon was in the shuttle when it exploded."

"And?" Forrest grew concerned.

"I could only find traces of his DNA - things he would have touched. I can't confirm that he was there." Lawson explained.

"He would not have left his post." Soval stated firmly.

"A kidnapping?" Cole questioned. All eyes turned to her and she quickly clarified. "They could have tested their ability to transport a Vulcan, before they tried it on Ambassador Soval." she suggested.

Morrison shrugged, "That's a possibility. We will check with the satellites to see if we can detect any transporter signatures at that time."

Soval nodded, "Please inform me when you have any more information." He was unsettled. Either his much younger cousin had left his post before the bombing and hadn't contacted the Vulcan Embassy, or he'd been kidnapped by Terra Prime. Neither of those possibilities sat well with him. "Anything else?" he questioned.

Morrison shook his head, "Not at this moment, Ambassador."

Forrest nodded to the men as the small group headed down the hall. "Ambassador, we'll find out what happened." he promised.

Soval nodded, then left the building with Cole beside him.

Corporal Cole glanced at the Vulcan beside her - he was definitely perturbed. "I did not mean for my suggestion to make you upset."

Soval stopped and looked over her. _She was worried about his feelings._ "Your suggestion was a valid one - you need not apologize for bringing it up. I am not upset." he stated, then started walking again.

She should have known he wouldn't admit to having an inkling of emotion. "Perhaps you can meditate on this information and come up with something we haven't thought of yet." she suggested.

Soval raised an eyebrow as he continued to walk. What was the phrase he'd heard Forrest use when Donovan had acted like this to him? Ah - _Mother hen_. Cole was acting like a Mother hen at the moment. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity, "Do all human females act like Mother hens to men - or is it just female MACOs?"

Amanda Cole burst out laughing, but quickly controlled herself. She shook her head, "I never expected to hear you say that, Ambassador." she admitted. She noted he was still waiting on an answer. "Human females are usually nurturing and care for others and not just themselves. If, by saying Mother hen, you mean that we care for and protect those we are in charge of - I guess that's true. Though I doubt that Lieutenant Donovan would care for that term, she would say we are just doing our job."

Soval nodded slowly, he was unexpectedly taken aback by her laughter. He quickly put his focus elsewhere. "I will meditate when we return."

Amanda Cole smiled to herself as they entered the Vulcan Compound.

XXXXX

Ochxta Waterfall, Rangel IV

Kaitlyn laid back on the blanket, closed her eyes and just listened to the waterfall for a few moments.

"Hey, don't be falling asleep on me." Malcolm nudged her arm as he sat down beside her.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and smiled, "I'm not going to sleep, I'm enjoying the peacefulness of this spot you chose for us to eat lunch at today."

It had taken them an hour to get here from the resort. It hadn't been too bad of a hike. This spot was beautiful and secluded.

"The Concierge said it was a breathtaking place - I have to agree." he nodded as he looked around the area.

"So, why isn't anyone else here?" she questioned as she put her hands behind her head.

"He mentioned that most people won't walk this far - not when they could go to some of the other waterfalls by stepping out of their car." Malcolm grinned as he laid down beside her, "I kind of like it that we've got the place to ourselves." He ran his hand over her bare stomach and kissed her gently on the lips. She'd chosen to wear a bikini top under her white short sleeved blouse and had already taken her shirt off. She'd also chosen to wear an extremely short pair of denim shorts. He kissed her throat lightly as he traced along the edge of her bikini top with his thumb, "Your choice of attire today is doing wonders for my libido." he admitted.

Kaitlyn rolled them over so she was on top of him, "I would never have guessed." she smirked as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

She splayed his shirt open and ran her hands gently over him as she kissed his chest, then his throat, his shoulder, and finally his lips. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was giving him, it was too bad she had to inform him of the situation. She kissed his neck, "We have company." she whispered.

His reacted quickly and rolled them over, so he was shielding her. "Where?" he questioned as he carefully gazed around the area.

"About a hundred yards to the South." she answered. "They haven't moved since we got here - maybe they're just curious."

"I don't like being spied on." He kissed her once more, then sat up slowly and moved his backpack closer to them. He pulled out the sandwiches the kitchen had made for them and some bottles of water. He got out his scanner and set it down on the blanket and pointed it in the direction of their visitor. He glanced at the readings, "Not human." He opened the water bottle for her as she sat up.

She accepted the water and took a slow sip. She looked at the readings, "That eliminates everyone on the ship. Someone from Rangel?" she wondered.

Malcolm shook his head as he handed her a sandwich, "The scanner knows their genetics - it would indicate if it was one of them." He frowned slightly.

Kaitlyn glanced over her shoulder to the area their visitor was located, "I could just go over there and see who it is." she suggested.

They both looked at the scanner as it bleeped and indicated the visitor was leaving.

"Maybe they were just interested in human mating rituals?" a small smile played on her lips.

Malcolm shook his head slowly, "I don't think we'd be so lucky." He ate his sandwich quietly and kept watching the scanner to make sure their visitor was gone.

Kaitlyn pulled out the PADD after she finished eating and rolled on her stomach to read the information that Harris had sent them. She turned it on and quickly scrolled through the seventeen communications that were sent back and forth from the Odyssey to a man named Green and to Paxton. The messages were cryptic, but all indications were that she and Malcolm were being watched by at least two people on the ship. The messages also indicated their business dealings. Kaitlyn bit her lip gently and set the PADD aside. She glanced at Malcolm as he sat scanning the area. "You read this last night?"

He nodded and took another sip of water. "We need to find out who's been tracking our movements on the ship."

Kaitlyn stood up and stretched. She smiled as Malcolm's gaze slowly drifted over her body. She indicated the waterfall, "How deep is the water?" she questioned him.

Malcolm stood up quickly, his eyes widened slightly. She was thinking of going in . . . he wanted to protest, to convince her not to go. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He turned and walked a few feet closer to the waterfall. "About five feet, though some places are a bit deeper right under the waterfall." He frowned as she slipped out of her shoes, then took off her shorts.

"Any creatures?" she asked as she walked closer to the water.

"Only small fish." he stated. His heart was starting to pound in his chest, his breathing was starting to constrict in his lungs as she got closer to the water's edge. He closed his eyes - _Please, don't go in_, he pleaded in his mind.

_Please, don't go in._

Kaitlyn stopped dead in her tracks. She turned back around and saw Malcolm with his eyes closed and his fists clenched. Had she heard him? She looked at him closely as she realized she could feel panic emanating from him. She quickly went back over to him and touched his chest.

Malcolm opened his eyes as he felt her hand on his chest. He took a deep breath and looked at her questionably. His breathing started to return to normal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would bother you so much if I went in." she traced the worry lines on his forehead. She held his hand and walked him back to their stuff. She quickly picked the blanket up, shook it out and folded it up.

"We don't have to leave." Malcolm said quietly.

Kaitlyn shook her head as she stuffed the blanket in her backpack. "I don't ever want you to feel like that again." She pulled her shorts back on and slipped back into her shoes. It unnerved her that she had caused him to almost have a full blown panic attack.

He stopped her quick movements and held her arm gently, "You knew how I was feeling?"

She nodded slowly, "I thought I heard you tell me not to go in, then I could feel your panic rising."

Malcolm took a deep breath, "I thought it, I didn't say it." he admitted. "I shouldn't be so worried about you going in the water." he shook his head.

"Obviously, you've had a very bad experience. I didn't realize how bad it was for you to be near the water." She picked up his shirt and handed it to him, then she put hers back on. They put their backpacks on and slowly started walking back along the winding path through the dense trees.

They walked silently for about ten minutes.

"When I was a teen, I was on a yachting team." Malcolm stated. He let out a pent up breath as he frowned. "We were actually one of the top teams. My friend, Collin Elsworth, had the yacht we practiced and competed on. We went out every weekend to practice. There were six of us on the team." He hadn't allowed himself to think about it in a very long time. His chest felt heavy as he remembered what had happened.

Kaitlyn touched her chest as she felt like a heavy weight was constricting her breathing. She continued to walk a few feet ahead of him.

"We were cocky and full of ourselves. We'd won every race we'd been in for a year - we were all well on our way to going into the Royal Navy. We had a race the weekend before my 16th birthday. The winds had picked up and there were some warnings of storms, but the race was allowed to go on." He shook his head, "We should have listened to Charles - he was studying to be a meteorologist, he said the weather was going to get bad real fast." Malcolm kicked at the dirt on the path. "About halfway through the race, the weather turned ugly. The waves were crashing over the decking and we couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of the yacht." He winced as he remembered getting tossed overboard by a huge wave. He could still remember the air getting knocked out of his lungs from the impact. He stopped walking and closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the yells from his teammates as the yacht was rolled. He'd been hit by the mast as it crashed into the water and he'd been rendered unconscious. He opened his eyes and saw Kaitlyn drop to her knees. He went over to her quickly and found tears streaming down her face.

She'd seen everything. Somehow, she was able to see what had happened to him all of those years ago, and she was able to feel how he felt when it happened. "I'm so sorry, Malcolm." She touched the side of his head where the mast had hit him and frowned.

Malcolm was growing increasingly worried, "You could see it?" he asked as he wiped a few of her tears away.

"I don't understand how." she shrugged. "What happened?" she questioned him.

Malcolm swallowed hard, "I woke up in the hospital a few days later and found out they had all drowned. All of them, but not me." He sighed softly as he buried his deep sense of guilt. He'd never been able to talk about it with anyone. He'd escaped death by drowning once, and he feared that one day it would catch up with him again - and he wouldn't be so lucky. He traced Kaitlyn's jaw gently and watched as she nodded slowly.

She touched his chest, "I understand."

Malcolm stood up and offered her a hand. He pulled her close and just held her for a moment.

Kaitlyn pulled back slightly and looked at him carefully.

He kissed her gently, "I'll be okay - will you?"

"I just have a bit of a headache. I'll rest when we get back." she tried to alleviate his worries. She was mentally exhausted. She'd never had that kind of intense shared memory with anyone before and it was overwhelming to her senses. She could still smell the saltwater and feel the pull of the water.

"We could both use a good rest." he admitted. Malcolm held her hand as they started walking again. He hadn't meant to ruin their outing. He didn't want to mess up the rest of their day. He took a deep breath and refocused his thoughts.

Kaitlyn smiled as he sent her a very vivid image of what he really wanted to do. "Rest first, have that kind of fun later."

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, SerendipityInSerendipity, jeangreyten, and sawyer finn for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 15

1620 - Rangel IV

Kaitlyn walked slowly down the path to the main building of the resort. The breeze was just right and the sun was warm against her skin. After she and Malcolm had returned from their hike to the waterfall, they had fallen asleep. She'd woken up a little while ago with a massive headache and had taken a hypo to get rid of it. Malcolm was still asleep, so she'd set the alarm for him and decided to go pick up her package in the main building. She'd changed into a stylish red dress and slipped into a pair of sandals. She walked into the cool building and headed directly to the concierge desk.

"Any messages?" she asked.

"Just your package, Mrs. Steel." the manager smiled and handed her the wooden box.

She opened it up. _The jewelry_.

"Very beautiful, Ma'am." he nodded.

She quickly put the jewelry on. She looked at the manager questionably.

"It is very becoming on you." he admitted.

"Thank you." She handed the wooden box back to him and indicated for him to hold it for her.

"Your dinner reservations have been confirmed for six o'clock at the Duraby." he stated as he put the box under the cabinet.

"Thank you again." she smiled and headed to the pool bar. She sat down on one of the stools and the bartender quickly came over to her. "I'd like a White Russian."

The bartender quickly started to mix her drink.

Kaitlyn tried to keep calm as she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Mardock questioned.

Kaitlyn turned to him, "I don't mind."

Mardock looked over her and chuckled as he sat down, "If I were Malcolm, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Those men at the other side of the bar are practically salivating."

Kaitlyn glanced at the other men and smiled slightly at them, then turned her attention back to Mardock as the bartender set her drink in front of her. "No harm in them looking." she shrugged.

Mardock smiled slowly, "I guess not." He noticed the jewelry, "They compliment you nicely."

"Malcolm will be pleased." Kaitlyn took a sip of her drink as she watched Mardock carefully. "What do you want us to help you with on Ceti Alpha?" she questioned him quietly.

"The people of the outlining provinces want to rise up against the government that refuses to give them a voice." he stated.

"That is not the information that I've heard. They want a place in their government - not to go against it." she pointed out.

Mardock shrugged, "Same difference." He took a sip of his drink and watched her.

"No, there is a big difference. One involves a peaceful access into the government, the other involves force. Who, exactly, are you helping?" Kaitlyn asked.

"A group that call themselves the Populist's Republic. They are tired of the pedantic ramblings of the government that refuses to give them a voice. They are gaining support in all of the provinces that are reaching the point to demand a seat in the government." Mardock explained.

"And they want weapons and explosives." Kaitlyn took another sip of her drink and contemplated the amount of destruction this Populist's Republic could do.

"A few strategically placed bombs would convince the government to see reason quickly." he pointed out.

"Possibly." Kaitlyn swirled the liquid in her glass with the stirrer distractedly.

"I think marriage has made you soft, Kaitlyn. You were never this contemplative with a job that needed to be done." Mardock leaned closer and slowly ran his hand over her back as his breath warmed her neck, "I've missed you, Kaitlyn." he whispered next to her ear.

Kaitlyn willed herself to relax and not to tense up as he touched her. She placed her hand on his thigh and turned her face to him slightly, "I have missed our sparring." she stated and closed her eyes to hide her trepidation.

Mardock grinned and sat back, "I knew you did." He removed his hand from her back and covered hers that was still on his thigh. "What else do you miss?" he massaged her hand with his thumb.

"Our travels together." Kaitlyn sighed softly as she opened her eyes. "Life has been rather uneventful as of late." She watched for his reaction.

Mardock felt the hairs on his neck rise - he could feel someone watching him. He removed his hand from hers and picked up his drink and took a slow sip. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Malcolm walking towards them. "Your husband is here." he stated softly.

Kaitlyn took a deep, calming breath and rolled her shoulders. She smiled as Malcolm came up and ran his hand over her back.

"Thank you for letting me sleep for a few more minutes." Malcolm kissed her forehead. He could feel her apprehension quickly diminish as he put himself between her and Mardock. He'd woken up soon after she'd left, and started to get ready for dinner. He'd quickened his pace when he felt her apprehension rise - _how had he known how she was feeling?_ He didn't question, he just wanted to get to her as quick as possible. What he'd seen when he'd arrived had explained everything. Mardock was encroaching Kaitlyn's personal space and his touch was making her apprehension grow with each passing moment.

Mardock raised an eyebrow, "Taking a nap in the afternoon?"

Malcolm smirked, "What can I say - she wore me out."

Mardock frowned, but quickly recovered. He finished his drink and stood up. "You two have a wonderful evening." He gave them a quick nod, then left.

Malcolm took the vacated seat and touched her cheek gently, "Are you alright?"

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, "I am now, thank you." She watched as the tension left him. "How did you know?"

Malcolm shrugged, "A feeling." He wanted to get her away from this spot, "Let's get going." he suggested.

XXXXX

Mardock was seething. Malcolm was an obstacle and he needed to get rid of him in order to get to Kaitlyn. He walked down the street and went into the bar and sat down at one of the tables in the back. He ordered his drink and waited for his informant on the Odyssey to arrive. He looked up and smiled as the man approached the table.

"Mr. Obsourne, sit down, please." Mardock offered. "Thank you for the video feeds and the information." he waved the waitress over and she took Osbourne's order, then quickly left.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Rex Osbourne nodded as he accepted the envelope Mardock slid across the table to him.

"I have another job for you." Mardock lifted his glass to the man across from him and smiled. "I know you won't let me down."

XXXXX

Kaitlyn woke up and slowly stretched over Malcolm. She opened the drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a plain wrapped package, then handed it to Malcolm.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow in question.

She smiled, "Happy Tuesday."

Malcolm unwrapped the paper and grinned at the hardback collection of works by Tennyson. "Thank you, Kaitlyn." he kissed her gently. He looked a bit embarrassed, "I didn't get you anything this week." he admitted.

Kaitlyn pushed him back and moved over him, "Yes, you did - you had the jewelry made for me." she reminded him as she placed light kisses on his chest.

"You helped with that selection, it doesn't count." he shrugged and pulled her body closer to his. Bloody hell, she knew how to ignite that burning desire he had for her at a moment's notice.

She grinned when she heard his thoughts and sent him a vivid image of what she wanted from him.

Malcolm rolled them over and smirked, "Seems like that's another gift for me."

Kaitlyn kissed him slowly, then smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, "You can consider it whatever you want."

XXXXX

Malcolm made his way to their shuttle with the bags while Kaitlyn checked them out of the resort. He stowed the bags and came out of the shuttle. He found himself face to face with a masked man with a phase pistol pointed at him. He felt the phaser shoot through his side like a hot poker stick. He grabbed at the weapon and fought his assailant to the ground. He managed to turn the weapon and shoot the man in the upper arm. The man quickly ran off. Malcolm sat up slowly and tried to breathe through the pain. He pulled himself back into the shuttle and grabbed a towel from the bin and pressed it against his side.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn thanked the manager, then headed for the shuttle parking. She had gotten just a few feet out the front door of the resort when a man stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Tolian!" she hugged him quickly. "I'm so glad you're alive! How did you know I was here?" she questioned him.

The older man patted her arm gently, "It didn't take too much guess work to figure out the ship you were leaving on was the Odyssey. Guinan is here as well, she interviewed to be the new bartender on the ship." he explained as they walked down the path to the shuttles.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "You two need to get away from here. These people are dangerous, Tolian." She walked another step and felt a searing pain in her side and doubled over. She realized that she wasn't injured. _Malcolm!_ She took off running to the shuttle. Her heart faltered when she saw all of the blood on the ground near the shuttle. "Malcolm!" she yelled as she approached. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him on the floor of the shuttle. She quickly got in and kneeled next to him.

"Please don't yell, I've got a rather nasty headache right now." Malcolm winced.

She kissed his forehead, "It's from the loss of blood." She looked up as Tolian stood next to the door. "Get in - I need you to help me." she demanded.

Malcolm looked at Kaitlyn questionably.

"Malcolm, this is Tolian - he's one of my mother's friends." she explained as she slowly removed the soaked towel Malcolm had pressed to his side.

"Seems like you got in a bit of a scuffle." Tolian tried to ease the young man's apprehension. He kneeled next to Kaitlyn. "You'll need to stop the bleeding, first."

Kaitlyn frowned, "I know what I need to do. Get the kit from over there and bring it over here." she directed him. She focused her attention on Malcolm. She gently unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him. "Sorry." she apologized when he sucked in a deep breath. Tolian put the kit next to her and she got the hypo out and set the dosage of the pain reliever and pressed it to his neck. She scanned him with the medical scanner quickly to find out what damage had been done.

"Well?" Malcolm questioned through clenched teeth.

"No major organs. I can repair the damage." she told him. "I need to give you a sedative."

"It would be better if I stay awake." he pointed out as he winced.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes as she took a slow breath. She opened her eyes and leaned closer to him, "I'm finding it very hard to concentrate with you in this much pain." she admitted.

"You can feel it too?" he touched her arm.

She nodded slowly. "I promise that as soon as I'm finished I'll wake you up." She traced the worry lines on his forehead.

Malcolm nodded and kissed her gently, "Don't take too long."

She smiled as she released the sedative into his bloodstream and his eyes closed. Kaitlyn quickly went to work repairing the damage.

"Kaitlyn . . ." Tolian tried to get her attention.

"I need to concentrate on what I'm doing." she pointed out as she continued to work on the damaged muscle and tissue.

Kaitlyn finished sealing the wound and started to clean the skin around it. She cleaned her hands with a wet sterilized-towel. She took out the jar of purple gel and put some on Malcolm's wound, then put the gauze and large square bandage over it. She put everything back where it belonged and got a clean shirt out of Malcolm's bag and put it on him. She sat back and sighed deeply. "You and Guinan need to leave." she reiterated.

"If you won't leave this insane mission, then we are here to help you." Tolian stated firmly.

She was mentally exhausted and her adrenaline levels were quickly dropping. Kaitlyn injected Malcolm to wake him up. "Please stay by him while I pilot the shuttle. Do you have any bags?" she asked Tolian as she got in the pilot's seat.

"They were already taken aboard." Tolian replied as he moved to Malcolm as the man started to stir awake. He sat back as she expertly flew the shuttle up to the ship.

By the time they docked, Malcolm was awake.

"I'll help you get him to your quarters." Tolian stated as he helped Malcolm stand and get out of the shuttle.

They walked without seeing any passengers all the way to their Stateroom. Tolian helped Malcolm get into bed and took off his shoes as Kaitlyn got him a bottle of water and opened it for him.

"I'll be right back." she promised Malcolm as she indicated for Tolian to go to the living room. "I appreciate you helping me get Malcolm back here." she thanked Tolian as they sat down.

"Kaitlyn, I think you need to stay with Malcolm - it will help him heal faster." he stated. He'd been carefully watching their interactions and it was apparent to him that she had acquired some Vulcan traits. He would have to discuss this situation with Guinan.

She looked at him curiously, "Of course I'm going to stay with him." Did he think she was going to go to the spa while Malcolm was here recovering?

Tolian leaned forward, "I think you two are physically and telepathically connected and as such, he will recover faster if you stay in bed with him."

Kaitlyn could feel her face reddening, but tried to recover. "Stay in bed with him?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes. Keep physically connected to him - that will allow you to know if he starts to develop an infection." he stated.

"How do you know this?" she questioned.

Tolian smiled as he stood up, "I have been to many worlds, Kaitlyn. Contact me if you need any further assistance." He gave her a quick hug, then left.

Kaitlyn looked around the room. She went to the monitor and asked for Timai to bring them some sandwiches and put them in the fridge because they weren't feeling well and she also requested that she send their regrets to the Captain that they would not be dining with him tonight. She went back into the bedroom and shut the doors to the living room so they wouldn't be disturbed when Timai came in later.

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Malcolm. She ran her hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "How does it feel?" she questioned as he opened his eyes.

"Really sore and tight." Malcolm admitted.

She nodded slowly, "Tolian says I need to stay with you while you recover - he knows."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I don't know, but he said I need to stay physically connected to you for you to heal." she relayed his directions. She set the alarm on the PADD for six hours so she could change his bandage.

Malcolm smiled, "I'm not going to argue with him." He carefully moved over so she could lay down on his right side. He'd managed to take his pants and shirt off a few minutes ago.

She took off her shoes, then slipped her dress off and got under the covers. She laid her head down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Kaitlyn placed her hand a few inches above his bandage and closed her eyes tightly. She'd come too close to losing him today. _She should have been with him, they shouldn't have split up._ She couldn't even manage to protect him - how was she supposed to protect Tolian and Guinan too?

Malcolm frowned as he heard her thoughts. He kissed the top of her head, "We'll talk about it in the morning." he promised.

"Okay." she nodded and tried to fall asleep.

XXXXX

Mardock Tal paced in his luxurious Stateroom and frowned at the man before him. "I gave you a simple task - one which you could have hired local thugs to do. But, instead you try to do it yourself - by yourself. What were you thinking?" he demanded an answer.

Rex Osbourne shook his head, "I thought I'd have the drop on him. I didn't expect him to manage to shoot me."

Mardock narrowed his eyes, "His job is trafficking weapons and training security and you didn't think he'd fight back?" He shook his head as he continued to pace. "We'll have to wait until we get to Ceti Alpha. Next time, hire people that will actually get the job done. Now link me to the security feeds of the ship so that I can keep an eye on what's happening." he directed.

Rex Osbourne nodded and quickly left.

Mardock sat down on the couch with his PADD and started to go over the passenger list to make sure he was familiar with everyone on board before he went to dinner tonight.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, SerendipityInSerendipity, jeangreyten, sawyer finn, and RWolfe94 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

Author's Note: a bit of violence takes place at the end of this chapter, but nothing worse than you'd see on prime television.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 16

0530 - Steels' State room on the Odyssey

Kaitlyn quickly sat up and turned off the alarm as it went off. She walked to her dressing room and got a pair of cargo pants and a black tee shirt. She changed and got ready for the training session this morning. As she pulled her socks on and then tied up the laces on her boots, she carefully recalled all of the information she'd learned from Malcolm about his attacker. He'd replayed it in his mind so that she could see the details of what had happened. The attacker was definitely a human. It hadn't been a random attack either. She stood up and sighed softly, she had a lot of work to do today.

Malcolm opened his eyes as he felt Kaitlyn move away and turn off the alarm, then get up. He sat up slowly and was surprised that he actually felt pretty good. His side still felt slightly tight, but he could move around and not wince with every movement. He headed to the bathroom and took off the gauze over his wound. _Only a small scar was left._ He turned around as Kaitlyn came in. "It's almost completely gone." he was astonished.

Kaitlyn nodded as she moved closer, "I guess Tolian was right." she said softly as she traced the scar gently. "We should probably continue to treat it today." she suggested.

"I'll put some more gel on it after I take a shower later. I'll come with you to the training this morning." He saw her about to protest, "I'll just observe - I don't think we should be far from each other. These people sent someone after me in broad daylight, Kaitlyn." he pointed out.

She nodded slowly. She had almost cancelled the training this morning, but she needed to bring the Security team members up to speed on the tactics of the Nausicaans and the Orions. "Go change." She went to the side table and picked up the PADD of information that Harris had sent them. She read over the messages again that had been sent to Paxton and Green from two people on the ship. They'd have to find out who sent those messages today.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn asked one of the Security team members that was the average height of a Nausicaan to help her demonstrate some moves. "I promise not to injure you, Steven." she stated.

The young man smiled, "I'm sure I can take it, Ma'am."

Kaitlyn turned and looked over the Security team, "The Nausicaans like to use their knives. They will either come up behind you and stab you in the back, or they will stab you in the stomach through as many major organs as they can. Then, they'll either slit your throat, or snap your neck." she explained. "I'm here to help train you on their tactics, so you can defend yourself and keep from getting killed." She picked up a nine inch knife from the table and handed it to Steven.

Steven looked at the knife in his hands, then back to her. "Ma'am?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Try and stab me." she requested.

The young man's eyes widened, "I don't want to hurt you." he shook his head.

Kaitlyn nodded, "I won't let you." she reassured him.

Steven looked at his boss, Mr. Osbourne, then to Mr. Steel - hoping that one of them would put a stop to this. Neither looked worried. He took his stance in front of her, then made to jab the knife into her stomach.

Kaitlyn grabbed his right hand with her left hand and squeezed at the pressure point and made the knife drop from his hand, "When you get them to drop their knife, you only have a matter of seconds before they get another knife out. In these few seconds, you need to break their kneecap." she explained the significance of Nausicaan anatomy. "At that point, you can tie them up." She picked the knife up off the floor and put it back on the table.

"What if they come at us with their sword?" Davidson questioned her.

"Do what you can to protect yourself and break their kneecap as quickly as possible. If they do manage to stab you - don't pull the knife out. They are made to cause as much damage coming out as they are going in." she stated.

"I didn't take the job on this ship to be fighting hand to hand combat." one of the other men crossed his arms and shook his head.

Osbourne shrugged, "Henry, you might never have to, but just in case - the Steels are going to train us on how to deal with the situation."

"So what about the Orions? How do they fight?" Steven questioned and got the focus of the group back on topic.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath, "They really don't fight. They're big and they don't move fast. The best thing to do is shoot them, because that's what they're going to do to you."

"Why do they shoot you? Just to steal your stuff?" Davidson frowned.

"No. They will sell you into slavery to the highest bidder." Kaitlyn stated.

"Hell no!" Henry shook his head. "You don't pay me enough for this." he pointed out to Osbourne.

Kaitlyn frowned slightly. Henry was one of the Security team members that was not a former MACO. "Perhaps you should just act like a passenger if we get boarded." she suggested. He would more than likely get killed.

Henry's face turned red, "I can defend myself!" he clenched his fists.

Rex Osbourne stepped closer to Henry and the man swatted his arm, "We know that, Henry. But if you won't protect the passengers on the ship, you might as well stay out of the fight." He winced, then glanced at Kaitlyn, "That's what you meant, isn't it Mrs. Steel."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Pair up and we'll work on disarming a Nausicaan." she suggested.

They worked for another forty minutes on some other stop gap techniques to disarm Nausicaans.

Malcolm went around and helped to guide the Security team members on their techniques as Kaitlyn physically showed the men what to do. He felt like a heel not being able to demonstrate with her today, but it wouldn't do any good if he re-injured himself. Hopefully he'd be fully healed by tomorrow. He looked up as he felt like he was being watched. Mardock Tal was leaning against the wall and watching the training taking place. Malcolm excused himself from the men he'd been talking to and walked over to Mardock. He nodded to the man.

Mardock grinned, "I see your training is going well." He wondered how Malcolm was even able to stand so soon after being shot. "I see you're feeling better."

"Just a stomach virus." Malcolm shrugged. He was pretty sure that Mardock had arranged for him to be shot, but he didn't understand why. He watched as Mardock's gaze shifted to Kailtyn and the man's smile widened as she demonstrated tossing a much larger opponent. Malcolm frowned as a thought came to him. _Could the man be that obsessed with Kaitlyn?_

Osbourne called the group's attention, "Good job today. We'll meet up again tomorrow morning." He dismissed the group and the men headed out.

Kaitlyn came over to Malcolm and raised an eyebrow at him. She'd felt an undercurrent of anger wash over him a few moments ago. He gave a quick glance at Mardock, then shrugged slightly. She looked at Mardock, "Are you all settled in?" she asked as she blotted her face with a towel.

"Everything is just wonderful. Dinner last night was excellent." Mardock smiled slowly.

"That's great." she nodded. Kaitlyn glanced at the knife still on the table and spoke to Osbourne, "Make sure you secure that."

Rex Osbourne nodded as he picked it up, "I'll put it back where it belongs."

"Kaitlyn, we really need to discuss business this afternoon." Mardock stated as they all started walking out. "Why don't you two come over for lunch?" he invited them.

Malcolm nodded as they parted ways, "We'll be there." Kaitlyn was quiet on the way back to their State room. He had the door open and waited for her to go in first.

Kaitlyn headed to her dressing room to get a clean set of clothes. She came back out and saw him sitting on the end of the bed. She sat down beside him and raised an eyebrow in question. "What's wrong?"

Malcolm frowned, "I'm pretty sure that Mardock is the one that ordered the hit on me." he stated as he took his shoes and socks off.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Unfortunately, we can't go after him right now - but we can question the person he hired." _And when she found that person, she could beat the crap out of them._

"You sure it's someone on the ship?" Malcolm asked as he took his shirt off.

"I know he was getting information from someone on the ship - it only makes sense." she shrugged. She was distracted by his bare chest, "Anyway, after breakfast I'll go see if I can find out who sent those messages to Paxton and Green from the ship."

Malcolm smiled as her eyes lingered on his chest, "I'm feeling much better, you know." he pointed out.

She looked up and watched him, "Well, that's good." she nodded, wondering why he was re-iterating something she already knew.

He grinned when she didn't get his drift, "I think you should help me shower."

Reality hit Kaitlyn between the eyes. She shook her head gently and patted his hand, "Malcolm, I've showered in the dark for almost a year."

Malcolm understood her apprehension about her scar - about not wanting to see it and be reminded what she'd been put through. He thought about it for a moment, "Showering in the dark could prove interesting." he commented as he watched for her reaction.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, _he was actually contemplating showering with her in the dark? _"It takes a bit of coordination."

"I'm always up for a challenge." he smiled as he stood up.

XXXXX

1100 - Landgrass Steakhouse, San Francisco

John Frederick Paxton looked up and narrowed his eyes as Alex Green approached his table. He set his water goblet down as the man sat down in the chair across from him. Green had failed miserably in his assignment. "I get the feeling you chose this very public restaurant to meet at to ensure your safety." Paxton commented.

Green shrugged, "It had crossed my mind." He glanced at the waitress and flashed his very charming smile at her as she poured the water into his goblet. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Paxton frowned and they quickly placed their orders. Paxton sat back and watched the young man carefully, "If I'd wanted you killed, I would have had Daniel do it when you let them escape." he pointed out. "As it stands, your family's namesake is worth a lot to our organization. But, if there comes a time when your namesake doesn't equal out the tasks you screw up - that's when you should worry." Paxton stated firmly. "Now, what did you find out?"

Green leaned forward and spoke quietly, "Those other two you were looking for - Tolian and Guinan, they made it off planet." He could see Paxton's anger start to rise, so he quickly went on, "But, we've located them."

"Where?" Paxton tried to control his anger and took a long sip of water.

"They were on Rangel IV, now they're on the Odyssey." Green smiled.

Paxton raised an eyebrow. _Why would they be taking the Odyssey?_ They could travel much faster on a smaller transport, as evident was how they caught up with the ship in the first place. "Your contact confirmed this?"

Green nodded and pulled out a PADD, "Sent photos as proof."

Paxton looked over the few photos and nodded slowly, "Tell Mardock to take care of them on Ceti Alpha. Have him find out everything they know before he eliminates them."

Green accepted the PADD back and flipped to another message he'd gotten from his contact, "The Steels have been very busy - they're getting a lot of business. They're even going to train the ship's Security team to repel boarders."

"Pirates?" Paxton questioned. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "There have been reports of pirates around Mobius Prime." He waited until the waitress placed their food in front of them and left before he continued. "It's very fortuitous that all of these events are taking place while they are on board to offer their assistance." _Too much of a coincidence._ "Have Josiah dig deeper into the Steels' background."

"Yes, Sir." Green nodded.

XXXXX

1120 - Admiral Forrest's office, Starfleet Command

Admiral Maxwell Forrest looked out the window and sighed. Everything had been quiet since Ambassador Soval and Corporal Cole had been recovered. When the teams had gone back to check over the desert compound the two had been held at, they'd found a burnt out building. Terra Prime evidently didn't take any chances. Morrison hadn't found any transporter signatures from the satellites, but that didn't mean anything - records could be tampered with. The good news was that Commander Morrison had tightened the reign on the security of the Dock Yards and the Enterprise, so Archer had calmed down. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard anything from Harris about Donovan's mission. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"You are looking very contemplative." Ambassador Soval stated from the open office door.

Forrest turned around, "Come in, Ambassador - I didn't realize we had an appointment."

"We do not. I came by in effort to speak to you between meetings." Soval explained as he approached the Admiral's desk.

"Would you care to sit down?" the Admiral offered. He glanced at the door and saw Corporal Cole standing watch.

"I will be brief." Soval reached in his robes and pulled out a PADD. He glanced at it, then looked up at the Admiral. "You had mentioned the other day that your people found no evidence of a transporter signature before the explosion. Upon meditating, I remembered we had a ship in orbit that day. I asked the ship to send me its records." He handed the PADD to the Admiral. "There is evidence of a transporter signature. I thought perhaps your people would want this information." Soval watched the man carefully. He had been unsure of how the Admiral would react - finding out that the Vulcan ship could track such things. But, Corporal Cole had suggested that he give the information to Admiral Forrest - she had been in the room when the information had come in. She had reminded him that Lieutenant Donovan trusted both Soval and Forrest, and that he should take a 'leap of faith'. He had quickly pointed out that a 'leap of faith' was not logical, but that he understood her meaning.

Admiral Forrest turned the PADD on and quickly read over the information. It indicated the transporter signature's beam out from the shuttle, but it didn't indicate the destination. "Maybe whoever got rid of the beam out records didn't bother to cover up the destination. I'll have my people use this as the origination time and we'll work from there. Thank you for sharing this information with us." he thanked the Ambassador.

Ambassador Soval nodded, "I would appreciate your discretion about where you got this information from." he requested.

Forrest smiled softly, "I understand, Ambassador." He was sure the Vulcan High Command would reprimand Soval if it was revealed he'd given up intelligence to humans.

XXXXX

1200 - Mardock Tal's State room

Mardock grinned as he filled his guests' glasses with water, then sat down. "The first day we arrive to Ceti Alpha, I'll arrange a meeting over dinner between you and the men I'm doing business with. The next day, you can showcase the weapons you've brought with you. Sound good?" he questioned Malcolm.

"Sounds fine, Mardock." Malcolm looked up as the Chala came in with the food trolley and quickly placed the plates in front of them, then left when Mardock nodded to her.

Mardock took a deep breath as he smelled the food, "I hope you enjoy this. It is an Indian dish that I've grown accustomed to. I was very pleased when I found out the Chef knew how to cook it." He began eating the spicy lamb and rice dish.

Kaitlyn smiled knowingly at Malcolm when he raised an eyebrow at her. He had doubted his need for a hypo before they came to Mardok's for lunch - but she remembered his penchant for very spicy food that would undoubtedly make Malcolm's stomach turn. "I'm sure it will be wonderful, the Chef is very talented." She took a bite of the food and nodded. She happened to like spicy food.

Malcolm ate the food hesitantly, but he found he did like it - though it was very spicy. He could feel his face growing warm and quickly drank a sip of water.

Mardock chuckled, "It's spicy - no?"

Malcolm nodded, "It is very good. Thank you for inviting us to lunch with you."

"Well, we need to discuss some particulars when we're through eating. I'm glad your stomach virus is gone." Mardock lifted his glass, then drank another sip of water.

"I don't know what I'd do if Kaitlyn wasn't around to keep me healthy." Malcolm reached over and held her hand gently, then turned it over and kissed the pulse-point of her wrist.

Kaitlyn smiled, "That's part of my promise I made to you when we got married." She raised an eyebrow, _should you really be riling him up right now? _she questioned him silently.

Malcolm smiled, "And you know I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe." He sat back, then continued to eat his meal. He surreptitiously watched as Mardock began to lose his pleasure with his lunch. _Just because they couldn't go after him right now didn't mean that Malcolm couldn't make the man jealous._ They continued to eat in silence. After another fifteen minutes, he looked up innocently at Mardock, "Are you losing your appetite, Mardock? I hope you're not catching that stomach virus."

Kaitlyn didn't like this game. She knew Mardock would get back at him somehow. She cleared her throat, "Well, I'm finished and it was wonderful. Do you mind if I go freshen up?" she requested as she stood up.

Both men followed suit.

"Go ahead, Kaitlyn. Use the bigger bathroom, if you'd like." Mardock offered her.

Both men watched as she headed for the other bathroom. Malcolm smiled as Mardock turned back to look at him. "Wonderful food." he commented.

Mardock eyed the man carefully, he was sure that Malcolm was goading him. He decided to turn the tables on the man. "Would you care for a drink?" Mardock offered as he went over to the bar. He went ahead and poured two tumblers of Scotch when Malcolm nodded. He indicated the couches for them to sit at as he carried the drinks over. He handed Malcolm the drink, then sat down on the couch across from him. "Kaitlyn is a very unique woman."

Malcolm nodded as he sipped the drink, "That's true."

"Tell me, how did you two meet?" Mardock questioned.

Malcolm sat back and smirked, "I sent a message to her hotel suite in Spain and asked her to meet me, that I had a business opportunity. She came."

Mardock raised an eyebrow, "You just sent her a message?"

"Well, I did send the message to her in a first edition, autographed book by Edgar Allen Poe." Malcolm shrugged. "We hit it off - the rest is history."

"What was the job?"

"The bombing of the Vulcan Ambassador's shuttle." Malcolm stated. "It took a bit of planning, but we completed the job."

"But, the Ambassador wasn't killed." Mardock pointed out.

"That wasn't the job. Our client wanted to send a message to the Vulcans and Starfleet. Our job was to bomb the shuttle while it was at Starfleet Headquarters." he explained. "And don't bother asking who our clients are - that is confidential."

"What's confidential?" Kaitlyn asked as she came over and sat down next to Malcolm on the couch.

"Our client list." Malcolm explained as he rubbed her back gently.

Kaitlyn nodded and decided they needed to get the ball rolling. "What are the targets on Ceti Alpha?" she inquired as she got her PADD out.

Mardock smiled, realizing that she wanted to get down to business. "There is a military supply center that they want to hit first." He pulled out his PADD and sent her the specs on the building. "They don't want any casualties, so we'll make sure to detonate it at night when there is no one there. We'll make it look like it was an accident, for the public's sake. But, they will send a message to the government and demand change, or more bombings will occur."

"Do you know the contents of the supply center?" she questioned as she looked over the building's structure on the PADD.

"No, why?"

"Well, if I know what's in there, then I know what other flammable materials I have to work with. Mardock, each bomb I make is specifically made for the target, based on the damage needed. Let's say there are weapons in this building, then I would only need a certain amount of explosive and it would cause a chain reaction - that would look like an accident." She glanced at Malcolm, "I wonder if Dresden could arrange a tour for us, if we offer to look over the vulnerabilities of the security at various locations for the government."

Malcolm nodded, "I bet he could. What other locations are we looking at?"

Mardock quickly sent the other locations to her PADD. "I need to know what type of materials you'll need, so I can have them ready for you."

Kaitlyn nodded as she flipped through the photos of six more locations. She frowned at the photo of a school building, then one of the Parliament building. She kept her breathing even as she looked back at Mardok. "I will not be detonating a bomb in a school where innocent children will be injured." she stated firmly.

Mardock waved his hand quickly, "Of course not, I would never allow that to happen. But, this is the school that most of the members of Parliament's children go. If the Colazen Providence doesn't get a seat in Parliament, we will detonate it at night to show them that we mean business."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, "I'll do some research from the public records of these buildings and give you a rough estimate of the materials I'll need. I won't know for sure until I get there. It won't take me long to build the bombs."

"How long?" he questioned.

"For seven bombs? If you're looking for structural damage and a good amount of fire so the news feeds can broadcast it - two days." she estimated.

Mardock grinned, "Very good."

XXXXX

1430 - Steels' State room

Malcolm came over to the dining table that Kaitlyn had taken over and was busy going over schematics of buildings. He rubbed her shoulder gently. He could feel her apprehension about building the bombs, but he could also feel her confidence in the situation. "What have you decided?" he asked as he sat down in the chair next to hers.

Kaitlyn sat back in the chair and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I wouldn't put it past Mardock to detonate these during the day. I'll build in a double redundancy, so that two switches have to be activated in order for them to go off. I'll give him one, but I won't tell him about the other that I'm going to keep."

"If he tries to detonate one of the bombs without you, it won't work?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"That's some kind of safety. You're sure it can't be overridden?"

She smiled and patted his hand, "Not with my programming." She took a deep breath as she thought back to her conversation this morning with the Communication Officer. She had told him that she had gotten a text invitation to dine at someone's table on her monitor, but they didn't indicate who they were and she wondered if there was a way to find out. He'd explained to her that each State room had its own communication number, but that he didn't know which number was each room - it was a privacy program. He did tell her how to activate her monitor in her room to show the caller and the number. "Have you come up with a way for us to find out who those messages to Paxton and Green were from?" she asked him.

Malcolm smiled, "Tolian said he'd been to Ceti Alpha and knew his way around. What if we use one of the large rooms and offer the guests of the Odyssey an opportunity to speak with Tolian to find out where to visit, and they could talk to us about things to be cautious about? All they'd have to do is send an acceptance to the invitation." he suggested.

Kaitlyn nodded, "We could even raffle off some prizes to further entice them. Sounds like a good plan." She rubbed his hand gently. "It would be a good opportunity for some of the people with businesses there to get advertisement." She could think of at least ten people with businesses there. She needed to do some focused planning, and the best way she did that was when working out. "I think I'm going to head to the gym and do some running."

"You sure you don't want to wait until after Tolian comes over? He should be here in about twenty minutes." he reminded her.

She shook her head, "No, you go ahead and tell him the plan. If I'm here he'll just argue." She quickly changed into her running shorts and tank top and laced up her running shoes. She got a bottle of water out of the fridge and went over to Malcolm. She stopped in front of him as he sat on the couch reading his PADD. "I'll be back in about an hour." she promised as she leaned over to kiss him.

Malcolm smiled and pulled her onto his lap, "I'll miss you." He ran his hands over her back. He'd found their shower this morning very stimulating. It had been very interesting to have his sense of touch and smell heightened when he couldn't see in the dark.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow as she heard his thoughts, "It was very interesting, indeed." She kissed him gently, then pulled back a few inches and sighed. She wanted him - badly, and sitting like this wasn't helping the situation any. "Until you figure out a way to turn those off . ." she glanced at the video camera and shrugged.

Malcolm nodded, "I understand." He cupped her face gently and kissed her again, "I will find a way to turn those damn things off." he promised.

Kaitlyn smiled and stood up slowly, "I have no doubt. I'll see you in an hour." She waved as she headed out the door.

Malcolm looked up at the security camera on the wall, _how was he going to turn them off?_

XXXXX

Kaitlyn had been running on the treadmill for about thirty minutes when Rex Osbourne arrived.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Steel." Osbourne nodded as he got onto the machine next to hers and started to run and kept his hands on the machine.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Osbourne. Quiet day so far?" she questioned.

"Everything is going smoothly." he nodded as sweat started to glisten at his hairline. "Thank you for the demonstration and instruction this morning. I don't think I can apologize enough for Henry. I've already talked to Mr. Schultz about letting him go once we get back to Earth."

"Some people aren't willing to defend others." she commented as she picked up her pace. She thought back to this morning's training and how Henry had reacted. Kaitlyn pace faltered slightly when she realized that Rex Osbourne had winced when Henry had hit his arm. She glanced at Osbourne and noted the slight bulge of material under his shirt on his upper arm. She narrowed her eyes at the man. _He'd shot Malcolm._

"You okay?" Osbourne asked when her pace faltered.

Kaitlyn quickly did a little skip and powered down the machine. She faked a limp as she got off the treadmill, "I think I might have sprained my ankle." she frowned.

Osbourne got off his machine and came over to her. "Sit down and let me take a look at it." he offered.

She sat down on a bench and he kneeled in front of her.

He took her shoe off gently.

She wrapped her hand around his upper arm and squeezed it tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled as his face paled as the pain swept through his arm.

"You shot Malcolm." she hissed and squeezed his arm tighter.

Rex Osbourne's eyes widened.

Kaitlyn leaned closer to him, "You know I could kill you right now," she glanced at the camera on the wall, "but if you want to be able to explain yourself - you'll help me to my State room without any problems."

He nodded slowly and she loosened her grip on his arm. He frowned as the blood starting to seep through his wrap and shirt sleeve. He picked up her shoe and handed it to her to carry, then offered her a hand to stand up.

She held onto his arm as they slowly walked back to her State room.

Malcolm and Tolian stood up as the two walked in. Malcolm had felt her anger a few minutes ago and looked at her questionably.

Kaitlyn glanced at the video camera, "Malcolm?"

He frowned, "I haven't had a chance to figure out how to turn it off." he admitted.

Tolian shrugged, "Throw a towel over it."

Malcolm felt like an idiot - _why hadn't he thought of that?_ He quickly threw a towel over the security camera. "What's this all about?" he questioned as he looked over Osbourne. The man looked very pale, then he noted the blood at his arm. His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the man. "You?" he demanded to know.

Osbourne felt his life hanging in the balance - Malcolm and Kaitlyn could easily kill him and dispose of his body, he had no doubt about it. "I didn't want to." he said quickly.

Malcolm laughed haughtily, "Then you shouldn't have shot me."

Kaitlyn stood beside Malcolm and looked at Osbourne as though he were a bug. "Who hired you?" she questioned.

Osbourne glanced between the two of them and shook his head.

Malcolm gave a swift hit to the man's arm, "Answer her!" he commanded.

Osbourne sank to the ground and held onto his arm as he felt it crack and the pain became intolerable.

Kaitlyn kneeled beside the man and put her hand on his shoulder, "We can do this the easy way, or the very painful way - which will it be?" she asked as she slammed her knee into his ribcage and he started to scream. She covered his mouth and leaned closer, "Rex - which will it be?"

Tolian watched in horror, "What are you going to do - beat it out of him?"

She kept her gaze on Rex, "If I need to." she promised.

Malcolm watched Rex started to panic. He kneeled on the other side of him, "Rex, you just need to answer some questions for us."

Rex nodded slowly and Kaitlyn removed her hand from his mouth. "Mardock ordered me to kill you." he told Malcolm.

Malcolm took a deep breath as his suspicions were confirmed. "Go on."

"Look, I was just supposed to get in good with Mardock so I could find out who his contacts are in the Orion Syndicate." Rex's eyes started to blur. "Mardock wanted information about the ship and the passengers, and he's linked into the security feeds." He clenched his fists and started shaking his head, "He's going to kill me."

Malcolm frowned, "Who wanted you to get information from Mardock?"

Rex closed his eyes, "He's going to kill me - I just know it." His eyes snapped open when Kaitlyn started to press on his ribcage. "Harris!" he whimpered.

Malcolm sat back in disbelief.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, SerendipityInSerendipity, jeangreyten, sawyer finn, and RWolfe94 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay of an update - I've been very busy the past few weeks getting students ready for testing.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 17

Steel's State room

They had patched Rex Osbourne up and told him not to mention anything that had happened. They hadn't said that they knew Harris, but they told him to come to them if he got any new information from anyone.

Malcolm sat down on the couch as Osbourne left as fast as he could, "Do you think he'll mention this?" he questioned Kaitlyn.

She shook her head slowly, "He's too afraid to go against us." she stated, based on what she'd learned while she had her hands on him.

Tolian frowned, "Why did you have to resort to such violence?" he asked her pointedly.

Kaitlyn looked up at her Mother's friend as he ran his hand through his short white hair. "Sometimes, you have to remind people that there are consequences for what they do." She watched him carefully, "Will you offer your advice of Ceti Alpha to other guests?" she inquired.

Tolian crossed his arms, "If I don't say yes - are you going to work me over too?"

Kaitlyn sighed, "No, but I will be disappointed - just as you are so often in me."

"I'm not disappointed in you." Tolian stated firmly. "Did I wish that you had decided to travel with me in scientific exploration - yes." He knew they had been rather relentless in their pursuit to convince her not to go into Starfleet or the MACOs, but they couldn't deny that she had found her calling. "You have not disappointed anyone, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, "Thank you, Tolian. You will be sitting with us at Mr. Schultz's table?"

Tolian patted her arm, "I'll be there. I promised Guinan that I'd stop by and see her before dinner."

Malcolm stood up and walked him to the door, "Thank you, Tolian. Tell Guinan we'll stop by for drinks after dinner tonight - I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Tolian nodded, then left.

Malcolm turned to Kaitlyn and raised an eyebrow, "What do you think about Harris?" he inquired as he went and sat back down on the couch tiredly.

Kaitlyn sat down beside him and tucked her feet under her, "It makes me wonder what else he has going on out here that he hasn't told us about." Harris was devious the way he controlled people, who knew who else he had working for him.

Malcolm nodded slowly.

XXXXX

Malcolm nodded to Oliver Schultz as he indicated the man beside him. "Mr. Schultz, this is Dr. Tolian Soran - I don't think you got to meet him last night."

Schultz shook Tolian's hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Soran. I think you dined with Carl Dresden last night." he recalled.

Tolian smiled, "I did. He has some interesting theories as to the troubles on Ceti Alpha."

Bethany Schultz smiled brightly as she was introduced, "What are you a doctor of?" she inquired.

Tolian shrugged, "I have quite a few doctorates, right now I am focused on Anthropological studies - mainly why each planet's species evolved the way they did."

"That sounds fascinating." David Hammond stated. "How many planets have you visited?"

"Many - but I've focused my latest studies on planets that Earth has colonized." Tolian explained.

"Why is that?" Oliver Schultz asked.

"Because each of those planets had been inhabited by their own population thousands of years ago - I want to discover what happened to those indigenous people." Tolian saw Malcolm's brow raise. "The planets were uninhabited when they were selected for colonization, but they weren't always that way." he pointed out. He could feel the tension rise slightly in the people around him. He smiled to put them at ease, "Anyhow, perhaps we can learn from their mistakes."

Hammond nodded, "Of course we can - that's why humans have achieved so much so quickly."

Tolian looked over as he noticed Malcolm tense slightly. He didn't recognize the man approaching the table, but he guessed from Malcolm's reaction that this was Mardock Tal.

Mardock's grin widened as he shook Malcolm's hand, "Did you lose your wife?"

Malcolm smirked to keep his temper at bay, "She had a meeting with the ship's Facility Coordinator to arrange everything for the Ceti Alpha Informational Expo we're providing." he stated.

Mardock nodded, "Wonderful thing for you and Kaitlyn to do for the other guests." he glanced at Tolian and raised an eyebrow.

Tolian reached his hand out, "I'm Tolian Soran." he introduced himself.

"Mardock Tal - good to meet you." he stated and shook Tolian's hand. Mardock glanced at Carl Dresden as he approached the table. He had seen the two of them eating together last night and was curious as to what they had discussed.

Tolian raised an eyebrow slightly as he stepped back from Mardock and nodded to Carl Dresden. "Good to see you again, Carl. Anything new from the Ceti Alpha government?" he questioned.

"I talked to them today about you and Kaitlyn's suggestions - they're going to discuss it behind closed doors tomorrow morning. I'm hoping most of this can be agreed upon before we arrive." he stated softly. He glanced at Mardock and Tolian quickly introduced the two men.

Malcolm glanced to the doors as he felt Kaitlyn coming. He smiled at her ivory floor length dress. The drape neck was especially accentuated by the simple diamond drop necklace she was wearing. He hadn't seen her for a few hours since she'd been busy with the Coordinator. He looked skeptically at her as the men she walked past kept their gazes fixed on her. She had her hair up in one of those Greek goddess styles and wondered if that was the reason for all of the attention.

Kaitlyn smiled and kissed his cheek as she stopped beside him. "Sorry I'm late - it took me a bit longer than I thought it would to make all of the arrangements." she apologized.

Malcolm placed his hand on the middle of her back and he instantly realized what all of the commotion was about. There was no back to her dress - the material started again at her lower back. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Is there a reason for this dress tonight?"

Kaitlyn patted his chest gently, "Just for you."

Malcolm closed his eyes as she let him feel just what she was feeling at the moment. Happy, content, and very frisky. He opened his eyes and smiled. He noted that most of the conversation he stopped since she'd arrived. _You're arrival has gained a lot of people's attention_, he pointed out to her.

Kaitlyn nodded at spoke to Mr. Schultz first, "Thank you again for allowing us to hold an Informational Expo for the other guests."

"It's a wonderful idea - I may have to make it routine at all of our stops." Oliver Schultz smiled.

Bethany Schultz came over and grinned at Kaitlyn, "You absolutely must tell me who designed this dress - it's gorgeous. I could never pull it off, but it looks wonderful on you!"

Kaitlyn smiled as the other women from the table came to get a better view of the dress. "I'll get the information for you - it's a little boutique in Paris." She looked up as the gong sounded for dinner and everyone went to their seats.

Malcolm held the chair for her, then sat down beside her.

Captain Carl Dawes sat on the other side of her and leaned closer to her, "I'm surprised your husband lets you wear dresses like that."

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I don't have to ask for permission."

Dawes chuckled softly as he sipped his iced tea, "No, I don't suppose you do." Heaven help the man that tried to make her ask for permission - she was definitely her own person.

Talk this evening was focused on the businesses that would be showcased at the Expo and the plans that everyone had once they arrived at Ceti Alpha.

Kaitlyn tried to ignore Mardock's fixed gaze on her through the courses of dinner.

Malcolm moved his chair closer to hers as dinner was wrapping up and rubbed her neck gently. _Don't let him get to you, _he cautioned.

Kaitlyn gave him a small smile and rested her hand on his thigh, _I'll be fine_.

They stayed awhile longer, then excused themselves to go to the Lounge.

Malcolm kept his hand on her lower back as they headed down the corridors. As they entered the Lounge, Kaitlyn walked over to the bar and grinned as Guinan came over to them.

Guinan nodded to the two, "Good evening, what can I get for you?" she asked evenly.

Kaitlyn faltered slightly and glanced around at the empty room, unsure who Guinan was keeping her pretenses up for.

Guinan glanced at Malcolm and raised an eyebrow.

Malcolm nodded, "A laager, please."

Kaitlyn glanced between the two of them, realizing they must be aware of something that she hadn't recognized yet. "A glass of Roscato, please."

Guinan quickly went to work pouring their drinks, then placed them on the counter for them, "You are the Steels?" she questioned. "I was informed just a little while ago that I would be working in a few days at your Informational Expo. If you'd like, I can come by tomorrow and discuss the variety of drink refreshments available." she suggested to them.

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, "That would be wonderful, thank you."

They picked up their drinks and carried them to a table near the window.

"What was all that about?" Kaitlyn questioned in a hushed voice as she leaned closer to Malcolm.

He sipped his laager, "They added new cameras - most likely with audio around the bar. Probably to keep a more watchful eye on the bartenders and the customers, because of what happened to you."

Kaitlyn looked back at the bar and finally spotted the two new cameras. She sighed heavily - she had almost been their undoing. She had been so relieved to see Guinan alive that she had forgotten her training. Kaitlyn turned her gaze to the window and watched as the stars streaked by. She knew she was going to screw something up - she was going to be the death of them. She closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that they were here to stop Terra Prime -they weren't here to fall in love and live happily ever after, and they weren't here to make people want to visit Ceti Alpha! Maybe she could find some way to get Malcolm, Guinan, and Tolian away - that way she could go after Mardock alone and none of them would get hurt. She could take care of herself, but she wasn't sure that she could take it if any of them got hurt because of her.

Malcolm watched as Kaitlyn's mood deteriorated right before his eyes. He had felt her anticipation at seeing her Mother's friend again, then her happiness when she'd seen Guinan behind the bar, and finally her confusion when the woman had kept up pretenses. He could hear Kaitlyn scolding herself in her mind, preparing herself to push them all away. "We are here together, you and me, to get this job done. Do you understand?" his stated firmly, not wanting her to think she could get by with going at this alone.

She watched him and realized he could hear her thoughts, even though he wasn't touching her. It was a bit unnerving. She took a deep breath, then looked back out the window.

Malcolm touched her shoulder gently, "Kaitlyn, what do you want?"

She took a slow sip of her wine and pondered his question. _What did she want?_ She set the glass down. "I'd like to be able to forget about all of this for just a little while. I'd love to be able to wear a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, watch an old movie and eat popcorn." she said truthfully. She frowned - as long as cameras watched their every move, she couldn't let down her facade. "Sounds silly, doesn't it?" she shrugged slightly.

Malcolm grinned slowly, "No, it doesn't. I did fix the cameras in our state room and I know where I can get my hands on some popcorn." he pointed out. She'd made a simple request, one that could easily be granted - it was up to him to help her unwind. He stood up and held his hand out to her, "Let's go."

"Aren't we supposed to have drinks with the Schultzs?" she questioned as she stood up.

"I'll send our regrets." he shrugged and held her hand gently as they walked down the corridors.

Once they got to their state room, Malcolm told her to go change and he quickly had the kitchen send them a huge bowl of buttery popcorn and sent a message to the Schultzs and apologized that they had decide to retire for the evening. He smiled as the popcorn was delivered by the time he'd taken off his suit jacket and retrieved two bottles of water out of the fridge. He placed the popcorn and the waters on the coffee table and headed to his dressing room to change.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow as she was came out of his dressing room and looked a bit embarrassed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked to borrow one of your shirts first." she apologized quickly.

He moved closer and ran his hand down her arm, "I don't mind you wearing one of my shirts - besides, I don't remember many in your repertoire of clothing you brought." he pointed out.

"I have one - the shirt I wore this morning at the training, but it's not back yet from the laundry." she admitted.

"Go pick a movie out - I'll be there in just a minute." he said and picked out a similar outfit for himself and quickly changed. He went back to the living area and sat down on the couch beside her. He smiled as she sat the bowl of popcorn on her lap and handed him a water bottle, then clicked the remote to start the movie. He smiled as the intro started and she sat closer to him.

Within twenty minutes, she had relaxed and was focused completely on the movie. She had needed to this to de-stress and forget about their mission for just a little while.

After about forty minutes, she put the near empty bowl of popcorn back on the table and said she wanted to stretch out on the couch. They laid down and she moved back against him as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them up.

Malcolm propped his head up so he could see the show over her and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He felt his eyelids growing heavier and decided to close his eyes for just a few minutes.

When Kaitlyn turned the movie off, it finally dawned on her that Malcolm had fallen asleep. She turned over and faced him. She kissed the hollow of his throat as she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She had dressed provocatively tonight with the complete intention to seduce him - and he'd known it. Yet, he had gone along with her request to just watch a movie. She watched as he slept peacefully beside her on the couch and wondered if she should wake him up and move to the bed. She quickly realized that she didn't want to move - she was comfortable right where she was. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and decided to wake him up later and show him just how much she appreciated him.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, SerendipityInSerendipity (now RagingSerenity), jeangreyten, sawyer finn, and RWolfe94 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 18

Harris' Office - Section 31

Harris looked up as he finished reading the latest report that had arrived from the Odyssey. They had found out that Abigail Fitzpatrick was communicating with Paxton regularly, and that David Hammond has been communicating with Colonel Green.

He had been concerned the past few days when the Steels' backgrounds had been inquired about by various people and companies. Obviously, Paxton had doubts about them. He'd have to make sure the Steels did what they needed to on Ceti Alpha to prove themselves.

Harris stood up and thought about the other piece of information they'd sent. Mardock Tal was Attucks - whom he'd sent Kaitlyn after previously. Luckily, the fact that Mardock knew her previously should work to their advantage. Unfortunately, this complicated a few other operations he had going on. He wondered if they'd found out about Osbourne. They shouldn't - and none of them had mentioned anything in their reports. He needed to find out who Mardock's previous contacts in the Orion Syndicate had been. With all of the recent ships being boarded, it was only a matter of time before they started to take some of the passengers as slaves and he needed to put a stop this mess before it really got ugly.

His other problem was Starfleet Security and the MACOs. They had extrapolated, _somehow_, that Stoon had been transported from the shuttle and even where he'd been transported to. The site had already been cleaned and there was no connection to him or Section 31, but now they knew Stoon hadn't died in the shuttle. He'd have to quickly take care of that situation as well.

Harris sighed as he crossed his arms. He knew he shouldn't have let Reed and Donovan work together.

XXXXX

Vulcan Compound

Ambassador Soval came out of his office and nodded to Corporal Cole as he started to walk down to the Medical Facility. Doctor Solan had just sent him a message that they had the results of the tests on the DNA from the warehouse.

Doctor Solan nodded, "We have finished the testing, Sub Commander Stoon was at the warehouse."

Ambassador Soval contemplated the information, "Do you know if he was injured?" he questioned.

Doctor Solan clasped his hands behind his back, "There is no evidence of that at the warehouse."

Corporal Amanda Cole frowned from the door. _If Stoon hadn't been injured by the bomb, or in the warehouse - where was he?_ "They must have moved him to another location rather quickly." she whispered to herself.

Ambassador Soval's eyes snapped to her, "Yes, that is the logical conclusion." He nodded to the Doctor, then headed to the gardens.

Corporal Cole quickened her pace to keep up with the Ambassador, he was obviously upset - though he'd never admit it. She had expected him to go back to his office, not to come to the garden.

Soval stopped at one of the benches, then glanced back at the young MACO. "I need to meditate and contemplate this latest information - you need not watch over me." he waved her off.

"May I make an observation before you mediate, Ambassador?" she questioned and saw his back stiffen.

"Go on." he prompted as he closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly to suppress the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

Amanda Cole came around and stood in front of him and watched carefully as he tried to calm down. "They obviously did not hurt Sub Commander Stoon for a reason. I know he was your pilot, but is there anything else that he knows that would be valuable to his kidnappers?" she asked.

Soval opened his eyes slowly and nodded, "Stoon is currently a pilot, but he has been trained in many areas. He requested a few months ago to transfer to Vulcan Security." he recalled.

Amanda's eyebrows rose, "Does he know a great deal about Vulcan Security?"

"Yes." Soval looked back to the Compound, "Stoon was here on Earth by request. He is very progressive and believes that Earth will make a good ally for our people. He was particularly fascinated with Lieutenant Donovan's tactical reports on other species' fighting techniques - I think that is why they got along so well." he admitted.

Amanda nodded slowly, "Ambassador, I think we have to acknowledge that the people that took Stoon may have wanted to capture him for his knowledge." She took a deep breath, "I will have our teams find out all they can about that warehouse and see if we can extrapolate where they took him."

Soval watched as she turned and stood about ten feet away. Far enough away to give him the privacy he requested, but close enough that she could reach him within a few seconds. She was right, perhaps the kidnappers had wanted Stoon all along - but to what end? Soval sat down on the bench and closed his eyes. He focused on his steady heartbeat and began to meditate.

XXXXX

Ceti Alpha Informational Expo on the Odyssey

Malcolm slowly gazed around the large room at all of the guests coming and going. The last few days had been a blur once they'd learned that Hammond had been in contact with Green and Abigail was in contact with Paxton. He looked across the room at Tolian as the man showed the guests gathered around him the many regions on Ceti Alpha they could visit.

All around the room's edges were seventeen businesses that were showcasing what they had to offer the guests on the planet. They were going all out to entice people to partake in their wares.

Every hour, a few prizes were given away - including many free drinks, which Guinan handed out with a smile. She had been an awesome source of information because everyone that visited the Lounge struck up a conversation with her.

Malcolm looked up and frowned as Mardock and Kaitlyn sat at one of the tables and spoke intently with one another.

Tolian nodded and shook the hands of the guests he had finished talking to. He was concerned about Kaitlyn and Malcolm. He had observed them over the past few days and noted an increased annoyance between the two. It wasn't that noticeable, but he'd picked up on it and so had Guinan. Kaitlyn had been spending more time with Mardock and Malcolm had been spending a lot of time at the poker tables. Tolian's eyes narrowed as Abigail Fitzpatrick headed over to Malcolm and struck up a conversation with him.

Malcolm smiled at Abigail and took another large gulp of his laager and finished it off. "I hope you are enjoying yourself." He indicated for one of the waiters to get him another drink.

Abigail took a slow sip of her champagne and shrugged slightly, "I guess." She watched as Malcolm glanced to Kaitlyn and Mardock and his eyes narrowed. "I hate to see you so conflicted."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow in question.

She patted his arm, "Come now, I can see what's happening between the two of them." Abigail sighed, "I heard they use to work together."

Malcolm took the fresh drink from the waiter and quickly downed another gulp, "Yeah, they did."

Abigail smiled slowly, "You know, sometimes a bit of jealousy will keep a spouse from straying." she suggested.

Malcolm looked at Abigail, "Are you offering?" He knew if Kaitlyn saw him leave with Abigail it would send her over the edge.

Abigail nodded, "Let's go."

XXXXX

Kaitlyn glanced over the latest schematics of the Military Supply Center as Mardock sent the information to her PADD.

"As you can see, my informant was able to get inside and find out everything in the building for you." Mardock grinned and ran his hand over her arm.

Kaitlyn nodded. She looked up quickly as she felt Malcolm approaching. Her mouth nearly dropped open as he walked out of the room with Abigail Fitzpatrick hanging on his arm.

Mardock hadn't missed the hurt look that crossed Kaitlyn's face, nor her clenched fist. He leaned closer to her, "Maybe you need to release some stress?" he suggested.

Kaitlyn looked at him and nodded slowly. The Expo was wrapping up and the businesses were starting to pack up.

Mardock touched her chin gently, "Perhaps a good sparring session will help."

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and took a slow breath, deciding that she needed to take her anger out on something - and Mardock was offering. She stood up, "I need to take care of a few things here."

Mardock smiled, "I'll see that one of the workout rooms are available, and I'll get you something more suitable to wear."

XXXXX

Malcolm was grateful that Abigail was keeping a firm fix on his arm because he was starting to feel the effects of the five drinks he'd downed. He wasn't sloshed, but he had that buzzing in the back of his head that was drowning out Kaitlyn's thoughts and feelings.

That had been their plan. He needed to get closer to Abigail to find out just how involved she was with Paxton, and Kaitlyn needed to gain Mardock's trust. A few days ago when they'd had lunch in Mardock's Stateroom, Kaitlyn had tapped into his computer system so they could find out everything he was involved in. That's when they found out Paxton order him to capture Tolian and Guinan, and that Mardock was once again arranging for Malcolm's demise. Their plan was to create the outward appearance that there was a rift between them, so the people they were after would open up to them. So far, everything was going as planned. What Kaitlyn had to do next, she didn't want him to feel through their telepathic connection.

Abigail sat him down on the couch and scooted next to him, "You look so lost, Malcolm." she purred as she rubbed his thigh gently.

Malcolm watched her, "I'm not lost, Abigail - and I'm not so far gone that I'm going to sleep with you to get back at my wife." he stated firmly.

Abigail smiled, "Not today, but one day soon she is going to push you too far." She kissed his cheek and got up, "I'm going to get dressed for dinner, why don't you take a nap?" she suggested.

Malcolm nodded and watched as the woman went into her room to change. Malcolm quickly stuck the listening device on the underside of the coffee table. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt, besides he had to give Kaitlyn enough time to complete her next step in their little ruse.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn's feet were swept out from under her and she quickly rolled out of the way to avoid Mardock's boot as he slammed it down where her stomach had been a moment ago. She roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying across the room and against the wall. She pressed her right side to stop the bleeding from the gash she'd gotten from his boot a few minutes ago. She tried to clear her mind, but the buzzing from Malcolm's inebriated state was throwing her off a bit and slowing down her reaction time. Her body ached, and they'd only been sparring for half an hour.

Mardock grinned as he got back up, "That was good, I didn't expect it." he complimented her.

Kaitlyn rolled her stiff left shoulder and got ready for him to punch her again.

Instead, he grabbed her arm and she twisted out of his hold, but not before he smashed his knee into her thigh and sent her down to the mat. She grabbed his boot with both hands as it came crashing down at her. She struggled to keep him off balance.

He changed his tactic and sat on her stomach. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them firmly on the floor above her head. He smiled as she tried to twist her body to get out of his grasp. "I can do this all day." He had his weight distributed so that she couldn't get up, she'd just waste her energy struggling to get free.

Kaitlyn was furious, "Let me go." she demanded as she tried once again to free her hands.

Mardock watched as her chest heaved below him. She was intoxicating. The only woman he'd ever felt this alive with.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and focused on him as she tried to hear his thoughts. She was bombarded by his overwhelming desire for her. His mind was struggling to reconcile how he felt about her, because that was not his mission. Her eyes snapped open as she realized he wasn't human, but he'd been surgically altered to look like a human. She looked over his facial features carefully as she searched through his mind to find out who he really was.

Mardock kissed her neck and nuzzled his nose against her ear. "Kaitlyn, why are you such a temptation to me?" he whispered. He sighed in defeat and released her wrists, then got up. He picked up his towel from the bench and glanced back at her, "One of these days you won't put up a struggle with me and it will be glorious. Good night, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn let out a slow breath as she stayed where she was on the floor. She reached up and covered her eyes with her arm, as her other hand clenched her side again. Her body hurt all over, and now her head was throbbing from what she'd learned about Mardock.

The door to the room opened and she moved her arm slowly.

Steven, the Security team member, came over and knelt beside her. "Are you okay, Ma'am?" he asked quickly.

"I'll be okay in a few minutes." she tried to smile. "Are you just making your rounds?" she questioned as she rolled over on her stomach, then pushed herself up on her knees. She kept her hands planted firmly on the floor as a wave of nausea washed over her.

Steven watched her worriedly as she blanched. "I saw you and Mardock beating the crap out of each other on the security monitors and I wanted to make sure you were okay." he admitted.

Kaitlyn sat up slowly, "We were just sparring - that's all."

"Ma'am, if that's you sparring, I don't ever want to fight you." he pointed out. "Ma'am, is something going on here that we should know about?"

Kaitlyn winced as she touched the gash above her eyebrow, "What makes you ask me that?"

The young man blinked, "I know who you are, Ma'am - a couple of us do, and we're wondering what the hell you're doing here."

Kaitlyn took a deep breath as she stood up, "Who do you think I am?" She walked over to the bench slowly and pressed the towel to her side.

"Ellison, Davis, and I were all on Alpha Centauri - we were part of Henderson's unit." he explained.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Henderson was a good Officer." She looked at Steven, "I can't tell you why I'm here, or what I'm doing - but I ask that none of you divulge what you know about me. It's not just my life at stake, but many others. Do I have your word?" she questioned.

He nodded, "We haven't said anything, and we won't." he promised. "Can I at least help you get to the infirmary?" he offered.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to my Stateroom and rest for awhile."

"I think you're going to need more than just rest, Ma'am." He wondered if she realized how badly injured she was - maybe she was in shock. "Well, let me escort you." He gently held her arm as they walked down the corridors. Luckily, it was dinner time and the guests were all eating. "Do you want me to have some dinner sent to your room?" he questioned as he put in his override code and the door opened.

"Really, Steven - I'll be okay. Thank you for making sure that I got here." She slowly sat down on the couch. "You know, if you could find my husband and discretely tell him that I need him to come here, I'd appreciate it." She closed her eyes tiredly and leaned her head back against the couch.

Steven Rhodes quickly keyed the door to Abigail Fitzpatrick's Stateroom open and surveyed the room. Malcolm Steel was sprawled out on the couch and smelled like he's showered in alcohol. "Mr. Steel!" he bellowed to wake the man up out of his stupor.

Malcolm bolted up on the sofa and looked around quickly. _Where the hell was he?_ Then he remembered that Abigail had let him take a nap on her couch. He looked up puzzled, "What are you doing here?" he questioned the Security team member.

"While you've been sleeping, your wife has been beaten to a pulp by Mardock Tal. Look, I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but she asked me to discretely find you and tell you that she needs you. I don't think she realizes how badly injured she is, Sir." Steven explained as the man quickly bolted off the couch and made a beeline to his Stateroom. Steven raced to keep up with the man as he swiped his card and the door opened.

Malcolm kneeled down beside Kaitlyn, "Bloody hell, Kaitlyn - I thought you said you could keep him from hurting you this badly." He frowned as he visually assessed the damage with the pain he could feel from her.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes slowly, "I didn't calculate that the alcohol you drank would slow my reflexes - now I know." she shrugged and winced as the pain swept through her shoulder.

Malcolm kissed her gently on the lips - _the only part of her body that didn't hurt_. He pulled back slowly when he remembered they had an audience.

Kaitlyn reached for Malcolm's hand, "Steven and two others know who I am, they were on Alpha Centauri." she explained.

Malcolm stood up slowly and accessed the former MACO, "Do we have your discretion? I can't allow this mission to fail, and I certainly won't allow Kaitlyn to be killed because someone slipped up."

"Sir, we'll help in any way we can." he promised.

"We can't tell you what we're involved in, but it's important enough for her to allow this to be done to her just to keep up our facade." Malcolm sighed softly, "Thank you for getting her back here and finding me. I'll take care of her."

Steven nodded, "Do we need to cancel the training in the morning?" he suggested.

Malcolm shook his head, "No, we'll be there. Please don't mention what happened between her and Mardock to anyone." he requested.

Steven looked between the two Steels. He didn't see how either one of them would be in well enough shape to run the training session in the morning. He turned and headed back to his post on the Bridge.

Malcolm retrieved the Med kit and came back to the couch. He gave himself a quick shot to lessen the effects of the alcohol, then scanned her for damage. He frowned as all of the injuries were listed. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked quietly.

"My side, it finally stopped bleeding, but I think it's just because it clotted up." She laid down on the couch and shifted.

He gently removed her shirt and shook his head at all of the bruising, then started to treat the wounds one at a time. "I shouldn't have let you do this." _How could she willingly allow herself to be beaten like this? _

Kaitlyn touched his face gently, "Because I've had practice. It wasn't for nothing - I found out that Mardock isn't human."

Malcolm blinked rapidly, "What is he?"

"I've never heard of the species before - a Cardassian." she said as she slowly sat up.

Malcolm healed her shoulder next, then her thigh as he contemplated this new information, "What does he want?"

"I don't know, I didn't get that much out of him before he let me go." she rolled her shoulder gently and smiled, "Thanks for patching me up."

He gave her a pain reliever and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's enough?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "I'm just really sore - nothing a good sleep won't take care of." She stood up gently, "Did you plant the listening device in her room?" she asked as she walked to the bedroom.

"Yes, though I don't know how much we'll actually get from it tonight." Malcolm shrugged as he quickly changed and got his PADD from the other room. He came back and climbed into bed next to her. He turned the PADD on and found the listening device. _Voices_. He turned up the volume and stained to make out what they were saying. His face turned red as he realized what was going on. "How did she even know I'd be gone?" he muttered.

Kaitlyn smiled slowly, "Maybe she was hoping for a menage a trois?" she teased.

Malcolm shook his head, "It's not funny." He was about to turn it off, then he stopped. "Who's with her?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and focused on the voices. She opened her eyes and frowned, "David Hammond - have they been working together the whole time?" She laid back on the pillow and considered the circles the two kept themselves in on the ship. They would have learned a great deal.

Malcolm turned off the PADD and put it on the nightstand, then turned off the lamp. His mind was already going over what information Abigail and Hammond could have collected on this trip. Hammond would have had access to all of the Staterooms' security feeds, if they hadn't messed that up for him. Abigail probably had enough blackmail material on many of the men, that Terra Prime could coerce them to cooperate, if needed. He rubbed Kaitlyn's back gently as she rested her head on his chest. "We need to get Guinan and Tolian to safety. They can't stay, no matter what." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn sighed, her Mother's friends were stubborn when they had their minds made up. "We'll have to show them the communications to convince them to go."

Malcolm nodded, "First thing in the morning." He could feel the lingering pain that was slowly dissipating from her injuries. "Kaitlyn," she lifted her head and looked at him curiously, "don't spar with him again." he requested quietly.

She traced his jaw with her fingertips and kissed his lips gently, then laid her head back down on his chest. _She wouldn't make a promise she couldn't keep._

XXXXX

2028 - outside the C Club, Ceti Alpha

Malcolm turned off the engine of their shuttle and looked out the window. "Well, this is a real welcoming part of town." he said sarcastically. The place looked just ripe for shady dealings to take place.

Kaitlyn shrugged as she stood up, "I don't like it anymore than you do, but we don't get to pick the meeting places."

Malcolm stood up beside her and touched her cheek gently, "Kaitlyn. . ."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I know. Let's get this show on the road." They stepped out of the shuttle and Malcolm locked it. "I'm glad we changed into casual clothes." she admitted as they headed to the door of the club. They had both changed to black pants, shirts, and leather jackets earlier.

The Odyssey had arrived this afternoon to Ceti Alpha and the first thing they had done was get Tolian and Guinan off the ship and sent them to a Providence that Tolian knew would be safe to stay at. The two had resisted at first, but when Malcolm showed them the communications from Paxton, they had agreed to go into hiding.

Next, they'd travelled in their shuttle to the villa that Peter Weston was letting them stay at since they were helping him with some security protocols for his company. A few hours after they had settled in, they had gotten word from Mardock to meet him at the C Club at 2030.

Kaitlyn walked up the steps of the club and nodded to the burly bouncer as he opened the heavy metal door. She could feel the loud music pulsating in her chest as they stepped inside. She quickly surveyed the layout of the club as her eyes adjusted to the lowered lighting.

"Are you here to meet someone in particular?" the hostess in her rather skimpy dress questioned Malcolm loudly over the music.

"Mardock Tal." Malcolm stated as he scanned the room for the man. He spotted him up on the second level, "There he is." he indicated to the hostess.

She smiled, "Come with me."

Malcolm kept his hand on Kaitlyn's elbow as they walked through the maze of crowded tables in the club. They climbed the spiral staircase and approached Mardock's table.

The three men with Mardock stood up as they approached, "Gentlemen, this is Malcolm and Kaitlyn Steel - they are going to turn the tide in your revolution." Mardock announced proudly.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, RagingSerenity, jeangreyten, sawyer finn, and RWolfe94 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 19

Outskirts of the Colazen Providence, C Club

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at Mardock at his choice of words. She thanked Malcolm as he held the chair for her as she sat down and he moved his chair closer to her so their knees were touching.

One of the men, a handsome man in his early thirties chuckled at Mardock, "This is not a revolution, Mardock." He introduced himself to Malcolm, "I'm Javier, official spokesman for the Populist's Republic. We have been trying the diplomatic approach for almost a year with Parliament. Mardock suggested that a different approach might be needed."

Malcolm nodded, "If you choose to take a different approach, my wife and I can help you. We travelled here with Carl Dresden, he's the Mediator. My wife gave him some information that you may wish to hear before you start to escalate your approach." he suggested.

Kaitlyn could see that Mardock was about to start yelling at Malcolm for trying to curtail a huge business deal. She leaned forward, "Just to let you know, our other business is Security. We often help people prepare for all contingencies. In fact, there are a few other businesses that we are consulting with while we are here." she explained.

Javier looked over Kaitlyn carefully, "What information did you give Dresden?"

"I simply reminded him that according to law, if there is an even number of votes, the Prime Minister is allowed to vote. I believe the most adamant reason they have given you is the fact that there would be the possibilities of ties." she pointed out.

The man next to Javier nodded, then introduced himself, "I'm Elsren, legal counsel to the Populist's Republic." He looked at Javier, "If this is true, then this could be our main counter argument." He looked back at Kaitlyn, "Where did you find this?" he questioned.

Kaitlyn quickly explained where she found the information, then frowned. "Elsren, how is it possible that you didn't know about this contingency?" she questioned.

The bigger man that had been quietly sitting beside them spoke up, "Because when Prime Minister Olek came into power, he had all of the important documents put into the vaults to keep them safe." He looked at his two companions, "I told you that Olek was no good - he ruled the military like a dictatorship."

Elsren tried to placate his friend, "Liam, we do not know that he did anything with malicious intent." He looked at Javier, "We will see what Olek's reaction is when Dresden presents this information. How were you able to find this information?" he asked Kaitlyn.

"An official copy of all constitutions and treaties that are made on all of Earth's colonies are sent to Earth for safe keeping. Public record allows anyone on Earth to view them." Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm, _These people obviously do not have access to their government's records, this should be raising flags back home._

Malcolm patted Kaitlyn's thigh gently as he spoke to Javier, "We will be happy to help you, with whatever you decide." His eyebrow raised as a scantily clad woman took their drink orders.

Kaitlyn frowned in disapproval at the woman and the establishment as she gave the server her order.

Javier waited until the server left, "I apologize for the meeting place. We have been finding it harder and harder to meet and discuss our business without Olek finding out. He seems to have informants in most establishments. Luckily, the owners of this establishment do not seemed to be swayed by Olek, in fact he seems a bit leery of them." He indicated a table to their right on the other side of the second floor.

Malcolm glanced over and squeezed Kaitlyn's thigh, _Don't look over there_, he warned her.

Kaitlyn put her hand on his to get him to loosen his grip, wondering what had put him on edge. Then she noted that Mardock quickly averted his gaze and focused on his drink as soon as the server sat it in front of him. She looked at Malcolm questionably.

Malcolm leaned closer and spoke against her ear, "Orions." he said simply. He could feel her tension escalate tenfold as he kissed her cheek. _Stay calm_, he directed her. He sat back in his chair, "They are not a species known for their honest dealings." he pointed out as he sipped his drink.

Liam nodded, "We've heard they are not above kidnapping people that go against them."

Mardock scowled, "That's putting it mildly."

Malcolm shook his head at the other men, "It isn't wise to speak ill of the proprietors when they are hosting you." He knew for a fact that Orions dealt with selling information and that they probably had each table bugged with listening devices.

Mardock nodded, "Gentlemen, the Steels have brought quite a few items to showcase to you tomorrow morning and I am having the necessary items delivered to Kaitlyn so she can begin building the other items you requested. I know that I, for one, am tired after the long day of travelling - and I'm sure you've all been busy trying to negotiate with a brick wall. Why don't we reconvene tomorrow morning at the agreed time for the demonstrations?" he suggested.

Javier smiled, "It has been a long day." he agreed and they all stood up. "It was a pleasure to meet you, we'll see you tomorrow."

Javier left the currency on the table for the drinks and they all headed down the spiral staircase to the first floor of the establishment.

Malcolm glanced up to the second floor and found the table of Orions watching them as they left. He kept his left hand on Kaitlyn's elbow and his right hand free to get his weapon if needed. He nodded to the three clients as they headed for their shuttle, then he turned his attention to Mardock. "There are Orions on this planet! Why didn't you check this location out prior to agreeing for us to meet here? Damn it, Mardock!" he cursed as they quickly walked to their shuttles.

"I didn't know! I don't want to be anywhere near them either - I still have a bounty on my head." Mardock pointed out. He ran his hand through his hair nervously as he glanced back at the C Club, then he looked at Kaitlyn. She was frowning slightly and very quiet. "I'm sorry, Kaitlyn. I didn't know and I'll make sure we never meet here again." he promised her.

Kaitlyn nodded and turned to get in the shuttle as Malcolm unlocked it and opened the hatch. She got in and sat down in the co-pilot's seat as Malcolm exchanged a few more choice words with Mardock before he got in and started the shuttle. Kaitlyn put up her mental barriers to keep Malcolm from hearing her thoughts. She fought to keep her memories at bay, but it was just causing a migraine to form at her temples. She closed her eyes and tried to counter the nausea.

Malcolm landed the shuttle in the courtyard of their villa and powered down the engine. He could tell she was having problems because the first thing she did was cut him off from her thoughts. He stood up and reached for her hand.

"I think I just need to go to sleep." Kaitlyn said quietly.

Malcolm nodded and led her into the house. "I'm going to send a communiqué first, then I'll be up."

Kaitlyn kissed his cheek gently, then headed up the stairs.

Malcolm went to the living room and quickly typed a communiqué to Harris and explained the closed records of the government and the presence of Orions on Ceti Alpha. They'd already sent a message earlier this morning about Mardock being a Cardassian. He re-read the message before he sent it off and headed upstairs. He changed and got into bed and watched as Kaitlyn had a fitful dream. He decided he'd try to help her. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Malcolm opened his eyes and found himself in a corridor of a ship. The air smelled rancid, like it needed to be recycled and the scrubbers needed to be replaced. He stepped back into a recess of a door when another door opened and a large male Orion stepped out. Malcolm waited for the Orion to round another corner, then headed to the door he came out of. He could hear muffled sobs from behind the door and quickly went in.

Kaitlyn was slumped on the floor, with a sheet wrapped around her. Her right wrist chained to the bed she was propped up against. She'd stopped making any sounds when the door opened and her body had stiffened when he approached her.

Malcolm kneeled down beside her, "Kaitlyn, this is a nightmare - you need to wake up." he told her in a calm voice. He wanted to reach out to her, but in her mind this was all happening right now.

She looked up slowly at him and realization started to dawn on her. She clutched the sheet around her and tugged at the chain on her wrist. Humiliation flooded through her because the situation he was seeing her in. She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes tightly, "You shouldn't be seeing this." she whispered.

Malcolm touched her shoulder gently, "Please come back with me." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes and leaned her head against Malcolm's chest. _It was one thing to tell someone you'd been kidnapped, it was something else for them to actually see it._ She'd never told anyone everything that had happened on that infernal ship - not even the psychologists that debriefed her. She took a deep breath and steadied her heart rate. She leaned back on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "For two weeks I resisted them - until they branded me. With all of the training I'd had, I never thought I'd be broken into submission." she said quietly.

Malcolm watched her, "But they didn't break you, not really. Kaitlyn, if they'd really broken you, you wouldn't have gone along and built the bomb with the intentions of blowing them up." he pointed out to her.

She glanced at him, "But, I still submitted to them."

Malcolm touched her cheek gently, then ran his hand down her shoulder and her arm. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "All of these things that have happened to you helped mold you into the strong willed woman that you are. You don't like seeing other people harmed and you are willing to go to the extremes to defend them. I could tell you were ready to take on Olek tonight, just because he's repressed government records." He closed his eyes and hoped that he wasn't going to get himself kicked out. He pulled her closer and moved their entwined hands to his chest, "Kaitlyn, you will never be broken because you hold back. I do the same thing." He shrugged slightly, "So no matter what anyone does to either of us, we'll pick up the pieces and carry on."

Her first instinct was to argue with him, but she couldn't because he was right.

Malcolm kissed her hand, "Your Mother's death when you were so young, my Father that was and still is a domineering bully - our childhoods taught both of us to shield our true selves from everyone else. It keeps us from ever really being hurt." he stopped himself before he said anything more.

Kaitlyn touched his face gently, "It also keeps us from truly loving anyone and being able to accept their love."

Malcolm nodded slowly and averted his gaze from hers. _He wanted to love her_, but that little voice in the back of his head kept saying that his heart would just get shredded.

She kissed his chest, right above his heart, then closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. _It was better this way_. What they had right now was more than she thought she'd ever have, even if it was just for a while longer. "Thank you for being here with me." she whispered.

Malcolm kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn bolted up in bed, "Cardassians." she blinked rapidly and ran a hand through her hair.

Malcolm looked at her questionably as he sat up, "What about Cardassians?" he inquired.

She turned to him and smiled brightly, "I have heard of them before. My Mother was talking with her friends at Antony's diner."

"Well, what did they say about the Cardassians?" he pushed the covers off and swung his legs over the edge. He ran his hands over his face tiredly. He glanced at the clock and frowned, it was only 0348. _No wonder he was still so tired_. He rolled his eyes and dropped back onto the bed.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I don't know, they were speaking in another language." She waved that bit of information off and moved beside him, "Don't you see - we can ask Guinan and Tolian about the Cardassians."

Malcolm nodded tiredly, "That is wonderful news." He patted her leg, "Can we discuss this in a few hours?" he suggested.

Kaitlyn frowned, she'd expected him to be more excited about her revelation. "Sure." She watched as he got back under the covers and turned over to go back to sleep. She laid back down and sighed softly. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Kaitlyn, I am very impressed that you remembered a conversation that your Mother had when you were so young." his muffled voice said from his pillow.

She moved against his back and wrapped her arm under his and patted his chest. She kissed his shoulder blade and closed her eyes. She'd try her best to go back to sleep, but that was not what she really wanted.

Malcolm opened his eyes - she was not in the mood to go back to sleep. Her mind was focusing on his body and elevating her heart rate, which in turn was doing the same to him. Not that he minded - he just didn't expect anything now that they both admitted they couldn't truly love anyone. He stopped her hand that was lazily drawing a circle on his chest and rolled them over so he was on top of her. "Why are you not going back to sleep?" he asked huskily.

She ran her hands over his shoulders, "Because you are distracting me." She gave him a small smile.

"Me? I'm distracting you?" his eyes narrowed as she stretched out beneath him and put her hands behind her head. She moved beneath him again. _ Now he was sure that she was trying to provoke him. _"I think you're the one distracting me." he pointed out.

"Are you tired?" she questioned him as she slowly moved her leg against his.

"Not anymore." he admitted as his body started to pulsate.

She smiled a bit wickedly, "Would you like for me to leave you alone?"

"I didn't say that." He kissed her collarbone as she wrapped her legs around him. He looked over her face carefully, his breathing had become slightly erratic. "What do you want?"

"I want you."

Those three words triggered something in his mind. They weren't just a platitude or an overture. She _wanted_ him. He smiled, "You've got me - I'm yours." His eyes widened as she flipped him over and pinned his hands on the bed. She moved against him as she kissed him possessively. He could have gotten his hands free - but why the hell would he try? After a few more minutes of exquisite torture, Malcolm realized why he needed to get his hands free. He was getting very frustrated and impatient because they were both still clothed. He looked at Kaitlyn and saw the knowing smile on her face.

She freed his hands as she sat up.

He quickly dispatched with all of their clothes in less than a minute and proceeded to make her want him even more.

XXXXX

Outskirts of the Colazen Providence

Malcolm laid the weapons out on the table as Mardock and his gaggle of Populist's Republic members got out of their shuttle and approached. "Kaitlyn, they're here." he called back to the shuttle.

Kaitlyn stepped out of the shuttle and put her sunglasses on.

Malcolm couldn't help but smirk. They were both wearing khaki pants and white button down shirts, but somehow she managed to make anything she wore sexy. She had her shirt tied at her waist and when the breeze blew just right, he could see the hickey he'd left on her. She walked over to the table beside him and ran her hand over his back.

"Good morning, Gentlemen." Kaitlyn smiled as they came over to the table.

Malcolm shook the men's hands, "As you can see, we have quite a variety of weapons available - depending on what you want to use them for."

Mardock smiled, "Well, why don't you give us some demonstrations? I've got some targets already in place." he indicated.

Kaitlyn studied the leader carefully. He was the image of the Populist's Republic to the people of Ceti Alpha - a young and very handsome man, not one you'd think would resort to violence. "Why don't you give us a scenario, Javier?"

Javier nodded, "What should we use to defend ourselves?"

Malcolm pursed his lips, "Are you talking about in your homes, or to carry around with you?"

"Both." Elsen stated.

Malcolm picked up one of the pistols, "This would suffice when you are out and about. It has enough firepower to take anything down if it's within twenty feet and you have any sort of aim." He walked down the table and indicated one of the rifles, "This would be good to use to protect a larger area, especially from a higher elevation - say a rooftop."

"What's the range?" Liam questioned as he looked over all of the weapons.

Malcolm glanced at Kaitlyn, "What did you get this one to?" He knew perfectly well, but he didn't want these men to forget that she not just here for show.

Kaitlyn glanced at the weapon, "Five hundred feet easy." she shrugged.

Liam looked between the two Steels, "What if we needed to take out a threat from a safe distance - say a thousand feet, do you have anything in that range?"

Malcolm smiled, "Yes." He picked up the weapon Kaitlyn had modified and handed it to Liam.

Liam examined the weapon carefully, "Could you demonstrate?" he asked and handed it back to Malcolm.

For the next hour, Malcolm demonstrated the various weapons Liam picked out.

Kaitlyn stood beside Malcolm as he shot and gave him distance and wind gauge information.

Liam nodded as he looked through the binoculars at all of the targets. "I'd like to shoot that one." he indicated the sniper rifle.

Kaitlyn put three rounds in the chamber for him and smiled, "How good a shot are you?" she questioned.

Liam grinned, "The best around these parts. Why? You up for a challenge?" he questioned her.

Kaitlyn shrugged and gave him a small smile.

Mardock frowned, he knew Liam didn't like to be one upped. "Don't Liam. I've seen her shoot before." He had a funny feeling that Kaitlyn was goading Liam.

Liam scowled, "So, you're saying I can't shoot?" he accused Mardock.

Malcolm shook his head, "No, I'm sure that's not what Mardock means - he just doesn't want you to get upset."

"Gentlemen, please. Just let Liam shoot the weapon." She took her sunglasses off and put them in her shirt pocket, then handed the weapon to Liam, "Ignore them, they're being childish." She patted his arm gently and gave him another small smile as they walked to the mark. "Where did you train?" she asked as he dropped down to the prone position.

Liam glanced up at her, "The military here, ten years." He looked down range and spotted the target he wanted to hit, "Do you think this can make it to fifteen hundred feet?" he questioned as he looked through the scope.

"Yes." she stated simply. She quickly calculated the wind speed, "Two miles per hour from the East." she gave him the information.

Liam took slow breaths and steadied his heart rate, then fired off one round. It hit the paper, but was about a foot from the edge of the target. He frowned and aimed again. He sent another round down the range, this time he hit inside the third circle of the target. His next shot hit center mass. He grinned and stood up, "That's a really fine weapon." He handed the rifle back to her.

Kaitlyn smiled, "You are an excellent shooter, Liam."

Liam watched her, "So, could you make that shot?"

Kaitlyn sighed, "Most likely, but Mardock doesn't want me to stir up trouble."

Liam crossed his arms, "Aren't I the customer? I'm curious as to how good you really are."

Kaitlyn bit her lip and glanced back at the rest of their group.

"Look, if you hit the target, I won't get upset - I promise." Liam grinned.

Kaitlyn nodded and pulled out another round from her pocket and got down on the ground.

Mardock was watching the two in his binoculars and saw Kaitlyn reload the weapon and get into position to fire. _Damn it, Kaitlyn!_ She was going to ruin this deal before they even got an order for weapons. He watched as she hit center mass with her shot. He frowned and waited for Liam to start ranting. Instead, the man offered her a hand up then she reloaded the weapon for him and Liam took another shot and hit the target right next to her shot. He watched as the two of them spoke to each other and kept taking turns hitting the target. Mardock glanced at Malcolm. The man looked pleased. _They were up to something_.

Fifteen minutes later, Kaitlyn and Liam came back to the group. Liam quickly spoke to Javier and Elsen.

Kaitlyn handed Malcolm the weapon and he quickly went to work cleaning it. She turned so the others couldn't see her face. "Liam told me some very interesting things about Olek." she said quietly.

"Things we can use to give us an advantage?" he inquired as he kept his focus on the weapon.

"Most definitely." she smiled as she slipped her sunglasses back on. "What time are we meeting Tolian and Guinan?"

Malcolm glanced at his watch, "An hour." He finished with the rifle and set it down. He gave her a small smile. He wanted to kiss her senseless, but instead he ran his fingers over the sliver of skin showing at her waist.

"Not fair." she stepped away from his reach and turned to Mardock as the group approached the table.

Mardock smiled and handed them the PADD, "Here is their first order. How soon can they expect delivery?" he questioned.

Malcolm looked over the sizable order, "We can send a communiqué today. It will take a week to get everything together, then we'll have one of our faster transports bring it out here. Two weeks." he stated firmly.

Liam nodded, "Sounds good."

Javier smiled, "Would you like to have lunch with us?" he offered.

"Unfortunately, we have other plans." Kaitlyn frowned slightly. "Javier, could we meet you at Parliament tomorrow morning?" she inquired.

"We are meeting with Mr. Dresden, Olek, and some of the other members at ten - I would be most pleased if you were present." Javier nodded. "I could give you a tour, if you want to come by at nine."

Malcolm shook their hands, "We'll see you then."

Mardock waved for the others to head to his shuttle, then watched the Steels gather the weapons from the table, "You should make the time to eat lunch with them."

Malcolm shrugged, "We have other clients to take care of Mardock - you can go to lunch with them." He took the weapons he was carrying to their shuttle.

"Will my supplies be delivered this afternoon?" she inquired.

Mardock nodded, "They'll put them in the workshop."

"Good, I'll start working when I get back. Thank you for going to lunch with them. Will you be coming to Parliament tomorrow?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'll be there." Mardock replied as he headed to his shuttle. He couldn't get over the thought that they were up to something.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn took a slow breath to keep her temper under control. To all of the other patrons in the restaurant, they looked like four friends getting together for lunch and she had to keep up that illusion. "I know I heard you mention the Cardassians - now who are they?" she questioned quietly.

Guinan shook her head slowly, "You must be mistaken. Tolian just told you that we've never heard of whatever a Cardassian is." She took a sip of her water and sat back, a complete look of serenity on her face as she smiled.

"Why does it matter?" Tolian inquired.

Malcolm rubbed Kaitlyn's neck gently to try and calm her down, "We've learned that Mardock Tal is a Cardassian that has been surgically altered to look human. I don't know about you, but I grow wary of people that will go to that length to conceal their identity."

Tolian glanced at Guinan.

Guinan watched as Kaitlyn placed her napkin on the table and stood up. "We will make some inquiries. If we find anything out, we'll send you the information through our friend." She nodded to Malcolm, "You are right to be cautious of someone that goes to that extreme. Be safe." she advised them. She could tell that Kaitlyn was upset at them, but they couldn't acknowledge what she said - not if they were going to keep their promise to Kaitlyn's Mother.

Malcolm stood up beside Kaitlyn, she was very upset and felt singularly betrayed by their lack of acknowledgement.

Kaitlyn held onto the back of the chair and watched them, hoping they'd come clean before she left. But they didn't. She took a deep breath, "Goodbye." She turned and left.

Tolian waited until Kaitlyn and Malcolm had left the restaurant, then turned to Guinan. "We should have told them."

Guinan shook her head, "If we had admitted we knew what she was talking about, she would start questioning us on everything we use to talk about. We'll send them the information."

Tolian frowned, "Who is going to look after her? We can't go back to Earth until Paxton and Terra Prime go away."

"She still has her father and Admiral Forrest - she has a support system in place." Guinan pointed out. "She's proven over the past few years that she can take care of herself."

"What about her and Malcolm?" Tolian questioned his friend. Guinan wasn't clairvoyant, but she did get flashes of future events occasionally.

She sighed and shook her head.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn shifted slightly on the stool in the workshop attached to their villa. She carefully set the two components down that she was working on and picked up her pistol as she turned around. She raised her eyebrow in question at her visitor.

Mardock raised his hands in mock surrender, "I didn't mean to startle you. I came by to see how you're doing. No one answered the door."

Kaitlyn set the weapon down on the table, "That's because Malcolm isn't here to answer the door and I'm busy." She went back to work on the components, "I remember locking the door."

"I thought perhaps you were hurt - you did say you were going to be working on these." he pointed out as he sat down on the stool beside her. He watched as a bead of sweat ran down her neck and disappeared under her tank top. "You should turn on the air." he suggested.

She gave him a small smile, "I've got the fan on." she indicated the ceiling fan that kept a very small breeze circulating in the room. "I can't get too complacent when I'm working on these."

"So, where is Malcolm?"

"He's out with Peter Weston." she lied easily and kept working. Undoubtedly, Mardock had gone through their temporary house and probably put countless listening devices around on his way out to the workshop. She'd have to sweep the whole place again this evening.

"When will this one be ready?" Mardock asked.

"In about half an hour." She and Malcolm had found the information on the Cardassians very revealing. It had been waiting for them by the time they got back from their meeting with Weston. They had decided the best way to deal with Mardock's species was head on. "Tell me Mardock - who do you work for? Central Command, or the Obsidian Order?"

Mardock was very still, quickly calculating his options.

Kaitlyn glanced at him, "If you are trying to decide whether or not to kill me - you've taken too long. Besides, don't your people value relationships as long as you can use them to influence other people?" she questioned him.

"What do think you know?" Mardock inquired, keeping an eye on her weapon.

Kaitlyn went back to work on the device, "I know you are a Cardassian. Very good surgical alterations, by the way. You are extremely talented at maneuvering and influencing people to do what you want them to do, without them even realizing what you're doing. Take Javier for instance. He really doesn't want a war, but you've managed to convince him that Olek will surely oppress his people. You've also got Liam hyped up by reminding him of how Olek was when he led the military." She gave him a small smile, "You've done a very good job at manipulating them."

Mardock watched her closely, "Does Malcolm know any of this?"

Kaitlyn chuckled, "If he knew - you'd be dead. He has the same linear thinking as Terra Prime. He doesn't consort with aliens. This will be our little secret."

"How do I know you won't tell him later?"

She shrugged, "I make no promises, but as long as we maintain a mutually beneficial relationship, I see no need to mention who you really are."

Mardock's eyes narrowed, "What do I need to do to maintain this 'mutually beneficial' relationship?"

"Just tell me what's really going on. You're a long way from home." She bonded two wires together carefully.

"I'm just a simple merchant, trying to make enough money to support my family back home." Mardock sighed.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Does that line really work on anyone?"

"Sometimes." Mardock shrugged. "I was a merchant for a little while, then I learned I could make more money exploring other worlds for my government. I think of myself as a researcher."

"So, what are you trying to do here?" Kaitlyn asked as she connected a few more wires together.

"Oh, I like to dabble in politics every once in a while. I have to practice my skills to keep them well honed." He watched as she closed the device and sealed it shut. She was fascinating to watch - very skilled at her work. "I'm also making quite a bit of money off of this." he reminded her.

Kaitlyn nodded and turned to face him. "It would be more profitable if you worked both sides."

Mardock grinned, "I'm hoping to do just that." He thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps you can convince Olek that he needs to tighten up his security." He knew of Olek's penchant for beautiful women. Mardock gazed at Kaitlyn's shapely legs and couldn't help but reach out and touch the closest one.

Kaitlyn swatted his hand away, "Look, but don't touch." Kaitlyn thought over his suggestion and smiled. "How about we keep this little thing with Olek between us - no need to get Malcolm involved."

Mardock cocked his head slightly, "You would lie to your husband?"

"No, I omit information - I don't lie." she shrugged. "Do we have a deal?"

Mardock grinned, "You're very duplicitous, Kaitlyn. Yes, we have a deal." He took a deep breath, "I must say that I find this new 'mutually beneficial' relationship with you very stimulating."

Kaitlyn glanced at her messaging device as it buzzed. She read the message quickly, then deleted it. "I see a great potential for a lot of business between the two of us." She indicated the messaging device, "Malcolm is on his way back."

Mardock stood up, "I should probably be leaving then. We will discuss how to approach Olek after we attend the meeting tomorrow morning."

Kaitlyn walked him back through the house and stopped before she opened the front door. She touched his arm, "Mardock, just because I don't include my husband in everything I do, that doesn't mean that I don't also have a mutually beneficial relationship with him."

"Of course. I completely understand." He reached for the door and she stopped him. Mardock looked at her questionably.

"Just so you and I have a complete understanding - if anything unfortunate happens to Malcolm again, I will not find _this_ a beneficial relationship." She stepped closer to him, causing him to back up against the door. "Do we understand?"

Mardock gave her a curt nod, "Yes."

Kaitlyn smiled and stepped back, "Very well. Have a wonderful evening, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Mardock opened the door and returned her smile, _she was definitely good at this game_. "Good evening, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn locked the door and headed back out to the workshop. She used her scanner and found the listening device he'd planted under the table and took it out of the workshop and threw it over the tall wall that surrounded the villa. She came back in the workshop, "He's gone." she gave the all clear.

One of the ceiling panels moved and Malcolm jumped down.

Kaitlyn handed him a bottle of water and he quickly drank it down.

"Do you have any idea how hot it is up there?" he shook his head and droplets of sweat came raining down.

She sat him down on one of the stools and wet a washcloth in the small sink and wiped the grime off his face gently. "Did you get the readings?"

He closed his eyes as she continued to wipe his face with the cool cloth. "Yes, we now have the biological scans of a Cardassian." He opened his eyes as she ran the wash cloth down his throat. "Do you really think he's working alone here?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, "No."

Malcolm frowned, "We have stumbled into the middle of a tangled web that goes far beyond Terra Prime. Why is Mardock working with Paxton anyhow?"

"Possibly to get in good with dissidents of Earth's government, just like he's doing here." she suggested. "I'm sure that Harris will want us to continue to work with Mardock, and I'm sure he will find a way to use him."

Malcolm nodded, "We need to send out another communiqué - what will this be, the fifth one today?"

Kaitlyn smiled and rubbed his still glistening arm, "First we need to shower and get dinner."

"After we find all of the listening devices Mardock planted." Malcolm reminded her as they both pulled out their scanners and headed to the house.

XXXXX

TBC.

Only a few more chapters to go on this story.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, RagingSerenity, jeangreyten, sawyer finn, and RWolfe94 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 20

The Roset, Ceti Alpha

Javier waved as he spotted the Steels at the restaurant's outdoor patio area. He went into the establishment, then headed out to their table, "Good morning, thank you for meeting me here this early in the morning." he greeted them as he shook Malcolm's hand. He glanced at Kaitlyn's attire and smiled warmly, "You look good in our colors." he complimented her. She had on a navy skirt and blazer, a red silk shirt beneath, and a beautiful purple scarf tied loosely around her neck.

"Thank you, Javier." Kaitlyn took off her sunglasses and placed them on the table as the waiter set her coffee down in front of her.

Malcolm thanked the waiter for his hot tea, then surveyed all of the people making their way into the offices of the Parliament building. He half listened as Javier gave the waiter his breakfast order. He returned his attention to Javier as the waiter left. "How many people work in the Parliament offices?"

"About five hundred - each Provence has its own set of offices, then there are other staff that work solely for Parliament and the Prime Minister." Javier explained as he glanced at the building. He leaned a bit closer, "I wanted to meet you here so we could talk privately."

Malcolm nodded for him to continue as he sipped his tea.

"I have come to realize that Prime Minister Olek does not seem moved by our plight. He told me again yesterday that he understand our frustrations, but his hands are tied. If he does not seem favorable to this new information that Mr. Dresden is presenting today, I think we should go on to the next step of our plan." Javier stated, obviously distressed that the situation would call for more desperate measures.

Kaitlyn watched Javier as he fidgeted with his water glass. "We will see what the Prime Minister's response is, then we will discuss what to do about it."

Javier gave them a small smile, "Liam was very impressed by you two yesterday, I'm glad that Mardock has brought us together."

XXXXX

The Meeting with Prime Minister Olek did not go well. When Carl Dresden had presented the information about the ability for an even number of Providences, the man's steely glare had almost diced Dresden in to pieces. Dresden had been oblivious to the glare, because the other Ministers had begun asking him many questions about these Provisions they had not known about.

Kaitlyn and Malcolm had been sitting behind Dresden and Javier in the chairs along the wall and had watched the interactions carefully. Seven of the nine Ministers at the conference table had seemed genuinely interested in helping the Colazen Providence. Minister Falen, like Prime Minister Olek, seemed miffed that there was a possible solution.

Kaitlyn glanced at Malcolm, _Why wouldn't they want the Colazen Providence to have a voice in the government - is there something we're missing?_

_Let's look into it after the meeting, there has to be a reason_, Malcolm agreed with her.

The meeting went on for almost another hour before it was called to a close by the Prime Minister. "My fellow Ministers and I will meet together this afternoon and discuss this new information." Olek stated as he stood up and the others followed suit. Olek walked over to Carl Dresden and gave him a brief smile, "Tell me Carl, how did you learn of this provision in the Founding Laws?" he questioned.

Carl Dresden indicated for the Steels to approach, "Mrs. Steel pointed it out to me on our trip on the Odyssey." He waved to each of his guests, "Prime Minister Olek, this is Mr. and Mrs. Steel." he introduced them.

Malcolm shook the Prime Minister's hand, while Kaitlyn just nodded politely.

Olek smiled, "Owners of Steel Security?" He had heard a lot of good things about them last night when he had dinner with Peter Weston and David Hammond. Weston had mentioned the Steels were very detailed in their security assessments and recommendations. Olek was considering having them check out the security of a few key facilities.

Malcolm nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"We are having a reception here tonight, I would like for all of you to attend." Olek requested.

XXXXX

Starfleet Headquarters, Earth

Ambassador Soval raised an eyebrow as Commander Morrison gave his findings. "You have located the place they took Stoon?" he questioned.

Morrison nodded, "Yes, Ambassador. We found the location by digging into the company that had rented out the original location. We found Stoon's DNA there."

Admiral Forrest frowned, "No body - just DNA?"

"The building was burned to the ground, the accelerant that was used turned everything to ash." Morrison explained.

"I assume the company that rented the buildings was fake?" Forrest inquired.

"Yes, Admiral - but we are still investigating to find more leads." the Commander stated firmly. He wanted to get the people that detonated the bomb in the Vulcan shuttle on Starfleet's grounds.

Ambassador Soval nodded and clasped his hands behind his back, "Thank you for your continued efforts, Commander." He was unsettled that his cousin was dead. He had foolishly held onto the human emotion of hope, and had hoped that his cousin had just been taken hostage and was still alive. He glanced at Admiral Forrest, "I must return to the Vulcan Embassy."

Forrest nodded, "Of course Ambassador, I'll see you at our meeting tomorrow. I am sorry that we did not find Stoon alive."

Soval tilted his head slightly, "What is done, can not be undone." he turned and left abruptly.

Corporal Cole tried to keep her emotions in check as she had listened to the conversation. She had hoped that Soval's distant cousin had still been alive, and to find out that he wasn't alive was still a shock. She quickly followed the Vulcan Ambassador down the corridors and out of Starfleet Headquarters.

Ambassador Soval slowed his pace slightly as they exited Starfleet's gates. He had noticed the young MACO had been silent in the meeting and that her usual optimistic air seemed to have vanished. "You are disturbed?" he inquired.

Corporal Cole nodded and was surprised when the Ambassador indicated for her to walk beside him. She kept her attention on their surroundings as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Yes, I had hoped that Stoon was alive." she admitted.

Soval gave her a curt nod, "As had I."

Amanda Cole pursed her lips, it was a rather unexpected admission from the Ambassador. "We will find the people responsible - Lieutenant Donovan will undoubtedly help with the investigation when she returns." she reassured him. Lieutenant Donovan had mentioned to Amanda that Stoon had helped answer her questions before she presented her lecture at the University. Donovan had spoken fondly of the Vulcan.

Ambassador Soval looked at the Corporal, "Have you heard from Lieutenant Donovan?"

"No, Sir - which is unusual. She usually sends us information and suggestions on whatever we are involved with, even though she's not with us." She was worried that something had happened to Lieutenant Donovan.

"She is probably very busy." Soval stated. He had not heard any information about Donovan, or her mission to find the weapon supplier of Terra Prime. When he had inquired, Admiral Forrest had said, "No news is good news." Soval was not convinced of that human saying. He would much rather know how the mission was going. He took a deep breath, "When we return to the Embassy, I will meditate. I have no further meetings today." he said.

Corporal Cole nodded, "I will be at my post, in case you need to go somewhere." she promised.

Soval glanced at her once again. She was unique in her dedication to her duties. Even if he gave her the time to take a break from her post for a little while, she still stayed. He had noted that her outward injuries had healed, but that her shoulder still seemed stiff - especially if the weather was rainy and cold, as it was earlier today. He watched as she rotated her shoulder again. "If I might inquire, what exercises are you doing to rebuild the muscles in your shoulder?" he questioned.

Corporal Cole raised an eyebrow, "Just some stretching, it's been slow healing."

Soval saw the young MACO quickly remove all discomfort from her expression in order to cover her continued pain. It was a brave facade, but it would not help her heal. He did not want his guard in pain - at least that was the reason he told himself as he uttered his next words. "If you are agreeable, I will instruct you in a few Vulcan stretching exercises that will relieve your pain." he offered.

Amanda Cole knew enough about Vulcans that this was something they did not share with just anyone, and she wondered why he was offering his help. She also knew that if her shoulder continued to be a problem, she was going to be pulled off this assignment. "I would be most appreciative, Ambassador."

The Ambassador led her through the Embassy to the housing part of the Compound and into what looked like an exercise room. The floor was padded and one wall was a full floor to ceiling mirror. He indicated for her to take off her jacket as he took off his outer robes and hung them up on a hook by the door. "We use this room to train." he explained. He indicated for her to hand him her jacket and hung it up next to his robes. He indicated for them to sit down facing the mirrored wall.

Corporal Amanda Cole sat down about two feet away from him and straightened her posture as he did.

They went through a series of arm, neck, shoulder, and upper body stretches. Soval nodded as she did the stretches correctly. He noted that her shoulder was still bothering her, by the expression on her face as they did the last stretch. "Perhaps this is more than just soreness, have you been back to see your Doctor?" he questioned as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Amanda frowned, "No, Sir." She bit her lip. She knew it was silly not to seek help, but she didn't want to get pulled from this assignment. She had found herself looking forward to each day she guarded the Vulcan Ambassador.

Soval raised an eyebrow, wondering why she had not gone back to seek further medical attention. She could possibly be permanently damaged if the injury was not healed soon. "Why not?"

Amanda sighed, "I could be taken off of this assignment."

Soval turned to look at her. He did not want that to happen. "Will you allow me to probe your shoulder? Perhaps it is something my Healers could see to."

Amanda nodded slowly and turned around so her back was to him.

Soval moved closer and touched her shoulder hesitantly at first. He did not want to be bombarded by her human emotions. He was slightly surprised to find that she was trying to not have any emotions at the moment. He could feel her holding in whatever she was feeling, so it would not bother him. He gently probed the muscles in her injured shoulder with his hands and found the problem within a few minutes. He removed his hands, "You have a pulled muscle, it can be healed rather painlessly." He stood up.

Amanda was momentarily dazed, his hands had been so gentle, yet firm in his probing. Her shoulder felt slightly warm from where he had touched her. She stood up slowly and swallowed. "Thank you, Ambassador."

"No thanks are necessary. Let me take you to the Healer." he walked over the door and handed her jacket to her, then put on his outer robes. Soval walked her through the corridors and into the Medical facilities.

The Healer quickly approached.

Soval spoke to the Healer in Vulcan and told him to heal Corporal Cole's injured shoulder.

The Healer raised an eyebrow. He'd never healed a Human before. He saw the determined look in the Ambassador's eye and bowed. "Come." he indicated the young human to follow him to one of the examining tables.

Amanda gave a quick glance at the Ambassador to make sure it was okay.

Soval nodded to her, then she obediently went with the Healer. Soval sat down in the chair heavily. He turned his hands over and looked at his palms, _they felt on fire_. His hands that had touched her shoulder. She had kept her emotions from him, but he had caught a few stray thoughts from her. She was unsure why he was being so kind to her, but she very much liked it. Soval closed his eyes tightly as his breath caught in his chest. He realized that he cared for her, that had been the reason his captors had provoked an emotional response from him. It was wrong for him to care so much for a human. He should have had her removed from his guard detail as soon as he had come to that realization, but he hadn't. He felt compelled to keep her as his guard. He opened his eyes quickly. _He should not feel this way_, he must banish these emotions that were threatening to claw out of his chest. He stood up. He must have her reassigned immediately. He left the Medical facilities and went to his office.

When Amanda Cole came out from the examining room, she found Ambassador Soval waiting for her. She smiled at first, then she noted Major Hayes standing beside him. She looked at them questionably, "Is something wrong?"

Major Hayes glanced at the Ambassador, "You are being reassigned. I will take over the rest of your shift today." he stated. Hayes wasn't sure what had happened, but Cole looked stunned.

Corporal Amanda Cole nodded slowly, "Yes, Sir." She didn't understand what had happened, what she had done wrong. She glanced at Ambassador Soval, his expression was unreadable. "It was an honor to be your guard, Ambassador." She looked at Hayes for permission to leave. When he nodded, she quickly left.

_What had she done?_ She had done her job well. Perhaps it was because she had shown weakness in front of the Ambassador. She knew she shouldn't have accepted his offer for help! She walked quickly out of the Vulcan Embassy and headed for her apartment. She'd been stupid to show any signs of weakness! She kept herself in check until she got in her apartment. Then the floodgates opened. She slid down the wall as the tears began to flow uncontrollably. She realized what her problem was - _she'd made the mistake of caring._

XXXXX

Parliament building, Ceti Alpha

_Everything had gone smoothly and according to plan - at least, that's what they'd thought._

Malcolm and Kaitlyn had met with Javier and Mardock after the meeting with Olek and the other Ministers. They had decided that Mardock would plant the bomb in the Supply Facility in the afternoon, as Malcolm and Kaitlyn met with Weston again at his building. Later, during the Reception that evening, Malcolm would slip away with Mardock and blow up the Supply Facility and return before anyone noticed.

Malcolm had even returned to Kaitlyn's side before news of the explosion had reached the Reception. Malcolm touched Kaitlyn's arm gently and kissed her cheek.

She looked at him expectantly.

He nodded and handed her a fresh drink, _It's done._

They looked up as Minister Falen came in the room quickly and spoke to Prime Minister Olek. The man looked ready to explode, but he quickly recovered.

Prime Minister Olek went to the podium he had spoken from just an hour ago and the crowd fell silent. "Just a while ago, one of our Supply Facilities was destroyed. Luckily, there was no personnel at the facility at the time. We will investigate the cause, and will ensure that it does not happen again. If you will excuse me, I must go to a press conference." he stated, then left with Falen.

Though the people at the Reception could have stayed, the mood had been dampened and the guests began to leave.

Javier walked with them out of the building, "I hope this is the last of your help we need." he said softly.

Malcolm nodded in agreement and they parted and headed for their shuttle.

Kaitlyn waited until they were in the shuttle and on their way back to the villa before she spoke. "Everything went fine? Mardock didn't suspect the second detonator?" she questioned.

Malcolm glanced at her, "Everything went just as planned. No need to worry." He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles.

Kaitlyn smiled back and tried to relax, but she couldn't. It had gone _too_ well. That almost never happened.

They entered the villa and walked through the living room.

Malcolm was quickly stunned by a distruptor and fell to the ground and Kaitlyn found herself gasping for breath as she was slammed against the wall and being choked.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened as her vision finally returned to normal. The Orion that was choking the life out of her grinned as she recognized him.

Varkin narrowed his eyes, "Did you think you'd never see me again? After you killed my only son and blew up one of my ships? You are a fool!" he squeezed her throat tighter until she collapsed, unconscious, onto the floor.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, RagingSerenity, jeangreyten, sawyer finn, and RWolfe94 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 21

Malcolm opened his eyes slowly and winced as the pain in his shoulder spiked. He tried to move his arm but realized that his wrists were cuffed behind his back. He sat up from his prone position on the cold concrete floor and looked around the small barren room. He glanced at his shoulder and the burnt material and flesh as the smell almost caused him to vomit. It didn't look infected - at least not yet, but who knew how long they'd be stuck in this hell hole by their captors. Orions weren't known for releasing prisoners. He closed his eyes tightly as he remembered seeing Kaitlyn being choked right before he lost consciousness. He tried to reach out to her in his mind, but he couldn't hear her. He cursed himself for not scanning the villa before they went in - he should've had his guard up.

He looked up as the door opened.

The large Orion he'd seen choking Kaitlyn stepped into the room and indicated for the other two Orions to set Malcolm in the chair they brought in with them.

The Orion watched as Malcolm was put on the chair none to gently. "So, you are Malcolm Steel. I am Varkin. You should not have exploded a bomb in that supply facility. I have a contract to supply the weapons here." He stepped closer to Malcolm, "You have endangered that contract." Varkin pointed out. "Now, who do you work for?" he questioned as he crossed his arm across his large chest.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes and kept his mouth closed.

Varkin nodded to one of the guards and Malcolm was promptly punched in the gut.

Malcolm clenched his teeth to keep himself from yelling out as pain swept through his insides.

XXXXX

The rancid smell of the air hit her first. Kaitlyn sat up quickly and her mouth went dry as she remembered Varkin choking her. Memories flooded through her mind of the last time she'd been captured by him. Her heart started to hammer against her chest and her breathing became more labored. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure. This time was different. She couldn't waste her time worrying about herself when she had to find Malcolm. It was doubtful that they would have left him in the villa to call for help, they most likely brought him with them - if nothing else, to use him as leverage against her. She quickly surveyed the room to find a way to escape, but the only exit was the door.

She ran her hands over her arms to ward off the coldness of the room. She was still wearing her short dress from last night. She closed her eyes and listened for Malcolm, but she couldn't feel or hear him. She touched her throat and neck gently, then felt a welt where she'd been given an injection - who knows what they'd given her, but it was evidently interfering with her ability to communicate with Malcolm. At least they hadn't put a neurological restraint on her yet. She shook her head in frustration. Obviously someone from the C Club had recognized her and informed Varkin that she was on Ceti Alpha. She berated herself for not scanning the villa before they entered. She'd become complacent - the exact opposite to what she should be at this point in the mission.

She stood up as the door opened.

Varkin stepped in and gave her his big, toothy grin that sent chills up her back. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

Kaitlyn frowned, "How long was I out?"

Varkin shrugged, "Seven hours, but that's okay - I've been questioning your husband."

Kaitlyn's fists clenched at her sides, "Where's Malcolm?" she demanded.

Varkin chuckled, "So, you really do care for him." He watched her carefully, "He's in a room down the corridor. He's quite resilient, for a human."

"I need to see him." she swallowed hard as her mind was filled with all of the things Varkin could have done to him in seven hours.

Varkin nodded slightly, "You must agree to a few concessions first." He watched as she waited for him to explain. "The bombs we found in the villa are now mine - they are payment for what you should have built for me before."

Kaitlyn nodded. Not like she had a choice, Varkin had obviously already confiscated them - though maybe he didn't know about the second detonator that was required to set them off.

Varkin stepped closer, "You must compensate me for killing my son and blowing up my ship."

"How?" she questioned as she struggled against her reflexes to back away from him.

"You will tell me where Attucks is. I know he goes by Mardock Tal, and I know he's here on Ceti Alpha." Varkin stated.

Kaitlyn frowned, she couldn't give him Mardock - no matter that she would love to hand over the man that had sold her out. She couldn't ruin their mission to thwart Terra Prime. "I don't know where he is staying - he calls us and tells us where to meet him."

Varkin hit her across the face. He'd rather have her cooperation. "You will tell me where he is."

Kaitlyn lifted her chin and looked at Varkin, "You can hit me all you want - but I can't tell you something I don't know."

Varkin watched her closely, that was the same thing Malcolm had said to him earlier. He'd been surprised at the amount of pain the man could take and not break. Varkin smiled to himself as he realized their weakness. "Well, we'll talk about this later. I'll take you to Malcolm." he waved for her to follow him down the corridor.

The two guards standing outside the door moved so they could get past them. They opened the door and Varkin indicated for her to go in.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened at the sight of Malcolm's battered body. She went over to him quickly as the door was shut and locked behind her. She hesitated before she reached out to touch him. His upper body was covered in bruises, welts, cuts, and burn marks.

Malcolm's body tensed as he heard the door open. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for another round of beat-Malcolm-to-a bloody-pulp to start again.

"Malcolm." Kaitlyn said softly as she kneeled down in front of the chair he was sitting on.

Malcolm's swollen eyes opened. It wasn't a dream, she was right in front of him. He shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry." he muttered.

Kaitlyn touched his mangled face gently as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "It's my fault, Malcolm - I should have left as soon we realized that Mardock was Attucks." She could take herself being used as a punching bag - but not Malcolm, not on her account. She looked over his body and felt her anger starting to boil. Why couldn't Varkin leave Malcolm alone!

"Kaitlyn," Malcolm called to her quietly, "he wants Mardock."

She nodded slowly as she stood up and looked over his shoulder, "He told me." She sighed as she wiped the remaining tears away with the back of hands. She would get Malcolm out here - she had to. "Your shoulder is starting to become infected." she pointed out.

Malcolm chuckled, and regretted it immediately as it sent pain through his body, "I think that's the least of my worries right now. Pretty sure I've got some internal bruising." he clenched his teeth until the pain subsided.

Kaitlyn's jaw tightened, "Would you like for me to help you out of this chair, or is it better for you to sit up?" she questioned him.

"I think laying down would help a bit." he admitted.

"Give me a minute." Kaitlyn walked over to the door and banged on it.

One of the guards opened the door and looked at her questionably.

"I need a mattress for the floor, a med kit, and his cuffs removed. Tell Varkin I'll help him locate Mardock." she offered in return.

The guard closed the door.

Malcolm frowned, "Kaitlyn, we can't give him Mardock."

Kaitlyn moved his arms for him and stood him up slowly, "I know that, but he doesn't."

The door opened quickly and one of the guards dragged in a mattress, as the other roughly took the cuffs off of Malcolm's wrists. A small med kit was put on the chair, then the guards left the room.

Kaitlyn walked Malcolm to the mattress and laid him down as gently as she could. She went back to the chair to get the med kit and opened it. She frowned, it contained nothing that could heal his internal injuries, but she could clean his other wounds. She kneeled down beside him as he rubbed the feeling back into his wrists.

Malcolm watched Kaitlyn as she carefully cleaned all of the wounds that could use a cleaning, noticing that she saved his shoulder for last. She had a complete look of concentration on her face and was avoiding his gaze. He reached for her hand as she moved to work on his shoulder.

She finally looked at him. Her eyes softened as she saw his worried expression. "You'll be fine." she tried to reassure him.

"I'm not worried about me - I'm worried about you." he said quietly as he touched her face gently.

She gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about me." She leaned over and kissed his swollen lip softly. She pulled back a few inches and ran her hand through his hair. "You're probably going to pass out when I work on your shoulder."

Malcolm nodded, "I know - just try not to do anything rash until I'm conscious." he requested.

She smiled, "I'll try my best." she promised. She quickly went to work on his shoulder, and sure enough the pain overwhelmed him and he lost consciousness. She wrapped his shoulder as she finished cleaning it and put the kit back on the chair. She went to the other corner of the room and picked up his two shirts and brought them with her. She got his t-shirt on him, then laid down beside him and covered them up as best she could with his dress shirt. She wouldn't be able to sleep, but maybe she could rest for awhile.

XXXXX

Admiral Forrest looked up at his office door and raised an eyebrow. He went to the guard that had just taken their post outside his office door. "I thought you were guarding Ambassador Soval?" he questioned Corporal Cole.

She snapped to attention, but didn't look directly at him. "I was, Sir. I've been reassigned."

Maxwell Forrest was confused. She had wanted to be reassigned because she had thought she hadn't guarded the Ambassador well enough, but then Ambassador Soval had pitched a fit to keep her assigned to him. What the hell had gone wrong now? "You requested?" he fished for information.

"No, Sir." she replied quickly.

Admiral Forrest looked her over once more, "Very well, Corporal. I have a meeting in the Conference room in thirty minutes." he stated, then went back into his office.

Corporal Amanda Cole relaxed slightly as the Admiral went back into his office. She didn't want to talk about her reassignment. She had questioned Major Hayes this morning when she reported for duty. She had asked if the Ambassador had given him a reason for her dismissal. The Ambassador had not given Hayes a reason - he'd just called up and demanded that someone come replace her and for her to be reassigned. She didn't know what she was more upset about - the fact that she'd been dismissed, or that the Ambassador hadn't bothered to give a valid reason.

A little under a half hour later, she walked with Admiral Forrest down to the Conference room and took her post at the door.

She should have known that he'd be here. She kept her face expressionless as Ambassador Soval walked into the room. She kept her attention on her duties as they group gathered discussed the small gathering that night with some off world dignitaries that wanted to open trade talks with Earth. She could feel the Ambassador's eyes watching her a few times, but she would not meet his gaze. She didn't know what she'd done wrong, but she wasn't going to give him a reason to find fault with her now.

An hour later, the meeting ended and she quickly left with Admiral Forrest.

As they walked down the corridor, Forrest glanced over at the young MACO. "Are you going to be at the gathering tonight?"

"Yes, Sir." she acknowledged.

Forrest frowned slightly, she looked upset - though she was trying to cover it well. He wondered what had happened. He looked up as another MACO was waiting to relieve Cole so she could get ready for tonight. Forrest nodded to her, then went into his office to finish a few things up.

XXXXX

Malcolm woke up slowly and frowned as the pain from his body registered in his brain. What he wouldn't do for a pain reliever. He shifted slightly and kissed Kaitlyn's forehead as she held him protectively.

Kailtyn's eyes fluttered open and she looked over his face, "You're looking a bit better."

Malcolm tried to smile, "It's an illusion - I still feel like minced meat." he admitted.

Kaitlyn frowned slightly.

Malcolm didn't want to make her feel worse, that's not what he'd meant. "He hasn't come back?"

She shook her head, "I would have thought that he would have by now - it's been at least five hours."

"Maybe something's happened." he suggested.

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, "Like, maybe Mardock came and gave himself up? Never." She shook her head.

They waited another hour, then Varkin came back in. "You are lucky to have such persuasive friends." he stated.

Kaitlyn helped Malcolm stand up, "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"A price was negotiated and paid for your release. They even persuaded Attucks to repay me. You are free to go." Varkin waved for them to walk down the corridor.

They slowly walked down the corridor and a door was opened for them. They came out in the first floor of the C Club.

Guinan and Tolian were waiting for them.

Guinan frowned at Varkin, "You did not tell us that he was injured."

Varkin shrugged, "It happened before we started our negotiations."

Tolian helped prop Malcolm up and started walking him to the door.

Kaitlyn looked at Varkin carefully, "So that's it? We're done?" she asked.

Varkin chuckled, "Yes, we're done."

Guinan held onto Kaitlyn's arm, "Come along, Kaitlyn." She led her out the door and to the shuttle.

Kaitlyn sat on the bench with Malcolm. It was all too surreal.

Malcolm looked at her questionably as Tolian piloted the shuttle.

Kaitlyn frowned, "How did you know where to find us?"

Guinan turned from the co-pilot's seat, "A man named Harris contacted us and told us that he was your handler and he'd lost contact with you and believed you were captured by the Orions. He asked us to see what the Orions wanted in return for your release."

Kaitlyn shook her head, "He should not have gotten you two involved in this."

Guinan raised an eyebrow at her, "Should we have left you there? I told that Harris fellow that we would negotiate and pay for your release, but that he should allow the two of you to get out of this clandestine unit he's got you in." She saw Kaitlyn about to protest, "Now look here, this is not what you want to be doing - you got pulled into this. You should be running your MACO unit." She glanced at Malcolm, "And I know you aren't happy doing this work either. If want to stay involved in this kind of organization, then talk to Harris when you get back." She turned her focus back out the window.

Kaitlyn looked at Malcolm. Would Harris actually let them out of the Section so easily? She didn't think so. She held Malcolm's hand gently.

Malcolm watched as a wide range of emotions went across Kaitlyn's face. Anger, frustration, shock, and disbelief. He intertwined his fingers with hers and took a deep breath. He didn't think Harris would release them from the Section. They knew too much and were too valuable to him. He was pretty sure that Kaitlyn was thinking the same thing.

Tolian landed the shuttle outside of their villa and opened the hatch. "We're going to be leaving tomorrow." he stated as they stepped out of the shuttle.

Kaitlyn's brows furrowed, "Why? I thought you were going to stay here for a while." She looked at Tolian and Guinan questionably.

Tolian sighed, "We've researched the Providences and discovered the possible reason Olek doesn't want to allow those Providences to have a seat in Parliament." He shook his head, "All of those Providences have people of mixed heritages living in them. You can't buy or rent property in the Providences that already have a seat in Parliament unless you 'qualify' - which means you are completely human."

Kaitlyn tried to keep calm, "They do DNA testing on everyone here?" she questioned.

Guinan nodded, "We were going to buy some property - and were told we would have to have our DNA testing done to find out where we qualify to buy property. After a little bit more talking with the realtor, we discovered how the people of this planet are discretely told where to live."

Malcolm frowned, "That would explain why Olek is using every excuse to avoid giving those Providences a seat in Parliament. It's not right." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn nodded, "We'll talk to Dresden."

Malcolm looked at Guinan and Tolian, "Thank you for your help - would you like to have dinner with us?" he offered.

Tolian smiled, "No offense, but you should fix yourself up before you do anything else."

Kaitlyn gave Guinan a hug, "Thank you - for everything."

Guinan smiled and cupped Kaitlyn's face with her hands, "Just remember, you control your destiny - no one else."

Kaitlyn nodded. She turned to Tolian and he held her tightly.

"The offer still stands for you to come explore with me." Tolian offered.

Kaitlyn gave him a small smile, "Thanks, but no thank you."

Tolian kissed her forehead and handed her a PADD, "If you ever need to get a hold of us, this is a list of contacts that can get a message to us."

Kaitlyn accepted the PADD and nodded. "Will you still send me communiqués?" she inquired quietly.

Tolian shrugged, "Where we're going, it might take years for a message to reach you, and vice versa." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn looked at her Mother's friends, not knowing if she'd see them again. "I look forward to seeing you again one day."

They nodded, then got back into the shuttle.

Kaitlyn watched as the shuttle lifted off the ground, then flew away. She turned to Malcolm slowly and held onto his arm and led him into the villa. "Why don't you sit on the sofa and I'll get the med kit." she suggested.

Malcolm watched as she came back and got out all of the instruments to heal him. "Kaitlyn, they risked a lot - negotiating with Varkin." He could tell she was upset.

She gave him a curt nod, "I know. It would just be easier if I was still mad at them." She shrugged, not really wanting to acknowledge that they were gone and that she might not see them again. "When I'm done, I'll fix us something for dinner, then I'll call Carl Dresden and tell him what we've learned. I'll send out a communiqué to Harris and update him on the situation. I'll also see if I can get a hold of Mardock." she explained.

XXXXX

Starfleet Command Banquet Room

Ambassador Soval looked around at the table at the dignitaries from Denobula and Coridon, the Earth President, and a few Starfleet Admiralty. They were gathered tonight to meet informally and discuss trade agreements with each other. The real work would start tomorrow. He glanced to the door to the gardens and saw Corporal Cole protecting them diligently from her assigned post. He had not done what was expected of himself. He should have at least told her the reason he had her reassigned. He decided he would rectify the situation as soon as he could.

When the meal finished and everyone stepped away from the table to start mingling again, he took the opportunity to speak to Corporal Cole.

She stood at attention when he stopped in front of her, "Can I help you, Ambassador?"

Ambassador Soval nodded, "I would like to speak to you." he requested.

Amanda Cole took a deep breath, then touched her communication implant, "Cole to Hayes, requesting relief at station 4." she requested.

"On my way." Hayes quickly acknowledged. As he approached and saw who was standing with Corporal Cole, he became concerned. "Everything okay, Corporal?" he questioned.

Cole nodded, "Yes, Sir - the Ambassador wants to speak to me." she explained.

Hayes looked over the Ambassador, "This is highly unusual, especially since you had her reassigned yesterday." He wasn't going to have the man - no matter if he was an Ambassador, yanking his people's chains.

Ambassador Soval nodded, "I only wish to explain to Corporal Cole why I requested her reassignment."

Hayes nodded, "Five minutes."

Ambassador Soval opened the garden door and indicated for Corporal Cole to go out the door. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked slowly to the water fountain. Now that he was able to speak to her, he found he did not know how to say what he needed to.

Corporal Amanda Cole kept her gaze on the water cascading in the fountain, and off of the Ambassador. She just wanted him to hurry up and tell her whatever he had to say. "I don't have much time, Ambassador." she reminded him.

He stood beside her and watched as she tried to contain her emotions. She was definitely upset. "I should have told you yesterday why I had you reassigned."

She nodded slightly, afraid if she said anything - she'd end up yelling at him.

"You have carried out your duties above and beyond what was expected of you." he acknowledged. "My reason for having you reassigned was a personal one. You distract me." There, he'd said it.

Amanda Cole's mouth dropped as she turned to him, "I _distract_ you?" What the hell was he talking about?

"I find that I can not focus properly when you are around, it has caused a decrease in my productivity." he explained further.

She watched the Ambassador as he began to look uncomfortable under her scrutiny. _Distract, can not focus_. Emotions. Once again, it seemed he was having emotions that he did not want to own up to. "I see." She clasped her hands behind her back and mirrored his stance, "Tell me, Ambassador - since I've been reassigned, has your productivity gone back up?"

Ambassador Soval let out a slow breath, "No. Now I find that I am distracted wondering what you are doing elsewhere."

Amanda Cole shook her head. He sounded smitten with her, but he would never admit it to himself, let alone her. "Well, Ambassador - hopefully it won't take long for you to forget about me. That way you won't be distracted, and your productivity will go back to its optimum level."

Ambassador Soval watched her, "I do not want to forget you."

Amanda Cole shrugged, "You can't have it both ways, Ambassador." She glanced back at the door, "Sir, I need to get back to my post."

Ambassador Soval nodded and walked her back inside. He left her at the door and continued back to the gathering. He did not understand what she meant, _You can't have it both ways_ - he would meditate on the it further this evening. He only knew that his thoughts should not be centered on that of Corporal Cole.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn opened the door and waved for Carl Dresden to come in. He had asked to come over and discuss the situation with them.

Dresden sat down on the couch opposite them and noticed Malcolm's bruises, "Are you alright?" he questioned, growing concerned.

"I'll be okay." Malcolm reassured him.

Carl Dresden looked between the two of them, "I've made a few discrete calls and confirmed what you told me. I'm afraid that when this information is made public, the outlying Providences may revolt." he admitted.

Kaitlyn leaned forward, "Then get ahead of this, before the information is made public. Request assistance from Earth. Explain the situation clearly to them and make sure they understand the oppression that is taking place."

Carl Dresden frowned, "I'm just a Mediator."

She shook her head, "One call, Carl - it only takes one call to set the media off."

Malcolm was sitting back and watching Carl Dresden shift uncomfortably. He had a rather startling thought, "Who paid for you to come here?"

Dresden blinked slowly, "I came at the request of the Populist Republic."

Malcolm's eyes narrowed, "But who paid for your passage on the Odyssey?"

Carl Dresden sat up, "It was part of my compensation from the government to successfully mediate the dispute. I don't like what you're implying."

Kaitlyn frowned as she got the unsettling feeling they'd been trusting the wrong person. "We're not implying anything, Carl - we just want this settled peacefully." She gave him a small smile.

Carl seemed to relax, "I'm sorry, I'm just very disturbed by this information." He stood up, "I will make some communiqués tonight and see what kind of help I can get."

Kaitlyn walked him to the door, "I hope you get the help you request."

Kaitlyn came back quickly into the living room and looked at Malcolm questionably.

He stood up slowly, "We need to leave." He had the worst feeling that if they stayed any longer, they may be thrown into jail by Olek. He quickly sent out a message to Mardock and told him to get off the planet as soon as possible.

They went upstairs and quickly packed their bags. Kaitlyn retrieved the second detonator and brought it with them on the shuttle. Kaitlyn flew the shuttle up to the Odyssey.

Steven Rhodes met them as they got out of their shuttle, "You're a couple days early."

"We needed to leave. Mardock Tal should be coming aboard soon, as well." Kaitlyn stated.

Rhodes nodded, "Very well, Ma'am. If anyone inquires, I'll simply state that you are not scheduled to board the ship for another few days."

Malcolm nodded, "Thank you."

They headed for the stateroom and waited.

Mardock Tal arrived an hour later. "What happened? I thought everything was going to be fine once I paid the Orions."

Malcolm shook his head, "This has nothing to do with the Orions." He quickly explained everything they'd learned about the selective nature of the outer Providences.

Mardock watched the couple in front of him, "I'll get a message to Javier. They need to know what's going on." He stood up to leave, then turned. "Thank you, for not giving me up to Varkin."

Malcolm nodded, "I'm sure you'll find a way to thank us one day."

Mardock grinned, "That, I will." he agreed and headed to his stateroom.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, though MACO Lt. Kaitlyn Donovan does belong to me.

Thank you to Hummingbird2, Just a Crazy-Man, bina W, LoyaulteMeLie, RagingSerenity, jeangreyten, sawyer finn, and RWolfe94 for the reviews, and to all of you that are reading and following this story.

All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 22

Steels' state room, The Odyssey

Kaitlyn looked up in the reflection of the mirror as she clipped her hair up. She smiled as Malcolm approached her.

Malcolm rubbed her shoulders gently and gave her a small smile. The past week had been very uneventful. All of the dust had settled. Harris had left Rex Osbourne on Ceti Alpha to keep an eye on Olek and the brewing situation on the planet. They'd learned that some of Colonel Green's followers had transplanted themselves on Ceti Alpha, and had started the segregation of districts based on human heritage. Steven Rhodes was now Head of Security on the Odyssey. Mardock Tal trusted them implicitly, to which they would use to their advantage in securing the contract for weapons to Terra Prime.

"You're feeling unsettled?" she questioned him as she heard some of his fleeting thoughts.

He sat down on the bench beside her, "Everything's falling into place perfectly - a little too perfectly, don't you think?" It had taken three days for whatever drug the Orions had given her to wear off, they could finally hear each other again. He'd felt a little out of sorts not being able to communicate with her over those three days.

Kaitlyn shrugged as she turned to look at him, "We'll see. We will go down to Mobius Prime and meet with Harris' operative that will take over for us. If Mardock likes him, everything will go fine, if not. . . " she shrugged again. She wanted everything to work out. She didn't want to keep up the facade of Kaitlyn Steel much longer, she was getting too attached to Malcolm. She'd been out of sorts the past few days, and she'd nearly lost her control when she'd seen the condition the Orions had put Malcolm in. She needed to get back to her unit. She needed to get her life back to normal.

Malcolm nodded slowly, he could hear all of her thoughts tumbling rapidly through her mind and he understood why she felt the way she did. He'd never been so dependent on someone else, and it was disconcerting to a man that never relied on anyone. "Are you ready?" he questioned as he stood up and offered her a hand.

Kaitlyn smiled and took his hand, "As ready as I can be."

They headed to their shuttle to go down to Mobius Prime and meet Harris' Operative.

Forty minutes later, they looked around the open air market as they sat down on the bench at the agreed upon meeting place.

"Good evening, Kaitlyn, Malcolm."

They stood up and turned around.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Harry - I should have known."

Malcolm shook Harry's hand, "Good to see you again, Harry." He felt a little better that he actually had met this operative before. "I guess you're the one that told Harris about our little performance in the Yellow Canary?"

Harry grinned, "You two were very convincing. I'm glad to see that both of you are okay - heard things got a bit rough."

Kaitlyn nodded, "That it did. Did you bring the weapons for the Odyssey?"

"Yes, but Harris doesn't think the Orions will give passenger ships anymore problems, he's been in contact with Varkin - they have an arrangement." Harry stated.

Malcolm frowned as he could feel Kailtyn's tension rise. He wondered what kind of 'arrangement' Harris had made with the Orions. He was sure Harris would be able to justify whatever the arrangements were under the heading of 'protecting humans and their way of life'.

Harry glanced between the two of them, "Why don't we get some dinner and you can bring me up to speed on everything I need to know?" he suggested.

XXXXX

Paxton Industries, Earth

John Fredrick Paxton sat back in his chair as Daniel came in and stopped in front of his desk. "What's the word?"

Daniel crossed his arms, "Mardock trusts them. He says the Steels are legitimate and the people we need to be our supplier. The fact that they are located on Earth is a plus for us. We can get what we need quickly."

Paxton watched his friend, "But, you have your doubts?" he inquired. He'd known Daniel for over twenty years and the man always looked out for the cause.

Daniel sighed heavily, "It all just seems a bit too convenient that they bought Finley Transport and she bombed the Vulcan transport - we still don't know who hired her to do that." he pointed out.

Paxton shrugged, "We'll find out eventually." He stood up and walked to the window. He looked out over the vast view of the city he had from his office window. "When do they arrive back to Earth?"

"Tonight. I'm meeting Mardock this evening to give him the first order of weapons you want. He's meeting with them tomorrow morning." Daniel explained as he stood by Paxton at the window.

"Good. See to it we get the first batch within a week." Paxton directed.

Daniel nodded and headed to the door.

"Daniel, keep an eye on them." John Frederick Paxton ordered as he continued to watch the city.

"Of course." Daniel replied, then left.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn's apartment, Earth

Kaitlyn woke up slowly and stretched. She smiled at her familiar surroundings. _ Home_. She'd brought Malcolm back to her unlisted residence when they'd arrived back to Earth last night. As soon as they met with Mardock and Harry later this morning, they'd be done with the Steels and this assignment. She was looking forward to getting back into the routine of her real life - but she was going to miss Malcolm.

"I am going to miss this." Malcolm said quietly from behind her.

Kaitlyn turned over to face him and traced his jaw line with tips of her fingers, "I am too." She gave him a small smile, "Will you be going back to Weapons R&D?" she inquired about the communication he'd gotten last night as they'd both checked their messages since they'd left on the assignment.

Malcolm shook his head, "Captain Archer has extended me the offer to be his Tactical and Armory Officer on the Enterprise."

Kaitlyn grinned and moved closer to him, "That's wonderful, Malcolm." she squeezed his upper arm gently.

Malcolm ran his hand through her hair slowly, "What about you?"

"My promotion was confirmed, so I will be busy training my unit for whatever awaits us." She closed her eyes briefly and memorized how he made her feel - content, safe, and secure.

Malcolm kissed her forehead gently, "Congratulations, Kaitlyn. If anyone could be one of the five percent to get promoted the first time around, it would be you." He pulled her closer to him and held her.

Kaitlyn leaned her head against his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. She could feel her own heart starting to ache because _this_ was going to be gone soon. She sat up and kept the sheet around her chest. "Come on, we need to get this day started."

Malcolm could feel her emotions threatening to break through the floodgate she had built up around her heart. He recognized that she was trying to keep herself from getting hurt, because he was doing the same thing. He nodded slowly, "Why don't I make us reservations for dinner this evening?"

"Sounds great." she said right before she closed the bathroom door.

XXXXX

Malcolm sat back from the dining room table as he re-read the letter he was typing to his parents to tell them about his new posting to the Enterprise.

Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He reached up and held onto her arms, he could feel her conflicting emotions battling inside her. "Kaitlyn, what's wrong?"

She came around the chair and moved his PADD and sat on the table in front of him. She looked him squarely in the eyes. "I realized I'm already pushing you away - why?"

Malcolm shrugged, "It's easier on the heart." he pointed out.

Kaitlyn sighed, "We have a little over twenty-four hours to make the most of this - I don't want to waste it."

He grinned and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her possessively.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn slipped on her ivory heels and smoothed out her ivory sleeveless dress - the same one she'd worn to their meeting with Paxton at Finley Transport. She looked in the mirror and took a last look at Kaitlyn Steel. After this meeting, she was changing her appearance back. She glanced down at the gold anklet and smiled.

Malcolm was waiting in the living room and his smile brightened as she approached, "Been awhile since I've seen that dress." He kissed her cheek gently. It seemed fitting that she'd end the assignment in the same dress she'd started in.

Kaitlyn smiled, "One hour and we'll be done with this assignment." She patted his chest, then went to the table to get her purse, noted his PADD and frowned, "I interrupted you earlier - I'm sorry." she apologized.

Malcolm shrugged as he pulled his suit jacket on, "I can finish writing my letter to my parents when we get back." He ran his hand over her back gently and smiled, "Let's go."

XXXXX

Starfleet Medical

The blood curdling screams from Kaitlyn Donovan as she was quickly brought in on the stretcher could be heard throughout the first floor of the Emergency Medical wing.

Doctor Phlox was waiting for his patient when she arrived. "What happened?" he demanded from the medic over the screams and thrashing from Donovan.

"A blood bath Doc - five killed, she was the only one left alive. She's bleeding real bad from a bullet in her leg, but all we could do was put a tourniquet on it. She's already broke out of her restraints once. We've given her the highest dosages that we can." the medic handed Doctor Phlox the PADD as they wheeled her into the examining room.

Phlox quickly read through the chart, "You gave her all of this and she's still conscious?" he questioned. It was enough to put her out twice over. He quickly scanned her. She was covered in blood - and not all of it was her own. Her lungs had been punctured and blood was beginning to pool in her organs. Her leg had lost a massive amount of blood and her silosynine levels were off the charts. "I can't begin to treat her until she calms down and stops thrashing about." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as she continued to scream in agony.

"Can't you give her something to make her forget what she saw? It was real bad, Doc." the medic pointed out as he remembered the blood pools everywhere at the scene.

It took Doctor Phlox five seconds to wrestle with his conscience and make a decision. _She would die if he did not treat her soon_. He quickly got a hypo and put in the correct mixture of compounds and injected it into her blood stream. He would deal with the consequences later, after he saved her life.

Within a few moments, the screaming and thrashing stopped and Donovan was still.

"Help me get these restraints off her." he indicated for the medic to help him. Doctor Phlox quickly began to work on her injuries as fast as he could.

XXXXX

Malcolm Reed woke up in the Medical facilities of Section 31 and winced as the pain flared up in his side again. He looked at his hands and saw the dried blood still under his fingernails. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the name or the face of the woman he'd been working with. He just remembered her dying in his arms and him screaming that the world was unfair. He loved her - he remembered that much, and he'd failed her in the worst way. He wasn't able to protect her. The doctors had come in earlier and babbled on about how he was lucky that the bullet had missed his vital organs when it went through his side. Not like he cared - nothing they said would make his heart hurt any less.

Malcolm looked up as Harris entered the room.

Harris walked over to Malcolm's bed and gave him a curt nod, "Good work stopping Mardock Tal." He watched as the man winced. "It's unfortunate the way this ended."

Malcolm looked at Harris, "Why can't I remember her? What happened?" he questioned.

"It's probably best that you don't. You were very violent when you were brought in." Harris pointed out.

Malcolm vaguely remembered throwing a few punches before he was sedated. He nodded slowly.

Harris clasped his hands behind his back casually, "Captain Archer requested you on the Enterprise - perhaps it would do you some good to get away from this kind of work for awhile." he suggested.

Malcolm Reed looked at Harris through narrowed eyes, "I will not work for you again."

Harris gave him a small smile, "Never say never, Lieutenant." He turned and left the man alone in his recovery room.

XXXXX

Kaitlyn Donovan opened her eyes as the door to her hospital room opened. She'd been here for two days and found herself growing more restless with each passing hour.

Doctor Phlox came in and gave her a small smile, "Good morning, Captain." he said as he came over to her bed.

"Good morning, Doctor Phlox." she said as she removed the covers so he could check her leg and lungs. It had become routine. "Do you ever sleep?" she asked. He'd been here the past forty-eight hours, checking on her personally ever six.

Phlox scanned her leg, then slowly took off the gauze and noted that it was almost completely healed. "I do not require the same amount of sleep as humans." he stated as he took off the bandage near her lungs and scanned the area. "You are progressing very nicely, Captain. You should be released in a few days."

She sighed softly. Not like she cared - her heart hurt. She couldn't remember the man she'd worked with on the assignment. But she remembered how he made her feel and it was killing her because she couldn't protect him. She missed him.

Doctor Phlox watched as a pained expression crossed her face. "Captain, I believe I am the reason you can not remember what happened, and the Officer you worked with." he stated, then explained that he had given her a dose of the drug that had been used to erase her memories before. "I am sorry, Captain - but I didn't know what else to do."

Kaitlyn watched as the Doctor confessed and looked genuinely distraught. She took a deep breath, "Maybe it's for the best. I don't want to remember him dying - I remember how he made me feel, and I'd rather remember that." she said truthfully.

Doctor Phlox nodded, but he still felt very saddened over the whole situation. "I'm sure you don't want to stay here any longer than you have to - I'll go schedule a few physical therapy sessions." He patted her hand gently, then left her alone.

XXXXX

Harris walked down the hall with the Vulcan beside him. He turned and looked at Stoon, "Read his mind and gather all of the intelligence that you can - then erase and replace his memories, just like you did to the others." Harris opened the door and looked at the unconscious Mardock Tal in the hospital bed.

Stoon nodded and went in.

Harris watched as the Vulcan worked. He contemplated recent events and frowned. He never should have let Reed and Donovan work together. They'd stirred up a hornets' nest and had almost cost the collapse of three of his current running operations. Fortunately, he'd come up with a solution that would get everything back on track. But, they had gotten him a Cardassian spy, with any luck he could use the man not only to infiltrate Terra Prime, but the Obsidian Order too.

Harris crossed his arms, it was unfortunate that he would not be able to use Reed and Donovan for awhile. He'd let them heal from their emotional wounds and call upon their talents later down the road. _It was their fault really_. They shouldn't have become emotionally attached to each other. He'd just have to make sure they never remembered working together on this assignment.

XXXXX

Two weeks later, on the NX-01 Enterprise

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed frowned as he went over the inner workings of the power relays to the weapon systems. He looked back at Commander Tucker, "I think they let loose a barrel of monkeys to put these relays together, Commander."

Trip Tucker grinned and patted the Brit's shoulder, "That's why the Captain wants you here - to fix this damn mess. I couldn't make heads or tails of this."

Reed nodded as he scanned the relays, "How long do we have until the launch, Commander?" he questioned as he moved some of the cabling carefully.

"Six months, though I think the Admiral is pushing for four." Tucker leaned against the wall and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he quickly calculated all of the details he'd have to see to in the next few months to be ready.

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed sighed. He was going to need more help. He needed to select his Armory team and get them up here to start working on this mess. He closed his eyes tightly as he fought the pain in his chest that still threatened to overwhelm him if he gave it a chance. He decided he'd pour himself into his work, and protect everyone onboard this ship to the best of his ability. He wasn't going to let them down. "Well, Commander - let's plot out the most efficient way to replace these without losing power to the whole deck." he suggested.

Tucker grinned, "Now that, I can help you with Lootenant." the Engineer pulled out his PADD and they began to work on the problem.

XXXXX

MACO Headquarters

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan looked over the messages on her screen as she settled into her shared office. She frowned at the message from Ambassador Soval. She had been avoiding his calls. She wasn't sure what had happened between him and Corporal Cole to get her removed from his guard detail, and until she was able to talk to Cole - she hadn't wanted to speak with the Ambassador.

She stood up and walked over to the window and she rubbed her right thigh gently as the pain flared back up. She willed it to stop as she took a deep breath. Of all the injuries she'd ever sustained - it was the one that bothered her the most. She wasn't sure if it was because the metal projectile had torn apart her muscle and ligaments, or if it was because it reminded her of what she'd lost. Doctor Phlox had done a great job at repairing all of the damage. Phlox had even removed the scar on her breast - she hadn't objected because now the scar had reminded her not of her kidnapping, but the fact that _he_ had seen past it. The little that she did remember about the past month was what she had written in her report to Harris after they'd gotten back to Earth. Truthfully, she only vaguely remembered typing a report up. When she had gone back to her apartment after getting released from the hospital, she couldn't find anything that belonged to the Starfleet Officer she'd worked with - Harris had undoubtedly had her apartment sanitized.

She looked up as Captain Johnson came in and set his bag on his desk.

"How was your training?" he questioned as he came over to the window.

"Very good. Learned a few more combat tactics for fighting in zero gravity." she easily explained what her file said she'd been doing the past month while she was away.

They both looked up as Major Hayes knocked on the door frame, "Donovan, we need you for a briefing on the Nausicaans." he stated and thumbed for her to come with him.

Kaitlyn nodded and quickly picked up her PADD on her desk and began pulling up all of her files detailing information on the Nausicaans.

Major Hayes brought her up to speed on the situation as they walked to the Briefing room, "The Nausicaans are stirring up trouble on Mobius Prime. They are going in and taking valuable resources from cities - and killing colonists in the process. Mobius Prime has asked for our help. We have fifty MACOs stationed there, but that's not enough to protect the whole planet when we don't know where their next target is."

"If I can analyze the recent incursions, I might be able to find a pattern. Regardless, I should be able to eliminate some cities if I know what they are going after." Kaitlyn said as they reached the door.

Hayes nodded, "First, give them a brief overview and analysis about the situation on Alpha Centauri. I'll pull up all of the information on the latest incursions on the screens for you."

"Thank you, Major."

Hayes stopped her before she opened the door, "I am sorry about what happened on your assignment." he said quietly as he looked her over. He glanced at the door, then back to her. "They want you to take your unit to Mobius Prime - if you don't feel up for it, I'll suggest Johnson's unit." he offered.

Captain Kaitlyn Donovan gave her mentor a small smile. She understood he was looking out for her and she appreciated it. "I'm fine, Major - and really I think it's for the best that my unit go. Johnson's unit hasn't dealt with the Nausicaans first hand like we have. We will secure the situation on Mobius Prime." she promised him.

Major Hayes gave her one of his rare genuine smiles, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Kaitlyn grinned, "You know me well. After you, Major." she waved for him to enter the room first, then followed him in. She headed to the front of the room to begin the Briefing. She would take her unit to Mobius Prime and they would squelch the Nausicaan threat.

XXXXX

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed this story. What happened when Malcolm and Kaitlyn went to meet Mardock and Harry? They don't know, so you'll just have to wait and find out with them. I hope you are intrigued (not peeved) with the ending - I want to be in line with canon, and this is a way to weave these stories in and explain why Malcolm was so adamant about protecting the ship and it's crew. The next story will interact with the Enterprise tv series and the whole crew.

Coming soon - _Star Trek Enterprise: The Price of Freedom_


End file.
